The Grand Holy Grail War AU
by K9000
Summary: The Holy War, A war that happens in one shape or form on most earths in the Fate Universe. On this Earth a War that hasn't been seen in 100 years has begun. Location New York City. 21 Servants and divided into 3 teams shall battle it out for domination and for the fate of Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Grand Holy Grail War

Chapter 1

 **September 7** **th** **2012**

 **Jamaica Estates, Queens**

He could see it a vast wasteland somewhere he's never been but looked familiar. He could feel loneliness and dread emanating all over but couldn't tell why. It was until he saw as his perspective changed to look down. It was a girl he never seen before. She had white blonde hair with pale skin almost like snow. Her red eyes shined and looked young. She had a small frame and was crying. He then saw blood plenty of it around her and a pair of daggers stabbed into her chest. The girl hand reached up as she continued to cry. She spoke weakly as she reached up. "It's okay one of us had to die."

Then it was nothing the vision ended and he felt the warmth of his bed. Neil groaned as he kept his eyes closed hoping to get a few more minutes. He could feel the warmth of the blanket as he tried to sleep but felt something unusual next to him. It wasn't a blanket it was sturdy and warm. He shot his eyes open turning around to see a familiar sight. It was a very tanned young woman with her eyes shut. She wore his pajama pants and tank top. Sported very distinct lavender and white hair. "Good morning master how about a few more minutes to ourselves." She said in a sweet seductive voice.

Neil could already discern her manipulative personality after his first day of meeting her and had a low tolerance to her antics because of it. "Get the hell out of here!" He yelled temporarily forgetting the trigger in his household now. A door was kicked open as a large intimating man and a bored looking woman came in each holding a weapon a sword and lance respectively. Then a woman with fox ears and a tail came through the window.

"Is there a disturbance master?"

"Do you need me to kill an intruder?"

"Is my beloved master in danger I'll skin alive whoever troubles you?"

'This is my life now living with these seven psychotic killers'

"You're all interfering with me and master" the girl Neil tossed out if his bed said as she walked back to his bed.

The large man with black hair and a beard laughed as he made his exit for the room as he spoke. "Oh that's the case sorry for interrupting Archer and master. Indulge yourself in women like a captain should!"

The fox eared woman wearing a blue kimono floated over to be in front of Neil to block Archer. "That is not the case Rider! That foul creature was making a move on my love and our master!"

"Know you're place Caster master hasn't declared any love for you!"

"Do you want to fight bow woman?"

Lancer took the opportunity to rush in between both and tossing them out the window. "Damn you Lancer!" both women screamed as they ended up in the backyard.

"This seemed like the best solution master any other issues?"

"No that's all, thanks Lancer." Neil felt a bit unease in his reply because out of all the servants that now stay with him Lancer is the most mysterious and hard to read. He doesn't want to upset her but he just isn't quite sure how to handle her.

"Okay Saber is downstairs with breakfast and Assassin and Berserker are still on that mission you gave them.

* * *

It's been a few days since they all moved in but it's not just a social visit between strangers they gathered here to fight for the Holy grail war. Even though they were technically at war the house had a very light hearted vibe. As much as Neil would hate to admit, even with all the dysfunctional chaos that is his life he just simply hasn't been this happy in a long time.

Rider entered the kitchen to see Saber an also almost equally as imposing. He was also tall, pale skin and looked serious like he was about to kill someone. "Hey Saber would it kill you to lighten up every once in a while you look to serious."

"I am calm fool do you see me with my sword out?"

"See your doing it right now!" Rider laughed as he grabbed his gut. He was boisterous and easy going much to Saber's annoyance.

Lancer walked in as she let Archer and Caster in through the side door. "Now everyone the young master said his mother is arriving back from her work trip tomorrow so we need a plan not to expose ourselves to her." Lancer spoke with a calming and relaxed voice. She was probably the most reliable in the house to help keep order.

"You got some nerve pulling a stunt like that Lancer!" Archer drew her pair short swords ready to fight Lancer. She basically had only two modes cold and calculating then there's brash and hot headed with the latter in full effect at the moment.

"You're the one that needs to be taught manners you lowly creature." Caster said while laughing dramatically while partially covering her mouth.

"Please stop this I'm not in the mood today." Neil said as he walked into the kitchen. He stands at just over six feet. He had cocoa skin a bit darker than Archer's. He had short curly hair and a default annoyed look. He was a college student and reluctantly a master in the war. "Classes start back this week so I'll have to manage my time better. So that'll mean my training will have to adjust plus that means I'll be away more so you all will have to stay out of trouble." Archer and Caster had a nervous sweat as they settled down to sit at the dining room table. It was long enough to fit ten people but only needed to fit six today. Neil went for the corner seat as Caster and Archer both tried to take the seat to the right of him.

"Caster you'll annoy master with your fleas if you sit to close stay at the end of the table!"

"Archer I will pull your intestines out from your mouth." They both tried to keep a smile as they glared at each other.

Saber stood up and drew his katana stabbing right between them. "Enough neither of you have any table manners this is ridiculous."

"Know what I'll just eat breakfast later." Neil got up and left the room. 'These hardened trained killers all living here and then my mother returning I need away to make her think nothings up.' Neil went to his room and turned on his PlayStation 3. He could see Rider cleared another video game platinum trophy and all! "How in the bloody blazes does he keep clearing games like this, is he really from the 1700s? Oh he just started Assassin's Creed IV I wonder what he's going to say about it? He's in the game after all."

* * *

Some time passed until he heard a knock on the door. He turned around to see Caster walk in. "FYI you're supposed to wait for conformation before walking in."

She jumped on to his back poking his cheek. "But why it's not like you weren't going to let me in?" Neil groaned because of his lack of privacy in his house now. 'It's been about two weeks give or take since they been summoned and I've been hitting new levels of frustration. Especially since these women look so god damned good.'

"Master I'm no ignorant woman." Caster started to slowly glide her hand down her masters body. "If you're feeling so tense you should have said something that's what I'm here for my darling."

His heart was racing he was close to giving into temptation but managed to resist. He got up removing Caster from his back. "Listen I appreciate the enthusiasm but I'm not interested."

"You say that but your body seems to think differently." Caster said with a playful smile as she looked down below his belt. "My oh my what they say about men from your country…"

"Please don't finish that sentence. Changing the topic so I'm thinking about you guys hiding out by the park or something during the two days before her vacation."

"The others could do that but I must meet your mother! It would be rude to not."

"No!"

"But I insist I must do!"

"Trust me when I say that's a bad idea."

"But master I have to. You even triggered another flag." She pointed to her back now showing two tails.

"Can we just start my mage craft training already? I'm not having this conversation with you right now."

* * *

"Hey Rider I need some healing." Archer said as she looked down at her PSP while lounging on the couch.

"Roger. Where on a roll in this monster hunter aren't we?" He let out another loud laugh like always out of everyone Rider seems to enjoy modern life the most.

"Can you keep it down I'm reading!" Saber yelled from the other side of the room as he read through one of Neil's history textbooks. Archer teleported to grab the book from Saber to her surprise he anticipated her move and tossed her over his shoulder slamming her onto the ground. "What do you think you're doing?" Saber managed to sound calm and hostile at the same time.

"Hoho so this is the strength of Saber the supposed strongest class. Well let's see if I deserve the title as strongest." Archer's switch flipped as she charged at Saber with both her short swords drawn. Saber drew his katana and stabbed straight at Archer. The girl put up both her blades to block it but it was broken easily. He almost got to her chest but she jumped back just enough to get out of range. Her broken swords dropped from her hands as she raised them up in a surrender gesture. "You can lower you're sword you disarmed me."

"Do you know why I never lost a battle? It's because I never dropped my guard. During the Bakumatsu when I was a member of the Shinsengumi I was always on alert."

"Right in that case." Archer projected another pair of her short swords. She dashed at him with blades at ready only to be stopped by a red spear.

"Archer you shouldn't be instigating a fight with comrades especially when the master forbade us from doing battle in the house." Archer put her blades away and walked outside in a pout. "You should know better Saber than to let her antagonize you."

Saber put his katana away but gave Lancer a glare that can kill. "While I understand what you did, if you ever interrupt one of my duels I won't hesitate to cut you down ally or not!" He turned around and headed towards the basement. "I do believe the young master has training with me soon."

"Thanks for stopping that Lancer."

"You should have done something before it started."

"Cut me some slack we were on a boss battle which I soloed by the way."

"Gaming is no excuse what if an intruder stormed the house would you have told him to wait?"

"If he was courteous enough to I would hope so."

* * *

"Now feel the mana flow through you. You have more than enough to spare once you learn how to control it all you'll be a splendid mage in no time." Caster was tutoring Neil in the art of mage craft. He doesn't have any formal training so he figured learning under these spirits was the best move. He activated reinforcement magic and punched through solid concrete.

"Wow I'm coming along nicely."

"Yes master your talent is amazing!" Caster clapped her hands in amusement.

"Thanks but your just an excellent teacher you live up to the title Caster." She suddenly stumbled over grabbing her chest.

"Two flags in one day you truly are deserving of my love." She sprouted a third tail as she shook her body in excitement. Much to her masters annoyance of her overacting drama.

"Are you done drama queen?"

"My master please for now on call me by my true name in the privacy of us alone." Neil had an uncomfortable look on his face and a nervousness. "What's wrong master please tell me you approve or I'll die!"

"It's not that I actually rather be called Neil myself it's just." His voiced wavered. His eyes darted his face red he forgot her name.

"Could it be my own master forgot me?" Caster hunched over on the floor crying as two of her tails vanished.

"No its not on purpose Caster it was in Japanese and everyone told me theirs besides Archer, I'm sorry!" Caster remained on the floor mumbling something Neil couldn't hear. He leaned in closer to be met with the sensation of warm tender lips.

"Tamamo-no-Mae." She turned around in a triumphant pose as her fourth tail appeared. Her reaction was matched by Neil's annoyance to her act.

"Master Neil shall we continue with your mage training?"

A loud knock was made at the door to the garage. "Master it's time for our training." A feeling of dread overcame Neil remembering the terror that was his Saber! While he did ask to learn combat under him it was something he almost immediately regretted. Saber was furious and unrelenting.

"It's what I asked for so I just got to go through with it. I'm coming now. Caster I may need you're healing magic again."

"But of course, after all our sadistic Saber works very hard to beat you half to death." Saber could hear from outside as he glared from outside the door.

* * *

In the basement was where the sword training took place. Although sword training wasn't the right word it was more of Neil desperately trying to avoid getting killed by Saber even though he used a bamboo sword it was lethal in his hands. A thrust tagged Neil in the right shoulder. He faltered back and tried to thrust himself only to get a slash to the leg. He jumped back trying to think of a better attack only to realize Saber already closed the distance standing next to him as he kicked Neil in the side sending him across the room.

"Get up your opponent won't wait for you!" Neil gathered his strength and rushed back at him. He was hit in both kneecaps and hit in the face with a hook knocking him down again. "Come on are you going to die on the battlefield being less than worthless?!" Neil got up again in increasing pain and exhaustion as he went in. He did a down swing knowing full well Saber would block it easily. He did just that as Neil expected. Neil let go of the sword delivering a right hook to Saber. Saber was already ready for the attack he caught it with his free hand since he only used one for all his attacks.

"Only slightly better than yesterday master." Neil was then tossed into a wall. He got up again with his head throbbing as he tried to attack again. The results were the same he attacked Saber anticipated and countered leaving him exhausted and in pain on the floor.

"Saber my head is spinning think I'm done."

"Yes I do believe I knocked you senseless. That would be the correct term now."

The young master was in intense pain as her struggled to pick himself up. "Caster, help please." As soon as she heard the request she was by his side.

"Saber I demand you to not to keep battering and bruising my beloved master." Caster accusingly pointed at Saber.

Saber walked over to look down at the battered master. "He's never going to survive this war if you keep babying him! In war they don't distinguish it's kill or be killed!" Saber usually spoke in a harsh voice always serious but genuine.

Neil managed to pick himself up as he was being healed. "Don't be mad at him Tamamo, Saber may come off as harsh but he talks straight facts. Any bit of holding back can cost you all the war and me my life. So, I'll continue and when the fighting starts I won't be someone to protect but a master to fight alongside with."

Saber smiled something he does so rarely as he handed their master the practice sword. "An excellent speech master one I lived by being in charge of my own squad. I would have been honored for you to fight by our side!"

"Fine but know this master I'll protect you either way. Also Saber I expect you to not let things get that far."

* * *

After another two rounds of going at each other they agreed to let Neil take it easy for the rest of the day. He walked in to the kitchen to grab food to see Lancer standing by the front door like usual. 'She always doing that I can't figure out why?' He exhaled in anticipation as he walked over to her. "Hey Lancer may I ask why do you always stand watch at the front door?"

She turned around to look face to face with her master. Her piercing red eyes can stop a heartbeat. "Oh I do that a lot I guess it's just an old habit.".

"Old habit? In what regard to your legend?"

"Yes I told you before I'm Scáthach watcher of the gate. Queen of the underworld. I did nothing but guard a gate for such a long time it's just natural to do."

"Oh yeah I heard a bit of your legend before. So how did you die I heard you were unbeatable?"

"Your right I never did but your summons brought me here nonetheless." She leaned in giving him a heartfelt hug. "So I thank you for relieving me of that long bleak service."

His palms were sweaty his body hot he quickly leaned back as he couldn't handle Lancers tender embrace. 'That's dangerous especially from her and that night.' Ever since the incident the night after summoning them he'll now only refer to as black Monday he knew Lancer was going to be dangerous in a way more lethal than Caster or Archer.

* * *

Neil picked up his phone placing a call to the church of the overseer. "Hey ref question how soon can I expect the war to be in full swing?"

"Oh boy you're curious about the competition well both the sun and moon sides are still getting ready I believe they both have servants summoned already."

"So soon then the war shall begin?"

"The official start date is November 5th still until then prepare yourselves."

"That's what I'm getting ready for."

"I'm curious by the way how is it having seven servants on command?"

"Yeah draining in energy and mentally. You told me in the past a master only summoned one master but I got seven why?"

"Like I said before the grail decided that I'm just selected by it to observe and help maintain order. Speaking of which how are things on that end I imagine a lot of strife between them all."

Neil exhaled in preparation for his answer. "Well starting from the top Saber, himself isn't too bad he's a bit harsh and crude but takes charge of things when he sees fit. Archer well she's different from the others to say the least, manipulative, cold, and hot headed but overall mostly reliable. Lancer the real one in charge so to speak she helps keep order in this mess. Rider now he is at least someone fun to hang out with. Video games, movies, comics, you name it he's into it. If possible, I wish I only summoned him sometimes. Caster well she self-appointed herself as my true love so that's about all I can say about that. Assassin well I guess she's probably the most normal so I'll leave it at that. Finally, Berserker well to be frank he's weird. So that's the run down for the Twilight team."

"Interesting that'll be all for now if you lose your nerve you can surrender and seek sanctuary here."

Neil thought to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "No can do unfortunately they all already counting on me and made a vow to. I never break a promise."

"Fine then you do know most of them will die right." It was something that was on his mind and knew but tried to ignore.

"I know." His voice was weak as the thoughts flooded his call ended but Neil continued to look at his phone he scrolled down looking at a contact. Katrina was the one he thought about calling. It's been a few months since he seen her but was hoping to talk to her. He just couldn't quite build up the nerve and decided against it. He wasn't sure what to say.

* * *

At night as his servants gather for status reports and dinner while Neil entered the room to see all seven gathered. They left the head of the table open for him as he approached the table.

"Hey master we got those items off the list you wanted sorry it took so long." Berserker said as he pointed to what looked like a military chest.

"It wasn't easy either but that's why you needed me as well." Assassin said as she took a seat.

Neil walked over opening the chest and smiling at the contents. He quickly pulled out an ACR assault rifle loaded it and aimed at the far wall. "Not bad thanks. The competition better not take me lightly then. We're going to war so they better get ready for the big guns." As his thoughts flashed backed to a childhood with weapons, drugs, and death. He remembered when he put down his gun and left over a year ago. 'I would have thought I left this life behind a long time ago but one more time, one more time.'

* * *

 **Neil Servants list**

 **Saber (Saito Hajime)**

 **Lancer (Scathach)**

 **Archer (Chloe Von Eizenbern)**

 **Rider (Edward Teach)**

 **Caster ( Tamamo no Mae)**

 **Bererker (Sakata Kintoki)**

 **Assassin (Mata Hari)**

 **Well that's chapter 1 so far. It takes place in one of the many alternative universes in the fate universe. If any of you familiar with fate kaleid you know about the alternate earth's which the grails seems to connect. That may be something to keep in mind like what happens in one of those earth's when the grail is just wished away or something like that haha. Anyway for clarification Archer is Kuro from a possible future 8 years later of that story so I figured why not. Next chapter I will still hold off until we officially begin. Which would leave time for introducing some of the other competitors. If your confused about the war set up It'll start to make sense once I do the prologue chapter. For now I have it decided that chapter 2 will be about the moon team and 3 about the sun team. I was quite frivolous with naming it since I didn't want to rip a red and black team but I decided to go with something simple. As for everyone who submitted masters and servants I wasn't able to make some pairings work sorry hopefully this all works out.**

 **P.S. sorry about long waits but working full time and school will do that plus trying to maintain hobbies and social life.**


	2. Chapter 2

*I updated Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Meet the Cains

 **September 5th 2012**

 **Manhattan, Upper East Side**

The Cain household was unlike any other in Manhattan. It was located in the upper east side which is home to many residential buildings but what stood out to this one was a castle on the top. It cost them several billion dollars and was the envy of the world. To construct a castle estate on top of a normal skyscraper was something no architect could believe but it stood. Normally on cloudy days or bad weather conditions you couldn't even see the castle. It was there where the Moon faction headquarters is located. A tall man in a blue business suit walked in to his office looking over the city and stared over. It took years of planning with the family but the battle was upon them. Wesley Cain the future heir to the family was muscular, over six feet tall, had slicked back blonde hair, blue eyes, square jawed and a sinister smile.

Another man no a spirit ported in also looking out over the city. He was also a very large muscular man. He had long dark hair piercing green eyes with blue pants a white button up and a blue blazer. He spoke with a commanding voice. "Wesley the modern world astounds me. Everyday it's something new, I hope we finish this war quickly so we can put my vision to work."

Wesley continued to stare without turning his head to speak. "But of course, Archer I mean sir Tesla with your power and influence, the Cain family will lead the people into a new age of prosperity and the greatness of mankind."

Another man walked in shrouded in mystery to the estate besides Wesley. It was his benefactor Chronos. It was an obvious alias but it mattered not, he informed Wesley of the war and all the procedures necessary. It's been nearly ten years since then and it's all been going to plan.

"Hello Wesley, Tesla good day to you all." Chronos had conceptual magic placed around him one could never make out his appearance or even describe him. No identifying features but the fact he had none. He clearly was a person but yet one without a real identify.

"Good afternoon Chronos may I be of service?"

"Nothing of the sorts Wesley just popping by and giving you a status update. Caster remains in his workshop in the basement tinkering away, your siblings are still looking for the artifacts to summon the right servants for our comrades."

Wesley had an irritated look on his face over the news. "They still aren't ready those fools! We are at war! What if the sun faction attacked with only half our forces ready?" His face wrinkled with anger as the room air got thicker and sparks generated from him.

"Calm yourself you're family is trying to assure victory I'm not upset besides the sun faction isn't ready yet either." Chronos spoke with ease no hostility to be found and quelled his fellow master's anger.

"I'm sorry it's just you gave us everything we need to obtain victory on a silver platter and you deserve better from such incompetent fools." He took out his phone to check a message. "I should be going."

"I'll stay here then Wesley I still have much to learn about this modern world." Archer said as he walked over to a library case grabbing a book.

"Chronos I am most curious about your involvement and bid in this?" Tesla said with curiosity.

"My involvement? I'm sure your master must have told you I'm just giving him the necessary information for this war I honestly hope for his victory."

Tesla wasn't sure to believe him but he also has no reason to doubt him. "I'll accept that answers for now then. Also what can you tell me about our other comrades in the coming war?"

"Oh the other masters and servants? Well besides myself." The man took a seat as he took out some files Wesley and himself have collected. "I actually have some files on our side and some from the enemy. This is going to take a while."

"Let's start off with Wesley Cain your master, 30 years old heir to the Cain legacy. The Cain family is secretly the wealthiest family in the country possibly the world their riches is probably the sum total of the top five richest families in the country. It can be said not a move can be made in the political landscape without them pulling some strings."

"So much for democracy and power to the people but I guess I know a thing or two about that." Tesla said with irritation remembering how he was screwed over in life by a wealthy family trying to lace their pockets.

"Yes that would be a sore spot for you wouldn't it? I'll continue, he has two younger siblings Michael and Lucy which are our other masters in the war. They both are fairly powerful mages but only are mages from the mother side' . I'm not sure if you were aware they are only step siblings after all. Wesley was decided to take over when his father kicks it so they will support him."

"Interesting what about the other three?"

Chronos snickered at Tesla's question. "Right to the point okay I'll continue. We have Agustus Octavius 18 years old blood mage. Let's see here it states he was from an orphanage that doubles as a managermana harvesting facility. Such a tragedy really he killed them all."

Chronos continued to chuckle as Tesla stared with disgust over the story. "Sorry it's just funny how mages always look down on people and claim to be using magic for finding salvation but do the same thing non mages do arguably worse." The faceless man busted out laughing. Tesla who was fed up with the man's added commentary picked up the files and read them himself.

"We have a Japanese woman Yuzuki Sento 24, stepdaughter of an associate of the family, and finally we have Karaat Utsutsukowashi. Hmmm he's from Mexico, the Cain family is very well connected indeed."

Chronos got up and looked at the view himself as he started to speak. "Yeah they are working on getting catalysts for compatible servants until then we shall play it safe. As for the sun faction so fatfar we only got names of three masters. We have a Rin Tohsaka head of a well known family in Japan. Jason Fulcrum a young man from Baltimore, Maryland. Thus leaves us with one more Luviagelita Edelfelt. The rest well that'll take more research."

Tesla turned towards the door to get ready to make an exit. "Wait there's something else I need to add."

"What is it?"

"The other irregularity the master of twilight."

"What's this about? Master of twilight why am I now hearing about this?"

"It must have slipped my mind. Any how he's the third faction one with seven servants." Chronos added in an uninterested fashion.

"What seven how does one mage have seven servants?"

"I have my own theories myself but it matters not. The most important issue is he's a party that shall be dealt with as well."

"Does Wesley know about this?"

"Of course he does you make it sound like I'm keeping secrets." Chronos added in a teasing matter to the servant.

"I see, well then I shall be around the castle let me know if you require me."

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle the two younger siblings Michael and Lucy were discussing their options for war. Michael and Lucy both fraternal twins blood related unlike Wesley their step father's son. They both had blonde hair and about the same height of five foot seven but the similarities end there. Michael had a short cut coarse hair with brown eyes. He had a handsome face and charm. He normally wore a white button up without the top button and khaki pants with brown shoes. Lucy had long free hair. With blue eyes and stunning looks. She had aand white button up as well but with a black blazer and black skirt with black heels. She also wore no make up sporting the all natural look.

"Well then Lucy what about Vlad?"

"The Impaler? What good would he do us let alone for whom?"

"True they say he will only gain strength from his home country but this is New York the melting pot of the world. Every legend has touched here, culture and language. Almost every legend would be well known here."

"I suppose the vampire craze in movies would probably be helpful as well. However I propose I get to go with my pick. It's taking a fortune but the family can afford it. They found it in Norway."

"Well than I assume it would be impossible to find who. Who are you utilizing again?"

She let a blissful grin show as she answered. "The ultimate warrior! Between him Nikola Tesla and Thomas Edison the war will be a clean sweep."

Michael shook his head in frustration but ultimately decided not to argue with his sister.

"By the way Michael how are things with the tools, they all arrived correct?"

"You mean the other masters? Then yes they are taking in the sites and more importantly getting a feel of the land. The leylines here are richer than anywhere else on the planet. That and almost everywhere else the lines have dried up its likely due to it being directed here."

She then took out a small strand of what look like leather and extended it to a giant whip slapping the ground with it. "Enough talk anyways let's get this started."

Michael sighed as he slid up his sleeves. "We're doing this again?" Michael sounded reluctant but nonetheless complied.

"Why of course you're the only one left who is any fun to play with after all?"

Lucy blitz her brother at full speed hoping to get the first hit. He fired a blast of mana directly at her. Her whip slapped it destroying the blast. Michael glowed with mana as he jumped to the ceiling which was over 40 feet away. She then tossed a small object from her pocket which turned into bolas that almost hit Michael. He dropped down firing multiple blasts at Lucy. She slapped them all with her whip dispersing them again.

"Come on little brother let's have more fun."

The fight continued for another three hours neither landing a decisive blow. Lucy was panting in exhaustion unbuttoning her shirt revealing a large bra as she let air in.

"Gross!" Michael shouted as he covered his face.

"Shut up having big ones means boob sweat amongst other things!" In his moment of distraction she put her hand on the floor lighting up the spot on the floor her brother was standing on. The very same spot she marked at the beginning of the fight. The ground molded around his legs trapping him in place. Her whip quickly circled around like a snake coiling around him as she held the butt of the whip and walked towards him.

"My win little Mikey." The playfulness in her voice was gone she delivered the line cold as she stared at him.

"Of course you won you're the superior warrior after all." Michael said with annoyance still immobile.

Lucy's face wrinkled with anger as she tightened the strangle Michael. "So you keep telling me but I'm not buying it. You held back."

"As did you sis so I don't see the problem."

"Don't you lie to me I'm not satisfied yet!" She slapped him hard as she pulled harder on the whip. "You beat me once before so I need to rectify that! Do you understand Michael?!"

Michael sighed in exhaustion even though he was being strangled he remained calm as she attacked. "That was 11 years ago now it's different. You definitely are superior now."

She let the whip relent and released the hold on Michael. "You know what's the best thing about this war? The fact that after our side wins you'll have no choice but to fight me all out for victory. So my wish is already granted."

She walked away in a fit but nonetheless satisfied for now. "I have briefings with our recruits make sure this place is cleaned up!" Michael rolled his eyes at her demand.

* * *

In the lower end of the actual building not the castle where offices for finance amongst other things were located. A young man with green hair sat uncomfortably in a closed room waiting to get called in. He hated small places but preferred this to the outside in Manhattan. It was crowds of thousands and thousands of people and seemed to be just as many in the building. He was glad to have been put in a room separate from the crowds. The door in front of him opened and he saw a beautiful blonde woman holding it as she stared at him.

"You're one of the masters correct?" He nodded in turn revealing a blueish tint of command seals on his right hand.

"Speak up boy are you mute!" The look of irritation on his face was apparent but he answered nevertheless.

"Yes I am."

She still looked angry as she replied. "It's yes mam got that?!"

He lightly smiled as she eyed him. "Yes mam I'm here for the war and conducting a briefing."

"Good take a seat in the office."

He sat down in the relatively spacious office in front of a desk. The woman who wore a black business suit leaned up against the desk looking at a folder. "Your name is Augustus Octavius 18 years old. Five foot nine and scrawny you only 123 pounds! Your introverted and have a typical tragic back story, in short I'm disappointed!"

He was irritated by her examination of him but kept a calm face and feigned a smile. "I'm sorry I don't live up to your expectations."

She got off the desk and leaned in staring into his eyes. "I also don't like bullshit! I just insulted you I know your faking!" Lucy scanned his face taking note of his round face, bushy brows, pointed nose and widows peak. She leaned in closer he could smell the wonderful fragrance she had.

"Sorry I'll be more forthcoming with you." He leaned back in nervous sweat.

Lucy let a smile appear on her face as she stood back up straight. "Right so as fighting with us here is an optional contract. The contents in its whole is basically one stating you will fight alongside us in the war and when the defeat of all enemy servants are assured. You will relinquish your command seals to us. As a reward you will be granted your wish within the limits of our ability. It also guarantees you get to keep your life because when the other side is defeated we will hunt you down and kill you without a doubt. Your wish shall be granted as long as it is within reason. Say untold wishes, or lead a country we will be able to arrange that. You also will be compensated greatly working for us as well that goes without saying."

The teen closed his eyes to think about it. "You don't have to sign it just know we will come after you. In the end the only winners allowed are myself or my brothers."

"I rather try and win myself that's the only thing I want the glory of victory." A lie but only half of one he had hoped this is one she wouldn't notice.

Lucy pulled up another file with a different contract. "Okay see option two then. Similar to file one in it accept that after the end of all our enemies all protection and guidance from our side immediately ends and we'll battle it out to the death. If you accept these terms sign it and we'll be bound to the contract."

"A magic contract huh? Yeah I guess I'm willing to abide by the second one then." Lucy smirked as she put it down and took out a pen from her blazer pocket.

"Welcome to the family may we slaughter and dominate our enemies!"

Augustus reached for the pen and signed the contract. "I'm temporarily a Cain then I guess. What else should I know."

"You'll be staying in our Castle area for now then. I'll give you the tour and the layout in a minute." She took his picture and typed up on a computer printing him out an ID.

"Keep this with you on all times in the building. As well as the castle wouldn't want the hired help mistaking you as an intruder until they all know you."

* * *

They made their leave to an elevator in the back taking them up to the castle.

"This is quite a view why build a castle in the city on top of a skyscraper no less?"

"I told daddy years ago I wanted it because I saw it on TV. Of course he complied to his little girl wishes of course." She spoke in a playful tone and he couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"This is nothing short of architectural genius with application of magic builders as well as modern technology this is a testament to our family the eight wonder in the world castle Cain but it's real name is New Heaven!" She said with excitement as she reached her arms up to admire the marvel.

"Well this is the entrance hall and ground floor of the castle. The elevator only brings it up to the front gate I wanted to keep an authentic vibe to it." They walked through the courtyard as they saw butlers and maids smiling and bowing there heads towards Lucy. Augustus admired the scale of the building and the level of achievements.

"You think that's impressive? We have the very best of defense in the world! Every building in the surrounding radius we own or have a subsidiary to it. We use them as points for our barriers to this place. We have anti aircraft weapons on surrounding buildings, we have homunculus in the dungeon area providing power for magical bounded fields. Even if something were to happen to the building below this castle will remain in the sky! This is our Heaven!"

After a thorough tour of the castle areas that's open to Augustus that is she brought him to his room. "Here will be your room till the end of your contract then. Any questions?"

"Yeah actually when do I summon my servant?" Lucy smirked at his question.

"Oh right to the point we are gathering the necessary relic for you now. You and the other masters actually. We'll let you know as soon as we have it. Until then enjoy some downtime." Augustus nodded giving a slight bow as she left.

As Lucy made her way downstairs she looked at her phone receiving a phone call from the lobby. "Yes this is Lucy."

"Good afternoon Miss Cain. We have a Yuzuki Sento as well as Sasuke Sento for you."

"Two people? Send them up to the office."

* * *

In the lower office part of the building Wesley sat in the board of directors room during a meeting. His father Jonathan Cain sat at the head discussing the company plans.

"Wesley is this a bad time?" It was the familiar voice of his Archer talking in his head.

'Continue if it's urgent.'

"Very well it's not life threatening but Assassin just reported in. They have found movement of servants in Queens and Brooklyn."

'Oh really I assume they are out of your range?'

"Correct my range with my noble phantasm is one kilometer or about half a mile if you prefer."

'I see then as suggested defer to Lucy on battle plans for now.'

"Understood then I'll fight on her behalf."

'Also if you engage an enemy servant in the city use the mirror world Chronos gave us access to. I prefer to limit destruction to the city tax payers are already paying enough for shit repairs.'

"Of course I'll make my leave."

* * *

As Lucy got in the elevator Archer appeared in as well. He gave a slight nod "afternoon miss Lucy have you heard the news from Assassin?"

"Hello Archer and yes I have heard the news."

"How shall we proceed?"

"I told Assassin to maintain watch of the closest servants they are right by the border on the east river. We'll converge and gauge the enemy."

"Understood shall I inform you're younger brother?"

"No Michael and Caster will stay here we won't leave home defenseless. You and our new recruits shall join us. Lucy took out her phone and called Augustus. "I want you on guard around the castle we have the enemy close by. I'll let you know of a change."

* * *

In the same office room the interview Augustus had sat two individuals waiting for Lucy. They spoke in **Japanese** between each other. " **Are you nervous elder sister?** "

" **A little but I'm sure this will work out. After all I already have you and Lancer with me so I'm sure it'll be fine.** " She said as she looked at her command seal on her hand. It was a blue butterfly like shape.

" **Will they be fine with me along with you?** "

" **Well they'll just have to deal with it. After all we are a packaged deal!** " She placed her hand on her younger sibling's shoulder and gave him a peace sign.

Just then the door open and Lucy busted in. "Yes hello Yuzuki Sento I presume. Walk with me we are in a hurry!"

They got up and followed her into a hallway leading to an elevator. The younger girl looked nervous as she tried to find the words to say. She had long black hair with short bangs and brown eyes. She had pale skin and stood at 5'3. Her younger twin looked similar but sported a bowl cut and glasses. "Hello mam I'm Yuzuki and this is my brother Sasuke I hope it's not a problem."

Lucy kept speed walking not even bothering to turn around. "I can see that my dear. Anyway we'll conduct a formal interview later but we need to gauge the enemy strength. Officially the war starts in November but invading our turf is grounds for a retaliation."

"I see, then Lancer and I shall not disappoint."

"Oh you summoned a servant already? A Lancer class at that interesting." Lucy continued her pace.

They quickly made their way to a car downstairs and drove off towards the disturbance. "Archer you shall not engage unless absolutely necessary. I shall identify the enemy masters."

The car speeded off with sirens blazing seemingly like a law enforcement vehicle. "So the river bank isn't far right?"

"No but they are on the Queens side so we have to crossover the bridge."

"Is that outside the city then?"

"No Yuzuki New York city is split into five boroughs, sections if you will. There's Manhattan the main island we are on then there's Queens, Brooklyn, Bronx and the one we always forget Staten Island. That makes up the city of New York. It's very large and diverse they say every spoken language on earth has touch this city. It's a salad bowl of cultures and people which is an advantage to this war in some aspects."

"Wow this place is much different than Japan right Sasuke?"

"Yeah I prefer home though."

"What nonsense this place is on the other half of the world, this is great." Yuzuki protested always welcoming to the new.

* * *

 **Queens, Astoria**

They arrived on scene to an abandoned lot and condemned buildings. The mages pulled out looking for signs of hostiles. "We don't know what to expect you two stay close and don't go off anywhere."

On the roof Lucy caught the site of two men looking down at them. The first she noticed was a European looking man in all green the other was a red headed male with his hair in a ponytail. She licked her lips as she entered the building.

"Okay listen up I see you are in our territory we consider this hostile! Seeing as which the war hasn't started yet however I won't call my servant out to kill! If you don't leave immediately however I will attack you myself ain't nothing wrong with mages killing each other without servants!" She turned around to the other two mages. "I shall engage if I yell out for assistance or you see another target out here permission granted to engage." They both nodded as Lucy continued up.

"Well lady you sure are bossy claiming the city like that." The red headed man said as he met her on the staircase.

"Why yes I am anywhere within a two mile radius is our business so consider this as a warning." He was young but had a full goatee. He had slight scaring around his face and spoke with a mild Irish accent.

"Really asking for a lot there miss but unfortunately, I don't retreat in battle. You know family pride and all."

"That's fine by me I love a good workout."

"Really laying on the sexual tension aren't we?" The stairs crumbled as a light shined on them causing the destruction of it. The young man activated reinforcement magic gripping on to the wall as he slid down.

"You lowered your guard thinking I haven't did anything yet I can manipulate inanimate objects that I touched."

Lucy took out her whip and began to swing at the wall hoping to get the Irish man.

"Yikes!" He yelled out as he rolled left then right and let trying to avoid the attacks. He then pushed himself off landing on the floor above. "Nice try lady won't make that same mistake again."

Then a hole in the ground opened up next to him as the whip pierced through trying to strike him. "Oh you got to be kidding me. You sure you ain't a servant beautiful?"

He got up and started running towards the other end of the building. "I'm alright for now Archer as long as an enemy servant doesn't appear I'll play fair."

"Oh so you're the master of Archer of the sun side then."

Lucy looked ecstatic as she stopped piercing the ceiling. 'Anymore and I might bring down the next floor.'

"Names Jax and that would make you Lucy Cain I presume?" Jax yelled out as he made it to the other side.

"Yes that would be correct. So are you going to start fighting or keep running, because honestly I can go both ways."

"I'm sure you can, I mean I can to, I mean never mind. I'm not one best suited for direct combat myself but he is."

"Who is wh…" Lucy reacted suddenly as she realized someone was coming at her from behind.

Another man came charging in with a sword in his hand right for her. He had short black hair and blue eyes. He was coming fast leaving Lucy just enough time to swing her whip down gripping the blade.

"Damn it Irish man you gave me away!" He spoke with a British accent. He pulled trying to release his sword but Lucy held firm with both hands.

"What monstrous strength you have boy." She was sweating using all her strength just to hold on.

"Me I should be saying that to you. Any woman that can exert as much force as I do can't be human." He was very muscular and well built. He stood 5'10 and had on a blue and black track suit. The man let go hoping she may stab herself with his blade but she caught it quickly with her free hand.

"That amateur trick won't work on me."

"I guess your right I'm dumb. Right, fade in!" A combat knife appeared in his hands as he prepared himself.

"Teleportation mage craft?"

He ran at her dagger in hand. However a sudden wind pushed him away into a window.

"I didn't ask for help Yuzuki." Lucy said coldly as she turned to face her.

"Sorry I just thought maybe." Her younger brother stepped forward bowing down to Lucy in an attempt at an apology.

"It's my fault mam I suggested the plan to her I take full responsibility."

Lucy walked over patting both of their heads. "It's fine no harm done."

At that moment the British man jumped out the window being picked up by the man in green they saw earlier as well as Jax.

"Shall we pursue them?" Yuzuki asked hoping to make up for her screw up.

"No its fine Yuzuki we'll call it a draw for now anymore fighting here I might have actually brought down the whole building."

The other two siblings laughed at what they thought was a joke. "Oh I mean it I might have accidentally collapsed this place in a fit. The building is already not up to code as it is. If the servants fought it would have been game over." They made their leave out and proceeded to head back home.

 **Moon Faction**

 **Chronos - Assassin**

 **Wesley Cain - Archer**

 **Lucy Cain - Beserker**

 **Michael Cain - Caster**

 **Agustus Octavius - Saber**

 **Yuzuki Sento - Lancer**

 **Karaat Utsutsukowashi - Rider**


	3. Chapter 3

**September 7** **th** **2012**

 **John F Kennedy international airport, Queens**

It was a sunny morning in New York as the last of the Sun factions chosen masters has arrived. It was a woman with a blue dress, blonde hair and expensive taste by the looks of it. Her eyes were on her hands as she spoke to her invisible partner. "So Lancer what do you think?"

"This the new world huh what a difference from ancient Greece."

"I'd bet you never thought you would see this far into the future? However I digress we have to meet up with our group and a vulgar wretch I mean my equal." She quickly corrected herself as she made it off the plane.

"It seems you have a disdain for the person you're working with master." His tone was in obvious jest.

"That's in the past, now we are competent work colleagues." She thought back to Rin Tohsaka a woman she met at the clock tower six years ago. They both are accomplished mages in their own right but fought over affections of Shiro Emiya a fellow student. When it was clear he preferred Rin at graduation the conflicts between them finally settled down. Recently however they were tasked with the duty to recover the Holy Grail when they both received command seals for the battle. They are to work together with those of the Sun faction.

After customs and baggage claim she arrived outside with a limo out front waiting for her. The door opened revealing Rin and Shiro in the back row. "Hey" Rin said showing little emotion to the greeting and hardly making eye contact.

"Good morning Luvia long time no see." Shiro greeted with a smile and a wave as her heart skipped a beat. Luvia got in the limo and surrounding them were five other people she didn't recognize.

"Well I guess introductions are in order." Rin said as she looked around. She was a woman with beauty and grace. At 25 years old she has already become the Tohsaka family head with her father acknowledging her as a superior mage. "I'll state this again I'm Rin Tohsaka head of the Tohsaka family and one of the people in charge of our team." She turned her attention to Luvia.

"I'm Luviagelita Edelfelt head of the Edelfelt family and former classmates to Rin." Luvia spoke with elegance, grace and confidence as she eyed over her new allies.

The young man in the back raised his hand as he looked around. "I guess I'll go next. Name is Jax Lucas from Ireland pleased to meet you all." He spoke with an accent. He had red hair in a ponytail as well as a neat goatee and small scars around his face.

"Alan Winchester." Alan was soft spoken he had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was rather plain looking and his hair partially covered his face.

"Damel." He said plainly with nothing more. With white hair and a noticeable thin scar along his face starting to just left of his nose retreating up to his hair.

"Jason Fulcrum 24 years old and a bad ass!" He spoke with the up most confidence as he leaned back in his chair with his arms behind his head. He was well built an obvious warrior. He had slick back black hair, sun glasses and a brown leather jacket.

"I guess that just leaves me. I'm Seth Izuna I'm from the church." He spoke with a carefree voice. Despite the Japanese sounding name it was obvious he was not. He had a biracial like appearance. With light brown shoulder length hair, bronze skin and blue eyes. He was also on the slimmer side of the spectrum.

"Now do we have any questions about anyone?" Rin asked looking around.

"Yeah carrot top over there hasn't introduced himself." It was Seth pointing at Shiro.

"Oh me sorry I'm not a master I'm just here with Rin. My name is Shiro Emiya."

"Oh so you're like her boyfriend or something?" Rin and Shiro both got a bit red as they both tried to not look at Seth or each other.

"Oh it's one of those things sorry I asked." Seth said regretting his joke.

Luvia coughed in minor annoyance but wanted to change the flow of the conversation. "Well changing the topic I believe we are heading to our base."

"That's correct this will be our stronghold location outside the Moon factions reach." Rin said trying to save face.

Jax was quick to chime in. "Is it going to be in the city?"

"Yeah well we are already are in the city limits. New York city is a massive span of territory consisting of urban and suburban like areas." Jason said seeing as he had the most experience with the city.

They continued small conversations until they reached the location of the base. It was located at an average looking luxury apartment building in Fort Hamilton Brooklyn which is located on the south end of the borough.

* * *

 **Fort Hamilton, Brooklyn**

"Agh so this is the place looks better than I expected." Luvia said with curiosity as the limo pulled into the underground garage.

"Good day my lady it's great to see you again." The obvious looking butler gave a bow as he extended his hand to pull her out.

"Hello Auguste glad to see the plans went smoothly."

"Wow this whole place is ours?"Jax said as he stepped out looking around the place.

"You rich families sure don't have any restraints." Jason added as he walked towards the building.

"Well I wanted us to be prepared for anything we actually only just finished it. We had to procure some of the smaller apartments for the space but I needed this building to be big enough to house all of us and the staff."

"Buy up? You displaced people from there homes for this? You don't understand the housing issue in New York do you?" Jason said trying to prove a point to Luvia.

Luvia had a look of irritation on her face as she shot back at Jason. "You have a problem with me? I paid for them in a legitimate fashion what's the problem?"

Jason pulled down his sunglasses showing his cold blue eyes. "I already told you don't act like what you said is a reasonable response! Just throwing money isn't going to solve everyone's problem."

"It's not really important. What is, it's the Grail and we shall defeat the enemy for it. Let's get settled in and get a bearing of the building." Rin said stopping the conversation. Luvia and Jason both agreed to drop it for now as they both remembered the bigger problem at hand.

"Allow me to show you all around." Auguste gave a gesture with his hand towards the entrance.

"Yes although before that, everyone I'd like to confirm something with you all." Luvia said as a large man materialized behind her. He was over six feet tall, extremely muscular and had long flowing brown hair. With an old style Greek bottoms and boots. "This is my servant Lancer. I want to know who else has summoned a servant already?"

"I am the Lancer of our unit I do wish us victory." He exuberated confidence, charisma and friendliness. One look and the first word that came to mind was hero.

Next to Rin a woman materialized wearing a pink and red kimono with a smile and wave. "Hey everyone I'm our Saber, I do hope we get along."

Next to Jax a slender man wearing all green and a hood appeared. "Archer." He kept it short still hiding his face probably not trusting to his allies.

Jason turned left and right looking around. "Caster where'd you go?"

On the opposite end of the room a man walked in sipping tea. He was of average build had dark hair and green eyes, with a walking cane. He wore a green suit with an open blue trench coat over it. "I do detest that title Jason you either call me Sherlock Holmes or detective." He spoke with elegance and a British accent.

"Wait is that Sherlock Holmes no way." Seth said as he walked over to him with an open hand. "Honor to meet you sir I loved your books, well the books about you."

Sherlock returned the gesture and nodded. "Some of it is nonsense I'm afraid but I assure you I'll do my best to live up to my reputation."

"I didn't think Sherlock Holmes would be applicable to be summoned much less as a caster." Shiro said as he eyed th-e man up and down.

"I assure you I'm here after all. I also qualified to be an Archer class or Saber class as well as R…, well never mind about that. I do look forward to working with you all. Oh and may I add a suggestion Ms. Edelfelt? You do resemble your great, great, great grandmother very much by the way. Anyway if I'm to believe if we plan on being victorious I shall assist with tactics. It might be beneficial to our cause."

Rin whispered to Luvia "that may not be a bad idea having him help with that."

"I suppose your right he would be of great advantage to us."

"That'll work out besides I'm sure the most capable mages here are Tohsaka, Edelfelt and myself. I doubt the rest of you would be much help." Damal, Allan and Seth all looked at Jason when he stated his comment. "Oh what you guys got something to say try it, I can take on all three of you at once." By his tone alone they could tell he was serious. Jason put his left hand up as it glowed light blue and a fog radiated from it. He added a grin as he was ready to freeze all of them in their tracks.

"Hold on guys I don't think that us fighting amongst ourselves is going to be productive." Shiro came in between them holding up his hands.

Jason put his hand away albeit in frustration. As he walked away he stopped and turned to Jax. "Why didn't you say anything?"

He simply rubbed the back of his head and lightly chuckled. "Not saying you're wrong in direct combat I'm more suited for support especially against someone like you."

Rin looked pissed as she walked to the center of the room. She reached up her arm pointing at Jason in an authoritative like manner. "This in fighting better not escalate we have a job to do first and that's to defeat the moon faction nothing less!" The other guys could feel the pressure of her anger and back down immediately they were afraid of her clearly.

Auguste finally pointed them up to the residential rooms for them to pick out. The situation was disarmed quickly but Rin rubbed her head in frustration knowing this wasn't going to be easy. 'I would hate to admit it but I technically work best with Luvia, even better than with Shiro.'

* * *

As Damel walked towards his room he felt an arm get placed on his shoulder. It belonged to Jax the nonchalant master. He had a sly smile on as he got hold of Damel. "Hey man you seem like someone I can get along with easily." He didn't answer but continued to walk. "Awe don't be like that I know you got nothing else to do. How about we head to a tavern for some drinks?"

"Why don't you ask someone else."

"Oh so he finally speaks. Well it'd be weird to ask our team captains, Jason is a bit of an ass, Seth seems nice but not the kind of bloke to drink with and between you and Alan I'd say I'd have the easiest time convincing you." Damel exhaled in reluctance but nodded in agreement. "That's the spirit man I heard Astoria in Queens has some great Irish pubs Archer you're drinking with us right?" Archer appeared removing his hood showing a messy red head.

"Sure, although I would follow regardless of the invite or not."

* * *

"Hey boss ladies I'm out, need to go safe house securing." Jason said as he approached the front door.

"Safe house? You don't think this place is secured enough?!" Rin challenged him.

"It's fine just not up to my standard that's all. Back home I got the clock tower equivalent of magical protection, here just isn't cutting it. Besides it's good to have a back up just in case."

"Fine stay in contact we'll ask for you and Caster when we plan our attack." Luvia added as she gestured a hand flick as Jason left.

"Well then I'm surprised you two haven't gotten into any of your friendly arguments yet." Shiro said as he sat down some tea.

Rin and Luvia both looked at each other remembering the bad times and some good. They were rivals but at the same time obviously becoming friends. Even though they would argue and fight they always found themselves in each other's company. They guess they were always friends just neither wanted to admit it. "Well it's been so long I guess we just been holding off. I'm sure I'll ruin it soon enough." Luvia picked up her tea and smiled as she drank.

"Nonsense I'm sure I'll ruin it first." Rin said with a grin. They both laughed leaving a dumbfounded Shiro who expected an outburst. He was ultimately relieved.

* * *

Alan sat in his bedroom writing a letter to send home about his stay in New York city. He's been here before years ago but hasn't been back since. His family is originally from Lawrence, Kansas but they traveled all around the world with their last bit of stay being in London. As archaeologists and catalysts hunters they are always on the prowl for rare finds. They even supplied the catalyst for Hercules to the Clock Tower which Luvia clearly used to summon him. The clothing and look matches the time period. He heard a knock and went to answer.

"Hey pal what's up?" It was Seth. He wore the standard black uniform of a member of the church.

"Yes how can I help you?"

"I figured we can get to know each other since the others already left and all." Alan looked very uninterested as he tried to close the door. Seth put his hand blocking the door. "Come on please it's not going to kill you." Seth comically pleaded as Alan continued his attempt at closing the door. "Okay how about at least assist me in my catalysts for the summoning." He continued to plead although hearing about summoning and catalysts froze Alan.

"I was actually curious about summoning myself how do you do it?"

Seth smiled at Alan's curiosity. " I'm glad you asked follow me and bring your collection with you." Alan picked up a chest and walked with Seth down the hallway.

"Seth how do you know about my family interests in catalysts?" Alan pointed out that specific piece of information he did not share. He wondered how this man from the church had that information.

Seth stumbled a bit as he heard the question and tried to save face. "What me said what? Nonsense man you said you specialized in that field in the limo." Seth put his hands up in a defensive gesture faking a smile trying to smooth the conversation in his favor.

"Don't screw with me asshole, I hate when people lie to my face!" Alan raised his voice surprising Seth as he stopped with the farce.

Seth exhaled deeply as he stopped playing the fool. "Then I guess we're more similar than I thought." His tone was different than the light hearted devil may care performance that he normally puts on. "Like I said I'm from the church when they found out about the war starting up again they had extensive research on what the hell was going on. Don't you think it's weird a ritual that has long been abandoned started back up again without any knowledge of the Mage Association or any of the great households who originally conceived the plan?"

Alan nodded in obvious agreement but wasn't sure what to give as an answer. "I'm not entirely sure but when the red command seals appeared we went to the mage association for information we were just told that 7 masters of with these command seals were selected to fight the war. They told us another family here was our enemies of the moon faction with blue command seal."

Alan shook his head as he continued to fill Alan in. "This war is about control. The Cain family is a rich family that recently had a mage family married into it. A family that neither the Association nor the Church has any ties to. They already are frustrated knowing the fact that they were the ones that declared war against them and know way to much about a ritual that should have been long gone by now. Think why are they our enemies?" Seth eyes were wide open as his words ran through Alan's head. "Yeah we got some records of the last three. The mages and the mage association always manage to make a real mess of things so a battle between 14 what kind of mess will that leave?"

Seth realized he was getting to serious and close to Alan and took a few steps back returning to his Devil may care attitude. "Sorry about that didn't mean to go from zero to hundred so quickly." He rubbed the back of his head hoping that he didn't weird out Alan to much.

"It's okay, oh you might want this back." Alan stretched out his hand showing a brown wallet that looked familiar to Seth.

"Hey that's mine. Your file did say you're a bit of a klepto." Seth said as he pocketed his wallet. "When did you take it, just now?"

"No while I was pushing you out my room actually." Alan had a light smile on not even feeling ashamed about his thievery.

"You jerk you would have kept it if I left you alone."

"Wouldn't have stole it if you took no as the answer in the first place."

"Oh yeah that's it real mature." Seth chuckled a bit as he stared at Alan. "So you're not as cold as you seem then after all. I think we can be good friends man." Both men continued down the hallway with a possible friendship in tow.

* * *

"Hey master I'm bored." It was Saber who wondered into the room pleading to her master. Rin has had a rough relationship with her servant. She was planning on getting king Arthur but ended up with this so called samurai who claimed to be Okita Souji captain of the first squad of the Shinsengumi.

"You can't be serious you're a child!" Rin pointed at her servant while tearing up from her disappointment.

"You don't have to be so mean master I told you I'll win the grail for us right?"

"I must say Rin your servant is adorable I'm a little jealous." Luvia was ecstatic over Saber's cuteness. "That blonde hair, that adorable face, the petite figure, we can dress you up in all sorts of attire Saber. How about a maid outfit, or gothic-lolita or maybe a swimsuit."

"Hearing you say that makes me a bit envious my lady." It was Lancer who entered speaking in a teasing matter.

"Never, I'm more content with you Hercules my wonderful knight." Luvia added in a over dramatic fashion.

"It's actually pronounced Heracles but, I don't mind this version. I quite I enjoyed that movie version of my tale we saw on the flight anyway."

"Hercules you have him and I'm stuck with this, this brat?"

"Hey master I am a highly skilled warrior you don't have to constantly be little me." Saber dropped down to her knees out of depression of her own masters lack of faith in her.

"It's okay Saber Rin just wasn't expecting you I'm sure she is happy with you she's just bad at showing her real feelings." Shiro went over to pat Saber on the back.

"Thank you Shiro you're kindness is wasted on master you should have summoned me instead." Saber rose up throwing herself at Shiro wrapping her arms around him.

"Saber clench your teeth!" Rin uttered those words as she walked over to Saber with malice emanating from her.

Lancer got between them to mediate the issue. "Now, now, lady Rin I assure you that Saber is a great warrior, I can see for myself."

"Someone believes me! Lancer let's have a match right now! I'll prove myself to everyone here! I am the former first squad captain after all." Saber eyes lit up as she equipped her katana.

Lancer looked over to his master for conformation. "I'll allow it don't get out of hand though." Luvia said from her seat as she looked comparing servant stats. ' Lancer has a B in strength, B in endurance, B in agility, B in mana, C in luck. He also had some impressive noble phantasms which combining all of that made him a formidable warrior. Saber on the other hand has C in strength, D in endurance, A+ agility, E mana, C in luck. Yeah on paper Hercules is superior but it's to be expected. He's probably the greatest hero after all. I don't know much about the Shinsegumi so I have no idea how to gauge her legend.'

* * *

In an underground arena Lancer and Saber stood on opposite ends of the room. Rin, Shiro and Luvia sat down watching to see what the servants can do. "I'm ready when you are Lancer don't worry I won't try and hurt you to bad."

Lancer delivered a warm smile as he got into position with his spear drawn. "I certainly hope so Saber."

Saber had her sword in its scabbard but her hands ready to draw it. She slowly bent her knees at the ready. "If you don't move first Lancer I will, I figured your type attacks first."

"I was waiting for you to take out your blade Saber."

"Fine then let's begin." Saber vanished from everyone's sight.

It was to be expected to the mages but even Lancer momentarily lost sight of the samurai. She accelerated with such speeds it was almost like she teleported. He was quick to react pivoting around just narrowly blocking a slash from behind. "Iaijutsu, the Japanese quick draw technique. Not bad Saber any lesser warrior might have gotten cut down just now." Lancer meant it if his eye of mind skill was less than B and this was a real battle he might have lost his head. They began their test of skills. Sword met spear in a series of rapid successions. Saber not only was fast but extremely agile. She attacked quick and with each failed attack she changed position entirely going for another angle and spot. Lancer was able to hold her off but that was about it. She used her agility and speed to her full advantage giving him no chance to actually go on the offensive. She wasn't just fast her instinct's were impeccable.

Saber rushed in and pivoted around at the last second giving Lancer a small cut to his left arm before he could even react. "First blood is mines Lancer!" Saber continued her onslaught not giving Lancer an opening.

"It's a bad match up in this kind of fight. Neither are going for the kill but that however puts Saber at an advantage. Not only does she not have to worry about any killing attacks but the difference in weapons are a factor as well. Ordinarily a spear can be used to keep an enemy at bay but with Saber's speed and her katana she compensates for that. If they were the same speed then Lancer would obviously have the advantage but she's just faster." Shiro took note as his mind could barely contain fight he was seeing.

Saber was quick but she did realize that also she could not land a decisive blow on Lancer like this. He was just to tough and skilled, if they were alive she would tire of stamina before he would die of blood lost from the meager cuts she's been able to land. She can only manage to land shallow hits and if she was to slow down to much a direct hit from that spear can be game over.

Lancer was impressed he never fought an opponent so skilled. In skill alone there's only a few swordsman to rival her then add her buffs as a Saber class she might even be his equal. However he had his pride as a warrior and had to put an end to this. He switched his grip to hold the spear with both hands at the center now. It shortened his reach but gave him a quicker reaction time to the attacks. Saber lost her advantage and was now about even. Still agile enough to maneuver around the large man to continue her attacks from any point. Lancer suddenly raised his spear and began twirling it causing a surge of wind and dust to appear. Saber momentarily lost sight of him do to the dust cloud as she scanned for him. A spear shot through the dust pushing Saber out of bounds of the ring area into a wall.

"Even with that you still managed to react simply amazing Saber."

As they looked upon Saber she held her katana up defending her shoulder from being impaled. "I guess it's your win Lancer. I've been ringed out."

"True but I however will call it a draw. I tossed my spear at you without making a fatal blow if this was an actual fight to the death you would have caught me unarmed and with your speed I surely would have been killed." Lancer walked over to shake Saber's hand as a thank you for the match.

"That was amazing Saber you rock! I'm sorry I doubted you!" Rin shot up shouting ecstatic from the display.

"Impressive but Lancer is definitely the strongest." Luvia added as she looked over the ring. Saber returned the handshake with an impressive grip as she eyed up Lancer.

* * *

In another vacant room preparations were complete for the summoning. There were two circles with symbols drawn all around them and in one was a jar with fabric in it. "You never asked for a catalyst Seth." Alan said as he looked at the circles they made.

"Yeah I know I realized now that for who I'm going to summon and how catalysts work that I won't need any of your stuff. My servant will be summoned with this." Seth took out a rosary from under his shirt and stared at it. "The church gave me a home when I needed it, when I was abandoned, it should only be right that I turn to them for this."

"Oh is that it then. Well do whatever you want I guess. I only deal with absolute facts from history. My family has never proven Jesus was a real person but go ahead." Alan only believed in things you can prove not faith. Even in a world with magic it was just what he was sure of. Even magic had things that were impossible and he accepted that. Something like Jesus was just a myth that carried on for 2,000 years.

"He wasn't quite who I had in mind but you'll see." Seth did a small prayer with the rosary and placed it in his circle as they both began the incantation. Both circles glowed as mana came in. Before long it began to form the servants being summoned . A flash of bright light emanated from the center than two servants materialized.

In front of Alan a slim Arabian woman appeared kneeling down. She had short black hair, with green eyes. She wore men clothes with brown pants, and a dark blue top. "I have heard the call I am Assassin, are you my master?"

Alan was surprised to see a woman but nonetheless accepted it as a proven fact now. "I am."

In the other circle a taller woman appeared. She had long purple hair and blue eyes. She wore a strange white and blue gown and radiated beauty. Everything about her just seemed like perfection. In her right hand was a staff with a cross. She took a step forward and looked at the man who kneeled to her.

"Thank you holy maiden for answering my plea I have summoned you to assist in the Holy Grail War."

The women gave a cheerful smile as she picked up the rosary and handed it to the man. "Raise your head I have heard your plea I ask are a devout child of God?" She banged her staff on the ground with a loud thunderous sound filled the room.

"I am"

"Do you promise to uphold the ethical tenants of the war?"

"I shall."

"Do you promise to always walk the righteous path."

"There is no other path for me."

The woman in white raised her free hand reaching out as she finished questions. "Then rise and fight alongside me. I am Saint Martha summoned as a Rider and I will guide us to victory!"

* * *

 **Sun Faction Servants**

 **Lancer - Hercules**

 **Strength – B**

 **Endurance – B**

 **Agility- B**

 **Mana – B**

 **Luck – C**

 **NP- C- A++**

 **Skills**

 **Magic Resistance – A**

 **Eye of the Mind (True) – B**

 **Bravery- A**

 **Battle Continuation – A**

 **Divinity – A**

* * *

 **Saber – Okita Souji (Sakura Saber)**

 **Strength – C**

 **Endurance – D**

 **Agility – A+**

 **Mana – E**

 **Luck – C**

 **NP - ?**

 **Skills**

 **Riding – E**

 **Magic Resistance – C**

 **Eye of the Mind (False) – A**

 **Weak Constitution – C**

 **Reduced Earth – B**

* * *

 **Caster – Sherlock Holmes**

 **Strength – C**

 **Endurance – D**

 **Agility – B+**

 **Mana – B+**

 **Luck – A++**

 **NP – B**

 **Skills**

 **Territory Creation – EX**

 **Natural Insight – A++**

 **Hypothetical Reasoning – A+**

 **Baritsu – B++**

* * *

 **Rider – Saint Martha**

 **Strength – D**

 **Endurance – C**

 **Agility – B**

 **Mana – A**

 **Luck – A+**

 **NP – A+**

 **Skills**

 **Riding – A++**

 **Magic Resistence – A**

 **Divinity – C**

 **Protection of the Faith – A**

 **Miracle – D**

 **Saint of the Waterside – C**

 **Vow of the Saints – C**


	4. Chapter 4

**Huge shout out to ZenoZen for the help you the real MVP**

* * *

Prologue

 **July 9** **th** **2012**

 **Clock Tower, London**

"The Holy Grail War a system mages use to battle for the right to use an omnipotent wish granting device. It is a ritual that hasn't been done in over 100 years but shall begin a new. How and why it matters not. Tradition states that seven masters battle in a free for all but things have changed. The Cain family has declared war and will succeed control of the world. The grail will choose seven masters to fight on your side behalf and they will face off against our seven." The man controlled by magic dropped dead as he informed the Mage Association of the upcoming battle. As a parchment containing the finer details leaving those in charged shocked of the declaration.

* * *

 **July 12** **th**

 **Clock Tower, London**

Rin Tohsaka paced anxiously back and forth outside of Lord El-Melloi ll office. She awoken one day to find what appeared like command seals on the back of her hand. To her knowledge the Holy Grail Wars were over. She wasn't absolutely sure what was going on but decided to reach out to Lord El-Melloi ll on the matter. She didn't get any real answers besides for her to meet him as soon as possible and mention it to no one. Which was already kind of late for that she already spoke to Shirou on that matter. Which brought another irritation on her mind. The status of her and Shiro.

Shirou Emiya was a novice mage that she brought to the Clock Tower with her six years ago. He was using his limited skills in mage craft to be a repairman around school. It was by chance she caught him and asked him about it. He was taught some basics by his adopted father. But wasn't particularly talented himself. They became friends soon after that and when Rin decided to go to the Clock Tower Shirou left with her. He discovered he has an affinity for projection mage craft, which he uses exceptionally well.

"Hello Miss Tohsaka, you may enter."

Rin was surprised as she heard his voice but nodded and entered. He took a seat behind his desk while directing his hand to the chair in front for Rin. She inhaled and swallowed her nervousness and prepared herself.

"Sorry about the rush and secrecy but we may have some moles in the association." Lord El Melloi ll had on a long black coat with gold trimmings, he was in his late thirties with a stiff and intimidating scowl. "Once we caught wind of the command seals appearing on you we had to call you in immediately."

"So these are genuine command seals then? Is there actually a Holy Grail War starting?"

"Yes, indeed and it will be different this time around. In the past we have records of seven masters and seven servants battling it out in a free for all battle however in this war there are two distinct differences. The first is the location, over the past 10 years ley lines all over especially in Fuyuki have seen a reduction dramatically. The location where the war will be held is New York city which has gained an abundance in ley line activity. Two is that this war will be done with teams. A mysterious man from the Cain family has challenged the Mage Association and the Church as a whole we shall work together to defeat the Moon faction which they named themselves. The Sun faction shall do battle with them to defeat the would-be challengers and secure the Grail." Lord El Melloi ll pointed at Rin's command seals.

"My command seals?"

"Yes, it was a perfect selection for you since you are more than skilled enough to be a superior master. As well as the fact that it was the Tohsakas, Einzberns, and Matous that conceived the Grail War system. I however can't force you to participate in the war, but we ask if you choose not to battle will you relinquish your command seals to someone else from the association who shall."

Rin stood up with a strong resolve in her mind. "I shall fight and win the war, I place my honor as head of the Tohsaka family on the line to defeat the Moon faction."

Lord El Melloi ll smiled at the woman's resolve. "I expected no less from you then. The church already has one master in their ranks joining us. You and one other shall work together leading our side to victory."

"Who else would I be working with then?"

"So far we have confirmed four masters including yourself. We have Seth Izunia regarded as a highly skilled executor has already been selected as a master. We also have Alan Winchester the next head of the highly regarded Winchester family. Finally, Luviagelita Edelfelt." He was expecting an outburst but much to his surprised it never came.

Rin instead looked happy about the piece of information. She crossed her arms with a smirk as working with her instead of competing was a welcome change. "Luvia that's good actually she's very skilled and we would work well together knowing each other's strength and weaknesses as well."

"Well then finally we shall get you prepared for everything you need you have about four months to make perpetuations."

"Four months?"

"He said in traditional Holy Grail War battles it's customary to begin on a set date after all master's have summoned their servants. So, he's giving everyone till November 5th to prepare so we shall provide you with what aid we can."

"Fine then I'm heading out for now keep me updated till then."

"One more thing the Grail has selected an overseer. for the war. A woman you may not know her but she's to make sure things don't get out of hand. You all shall make arrangements to meet her when you arrive at the city. Bazett Fraga Mcremitz an independent enforcer she has worked for us and the Church on many difficult missions so it is a surprising turn of events."

Rin nodded as she left closing the door.

* * *

 **July 13** **th** **2012**

 **Somewhere in the Jungle, Colombia**

An armed man stood on watch in the jungle path. He was one of 300 men on duty for the human trafficking group. He was a bit curious seeing he never saw captives leave just enter but was paid well so never asked questions. He thought warmly of the family he provided for despite the terrible service he does. He was hoping to retire soon but his thoughts stopped as he heard the radio beep in with no voice heard. The man then felt a hand cover his face stopping him as a blade plunged into his chest.

"Sorry about that just not a fan of human trafficking and mana farms." He sounded very cheerful with no maliciousness or anger. Seth has just cut down another armed guard as he felt his phone vibration receiving a call. "Holá, I mean hello this is Seth."

It was a feminine voice that was on the other line. "Where are you right now?"

"Oh, hey boss! Me? Let's see." He looked up and around. "Somewhere in the Colombian jungle."

"Well I need you to do some spying in New York city those useless fools in the Mage Association have very little resources in the United States!"

"Name calling now this is what we're doing now huh?"

"Get it done!" The woman ended the call.

"Huh bossy woman can't live with them or satisfy them." He joked as he cleaned his dagger. "She could have at least given me some specifics." Seth looked towards the base and sent a glare at it. "I'll be back to finish things."

* * *

 **July 13** **th** **2012**

 **Baltimore, Maryland**

Jason Fulcrum a freelance enforcer has hit rock bottom. He has recently defeated a mage that cursed his father to an eternal sleep. With no way to wake him his friend Grace helped him track down said rogue mage but much to his frustration the man had no cure for the curse.

Jason was sitting on a chair in his kitchen drinking a bottle of whisky straight from the bottle and hated it. Unfortunately, no matter how much he drank he couldn't forget his failure. He was the one that brought the mission to his father. He was the one who failed to take out the mage the first time. He had another chug at the bottle cursing the taste. "The taste is awful, the burning after taste is worse, and I don't even drink. Dad I'm sorry I failed you." Jason heard a knock at the door but refuse to get up to face anyone. "Go away no one worth your time is here."

"Jason please open up it's me!" The woman voice was obviously Grace his best friend. She stood at 5'2 and was fair skin. Her dad was from Italy and her mom was of native American descent. She was of average build and had shoulder length straight hair with green eyes. Her father was a retired executor from the church and taught her and Jason the art reluctantly.

"I'm not in the fucking mood leave me alone!"

The knocking stopped but in a few seconds Grace came running in punching him out on the floor. "Who the hell do you think you're cursing at?" Grace paused as she took note of the state of his place. It was neat completely clean. He's not a well-organized type of a person. It was something herself and Jason's dad always got on his case for. She then smelled the alcohol. "You don't drink. What the hell Jason?!"

Jason didn't even bother to get up he stayed laid out on the floor. He was wearing a white tank top and brown shorts and he looked like crap. "Jason are you going to just drink your life away or…"

"This is what I deserve I fucked up!" He had tears in his eyes as the frustration peaked.

Grace leaned down picking him up dragging him to his feet. "What about your mother and sister huh? I lied to them saying you were away on a mission do you want me to keep lying to them?"

"You rather me tell them I got my father cursed in an eternal slumber? That's fine to let them hate me I deserve it." He sunk his face into his hands as memories of his dad flashed back to him.

His father was there when he was born. When he discovered he could use magic. He taught him how to fight, to hunt, to shoot a gun, to kill. His father was his hero. "Dad didn't deserve this Grace. He was a good man. He never even hit me outside of martial arts training and heaven knows I deserved it and more, but he kept faith with me. I should just die." He eyed the Winchester shotgun in his case thinking about the dark act.

A powerful slap hit him across the face at that moment. Grace was angry he even suggested it. "Don't you dare suggest that you done too much good in the world to even suggest that."

"Why not?" His eyes focused on his hands. Hands stained with blood. "I'm just a killer. I kill murderers right what's one more killer dead. I kill a murderer and there's just another one still here on earth."

"Because we don't stop at just one. As long as there are bastards to kill we'll keep killing. Remember you're words. There are people who do nothing, people who stand above others, and people who fall into nothing. Which one are you?"

Jason stumbled to stare straight at his best friend. His face stopped looking so grim as he stood. "You already know the answer to that." Grace raised up her hand showing a red symbol on her hand which left Jason baffled. "What? did you get a tattoo?"

"No, I got selected to fight in the Holy Grail War but I'm giving my right to participate in it to you. You're the better mage anyway. Listen you'll fight in secret for the Holy Church but will use the opportunity to wish him cured."

Jason was confused and was sure it wasn't the Alcohol. "I'm going to need you to start from the beginning then."

"Gladly."

* * *

 **July 21** **st** **2012**

 **Baghdad, Iraq**

Augustus Octavius made his way through the city looking for his target. Baghdad is one of the most dangerous cities in the middle east, rampant with kidnapping, murder, and terrorism but yet he felt calm. It wasn't out of some nihilistic views it just was soothing to his being. It wasn't packed to the brim with people and at night most people kept inside fearing for their safety.

He was tracking down the leader of mercenary group that double as a mage group carrying out terrorist attacks against the Mage Association in the middle east. He heard rumors of him getting command seals to fight in a Holy Grail War. If it's actually happening his wish can finally be granted.

He was suddenly stopped by a group of men in all black including a black mask who only spoke **Arabic**. " **Infidel why are you here?"**

Augustus exhaled as he prepared his **Arabic** isn't perfect but gets the job done. " **I'm here to meet the Malik on magic business. Tell him it's the Ghost."** This was when his lying skills were best. The Ghost is a mysterious man in the underground no one knows his real face. If you need him for a job he'll find you. Now with talking to the right people and spreading false rumors he should get in easily.

The men turned to each other whispering. " **We have to search you than we'll send you up.** " The lead man said. Augustus nodded knowing that he didn't need blades on him to do what he needed.

As he made his way through the narrow building his uneasiness crept in. It was tight and gave him a claustrophobic like feeling. The halls smelled awful and wore poorly lit. He can see papers with text saying things as kill the foreign invaders. As well they are trying to take away their culture. Amongst other things. Augustus never really bothered with politics or any of that matter. He wasn't sure what or why the constant fighting happened here it was just one thing he was certain. Mages made things worse and this guy is the leader of a terrorist cell so that's just more proof.

Augustus figured he was deep enough taking note of how he got in and prepared himself. He wasn't going to waste time talking or anything he was going to get him to hand over his right as a master no matter what. As he entered the room where the leader was he briefly saw a child get directed to a backroom with a woman. He was sorry for what he was about to do but was prepared nonetheless.

" **So you're the Ghost I heard plenty about you. What brings you here?** " The leader asked. He was older and had a gray turban on. He wore traditional blue and gray clothing and had several armed men with him.

Augustus used the ring on his left hand that contained a hidden blade to cut his finger causing blood to leak out. " **I've come for the command seals. As for how many of your comrades I kill until I get them that's up to you**." A blade formed out of the blood and he rushed at everyone as they tried to fight.

* * *

 **August 2** **nd** **2012**

 **Clock tower, London**

Jax went to visit his former teacher at the clock tower. He woke up one morning and was surprised to see a red tattoo appear on his right hand. He heard rumors about the Holy Grail War starting again and wanted to discuss it with him. As he continued his way down the hall he took note at many of the students particularly the woman eyeing him. 'Unfortunately, to young ladies.'

As he went to knock on the door Lord El-Melloi ll opened it. His sour face instantly wrinkled more seeing Jax. Jax was his former student and top of his class but a massive pain in the ass. He was a trouble maker in the ethics department dating half of the girls on campus possibly including some staff. "Please tell me you're just passing by, if this past month has….actually never mind don't want to temp ill fortune."

"What? Never mind that just want to ask you about this mark I got on my hand?" Jax revealed his hand showing a red command seal leaving his former teacher with a migraine.

Melloi ll couldn't believe even after graduating Jax found even more ways to irritate him. He face-palmed out of frustration. "It had to be you." He sighed in over his unfortunate luck but knew he had to let him in. "Just shut up and get in my office. Also swear you won't say a word about this to anyone."

Jax returned a sly grin at him as he shrugged his shoulders. "What's so important that you don't want me to talk about?"

It goes without saying Jax did not keep his mouth shut.

* * *

 **August 21** **st** **2012**

 **Mexico city, Mexico**

"Karaat Utsutsukowashi, that's my name now." Karaat said as he finished packing his clothes. He had short hair he gelled up to give it up in a spikey look. He wore a black and magenta leather jacket with matching pants.

"Well is there anything else you need before you head out?" It was an older man in a white t-shirt and blue jeans asking him as he cleaned a pair of glasses.

"Just my glasses and I'll be on my way." Karaat reached his hand out for the pair.

The man laughed a bit as he handed them over. "Sorry, you be alright you hear and come back to us in one piece."

"I intend to come back victorious." He then placed the glasses on over his gray eyes as he took one last look at his room. "Do you really trust the Cain family?"

The man took out a cigar and lit it as he inhaled. "Not entirely but they already know we got a master coming their way. However, whatever you do its up to you to decide."

"Glad to hear it. I'm off then." The young man made his way out the room and proceeded to walk down the street towards his war.

* * *

 **August 22** **nd** **2012**

 **Weymouth, England**

In a one-bedroom apartment looking over the canal Damel Lancaster was finishing stocking up his chest with gear. It contained plenty of swords, three different armor types as well as several other miscellaneous items. It was tied to his magic. Any object in a set space he has designated he can teleport to himself or back to the space. In his case a large chest serving as the conduit. He was having it fully stocked and ready to ship out with him to New York. He was heading out to participate in the upcoming Holy Grail War. They tried to keep it under wraps but apparently word still got around much to the displeasure of the association.

He was a quiet man for the most part not really having any wish or goal to achieve. He's already been disowned by his family and not many friends this just felt like something to do. He was prepared and briefed on what to do by a member from the Association. Damal finally decided to do some cleaning up before leaving his room. He wanted to keep it neat in case he dies at least his uncle won't have much to do. As he cleaned up he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror by the closet. He saw the scar on his face running from his nose to the top of his head.

It was a reminder that he didn't belong, a painful memory he rather not think about. His uncle was the only relative that had any kindness left towards him. Sometimes he wonders if it was genuine or out of guilt. He was finished rather quickly and for the better, He rather not dwell on the past anymore than he has to. He had one last look at his room and turned off the light as he made his exit.

* * *

 **August 23** **rd** **2012**

 **Jamaica Estates Queens, New York**

A 20 year old young man was in a peaceful slumber. It was just him and his house in perfect silence and two more weeks before classes began. Neil Morrison was at peace, unfortunately a nuclear curve ball was about to be thrown his way in a visit from the overseer of the Holy Grail War.

A woman wearing a tan power suit with purple hair was walking towards his location. She had a small wooden chest in her left arm as she followed the voice of the spirit leading her to Neil's house.

"This is the right way you're sure?"

The spirit was confident feeling the seal as he told her to continue down the path. "I assure you the grail has given me special perks to fulfill this role. I can sense command seals of all participants in the war."

"You sure it's not one of the command seals of the other masters?"

"Of course I'm sure besides this is no ordinary command seals. This is much more powerful than the standard."

The woman continued her path until she came to a house that stood out. Unlike most of the large homes in the neighborhood it was smaller. It looked out of place compared to the rest of the neighborhood. It was a ranch style home with a decent sized yard and was at the end of a dead end block. "You sure this is the place?"

"I assure you one of the…. I mean the Holy Grail has given me my duty and it's for you to deliver that to him."

Neil heard a series of loud knocks coming from the front door. It was louder than any knock he ever heard. "What the hell? It's only 8:30 some of us are still trying to sleep!" He yelled hoping to deter the visitor He was enjoying his Saturday morning sleep in like usual but some asshole had to come by early in the morning. The loud knocking continued much to his annoyance. He rolled over hoping to just fall back asleep failing to notice the appearance of a golden crest on his left hand.

Then there was silence, the knocking ceased and returning to a deep slumber seemed possible. That is until he heard what sounded almost like an explosion come from the front of the house. He shot up and grabbed the wooden sword from his room as he crept to see what that was. To his horror his door was missing it was blown clean off and ended up in the wall on the opposite end of the room. A woman in a brown suit was standing in the doorway staring at him.

Neil was nervous but was ready and willing to defend his home. He ran at her using all his strength to slam his sword down at her. He is out of practice but he should still be good enough to fight off some thief. That's what he believed but, Bazett quickly countered by punching through the sword and hitting Neil's gut sending him back into the wall puking in the process.

"Wh… what do….you want….from me?" He weakly said as he tried to remain conscious. He was trying to figure out what was going on. Did someone from the old gang put a hit on him? No that's not possible there was no way. Was it related to someone he pissed off maybe that's a long list but unlikely.

"I'm Bazett Fraga Mcremitz overseer of this Grand Holy Grail War and I'm here to inform you on your participation." She spoke in a very no nonsense manner. Almost soldier like to what Neil could tell.

"That was a fine introduction indeed." A voice was heard as if it was in the room but no source can be seen.

"How hard did I hit my head? Am I hearing things?" Neil rubbed his head in confusion as he tried to make sense of things.

"Sorry about that." A man materialized in front of Neil leaving him shocked. "Hello young man, it's as she said we're here to inform you of your participation in the Grand Holy Grail War."

Neil struggled to stand up as he tried to make sense of the conversation. "Wait what was that? How the…..? Holy Grail? Actually you definitely lost me do you have a YouTube video about this?"

"Oh you are a sarcastic one aren't you? I like that, reminds me of myself. Unfortunately there isn't any on magic or this I'm afraid you'll just have to accept our words." The spirit had on a brown cloak with a hood covering his face.

"I'm assuming since I don't really have any friends who like jokes like this and the fact you sent me across the room I ain't getting pranked. So I'm just going to have to accept this aren't I?" He had an annoyed tone as he runner his stomach.

"You're taking this rather well. That's quite surprising actually. Either way yes so let me give you a bit of history of the Holy Grail Wars."

The spirit informed Neil about the process and purpose of the war. A bloody battle between mages and heroic spirits that has gone on trying to claim victor for the grail. The last war which happened over 100 years ago the Grail vanished as well as the supposed winner. With no way to claim a decisive winner or recreate the process the war faded into obscurity. Although recently it seems to have appeared again in this city. War has been declared against the Mage Association that wished for the Root to be discovered with it's power. The Cain family has designated themselves as the Moon faction and deemed the mages the side of the Mage Association as the Sun faction.

"So what am I to fight on the Mage Associations behalf? If so choose someone else." Neil shewed them away as he turned around hoping to forget about this.

"Not quite actually that's why we are here." It was Bazett this time who spoke. "He has informed me the Grail selected you for participation. You shall fight against the Moon and the Sun faction to survive."

"Yes that is the case you shall be the twilight or star faction whichever you prefer. A cross between the two, the sole master against the other two teams." The spirit stated while using magic to show three symbols representing each side. A sun, a moon, and a star.

Neil rolled his eyes thinking to himself that this is the kind of shit that get naïve guys killed. "I should what? There's no reason for me to fight you dumbasses. It seems like the Association is the one who should win anyway."

"Who knows who might wish for what on either side. One might wish for the end of the world or enslavement of mankind. How would you feel knowing you could have prevented a terrible outcome." The spirit gave a huge grin as he knew how to get him. "You can even get a wish granted if you so wish. That one biggest regret in your life, the one you'll never forget."

Neil had a brief flashback to a child bleeding on the floor and a woman crying as she ran over to him. He quickly snapped back to the present looking at the spirit questionably. "You mean if I win I can also get any wish I want granted?"

"Yes rectifying pass mistakes or achieving a future goal can be possible with the Grail."

Neil thought deeply as he considers the possibility of battling with a servant for victory against the other masters. There is one wish he would be happy to grant maybe even stop the nightmares that plagued him for the past year. "Before I give you two my answer can I ask a few more questions?" Neil raised up his index finger as he held his hand towards the spirit. "One how can I win against two teams packing seven servants each?"

"That, I'll show you in a moment anything else?"

Neil raised his middle finger as well as he continued. "Two I have no training as a mage. I only know how to fight and kill normal people. Plus I don't even know how to summon one or even supply mana to it."

"Don't sell yourself short boy you have more than enough magical energy to do so. You have the equivalent of 50 mages worth of magic units."

"Magic unit's? Magic circuits? Od? Mage-craft being different from magic? This all seems overly complicated for no reason." Neil was upset although who could blame him. To a newcomer this was like trying to explain modern technology to someone from the middle ages.

"Mage craft is the artificial reenactment of a miracle, a supernatural phenomenon using a mystery. Mage craft is the ability to bring about what is possible through science with supernatural means." Bazett gave the textbook definition.

"That really doesn't make it any less complicated." Neil rubbed his temples with one hand as he slid his left hand down his face. "Know what fine, my last question when does the battle start?"

"The fifth of November remember it. That's more than enough time to prepare for the war and get your affairs in order in case you die." His voice was ominous the words sent a chill down the college students spine.

Neil thought about the possibility but grown accustomed to the thought of death and cold to it. He's been in fire fights before. He's killed before. He's almost died several times but that was in the past. Just over a year ago he left that life behind when he decided he wouldn't be a killer anymore. "I'm not sure about all of this, it seems type sketchy. However in case things do work out I can have any wish granted that seems like to good of an opportunity to pass up. I'll see if actually will participate once this summoning happens."

Bazett walked over handing him the small wooden box. He opened it seeing seven cards in it. "What's this playing cards? Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster, Rider, Berserker and Assassin. Aren't these the seven classes what do I do with these?"

"With these you just need to focus and ask the grail for assistance."

"I got you. Then fine let's see if this actually works." Neil thought of many famous legends in the world how many of them were real. If he was going to summon one based on popularity and power it had to be someone of infamous levels. He wondered who is famous and powerful enough to challenge an army of warriors and come out on top.

Then the image hit him the fallen Angel Lucifer. However by what they said about servants Lucifer would probably cut him down for giving him an order. Who else can be on that scale then it hit him Thor the Thunder God. The ultimate warrior in Norse mythology now he can't think of anyone who can top him and being summoned as a Berserker seems right. "Give me the hero Thor then."

Neil could see nothing but white around him as he looked around unsure of what happened. He then saw a man in front of him. He was about the same height as himself and looked at Neil with a grin. He had a scary look to him almost like staring down a wolf that was the only way he could describe him.

The man in question wore a blue button up jacket with blue pants and black shoes. He was clearly Japanese and had slick back black hair. "I have heard your voice and ask are you my master?"

"Your not who I had in mind but yeah I am." He said calmly.

He found himself alone again this time a young woman in a revealing red jacket with questionable black armor underneath. She looked like she could be no older than 15. She had lavender and whitish hair and tanned skin lighter than his own. "I have come to fight, I ask are you my master?"

"Wait what happened to that guy before?" He sighed and figured he'll ask about that later. "I guess I am." He sounded unsure of what happened.

Again he found himself within the same location with another spirit in front of him. "This is starting to annoy me."

Across from him was a tall woman with long dark hair and piercing red eyes. She wore a black jumpsuit with some shades of purple underneath it. "I have been summoned to the mortal plain thank you. Even so I must ask are you my master?"

He spoke with a more annoyed toned. "Sure."

The process repeated as he saw four more interesting people in the white void. They all asked variations of the same question leaving him quite confused as of why? Finally, he saw all seven kneeling to him as if awaiting his reply. 'What the hell is going on?'

He was back in his living room, well actually more like his perception was back to the living room. Before him stood the seven individuals he saw. They all stood looking at him as he came to. Then at each other giving odd stares.

"What the hell is this?!" The girl in red pointed at the group while looking at Neil.

"Why are all you other servants interrupting master and mines first meeting?" The girl with fox ears said in a condescending tone.

"Well this is certainly interesting?" the man in blue said with an irritated look to his face.

"This is a golden opportunity hey master let's say I attack them all now and win?" A large leather jacket wearing blonde hair guy said.

"Hahaha now this is looking like it'll be a grand battle indeed." The large man with a beard said with a large grin.

"I'm sorry master I can't win no matter what. I'm sorry you wasted effort on me." The erotic dancer looking women sobbed as she held up her arms in a defensive matter trying to shield Neil.

"Eww gross your getting snot and tears on me!" Neil yelled in frustration.

"Everyone please calm down I believe we can ask who I assume is Ruler here what's going on." The tall woman in black said calmly pointing to the hooded man.

"Oh yes sorry I just found that whole exchange hilarious but I'm not truly Ruler. Unfortunately, I couldn't pair with anyone, so instead I'm similarly bound to the overseer here much like yourselves. Even so my purpose remains the same as a Ruler. You can just call me a Guardian or false Ruler or Judge."

Bazett removed her gloves showing no command seals. "See I just supply some mana, but his EX independent action takes care of the rest."

"Yes, that is true. Now as for you seven he has summoned you all to fight on his behalf in the war."

"Seven servants I see that's what-…" Bazett's mouth froze unable to say more as if under a spell.

"You were able to summon us all? Amazing master only someone as spectacular as you is talented enough to pull off such a feet." The woman with fox airs floated over wrapping her arms around him.

'Warm no like an actual person.' Neil thought realizing they weren't just some ghost they were like regular people. He then got an uncomfortable look as he removed the woman from him. "I'm fine thanks."

"Oh master so you're a tsundere, that's interesting to know I'll have you in my clutches soon enough." She said mischievously and added with a cheerful wink.

"I don't like you!" The girl in red walked over and had a spiteful tone. She pointed at the fox eared woman. "What are those cat ears? How trashy."

"Hello master I'm Hajime Saito, you can call me Saber nice to meet you." Saber reached out his hand in a polite manner shaking Neil's hand.

"Hey Neil Morrison same."

"Hey master I'm the golden Berserker shall we go win the grail?" The man calling himself Berserker was ripped. He gave an arrogant vibe to Neil.

Meanwhile on the other side the two woman who were arguing escalated. The blue kimono wearing fox eared woman floated as a fireball appeared in her hand. "You got some nerve bitch! These are fox ears!"

"Oh so you're a filthy mongrel then?" She continued to antagonize the woman. "So, a dog Caster it is that explains the bitch in heat vibe."

"I'm sorry master you're about to be short a servant I'm going to skin her alive!" She kept a smile albeit a scary looking one as the room started to shake.

"Hey, I think you should get out of here. You might die in the crossfire." Bazett said while looking to the Neil.

The woman in black moved quickly next to Neil as he started to back up. He felt danger he wasn't sure what but his sense of danger that helped kept him alive during the past nine years of life told him to be anywhere but here. The red eyed woman placed her hand on his shoulder. "If you want master I shall put an end to this before it escalates."

"Why? It looks like it's getting good actually?" The large black bearded man said as he stared at the other two with excitement.

"This looks like a golden opportunity to see a great battle first hand I may join myself." The blonde haired man who introduced himself as Berserker said while cracking his knuckles.

"Yes, please don't let them destroy my home, my mother will kill me." He begged with his eyes wide open with terror.

"I'll help as well then since you asked." The man referring to himself as Saber said as he walked with his sword still in its scabbard towards the two angry woman.

The floating woman got ready to toss a fireball but was hit from behind with Saber's sword while still held in its scabbard knocking her down to the ground. While at the same time the woman in black appeared behind the foul-mouthed one. She placed her in a headlock as the other one dropped her two short swords. She hissed grasping for air. "You're not Saber, nor Lancer obviously as well as that one being Caster. I recognize that one over there as Assassin. If you were Berserker you would have broken out by now. Now I notice you have no riding skill that I can discern so that leaves Archer."

"I'm Rider actually!" The bearded man said raising his hand admiring the skill. "That's quite impressive grip you got there. For what you're saying then miss I'm guessing you're Lancer?"

"Correct Rider." She gave a small smile but continued in her cold like tone. "So, Archer, I don't know any bow-woman that can project weapons like that. I wasn't aware they let fake heroes become servants."

Archer looked even more panicked as she struggled to get out. She already looker bad from the headlock but that sentence set her off more. She struggled to speak as she tried to pry herself free. "I'll…ki…ll….y…ou!"

"You won't, nor can you." Lancer tightened her grip back.

"Well then I suppose that's enough." The mysterious spirit said as he raised his hand. He continued in a flippant like voice uncaring of the situation. "Lancer you may let Archer down now."

Lancer nodded and dropped Archer then jumped back. Archer landed on all fours coughing. As soon as she caught her breath she projected a white short sword and made a mad dash for Lancer. "I said I'll kill you!"

As Archer's blade closed in on Lancer her red eyes shined eyeing her would be attacker. Lancer quickly materialized her spear and slammed Archer's face to the side with the butt knocking her down to the floor. She then twirled her spear aiming the tip at Archer's chest. "You would be wise to know when you're beaten." Lancer jabbed the tip right up to Archers chest. "The only reason I have yet to end you're life is the fact we're supposed to be comrades but don't test me, little bow-woman."

Archer teleported back to the other side of the room. She started muttering something to herself. As she did a red spear identical to Lancers weapon appeared. "Test this then Lancer! Recognize it? It's you're Gae Bolg!" Archer pulled her right arm back as the spear started to glow. "It aims for the heart doesn't it? It never misses right unavoidable?" Her voice crackled in rage as she was getting ready to toss it. "Huh?"

"Only if you don't throw it. You lack the skill or knowledge to effectively use it." Lancer rushed in before Archer could launch it. She grabbed the replica spear out of the young girl's hand and kicked her. A kick that echoed through the small house. An attack that roared sending Archer through the freshly fixed door out to the front yard.

Lancer stopped to look over the spear examining it. "Nice try but this is just a crap imitation of his spear." She was referring to her pupil as she snapped the spear in half. Archer projected several blades in the air as she was now filled with rage.

As that went on Neil dropped down breathing heavily. 'I've been feeling exhausted ever since they appeared but now it's gotten worse. It's like the life is being drained out of me.' He fell on the floor no longer able to hold himself up. He wasn't aware of it but he was at his limit summoning all seven servants and to put on top of the fact that they were all just filling up on his mana it was taking a heavy toll on him. Add in Archer's projections he just wasn't able to keep up anymore.

Saber turned to Neil seeing him in a state of distress. One look he could tell it was mana deficiency. He just couldn't take all of them using his mana. Especially the way that Archer was draining more than necessary. "Everyone stop this already. He can't take the mana drainage anymore he's at his limit! We need to give him time to rest." He shouted not out of compassion for a friend but as a fellow warrior seeing a wounded comrade.

The last thing Neil could hear was Saber's voice as he blacked out no longer able to take the strain. He laid there motionless with shallow breathing as the other's realized what was going on. Even Archer with all her attitude stopped fighting.

"I was afraid this was going to happen. I tried to warn you all." The nameless observer said as he put his hand on his hooded face. "You all should really be more careful with mana usage. He can probably only sustain two or three of you at full power."

"No you didn't! That was careless you flippant Ruler!" Caster said accusingly. "I should burn you!" She produced a fireball but was quickly punched over the head by Saber.

"You idiot go into astral form for now. That applies to the rest of you give him time to recover." Saber demanded as five out of seven complied.

Lancer stood picking up Neil as she carried him over to a nearby couch. "I'm sorry I lack the ability to take astral form. Even so I shall limit my usage to the absolute minimum." She turned to the other still materialized servant. "However as for you why are you still materialized?" It was a tone similar to an unenthusiastic teacher would use to an unruly student.

"I got the independent action skill I can hold off for about two days without master's mana." Archer spoke with a sly tone as she walked out the still missing door.

"What should we do? What if master dies is it my fault? I'm sorry!" It was the panicky Assassin's voice with a hint of timidness.

"Assassin please settle down you're sobbing ain't making it any better." It was Rider's voice that spoke.

"Well I guess that's enough excitement for one day." The nameless observer of the war started to walk out the house. "We'll come back another day don't any of you cause any trouble till then, got that?"

Bazett gave a sigh in annoyance but went to fix the door before she made her leave.

* * *

It was just past noon and Neil has awoken from a strange dream. A dream that felt to real. He felt exhausted as he stretched getting up from the couch. He didn't remember falling asleep on the couch nor did he think he'd sleep till noon. A throbbing headache followed as he started to really wake up.

"The hell happened to me last night? I feel like I got one hell of a hangover." As he sat up on the couch he noticed someone in the room with him. He looked over rubbing his eyes trying to get a clear view. "Mom? Aren't you supposed to be on a business trip?"

The woman turned around showing a sad face. A beautiful yet joyless face. She looked like one of the women in his dreams. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw he was now awake. "Oh you're awake now good. Sorry that we tired you out."

"Tired me out? What?" His brown face turned red as he tried to figure out what happened. He didn't, he couldn't have. He thought about the possibility. He couldn't even remember meeting this woman. 'Holy shit man what the fuck did you do?' He ripped off the covers to see he's wearing a sleeveless white shirt and flannel red and black pajamas still. "I'm sorry I think I'm misunderstanding, did my mom bring you here?"

"No, you did master?" Her tone still monotone as Neil began to sweat profusely.

'Master? What? oh no, oh no, oh shit.' "Listen lady I don't think I've met you before." That had to have been a dream no way thinking rationally it couldn't be a thing.

"Serious? Our lives are intertwined now. We said our vows and we accepted each other." She spoke in a matter of fact like tone.

It was at that moment Neil realized he might have fucked up. He can't remember what happened or who is this beautiful older woman in his house. Who he might have married in a drunken haze. He was just a 20 year old college student. He still lived with his mother. Lived? She might throw him on the streets after this. Add in the fact that this obviously crazy woman hooked up with him in one night. Something has to be wrong with her he thought. He's a six at best, while she's a 15.

"Oh, you're awake now." It was a very familiar girl that walked in with a red coat and odd black clothing underneath.

"Oh, you're back well he seems to have forgotten the vows he's made to us." The woman in black said to the younger one.

"Us? You mean this school girl and I? Okay now I know something up there was no way I…"

"Yes we did?" Chloe smiled as she realized the misunderstanding he was having and decided to roll with it. "How could you forget you were so hot and passionate, it was my first time as well, I'm sure I'm pregnant." She faked blushing while covering her face.

All Neil could hear at this point were sirens. He was contemplating jumping out the window and sprinting at full speed. That seemed like the most appropriate course of action to take. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Why look so distraught mas-ter. Oh even though I begged for you to let me rest you insisted we continue. Could it be that you yet to satisfy your lust? Then shall we go again?"

"Archer I realize what you're doing stop it." Lancer gave a disproving nod and tone to the young woman.

"Oh thank god I was going to say…"

"I was begging for you to stop as well but you thrusted yourself onto me." Lancer gave a light laugh as she saw their master frozen from shock. Even she likes to joke once in a while unfortunately for Neil it was a joke he didn't quite find as funny. The young man looked like his spirit was broken.

* * *

Neil came to after the shock to see all seven people he met in his dream in the living room looking at him. The dots started to connect in his head. He also realized he got taken for a ride earlier between Lancer and Archer, much to his frustration. "So hi. guys. Should we start over?" He sounded a bit unsure but wanted to at least try to get to know them. He was the one that brought them here after all.

"Sorry about earlier master I won't let things get out of hand again." Caster said sincerely as she rushed over next to Neil leaning on him.

"It's fine thanks." He looked down uncomfortably at the fox eared witch.

"I'm sorry I'm so useless master." It was Assassin bowing as tears and sobs came in abundance.

"Yes that is true you are a useless Assassin." Saber spoke harsh but wasn't saying it to bring down Assassin he could just see she was their weakest link. Which reflects on them seeing as a team is only as strong as its weakest member.

"That's a bit harsh isn't it Saber? I mean yeah she may not be the strongest but she can still be an effective ally." Rider said trying to defend her.

"Hey master let's go fight the enemy it'll be our golden victory!" Berserker said while cracking his knuckles.

"Berserker the false Ruler said don't do anything until he returns." Lancer added as she shook her head in disapproval.

The furthest back from the group was Archer she kept a bit of distance as she eyed around getting an idea of the others. None of it mattered to her even if it meant giving up her master she needed to get the Grail to grant her wish no matter what. She was willing to resort to any tactic necessary to get her wish granted.

"Hey Archer you don't want to get in closer?" Rider snapped her out of the past as he pointed to an empty space near the group. She shook her head and turned away. "Suit yourself then."

"Okay so you guys are heroic spirits from the past? So who I'm dealing with?"

"I'm Edward Teach summoned as a Rider class."

If Neil was drinking he would have surely spat out all the contents of his beverage. "Edward Teach? You mean Blackbeard the pirate? Deadass?"

"Dead, ass? Oh I believe that's the lingo for this era? What a strange phrase." Saber said pondering the other odd things that stuck out to him in this era.

"Oh you heard of me that's great lad." Rider gave out a huge laugh almost to big to be real. He was happy to have been already known.

"Sakata Kintoki Berserker." He had huge grin on his face looking obnoxious.

"As for me master I'm Tamamo no Mae, you're caster, and future wife!" Caster shot in trying to grab the spotlight.

"Tamamo no Mae? As in Bunrei of Amaterasu?" Saber asked shaken by her statement.

"Oh you know of me Saber? How so?"

"Like you I'm from Japan but born much later. Hajime Saito former member of the Japanese police as well as a former member of the Shinsegumi. I'm more curious about yourself, you're credited as having the most solo kills in history."

"Amaterasu? Most kills? Shinsegumi? I'm pretty sure I saw a movie or something about the Shinsegumi before? That name sounds familiar. As for Amaterasu well…" Neil thought about the vast spectrum of servant possibilities. As he stared at Saber his vision distorted slightly as he saw words and letters on him. "What's this? Strength, Endurance, agility? I'm seeing stats like a video game?"

"Those are the eyes of a master. You can discern servant stats by looking at them to give you an idea of how strong one is. With E rank being lowest and A rank generally the strongest but there are exceptions." Lancer delivered a basic explanation in her standard bored like voice.

"Okay I see and then there's these, what I assume are additional skills each particular to the corresponding spirit. It says here Hajime you're Instinct skill is a B rank. So I'm guessing you're real good at surviving battles."

"I suppose you could say that but there's a bit more to it than that. Let's take a step back I'm summoned as a Saber class do you know why?"

"I'm sure it has to do with you being a samurai warrior."

"Yes for the most part although some servants qualify for more than one class. I also could have been summoned as an Assassin class." He stopped and turned to look at their useless Assassin.

"What why are you looking at me?" She was frustrated but ultimately knew that he wasn't in the wrong for that.

"As I was saying you're legend discern things about you and what skills and stats you would have. For example I was summoned as an Assassin my base stats in strength and Endurance might drop as well as me losing my Magic resistance and Riding skills."

"I'm getting the idea it's like a complex RPG. So strategy is going to be a key factor in this. As in even though Archer over there is classified as a bow woman her short swords for close combat can throw someone off." No one noticed but Lancer eyes locked on to Archer as in realizing something.

"That is correct. So, we'll be counting on you to help lead us to the Grail." Rider said in a boisterous tone.

"Lead you guys to the Grail? I thought only a master gets the wish?"

"No us servants get a wish as well why else do you think we would fight under a mage?" Rider added as smirked.

"Correct, that is true we work under a master in hoped to be the survivor to get the grail. So yes, we are counting on you." Saber added as well.

The realization and gravity of the situation started to dawn on him. They weren't just mindless puppets they were people with aspirations that he brought in to fight alongside him. These servants are willing to put their hopes in him to grab victory. This also required building a trust with them. 'Can we win this?'

"Hey master I do have some alarming news. We couldn't keep astral form for long like it was rejecting us." Caster said while trying to get his attention.

"I don't know what an astral form is." Neil stated the obvious being new to this

"It is the form most of us can take to avoid the eyes of humans, we also lessen the mana usage. Unfortunately, it's not sticking so we'll have to be very careful about for now on. Which reminds me Caster don't you have a territory creation skill?" Saber asked looking at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him with a disproving sound. "I don't feel like answering since you attacked one of your deities."

Saber and Neil had a matching look of annoyance on their faces when Caster added her child like response. "Excuse me Caster is it possible for you to forgive him. It seems important." Neil tried to hold back the frustration in his voice hoping to win Caster over.

"I humbly accept your apology Saber." She gave a quick bow and wrapped herself around Neil again. "As for my territory creation skill it's normally a C rank but master was able to grant me an A rank. However, I don't normally make use out of it."

"Why not may I ask Caster?"

"Well if you must know it's something I normally find hard to control but why do you bring it up Saber."

"Well it's been on my mind but would it be possible for you to create one around the area that draws in mana from the ley lines. It would at the very least limit the mana we need from master as long as he supplies you mana you're territory should supply us. At least within the confines of this space. That's my theory anyway."

"Master would be relying solely on me." She muttered to herself as a wide grin appeared. "If master asks it I shall get to work right away!"

She leaned in to close for comfort for her master. He could smell the sweet aroma from her. "Yes please just give me breathing room."

"Right away master!" Caster in an excited tone got up and disappeared from sight.

"Well then is there anything else I should know like where you guys would be staying."

"Here with you master." They all said in unison much to his annoyance.

"I figured as much. Look my mother is gone for a while so that will work but when she returns we'll have to make arrangements for something else. Let me see we have 2 spare bedrooms so I guess we could divide that among the women."

"You don't have to provide anywhere for me master I can sleep outside." Lancer said not wanting to put master out if his way.

"No trust me there's several reasons I can't have a woman sleeping outside my house." He wouldn't want to have the news pasting his face as a crude abusive man.

"Unfortunately giving the circumstances, we will have to eat and sleep to conserve you're mana." The legendary samurai added.

"Actually, before any of that, master I have a question for you. Do you own any of these video games the Grail told me about? I need to play them." It was Rider looking quite upbeat at the idea.

"Video games huh? A pirate wants to do that besides rape and pillage." Neil questioned wondering why he would take interest in such things.

Rider had a brief look of sadness on his face. It was true that what most pirates did but he didn't fancy it one bit. He did it to steal from the navy ships and give people an island free from control of any sovereign. Yes, he enjoyed the booze, he also enjoyed having a loyal crew, and the pleasures of women. He never forced them or killed innocent people. It's what they expected of the feared pirate. So unfortunately, the legend he'll be remembered for is not the one he'll like but it's one he accepts. It is the legacy he left behind after all. "Yeah video games are definitely the best treasure in the modern world."

"My room first door on the right. Go to town."

Rider made his leave as Neil got up to head into the kitchen. "Well I'm starving guys so ugh what about you guys?"

"Allow me it's the least I can do!" Assassin shot up with an excited look on her face. She hurried in shoving Neil out so she can amaze her master and fellow servants.

"At least be useful for something." Saber added with harsh words. Which was followed by loud banging and the smoke alarm going off. "As I expected."

"Oh crap what now" Neil ran inside to see Assassin covered in flour and a pan burning with fire. He smacked his face and sighed in annoyance. "An A rank klutz I assume."

"I'm sorry!"

"It's fine… Assassin." Neil started to feel bad calling her that. An innocent kind hearted woman like her was not suited to that title, he was.

"I got this just keep her out the kitchen." Saber got up rolling up his sleeves. "I'm no head chef but when we were out on missions I did do my share of cooking. A certain brat seemed to have enjoyed it fairly well."

"Sure then." 'Huh a badass samurai warrior cooking for me to bad I can't tell anyone about this.' "Oh Assassin I'll take you in the bathroom then. You're a mess." He gave out an exhausted sigh already feeling winded over them all.

Lancer, Berserker and Archer remained in the living room as Berserker glared at Archer. "You're looking at me Archer. I know my golden radiance shines well throughout everything I do but please don't be afraid to confess to me. I am not unkind to a maiden in love."

Archer had a creeped out face as she realized what he was saying. "Huhhh? Drop dead you creep. I just want to finish my fight with that spear woman over there that's all."

Berserker face was frozen as Lancer turned her attention to Archer. Berserker got up and left the room in a hurry over his disappointment. "The fight you were going to lose. Do you really wish to replay that?"

Archer projected her two short swords and got in attack position. "How about this time I hit you with everything I got. You pike twirling bitch!"

Lancer shot Archer a glare as her red eyes shined. "Don't trifle with me false hero! I know those blades and abilities you're not him, that man's a true hero."

Archer couldn't believe Lancer knew about the hero Emiya. The hero that Shirou becomes. She knew too much she began to plan how to take her out.

"Aghhhhhh!" They heard Neil's voice yell out as he ran out the bathroom. "What on earth are you doing."

"I figured that's what you wanted I'm sorry I misunderstood!" A naked Assassin came running out the bathroom trying to apologize to Neil.

"Just stay in there till you get some clothes on. Jesus Christ I'm going to die of a heart attack before this war begins." Neil nervously sweated as he got back in the living room.

The tension between Lancer and Archer were cut as they looked at him. "Is there a problem master? I didn't sense an intruder." Lancer asked sounding only a tiny bit concerned.

"Yeah Assassin started getting undressed in front of me and said she was ready for me to take her!"

"Oh yes I remember now Assassin is Mata Hari a former spy and prostitute. She's been used by men most of her life. I guess she assumed something else when you said take her to the restroom." Lancer continued in her monotone like voice as she looked down at Neil.

Archer smirked as she noticed as well. "Although it seems you don't have that much of a problem with it."

"Trust me I did." Neil turned around quickly as possible as he rather not get embarrassed anymore. He realized how difficult life was going to be for now on with all of them in this house. These seven servants that were going to be living with him now. With four of them being young women.

His thoughts wondered in places it shouldn't, but he was going to stand firm. He thought about the love of his life Katherine. She was not here in the city, but she was still on his mind.

* * *

He could remember the first time he met her it was the day after he first killed a man. He was fourteen then. He was part of a street gang it was that year they became mafia level being absorbed into an organized syndicate. It was one of his many tests of loyalty. He still remembered everything about it. It was a dimly lit room. The guy was tied up bloody and beaten. He seen people attacked before, but the level of brutality was something he never seen.

A large bald man in slacks wearing a red button up with a black tie handed Neil a handgun. "Alright kid this is your next test. He tried to sell us out so we taught him a lesson. So you got to finish the job." The man in question was Christopher a member he was friends with since he entered. He was approached by a fed who was going to offer him protection for selling out the rest of the gang. Fortunately the fed was actually a member who helped keep them under the radar. "Do it prove your loyalty!"

His palms were sweaty, his breathing rapid. "But he's still…"

"He's still a rat! We are your only family now kid he tried to give us up, so do it!"

Neil hands trembled as he took aim. Christopher shook and made muffled noises. Neil closed his eyes as he got ready to pull the trigger. A hand then grabbed the top of the gun much to his relief. "Thank you sir please…."

"The fuck you think you're doing, you kill him you stare him straight in the eyes! When you pull the trigger you better be ready to shoot. Don't forget him because he for damn sure won't forget you!"

Neil shook his head and had tears in his eyes. He fired the gun and hit Christopher between the eyes. Neil felt sick as he saw what he done. He felt an arm placed on his shoulder as the hand gripped him tightly. "Great shot kid one in a million. I'll call you later go keep up your grades."

Neil went through school like a shell he couldn't get the memory out of his head. It was burned into his memory. When he was in the bathroom for the fifth time that day holding back throwing up. While he was in the bathroom he heard a piano playing. It was from one of the music rooms. He went to look out of curiosity and in there sat one girl playing and singing.

(All Along the Watchtower, Tom Ellis version)

There must be some kind of way outta here  
Said the joker to the thief  
There's too much confusion now  
I can't get no relief

No reason to get excited  
The thief he kindly spoke  
There are many here among us  
Who feel that life is but a joke  
But you and I, we've been through that  
And this is not our fate  
So let us stop talkin' falsely now  
The hour's getting late, hey

All along the watchtower  
Princes kept the view  
While all the women came and went  
Barefoot servants, too  
Outside in the cold distance  
A wildcat did growl  
Two riders were approaching  
And the wind began to howl

A tear formed in his eyes as he heard that beautiful voice. It was a song he never heard before, but he thought he was in the presence of a goddess. She mystified him. He was sure of one thing that day. That was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Her dark red hair contrasted her pale skin. Her face was that of an angel. As she stopped she turned around staring at him. "Hey, did you need something?" She asked him in a soft cheerful voice.

"Oh, me no I just heard the piano I'm sorry to bother you."

"It's no bother at all it's rather nice to have someone listen. Do you play?"

He shook his head in conformation. "Me? No never really touched an instrument." His face was red as he fidgeted around.

"If you want I can teach you come here. She patted the space next to her for him to sit. "I'm Katherine by the way and you are?"

"Neil." His nervousness still there but he tried to keep calm as he took a seat.

* * *

"Master are you okay?" It was Caster whose face was right in front of his. "You look like the lights are on but know one's home. What an odd saying you humans have now."

"You said it. But this modern world it's just so golden I can't contain my excitement. I wish to go out for myself and enjoy in all these worldly pleasures" Everyone has noticed Berserker had an affinity for the word golden.

"Hey master so I began working on my territory but it's going to take a while. Don't fret once it's set up we'll have a steady supply of mana for us within the territory. It's just that it takes a while for these things as well as I'm bad at it."

"It's cool Caster we'll be fine for now I'm feeling better already I'll be use to you guys soon enough."

"Actually, master all of us have held off on mana but we'll need more soon." Lancer hit him with a cold slice of reality.

"Really then? Fine you guys start again let's see if I can handle it all. You guys hear me start back taking my mana!" He spoke loud enough for everyone as he prepared for the worst. Suddenly he felt a shift in his body as he started to feel exhaustion. He was sweating and his breathing became shallow. "I'm fine keep going." His panting hastened but he tried to stand firm. "How long….does it…..take…for…you….. .all…to….fill up?"

"You seem to be mistaken master even after we fill up we would all continue to require mama from you. It's not something we can just do so easily. Truth be told we were all probably around our limit." Lancer continued to hit him with cold hard facts. He felt like he was running a marathon with weights on.

"I can take it. I'll be fine." He struggled with as he felt the exhaustion of using mana go on.

* * *

Later that day after an exhausting trial Neil saw the day getting late. He had planned on meeting up with some friends from school tonight in lower Manhattan but was unsure if they leave him be. Although he's a bit too tired anyway. "First thing first so guys let's get room assignments. Lancer and Caster can share the first guest room."

"But I should share a bed with only you!" Caster interjected.

"I'm ignoring you."

"Hey master can I use the attic the top of the house is the best place for a golden servant like myself."

"Sure, man go nuts. Let me rephrase that go ahead just don't break anything. So that leaves Archer and Assassin in the other one."

"Why do I got to share one with this bitch?" Archer pointed at Assassin probably damaging her self-esteem even more.

Neil snapped a bit. He's seen that behavior and attitude before and what it does to people. He has been patient with her, but he's had just about enough. "Archer do you seriously have to try this hard to be such an asshole to everyone! I get the tough girl act but it's getting out of hand!"

Archer's face wrinkled with anger. Being called out and challenged was something she hated. She projected a single white blade as she raised her hand. "Don't talk down to me like that brat. You don't know the first thing about being a mage or master, and you think you can order me around!"

"Archer I assure you try it and it'll be the last mistake you make. You think any of us will let you strike him down? Stay you're blade or all you'll receive is a painful death!" Lancer delivered an intimidating speech that sent shivers down Neil's spine. Her glare was straight out of a movie. People think a death glare was something that happens with tough guys who talked big but it's just a thing of stories. He's been on receiving ends of what people would call them but none of them even hold a candle to Lancer. That was the real thing. He won't ever forget that.

As for Archer she realized that if she didn't lower her weapon she would surely be pierced by her spear. Archer saw that the servant with the highest killing intent in that room wasn't Assassin the silent killer. Nor was it Saber the samurai or the beast Caster, not even the pirate Rider or the rampaging Berserker. It was Lancer and even with all her arrogance and confidence she knew the one person that could surely strike her down instantly was her. "Fine."

"For the record Archer, Lancer saved your life just now. I was ready to cut you down until she began talking." Saber whose movements went undetected by all already had his sword out and was just withdrawing it.

"If you still have a problem Archer I'll accept a challenge anytime, but when I win our duel I'll expect no more outbursts." Lancer delivered with some coldness to her voice.

Neil who was just a moment ago nervous during the whole exchange saw it in the young woman eyes. He saw hurt and pain. He didn't want to dwell on the situation and decided to get back on track. "Okay then I suppose if there are no more complaints. As I was saying Archer and Assassin in the other guest room. Berserker in the attic, as well as Saber and Rider here in the living room." He eyed around the room looking at his companions.

"Master you don't have to set me up in a room I'm perfectly fine guarding the entrance to the house."

"Lancer what? No who the hell is coming in barging through my locked door." After the brief remembrance of this morning he decided to fix his words. "If anyone does barge in we'll all hear it and be ready relax. However if you still insist on doing guard duty or whatever at least do make use of the bed in the guest room with Caster."

"So master it's late shall I wash you're back." Caster eyes lit up awaiting his reply.

"Well I'm exhausted, I'm going to turn in for the night we'll figure thus out tomorrow." As Neil made his exit the obviously ignored Caster teared up wishing for her master to reciprocate her feelings.

* * *

Archer and Assassin entered the guest room seeing a bunk bed and some action figures in it. It was probably a young boys room too young for Neil's. 'He didn't mention having a younger sibling I smell some history.' "Hey shitty Assassin I call top bunk."

"You don't have to add the 'shitty' part." She had frustration and discouragement on her face.

"Do something Assassin like then you'll earn the title less shitty."

* * *

As Caster and Lancer turned on the lights they saw an empty room with a queen size bed.

"One bed and western style ugh I prefer Japanese style rooms." Caster said with a disappointing sigh.

"Do you wish to have one side and I have the other?"

"How about this instead Lancer." Caster opened her hand towards the center of the room as light shined around it. The room changed to looking like an authentic old style Japanese home. Complete with tatami mats and dividers separating the two sides. "Do you prefer the bed or a futon Lancer?"

"I'll be fine with the bed myself. I wasn't aware you were this skilled Caster. Altering the space inside as well but leaving the dimensions of the house itself intact. A room bigger than what it appears. You truly are talented with territory work."

"Why of course I don't make much use of it but I'm quite impressive. If I had access to my full power I could even manipulate the Eastern seaboard to my liking." Caster gave a victory pose as she bragged about her skills.

"Yes, you split off you're nine tails fracturing your power. If you had all nine you would be quite the powerful divine spirit. I would probably toss my spear pinning you're tails first. Then rush in with my second as you're distracted piercing your heart." Lancer cupped her chin thinking how she would defeat a full powered Tamamo no Mae.

"You what?" Caster looked bewildered as she realized what Lancer was saying.

"Though that may not be enough. You at a fraction of power survived an onslaught of enemies. I guess I would follow up kicking my spear at you if that was not enough maybe removing you're tails in the middle of the chaos should be efficient in finishing things. Sealing them behind my gate to the underworld would probably do it."

"Wait Lancer what kind of warrior are you crazy enough to take on a divine spirit at full power. You sounded like it would be just a simple task." Caster was surprised by the calmness the woman before her showed as she talked about killing her so casually. "No actually what kind of person talks about killing her allies so casually."

"Oh, sorry I killed several divine spirits in my day as well as countless men and monsters. When I remembered about your origin I thought about how I would take you out." Lancer seemed almost cheerful during the exchange as she tried to lighten the mood. "It was all hypothetical I assure you." She raised her hands in a defensive matter hoping to relieve Caster of doubt.

"Lancer you're on the list of people I never want to fight." Caster had a chill down her spine as she saw how casual Lancer was with her rational. An uncomfortable feeling seeing how this woman is crazy enough to challenge a god and win.

"I would hope so we are allies after all right?"

"Yeah of course." Caster's feeling of uneasiness remained thinking about her new roommate.

* * *

"Hey Captain Teach what you're playing?" Neil walked in his room seeing Rider play Teken tag.

"These fighting games are easy to pick up but hard to master aren't they."

"Easy to pick up? Man, I suck at fighting games unfortunately but hey how many people can say they played a video game with Blackbeard." Neil casually rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle.

"Hahaha not many from your era I assume. One thing lad you need not call me captain. I am just you're servant now. You're the captain of this ship, lead us well." Rider gave a very warm and confident smile to Neil. "I trust you'll lead us to victory."

Neil froze as a tear formed in his eye as his character got pummeled from Rider. "How can you say that so casually you all barely know me. I'm a screw up I shouldn't be in command of people. How can I even expect to defeat the enemy, when I don't know the first thing about magic? Let alone the fact that…." Rider placed his hand on Neil's shoulder.

"Trust me I see great things when I look at you. To lead you need unquestionable confidence. That's how I became an efficient captain even though I employed some theatrics for flare. You don't need that thought you amassed a fine crew you'll be fine." Rider gave Neil genuine confidence as he had absolute faith in his new master.

"There is one thing I would like to say you're handling of the insubordination of Archer." His tone got more serious and his grin disappeared. "In fighting among the same ranks is normal but to raise you're blade to the captain is unacceptable. You shouldn't be complacent to that."

Neil sighed as he lowered his head. "Yeah I guess you're right. It's just know what it's like. I know the distress in her eyes. They were lost and in pain a lot like mines use to be. I saw that it wasn't me she was truly angry with it was the unfair hand life dealt her."

"That's no excuse. Strong leadership is the backbone of a crew. We can advise you on situations we think are bad calls, but we have to follow your decision you make. If Archer or anyone for that matter gets out of line like that again it's your job to handle the situation. A captain who doesn't lead is doomed to fall to mutiny."

Neil was silent. Rider didn't mince his words and meant every bit of it. In a situation like this some would be passive and complacent, but he sees that won't be acceptable. He will have to be proactive in the war and at home.

"Enough of that talk I do have a question for you master. What do you desire from the Grail?"

"What I desire from the Grail? It's an omnipotent wish granting device correct that means practically any wish is possible." Neil thought of his past. The decisions he made. The circumstances that brought him to where he is now. His lack of real goals for the future. "I'm not too sure myself but I guess I would have to win it first then. What about you and the others?"

"That's how it is then I see. The others I'm not too sure myself, as for me well you would think I would like to fix my death or something of the sorts but frankly I accept my past. The one thing I would wish for is probably to live in the modern era to play as much games to my heart's content."

"That's it really?" Neil looked skeptical of the man's wish. 'Could that be all this former pirate wants is to play games?' "You really just rather do that? Nothing else? Change your death? World domination? Come on something more substantial than that otaku culture?"

"What? I'm serious that's it."

The pair stood up playing late into the night. As Neil found a fondness of the friendship they forged. Discussing about video games and the past exploits of the man himself. As that went on Saber laid on a couch smirking as he heard the conversation between their master and Rider. "A fine master we were summoned for indeed."

* * *

Extra

 **August 24** **th** **2012**

 **Jamaica Estates, Queens**

It was the early hours of Sunday morning in the silent house of Neil Morrison. There was now a sudden occupancy in the in the form of seven guests. Of that seven one was currently sneaking about. A certain fox eared spirit was up to no good. She slowly opened the door to Neil's room to see her beloved master sleeping beautifully in her eyes. He was partially covered by a dark blue sheet as he laid on his right side. Leaving just enough room for her to take big spoon. "Master your future wife requires to recharge by lovingly embracing you." She said quietly as drool leaked out of her mouth and her eyes shined in the heat if the moment.

"Oh, morning Caster did you want to play video games to?"

Caster nearly screamed from surprise as Rider laid on the floor with a PSP in his hands. He yawned as he stretched beginning to get up off the floor. He was shirtless only having boxers on.

"Rider why are you here?" She started to shake, and her voice trembled. "Could it be your making advances on master? Does he play for the opposite team? Is that why he ignores my charm?" Caster spoke loudly in shock as she held her face in her hands. "You two big strapping men embracing each other in your muscular testosterone. I think I can actually get into that but I need the love of master as well!"

"What?" Rider was dumbfounded by the crazed spirit.

"Say it ain't so?!" Caster rushed over to her master waking him abruptly by shaking him by his shirt collar. His instincts took over as he tried to strike his attacker. Unfortunately, his attacker was a servant so his counter attack was useless.

"What the hell?! Caster what is it?" He woke up noticing her crazed face as her eyes were wide open to an almost absurd degree. If she had sanity points they were in danger levels.

"Why master? You shared your room with him but not your future wife. Do you prefer his two doughnuts? I have three doughnuts for your banana!" She brought his face close almost making contact, but her crazed eyes were still in view.

"What on earth are you talking about?" He was legitimately terrified to answer as she continued to shake him.

"Master is it possible that you prefer a banana going in your doughnuts? If it is I can use magic for that!" Her crazed voice got the attention of several others in the house.

"How did we get here?" Neil questioned the situation as he tried to figure out what was going on. "How? Cas…..Caster, please I'm not understanding what the hell is going on. You're scaring me here."

"Then why are you sharing a room with this man and I wasn't allowed?!" Any remaining sanity that Caster had was probably gone at this point.

The door busted open to Lancer and Saber with weapons drawn looking for the source of the disturbance. They saw Caster holding up their master and saw the terror on his face. "Guys help I think Caster lost it!"

Both Saber and Lancer rushed Caster who looked shocked to see them. She was swiftly hit out of the room through the window and sent flying. Her voice could be heard screaming through the morning as some neighborhood dogs started to howl to the sound. The young man found himself groaning in annoyance to his now broken window.

Archer who was reading through a magazine in her bed smiled as she heard the commotion. "Guess she really was a mongrel in heat after all."

* * *

 **Neil servants (current info)**

 **SABER - Hajime Saito**

 **Strength – C+**

 **Endurance – C+**

 **Agility – B+**

 **Mana – E**

 **Luck – C**

 **NP –**

 **Skills**

 **Riding – D**

 **Magic Resistance – D**

 **Wolf of Mibu – A**

 **Instinct – B**

 **Knowledge** **and Respect of Harmony – B**

* * *

 **ARCHER - Chloe Von Eizernbern ( Kuro)**

 **Strength - C**

 **Endurance – C+**

 **Agility – B+**

 **Mana – B**

 **Luck – B**

 **NP – C++**

 **Skills**

 **Independent Action – B**

 **Magic Resistance – C**

 **Eye of the Mind (False) - B**

 **Projection Magic – B+**

 **Kiss Demon – B++**

 **Clairvoyance – C**

* * *

 **LANCER – Scáthach**

 **Strength - B**

 **Endurance – A**

 **Agility – A**

 **Mana – C**

 **Luck – D**

 **NP – A+**

 **Skills**

 **Magic Resistance – A**

 **Primordial Runes -**

 **Wisdom of the Haunted Grounds – A+**

 **God Slayer – B**

* * *

 **Rider – Edward Teach**

 **Strength – B+**

 **Endurance – A**

 **Agility – E**

 **Mana – D**

 **Luck – C**

 **NP – C ++**

 **Skills**

 **Magic Resistance– E**

 **Riding - ?**

 **Voyager of the Storm – A**

 **Honor of Pirates – B**

 **Gentleman's Love – C**

* * *

 **Caster – Tamamo no Mae (Four tails form)**

 **Strength – D**

 **Endurance – B**

 **Agility – B**

 **Mana – A+**

 **Luck – D**

 **NP – A**

 **Skills**

 **Territory Creation – A**

 **Divinity – A**

 **Witchcraft – EX**

 **Shapeshift – C**

 **Fox's Wedding – EX**

* * *

 **Berserker – Sakata Kintoki**

 **Strength – B**

 **Endurance – B**

 **Agility – C**

 **Mana – C**

 **Luck – D**

 **NP – C**

 **Skills**

 **Mad Enhancement – E**

 **Divinity – D**

 **Animal Dialogue – C**

 **Natural Body – D**

 **Monstrous Strength – C**

* * *

 **Assassin – Mata Hari**

 **Strength - E**

 **Endurance – E**

 **Agility – E**

 **Mana – E**

 **Luck – D**

 **NP – B**

 **Skills**

 **Presence Concealment - ?**

 **Espionage – A++**

 **Pheromone – B**

 **Double Cross – B**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again huge shout out to ZenoZen for the help you the real MVP**

* * *

Chapter 5

Countdown to the Beginning

A young boy looked at the broken vase he accidentally knocked over breaking it. His nervousness increased as the sound of footsteps approached the room. He didn't want to be tossed into the hole for punishment but knew it was coming. As the man he called father entered the room his gaze fell upon the broken vase.

"Who broke this?"

The boy fidgeted with his hands as he prepared to announce his mistake.

"I did father, I'm very sorry it won't happen again." A feminine voice spoke as she wrapped herself around the back of the slightly smaller boy.

"You did?" The man glared as he thought to himself. "Fine make sure it doesn't happen again. Clean it up, then hurry outside to the field you all have a task to complete." The man said sternly as he proceeded to exit leaving the two.

"Why did you lie for me?" The younger boy timidly asked the girl.

"You asked why someone helped you out?" The girl tilted her head as if confused by his question. She walked over picking up a broom and dust pan passing it to the young boy. "It's natural for an older sister to help her little brother right?" She gave him a warm smile confusing the boy.

He was confused because he never seen her act like that to their other siblings. She always stood out differently from the rest. Something that he always thought about observing his older sister.

In the field their father was talking about the boy's sister stood in a plain white dress. She had both her hands placed on a boulder. She was eight years old and had long blonde hair. The young child concentrated on the car size boulder as her hands glowed. The object began to rumble as it broke down shattering. She was not alone for several other children and the man were there as well. The children all had similar sized boulders in front of them attempting to break them with various ways. One tried blasting it with fire with little result. Another tried placing their hands on it as the rock glowed but it did nothing. The only one that came close was the point of view who was watching this all unfold. He fired a big ball of mana at the boulder breaking it but not to the same level as his elder sister.

"Excellent Lucillel my little **lux(Light)**." His voice was out of great pride as he patted the head of the girl.

She was smiling happily over the praise. "Thank you father."

"You did okay Michaell. As for the rest of you try to be more like your talented sister." He spoke in a stern voice. Ramiel, Gabriel, Brandiel, and Ariel bowed their heads in shame not living up to their fathers expectations. As one would imagine what started as admiration for their sister slowly turned into envy. The one they looked up to was the one they wanted to tear down. For she was fathers favorite.

She excelled in whatever they did rather it be physically, academically, or usage of their particular form of mage craft. Each child specialized in a form of mage craft each. One could manipulate time to a degree. Another could harness the power of fire. Michaell himself can harness a near limitless amount of mana to use. Lastly the talented Lucillel could manipulate, specifically by injecting her mana into an object she can warp it usually bearing destructive results. Her root was already known from a young age manipulation.

"I have work to do children so I'll call for you all later." Their father made his leave as the other saw him off.

"That was amazing Lucillel." Ariel the youngest ran over in excitement to her sister.

"I'll do it as well next time Luciellel" Ramiel challenged her as he was determined to be number one.

Brandiel looked out of frustration seeing as he did the worst in the exercise they did. He looked over cursing his limited time manipulation ability. He can only temporarily increase his speed or decrease it. Same for whatever he touched unfortunately it wouldn't matter what he did to the rock.

"Not bad Luciellel as your big sister I congratulate you." Gabriel the oldest was the first of the other four children to quickly grow a disdain for Luciellel. Her anger was obvious but the favorite one would just laugh her off not buying into her taunting.

Michaell on the other hand was never competitive to the others as long as he remained second to his older sister he wouldn't be put down or targeted. When the others would try to get him to join on talking behind Luciellel back he would stay silent and walk away. It was weird for the others for the way he acted. Weird for everyone but Luciellel. She got the special privileges in the castle they lived in.

A massive estate on a hidden island off the south west coast of Europe. Accessible by boat or helicopter only and hidden by a bounded field. This was a prison by normal standards keeping the children isolated, grooming them to be something more. Their father was trying to make them into something beyond normal humans and he succeeded to some extent. He took several women from prominent mage backgrounds hoping to powerful mages.

These kids were just one of his many experiments, but he wanted to see how far they can develop. As the woman became pregnant he gave the fetuses homunculus like properties amongst other experiments. Those children were just his first step they all looked like him in one way or another as he exorcised most of the mother genes except what he thought was most important from each bloodline. To his surprise the second woman he impregnated gave birth to twins. He deemed it faith as he saw one to have potential to be the best out of the rest. As soon as the children could walk he began rigorously teaching them. He gave them strict schedules and harsh treatment. They were only allowed to see their mothers on Sunday. This extreme act was all for the sake of reaching the Sixth Magic. A foolhardy goal but he was a man with nothing but time as he stopped aging many years ago.

Luciellel ignored her other siblings as she looked over at Michaell's work. "Michaell, good work." She smiled as she turned her back walking away towards the castle. As she did they saw the mark on her back they all carried. It looked like a large pair of wings. They were red in color and served as their own special form of magic crests. Luciellel's wings stood out from everyone else's, they were the most beautiful shade of vermilion and the detail behind the design was vibrant.

"Who does she think she is?" Gabriel said as he blasted a fireball at the destroyed boulder.

"Father is always praising her. What the hell we are trying our best. I hate her!" Brandiel hands trembled as he looked at them.

"She's laughing behind our backs that what. Stop comparing us to little miss perfect." Ramiel said angered by the situation.

"Our elder sister is truly talented huh?" Ariel the youngest has yet to develop a true disdain for her yet.

"I'm the eldest Ariel! She is the second oldest, not like father actually cares." Gabriel turned to Michaell. "What do you think brother. I know always being second fiddle must truly get under your skin. Don't you hate her? Despise her?"

Michaell simply shrugged his shoulders and walked away to a tree. He didn't bother to say anything as it didn't matter to him.

"Typical of him." Ramiel said as the others walked off. Michaell stayed behind looking at them leave and yawned deciding to take a nap.

Days and month come and go, weather changing with no one noticing. It was years laters that some of the other children minus Michaell and Ariel tried to get back at Luciellel. They planned to get her put in the Hole. A pit of punishment their father would reprimand them with. A large dark pit with no light and no sound. A few hours can feel like days in it. Being inside that dark pit can way heavy on one's sanity easily. Being inside for to long can permanently break someone. A place everyone unfortunately had have time in besides Luciellel, of course.

* * *

 **October 31st 2012**

 **Upper East side, Manhattan**

 **Black Faction HQ**

Michael woke up from his dream and looked to see his sister in the doorway of his room. "Were you watching me sleep? Didn't know you cared."

"Piss off I want to speak to you and Edison once you get yourself together." Lucy walked away as her brother laid back down staring at the ceiling of his room. As Lucy walked away, Michael sat on the edge looking at his sister disappearing into the distance.

Lucy sat down in the foyer of the castle alone staring at the clock. Being less than a week from battle didn't leave her nervous no it was more like she couldn't wait any longer. The anticipation for battle was leaving her ecstatic for the chance to prove superiority. But the closer it got the start date the longer the days felt. She had her forces although Karaat Utsutsukowashi never showed up which wasn't part of the plan, it mattered not. She had her forces already assembled. Wesley was no real mage, he told Archer to defer to her. Michael was excellent at his craft, plus with Caster they were formidable. Augustus was close combat oriented as well as his Saber. Yuzuki has Lancer, they have Assassin and finally her Berserker. 'Together I'd say even without Rider we are more than powerful enough to wipe out any of our enemies.'

She stopped as she heard a pair of footsteps coming from down the hallway. As the pair came in view it was Augustus and his servant Saber. She could hear mumblings between them about cards or something of the sort. "Boy!" She yelled out causing him to freeze and jump from her tone.

The green haired mage immediately took a soldier like attention pose. "Yes mam?" He replied swiftly not wanting to deal with her attitude. Living in the castle has had him on edge. and Sasuke both adopted a don't pissed her off attitude especially after they saw her servant. That thing she called Berserker was the most terrifying beast he ever saw. Even his own servant said flat out fighting that thing head on would get him killed.

Lucy walked over like a drill commander inspecting him. "We are beginning the battle soon so I'm trying to figure out the best strategy to start." She brought him to her previous sitting area. There was a board with some drawings over the map of the city. The first thing that stood out is a black marker drawing of a castle on their location and a black circle around a two mile radius of the castle. Then in southern Brooklyn area was what look like a fort with seven stick figures and seven dots around it. Then finally on the far end of Queens laid a giant circle and question mark.

"Okay look here we have an approximate location of the Sun faction with a force of seven masters and seven servants. We on the other hand have 4 masters who are fighting. We lack our Rider but I know without a doubt it won't be an issue."

"So we're outnumbered then boss lady." It was Saber who spoke to her. He had a real relaxed unconcerned voice.

She was irritated with his attitude towards her, but gotten use to his familiarity no matter how much it annoyed her. "Yes Saber. So I have a question for you if you were on the enemies side how would you attack us?"

Looking at Saber, he was a rather tall man with a gruff look. He had messy brown hair in a pony tail and a small beard. He wore a green t-shirt, as well as brown shorts and sandals. The man took out a cigarette and began to smoke it while studying the map. "How would I lead a group of ragtag mercenaries into battle? Hmm lets see, I wouldn't."

Augustus got nervous "Hey Saber don't pissed her off remember what happened that day we all played monopoly." Augustus whispered to his servant remembering the burning rage she had that day. As smart as she was she wasn't a match for Saber's military tactics

She exhaled as she thought about it. " I suppose attacking an unknown enemy force would be foolish."

"Yeah well I wouldn't anyway, unless I had a strong force I was confident in."

"We know that they have at least two masters who are top level so they must have summoned at least one very powerful servant."

Saber exhaled a smoke cloud and pointed at the map. "So according to our forces we'll have four masters and two extra servants under your command. For one I say we should have Assassin pair up with Lancer's masters brother when on the field. Two, as for our game plan they would be foolish or strong to enter our territory. Between Lancer's and Archer's noble phantasms our one kilometer radius is sure to be absolute defense. Assassin isn't that weak but isn't suited as a front line fighter. I'd say staying close to the defense ring within two kilometers of the base. They can make a quick retreat incase they have to deal with too much trouble. As for Caster he isn't physically strong or quick but his mana and endurance are on another level so he should be my backup. As for you queen of war and Berserker I'd say the most efficient strategy is to isolate any servant and eliminate them however you see fit."

Lucy gave a grin she thought of the strategy he gave. She liked the thought he put in but saw ways to improve it. "Good idea but I thought of a better one. You gave a soldier like battle plan which is good. However chances are they will have someone of similar mindset thinking of a similar plan or expecting this kind of plan. I'd say we change a few things. Archer will stay at the castle he shall strike down anyone within range. Yuzuki shall stay in as well to relay information from a vantage point. Lancer will scan the underground where he can make the most use of his Noble Phantasm. While you two as well as Assassin guard the 59th street bridge. Stay on Manhattan in case they try the tunnel or the Brooklyn or Manhattan bridge. It seems like an obvious entrance to our side. Caster and Michael will take the northern side of the island in Harlem. As for Berserker and I, we shall handle the south side of the Manhattan. If you don't have anything you want to add about this strategy then I'd say it's decided. I will call and inform the others personally.

"Well then that sounds alright I guess. I do have a question what's with that question mark and circle near the outskirts of the city?" Saber pointed out as he tapped his cigarette.

"Don't worry about that it's nothing of importance to you."

"Will that be all then mam?" Augustus asked not wanting to spend much time with her.

"Yes of course that's all. Actually when you head out with Sasuke if you find someone who is strong." She paused as a wide grin appeared on her face. "Leave them to me. You are to scout the competition and most importantly have fun. It's going to be a war."

"Right boss no problem." Saber gave a small wave as he walked forward ahead of his master.

* * *

As they continued towards the front of the Castle they ran into Yuzuki, Lancer, and Sasuke.

"Morning everyone." Saber said casually with a wave.

"Good afternoon actually." Sasuke corrected the servant. He was not a fan of Saber's laid back attitude. He preferred the seriousness of his sisters Lancer.

"Hello Augustus and Saber how are you two doing?" Yuzuki gave a cheerful smile to the pair. She found them to be quite the odd couple. Augustus was serious and tried to keep a distance. Saber on the other hand was carefree and friendly. "You guys ready for next week?"

"I suppose so. What about you Lancer? Stoic as ever I see." Saber directed his attention to Lancer, giving Lancer his best smile who in turn showing saber perfect white teeth.

In contrast with Saber both in fashion and attitude, Lancer was always in all black with a royal fashion. He wasn't unkind but he did keep a strictly professional way about things. "Shouldn't you be spending your time better than trying to irritate me?"

"Nope" Saber smiled at him, as all of them notice another pair walked in greet them. "Oh now that's a face I haven't seen in awhile."

It was Caster he was referring to as he was accompanied by Michael. Michael always kept an air of mystery about him. One couldn't truly tell what he was thinking. His servant Caster on the other hand well he was an eccentric genius. "Yes it has been a while since I've been out of my lab but there's just so much to do. So much to improve. These idiots haven't figured out how to make alternate fuel engines yet. I'll have the production ready in a month. I'm behind on my variation of solar panels as well my perpetual motion machine. Then there's my mass produ…." Casters mouth was covered by Michael as he tried to ramble on.

Caster was about the same size of Nikola Tesla their Archer. Though Caster wore a weird blue jumpsuit as well as a white lion mask. Underneath it he looked like a middle age normal guy but he always wore the mask when he was at work which was always. Saber also heard that they used a command seal each on him and Tesla to stop them from fighting. Apparently bad blood back in the day.

"Right, Caster I'm sure if they wanted a science lesson they would have asked you. So everyone what are you all up to?" Michael faked a smile that was obvious as he normally was uninterested in his teammates affairs.

"We were going to visit the Botanical Garden." Yuzuki pointed out as it being one of the sites she has yet to see. She's made it her business to tourist around slowly leading up to the battle. She's been to several famous restaurants. She also seen several Broadway shows and been to the Statue of Liberty among other tourist locations. Much to everyone's surprise she even had Lucy join her several times. She seems to be the only one not bothered by her personality.

"Oh, I assume the one located in the Bronx? Be careful out there. I heard the rats are the size of dogs." He waved goodbye as he continued on his way to meet his sister.

Augustus looked closely at Michael waiting to him to say he's joking. 'He's full of shit. Why do they exaggerate so much?'

"What about you two?" Yuzuki looked back at Augustus and Saber.

"We were just heading outside to get some fresh air that's all." Augustus added as he decided to continue out.

As the pair left it was just Yuzuki , Lancer, and Sasuke left. "I still don't 100% trust him sis." He was careful not to speak so loud as he voiced his opinion to his sister.

"Would you stop assuming the worst of people, you didn't trust Vlad when I summoned him either."

Lancer gave a slight bow towards both of them reaffirming his stance. "I assure you I made a vow to protect my master. Even if you her brother were to raise a blade against her I will certainly strike you down."

"Lancer don't talk like that!" Yuzuki couldn't bare the thought of her brother doing something like that. Let alone Lancer killing him.

"I'm sorry my lady it was just a figure of speech that's all. Shall we take our leave."

"Yes let's." She gave a cheerful reply as she led the way out.

As Augustus and Saber looked over the view of the castle another servant made his presence known. It was Archer but he preferred his real name Nikola Tesla. He was out looking over the skyline. He's taken to observing the city. The people and their daily lives.

"Hey watching the general populace again?" Saber questioned as he walked up to him.

"What is it hero of Troy?" Archer was annoyed by Saber's lack of seriousness in any matter. The only thing Archer wants is the Holy Grail. Nothing else mattered except that. He will better mankind and lead it into a new age. "Your interrupting my observations."

"You mean peeping? You perv."

Augustus slapped his face over his servant's taunting. "I'm sorry Archer he's a bit to unconcerned with things."

Archer didn't say a word and took astral form fleeing the scene. Augustus turned to his servant disappointed with the attitude he carries himself with. "I guess we scared him off aye master?" Saber gave a lackluster laugh as he reached for another cigarette.

Augustus left eye twitched as Saber was lumped him together in his antics. "We? We didn't do anything. You pissed him off! I don't believe this what if he attacked us? Actually never mind it doesn't matter you could care less. That's why you got killed, your devil may care attitude!" He pointed accusingly at his servant.

"Ouch master that hurt. Although this is coming from a scrawny, introverted, claustrophobic, still children card playing, mage hating brat. I mean just the other day during the shared dream I saw you rather walk then take the bus to and from school instead of deal with people." Hector gave out a huge laugh as his shit eating grin mocked his master.

"So find someone else to be your master and put up with your crap!" Augustus shouted out at Saber being annoyed by his mocking.

Saber kept his grin as he ruffled his master's hair. "Just busting your balls kid don't worry about it. Say why don't we go see that Avengers movie. I saw a video for it on T.V? It looks like it'll be fun."

He rolled his eyes at Saber's suggestion but wouldn't mind it. "Yeah sure let's go."

* * *

 **Port Richmond, Staten Island**

The last borough of New York city. A small island with a relatively small population opposed to the rest of the boroughs. Karaat Utsutsukowashi came straight here instead of meeting up with his team. He didn't quite trust the Cain family nor did he want to trust the Mage Association. They had what he wanted however, a piece of the round table to summon Artoia Pendragon. Unfortunately the Saber and Lancer classes she would been most applicable to summon under have been taken. He however still has to summon a servant and with some help from a newfound ally. One who had a similar idea that neither side could be trusted. The man who entered the room had a was missing one spell from his command seals already. He wore a white t-shirt with a beetles symbol on it and black sweatpants.

"Alright so I already wasted a command seal but I assured even Sherlock's secrecy."

"Oh you didn't trust your servant?"

"It's not that I don't it's just that he said I should put my faith in the Sun Faction. Which I don't. The Tohsakas, Elderfelts, and Winchesters are to closely associated with the Mage Association. Then there's Damel he's sketchy. Next would be Jax now he's a piece of work and as for Seth he's the only one who knows I'm secretly here on behalf of the Church. Honestly thought he creeps me out the most his face, his eyes, and that attitude he's hiding something. I even heard from Jax that him and his servant have been real close."

"Well it's normal to be close with your familiar right?"

"Trust me the kind of close he's talking about is the kind I wouldn't want to be with mine. But here it is I was able to swipe this from the catalyst hunter. It wasn't easy but they paid him with this." Jason pulled out a piece of wood wrapped in cloth. "A piece of the round table."

Karaat was ecstatic over the find. With this he may still be able to summon Artoia. He grabbed hold of the piece and marveled at the wood.

"I appreciate it. You sure this is the genuine thing?"

"Yeah positive although I did bump into Alan on my way out of the base. Good thing I had it in my coat pocket a rookie move would have hidden it just behind his back." Jason began drawing out the summoning circle. "Don't forget the ritual and the color is blue remember that."

"Of course let's do this. I'm ready." Karaat place the catalyst in the center and began the ritual.

 _"Let silver and steel be the essence._

 _Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation._

 _Let blue be the color I pay tribute to._

 _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall._

 _Let the four cardinal gates close._

 _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

 _Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again._

 _Let it be filled five fold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling."_

A flash engulfed the room as the room was covered in a smoke. Karaat felt exhausted but knew he summoned a servant. The room had some smoke-filled in but a feminine figure stood before them.

"I have heard your call I ask are you the one who summoned me?"

"Well I'll be damned!" Jason adjusted his shades showing his eyes as he looked at the curvaceous body in front of him. "That's supposed to be king Arthur?"

"Yes king of Britain Artoia Pendragon!" Karaat added as the smoke cleared.

The woman stepped forward as the smoke cleared. "I am from Britain but a Pendragon I am not!" She spoke with an assertive commanding voice. She had long crimson pink hair, with blue eyes and a scar along her face. She wore long brown boots, white pants and an open red trench coat exposing her huge cleavage. Finally a black overcoat over that worn like a cape similar to one might find on a ship captain. "I am Rider otherwise known as Sir Francis Drake King of the Storms!"

Karaat looked shocked as he turned to Jason who just put his arms up while shrugging his shoulders. Which was followed by Rider aiming a gun at Jason. "Shall I kill this enemy master?"

"No it's fine where allies for now. Although someone did screw with me!" Karaat was pissed as he stared down Jason who said nothing to the looks. He was focused on the noticeably busty woman in front of him.

"Well I guess that guy pulled a fast one on me. I'm impressed he got the better of me like that, I don't let many things get pass me." Jason shook his head trying to seem nonchalant about it but was still noticeably angry.

"Hey, I was made aware I was summoned to be united under the Moon Faction but you are here with a Master from the enemy side. Care to explain?" She almost sounded hostile in tone. She didn't have any politeness or familiarity to him. She talked down to him like she was the superior officer.

"Oh yes sorry." He was nervous over the exchange but understood that each Servant had their own personality so he was willing to comply. "I have yet to decide if I will formally join the Moon Faction. I was thinking of sitting back and let things play out but that could go bad for me."

"I'll say. For example if the Sun Faction was to win whoever remained can gang up on you. Which could have been avoided if you did work with the Moon Faction." Jason gave his thoughts of the matter to them.

"I see then. Alternatively I'm guessing you don't trust the Moon Faction enough thinking they can backstab you at any moment." Drake then looked at Jason glaring at him. "So, how did you two become allies?"

"Oh funny story about that actually. We both had a similar idea and bumped into each other while looking for a hideout here on Staten Island. Furthest away from both factions. We both got into it pretty good to actually. Though when we realized we both separated ourselves from our teams we decided to talk instead. So we came to an understanding neither side can be trusted with the Grail. Now our agreement is once 12 servants are dead he'll use a wish which will be small enough that the Grail doesn't need to be at full power to grant while I get to take the Grail with me back home."

"I see then what of your Servant then?" She pointed her attention to Jason.

"Huh what about him? Sherlock has said to me he has no wish for the Grail he's just here to solve the mystery of the war. He said even if he was to win it he would have no wish to even ask he would probably just wish to return to throne of heroes if he doesn't get sent back after we win."

Drake smiled liking what she heard. She turned to the one who summoned her. "I approve then. I do have two questions for you however. What's your name partner?"

"Oh yeah Karaat Utsutsukowashi, what's the other question?"

"You keep staring at my jacket, what's wrong with it?"

Karaat covered up his red face as Jason started to laugh. "Oh he likes the jacket alright Rider. He likes it a lot."

"Well this is the new world then, North America. There's so much to see and so much to steal."

"Well then Rider, Karaat I will be on my way. Good luck till then." Jason made his leave picking back up the catalyst to return. As Karaat started to get more acquainted his servant.

"So do you have any wish to be granted?"

"For the Holy Grail? No I rather just get rich. Wishing for a fortune would be no point. You need the thrill and danger that's what it means to be alive."

Karaat didn't know what to think of Rider. She was far removed from his ideal woman. Well it wasn't like he could change his choice either. "Your much more different than who I would have imagined Francis Drake to be."

Rider had a perplexed look at him. "Why is that?"

"Well you know history books said you were a ruthless privateer."

"I am a ruthless privateer!" She squinted her eyes at him while pointing at herself.

'I know Artoia was a woman despite what the legend says but Francis Drake as well?' "Did you hide the fact you were a woman?"

"Of course not, why would I?"

"Is there anyone else in history who's really a woman I should know about?!" Karaat just couldn't believe it. They are statues and portraits of Sir Francis Drake.

"Hey partner, how much funds do we have?"

"Funds? You mean money I ain't rich if that's what you want to know? I have enough to rent this place and for food and a couple other things but that's about it."

"Fine I need to go make so cash." Rider started to head out the door.

"Wait why? No more importantly how? I wouldn't want you stealing it."

"I steal that's what I do. The strong take what's the issue?"

"Normal people can't find out about magic!"

Drake looked annoyed at the statement as she stopped and thought about it. "If my noble phantasm is going to be at its peak I need us to secure money and lots of it."

"Well I can't really help you there." Karaat scratched the back of his head thinking what they could do.

Drake sighed as she planned option two. "You have $20 on you?"

"Yeah why?"

"We're hitting a casino I'll make some cash there. Then I'll also take over the street gangs for other illegal activities. Drugs, racketeering, firearms, prostitution rings. If it's profitable I'll invest in it. Taking out the competition anyway possible. Finally Wall Street. The stock market will also be mines. I can run this city in a month!" Drake had a sinister look and laugh as she planned her takeover.

'De, demon this chick is evil?'

"We'll split the profit 50/50, the fairest of deals right partner?" She looked proud over what she said and extended her hand to her partner.

"The hell is wrong with you!?"

"I'm not giving you more than 50%!" She glared in anger not seeing anything wrong with what she said.

* * *

 **The New York Botanical Gardens, Bronx**

The limousine with Yuzuki, Sasuke, and Lancer just arrived at the entrance to the garden. "Thanks Jarvis." Yuzuki said as they all exited the vehicle.

"I thought that was Alfred." Sasuke whispered into his sister's ear. The butlers that tended to them were all quite similar in appearance, mannerisms, and even their voices. He heard from Michael that Lucy named them herself. Apparently she preferred the names Alfred, Jarvis, and Jeeves.

"Really? Alfred has the British accent and Jeeves has the Welsh accent. I don't know what accent Jarvis has though."

"Ughhhhh never mind let's just get this over with." Sasuke groaned. He didn't even want to come in the first place. His sister insisted however and he cave. Apparently she was also feeling concerned about Lancer. He sees now that he had a negative stereotype over Vlad because of history but the truth is the man risked everything for his family. However the brutality he fought with brought his legend to be known as Dracula the bloodthirsty vampire.

* * *

 **Earlier that morning**

"Hey Sasuke can I talk to you about something?"

"If it's about Halloween I'm not going out tonight."

"No not about that. It's about Lancer." She didn't sound so cheerful and sounded extremely worried. "He's been different ever since we saw that movie last night Dracula Untold and normally he would just destroy anything referring to him as the vampire but this one he was quiet the whole time. All morning he's just been staring off into the sky. If I ask him if he's fine he just says everything is okay."

"A Dacula movie? You know he hates those why put one on?"

"It was, well because, I heard it was about him being the hero in the story. But he was silent the whole time when I asked him about it he said nothing about it. He just changed the topic and left the room."

 **End Flashback**

"Where should we go first then?" Sasuke smiled as he followed his sister with Lancer right behind them.

As the day progressed Sasuke saw it himself. The normally observant man was indeed absent-minded today. He decided to look up the movie on his phone. It was the story of Vlad who took the powers of a vampire to protect his family risked his humanity for the people he loved. 'I see now the legacy he left is changing slowly. He said he wanted to change his legacy being left as a monster but as people start paying closer attention to history and misunderstandings his wish is slowly being fulfilled. There's already documentaries about the real Count Dracula depicting him as a tragic hero.' Sasuke did indeed pity the man. For he would probably do the same if he was in the same situation.

* * *

 **Upper East side, Manhattan**

 **Black Faction HQ**

Wesley sat in his office across from him was Chronos and Assassin. She wore dark green shorts and a white t-shirt. She had blonde hair done up in a ponytail and stood right next to Chronos. Chronos who's face was still shrouded was checking in.

"Mister Chronos you've been gone for a while is everything okay?"

"I'm fine just waiting for things to start is all. I was just following up with Assassin here on her intelligence gathering."

"Of course but I'm the best at it. No? I have confirmed five servants undetected of course." She was upbeat and carefree. She would get along best with Yuzuki and Saber if it wasn't for one thing.

"you're positive no one saw you Assassin?" Wesley wanted to confirm.

That act of questioning her skills was the one thing wrong. The air tensed and thickened. The tone got dark as she disappeared from Chronos to in front of Wesley with her gun aimed up his chin. Her face was the total opposite of what she displayed before. That youthful disposition was replaced with rage.

"Of course I'm sure dipshit! Who the fuck do you think I am?! I am the world's greatest Assassin don't you forget it!" Her voice unrecognizable as the level of killing intent was through the roof. Wesley kept calm and collected even under this pressure.

"That's enough Assassin stand down." Chronos said sounding almost reluctantly possibly wishing to see what would happen.

"I just wanted to know if you were positive about your status of remaining incognito."

Assassin lowered her gun and returned to a friendly disposition as she put her weapon away. "I see then okay, no problem." She gave him a wink as she returned to her master's side.

"Well now that I prevented that crisis I just wanted to tell you about my departure, I know hold on let me finish. I'll be away but Assassin will be here taking action. Once the war begins she'll be a great asset. As for me I'll be a phone call away I trust you and your siblings can handle it."

Wesley didn't let any emotion show as he simply nodded. "We are now a week away sir, you sure about this?"

The man got up to make his leave from Wesley's office. "Trust me I have absolute faith in the plan. Besides what would happen if you failed?" He left with an obnoxious laughter.

Wesley turned to Assassin "Lucy is going to enjoy working with you." A statement that brought a warm smile to the woman's face.

* * *

 **November 4th 2012**

 **Black Faction HQ**

Caster just finished catching up on his duties. He is very skilled for support. He was mass producing soldiers to fight for their side. Low ranking but durable. They were to help keep out intruders. They didn't take too much trouble to make thanks to Mass Production but creating them bored him. His mind needed to stay active working on new inventions. He also needed to improve his fellow servants weapons when needed with his Conceptual Improvement skill. He looked over at the soldiers he had created so far. Another Idea popped into his head and decided to handle that for now. "Casual flying cars. Why haven't I done that yet?" Caster muttered to himself as he walked to the drawing board.

* * *

"Tonight's the night we begin. Ain't that right sis?" Michael yawned asking a rhetorical question. He sat in a chair next to her as their comrades filled in the foyer.

"There better not be any screw ups then from any of you!" Lucy commanded as she looked upon everyone. "You all have your posts and orders. Yuzuki will use wind magic to relay information from long range. Lancer you'll be commanding a squad of soldiers produced by Caster. Is there anything else you all have questions about?"

Saber raised his hand casually as Augustus prayed it wouldn't be anything stupid. "Hey missy if I was to have a feeling that something was going on could I abandon my post on the bridge?"

'I guess he has a good point for once.' Augustus thought to himself.

"Fine, but make sure that is only for emergency purposes."

"What's the matter my cute little Saber scared to be alone with me?" Assassin talked playfully in a weird almost French sounding accent.

"Of course not Assassin, if you want we could have as much alone time as you want tomorrow." Hector rubbed his chin with a smile at Assassin.

"Wait are you flirting?" Augustus looked at his servant with a face of disgust. That was to weird for him.

"I suppose your Master and little Sasuke will keep me company instead then." She placed her arm around Sasuke's shoulder pulling him in to her. Sasuke had an annoyed look on his face as he looked up at the woman.

"I think it's great you guys are getting along so well already." Yuzuki placed her hands together in a cheerful manner.

"Is everything in order?" Tesla asked making his presence known.

"Hey there Tesla nice of you to join us." Hector grinned at the scientist. "I do envy your job you get to stay up here all comfortable and safe, while we do the grunt work."

"Please shut up Hector or I'll do it for you." Tesla opened his hand as electricity flowed sparked. Tesla was contemplating blasting Saber right there and then.

"Right then I guess we'll be heading out. Let's go Saber." Augustus didn't want to hear the Saber go on a tangent nor did he want Tesla to fry them. He walked towards the front door to take the elevator out as the others started to follow. As they approached the elevator Yuzuki wished Lancer and Sasuke good luck.

"We'll be alright sis no worries."

"Yes do take care of yourself Master."

The group of Augustus, Saber, Sasuke, Assassin, Michael, Caster, and Lancer all entered the Elevator to take their posts. However Lucy walked to the edge of the railing looking over the city. She threw on a long red trench coat as she turned to the group.

"I'm taking this way instead. Good luck everyone." She gave them a genuine smile as she jumped off the castle.

Yuzuki, Augustus, and Michael all were stunned at her act. This was the tallest building in the city and Lucy just went sky diving without a parachute.

"BERSERKER!" In a flash of lightning a massive Servant appeared in the air catching Lucy. The massive Servant flew off away from the building carrying her on his shoulder.

* * *

Moon Faction

Wesley Cain – Archer

Lucy Cain – Berserker

Michael Cain – Caster

Augustus Octavius – Saber

Yuzuki Sento – Lancer

Chronos – Assassin

Separate

Karaat Utsutsukowashi – Rider

* * *

Saber of Moon – Hector

Strength – B+

Endurance – B

Agility – A

Mana – B

Luck – B

NP – A

Magic Resistance – A

Riding – B

Military Tactics – C+

Proof of Friendships – C

Disengage – B

Eye of the Mind (False) – B

* * *

Lancer of Moon – Vlad III

Strength – C+

Endurance – C+

Agility – C+

Mana – B

Luck – D

NP – B

Magic Resistance – C

Demonic Defender of the State – A


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks ZenoZen**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **The First Battle**

 **November 4** **th** **2012**

 **Fort Hamilton, Brooklyn**

 **Sun Faction HQ**

The group of seven Masters and seven Servants as well as Shirou were gathered in the conference room. It was a plain grey room with a large round table. They have gathered to defeat the Moon Faction. They were going over the plan one last time. Sherlock Holmes their Caster was the brains of the operation.

"Good afternoon I hope the day finds you all well. Now as we went over before, we don't know their exact level of protection so charging in might be risky. We will deploy a scout team of three to go in from the underground railway system. Then have three more on guard here as well in case a sneak attack. Finally one which will directly make his presence know from the south above ground."

"That seems kind of suicidal for a lone pair but that's why Berserker and Damel are taking it." Seth said in his usual cheerful tone.

"That should be my job, after all Sabers are the strongest." Okita gave her opinion but was favored for the defense team due to her skill set.

"Stop complaining! It's a fine plan Cas, I mean Sherlock." Rin said correcting herself.

"Rider and Seth, Assassin and Alan, Lancer and I. We are going to be heading out at 11 tonight, be well rested and prepared before then." The others gave a nod as they confirmed the plan.

"Okay so what happens when the enemy gives you all the slip and attacks us seven to three in the servant department?" Jason voiced his opinion like it was his first time hearing it. It actually was his first time, seeing as he preferred to stay at his hideout in some mysterious base he refused to let anyone know the whereabouts of. He only showed up about two other times just to "check in."

"That won't happen!" Luvia snapped a hand fan making a loud echo as her tone showed her seriousness of the matter.

Jason smirked as he was aware of Luvia's strong resolve. "You got it then money bags."

"So my fellow servants shall we be righteous and take out these villains?" Saint Martha announced as she raised her staff.

"Holy maiden we shall fight to the best of our abilities and if our skill proves superior take victory." Lancer had his arms crossed with his head down and eyes closed. "We are no heroes or villains just echoes of the past. Warriors from another time here to do battle." He turn to his master and gave a bow while taking a knee. "I assure you however my lady that I will use all my strength to grant you victory. I swear my honor on it."

It was for just a moment but Luvia's face was red. She didn't want to hesitate in front of anyone though. "That's all I can ask of you Lancer! I expect no less from any of you!"

Berserker caught his right fist as he threw it in his left hand. He was almost as big as Lancer and held great sanity surprisingly. "Then when the Moon Faction is crushed, Lancer you and I shall fight it out to the death."

"Oh really I'll place some bets on that. Hey Archer you getting in on this?" Jax playfully asked his servant. Archer in turn shook his head refusing the offer.

"If you're serious about that I got $200 on Berserker." Damel was confident in his servants abilities for good reason, he was strong.

* * *

The meeting was over and the masters and servants all went their separate ways to ready themselves. However Shirou hurried over to Sherlock to ask him a question.

"Hey Mr. Holmes I have a question for you. I know I wasn't here for the last meeting but you didn't include me is there a reason why?"

Sherlock never turned to face Shirou but he rose his right hand raising his index finger. "Elementary my dear no matter what order or plan I would give, Shirou Emiya would find himself doing what his heart would think is best. You just want to protect your comrades lives."

Shirou looked a bit upset by his rational. "Isn't that natural to not want any of your comrades to die." He clenched his fist in irritation but continued to speak calmly. "I know I get it. I can't save everyone no matter how hard I try. Dad and Rin always scold me for thinking otherwise. It's something I know that's an impossible ideal but what's wrong with that? What's wrong with wanting to save everyone?"

Sherlock exhaled as he already figured out Shirou Emiya. This one is not the same story of the Counter Guardian Emiya, yet one who can just as easily walk that tragic path. "You already know the answer to that don't you?"

Sherlock continued on his way as he deduced discrepancies between Emiya the Spirit and the Shirou Emiya before him. To Sherlock's knowledge being a candidate for Ruler gave him access to knowledge the general heroic spirit wouldn't know. One such sort of information is the Counter Force. Unlike the Spirit Emiya this one wasn't a victim of the fourth Holy Grail war. However they both were victims of a tragedy which led to them being adopted by Kiritsugu Emiya. The Shirou here grew into a man with his adopted father alive. To discourage the boy he taught him only reinforcement and projection but for those years that training refined him. Then at his time at the Mage Association, Shirou has become one of the most proficient mages in the field of projection. Now retired Kiritsugu grew proud to see the young boy he adopted grow into a fine young man. 'I wonder if it was really just a world without conflict he was looking for.'

* * *

Insides Seth's room the exorcist laid his head on his servant's lap. She ran her hand through his medium length dark coarse hair. "Master we will face the first of our many trials tonight."

"Yes many and it'll be plenty of them but God shall guide us."

"Yes of course I shall also stand firm and lead us. Though master promise me if your life is in any danger summon me. You're not meant to die, not yet."

"Don't worry Holy Maiden even if I am to fall in battle I would not want you to waste your tears on me." Seth closed his eyes as she continued using his time to rest before the battle.

* * *

 **Fort Hamilton**

 **Local Bar**

"Hey ladies why don't we take this party to somewhere more private." Jax gave out a boisterous laugh as he had his arms around two fairly attractive women in a bar. He decided to "borrow" money from Luvia and put it to good use.

"Hey Jax you sure this is what you want to do before we head out?" It was his servant Archer in casual clothing. He wore a green hoodie and baggy jeans.

"Of course what if I die tonight? I intend to go out with a bang, several if you know what I mean. Right ladies?" He placed both his hands on the women butts with a firm grip both clenching on to him tighter.

"Hey Jax do you got to go?"

"Please don't we haven't even got to the best part."

They both whispered in his ear which made the already grinning man widen his grin. "Well than Archer I'll be back later have fun." Jax gave a wave as he walked off with the women knowing what he was going to do today.

* * *

 **Black Faction HQ**

Alan was in the underground battle area with his servant. He was practicing his own unique mage craft. Besides simple spells he had access to the ying-yang element. It was extremely hard to control but with it he can obstruct the concept of light in a set space or blind with an obscene amount of light. Unfortunately with all his practice it's just so damn difficult. He sighed in annoyance but tried again.

"Excuse me Master you seem to be exerting yourself a lot with this." His servant spoke in a very sweet sincere voice. She wore her summoned outfit of dark brown pants and blue shirt still. She was like a best friend to him and cared deeply for his well-being.

"I know unfortunately it's something that might be useful further on." His hands glowed again as he created a massive black void engulfing the massive room. His body tensed and he sweated trying to keep up the space. "Unfortunately Jason wasn't wrong. Compared to him, which also includes Seth, Luvia, Rin, hell even Shirou, I'm lacking in versatility. Basic magic isn't going to cut it in this war." He lost the space after a minute and dropped down to a knee. He wanted to expand his usage to cover enough room to make an escape if necessary. "I'll keep this up for a bit more."

"Okay but if you collapse I'm not helping you."

* * *

Damel sat in his room as his partner Berserker was eagerly awaiting battle. He did push ups just to exert some frustration. He was a large muscular man with scarring around his body. He had messy blonde hair with blue eyes. He was shirtless with blue jeans and black boots. "Oy master were going to destroy whoever comes at us you ready?" Berserker was unusual, typically one summoned would have mad enhancement. However due he had no lost sanity from his mad enhancement since it was so low. It was pretty much a useless slot he's just normally a battle hungry warrior.

"Yeah I got you big guy but we're going in with an unknown of the enemy strength. We need to be ready for anything."

Berserker shot up and punched his fists together. The loud pound that followed was equivalent of hitting a wall with a sledgehammer. "It doesn't matter I Beowulf will still dominate on the battlefield. After our victory Hercules vowed to fight me to the death. I can't wait to fight the legend himself." Berserker was confident but for good reason he was physically the strongest servant on the team.

"Right I like the spirit big guy but you may be a bit to hot-blooded even for me." Damel gave a slight laugh but knew that Beowulf is the perfect partner for him. They both preferred close combat and his personality is great to work off of. He normally doesn't want to get too friendly with people but Beowulf was that kind of guy you couldn't help but like. His attitude was just so sure of himself and righteous that one couldn't help but admire his resolve.

"I'm going to make sure I have tales to tell tomorrow."

* * *

Rin and Saber were in the library or rather Rin was in the library and Saber was standing at the entrance pleading to head out now. "Master, please with us being so close I should be out patrolling."

"Saber you are not to leave the premise." Rin shot her down immediately. As Shirou cane through the door in a hurry. Rin has seen him look bad before but this look definitely stood out to her.

Shirou walked in looking distraught surprising both Rin and Saber. "Shirou are you okay what happened?" Rin walked over to look up to his face he stood 187cm. He grew a lot from when she first met him in high school. "You look like you saw something awful."

"Hey Rin if you were in danger of getting killed on the battlefield would you want me to save you?" Shirou asked for her honest answer as he tried to come to terms with himself.

"Emiya? I mean Shirou where did this come from?" Rin was a bit flustered but wanted to know where he was going with this.

Shirou averted his gaze as he just wanted an answer. He clenched his fist on his side thinking hard about the path he choose. "Just answer it please."

Rin was happy he was thinking of her but knew something was bothering him. "Look, have I ever been the type to need rescuing?"

Shirou turned around to face her hoping he didn't offend the head of the Tohsaka family. "No it's not that it's just…" Rin placed her hand on his cheek to assure him.

"I would be happy if you did save me but if that safety came at the cost of your life I would be angry at myself. I would be angry because you died to save me from a situation I couldn't get myself out of. But most importantly I'd be angry you left me alone." Her face was red and but meant every word. Which left a very stunned and quiet Shirou trying to figure out what he should do. Rin placed her arms around his neck as she gave him an intimate hug to reassure him.

"Toh…Rin what."

Saber intervened between them shoving them apart. Her face was red as she stopped them. "No fair master, Shirou takes care of me. He collects my laundry, carries me when I fall asleep in the living room, allows me to teach him kenjutsu, goes on morning walks with me, and feeds me sweets."

"Saber." Rin looked pissed. She thought of the most painful ways she could get back at her servant but decided on the most simple method. She reinforced her arms and put her in a headlock. "Who asked you brat?"

"Master stop. Why would you attack your precious Servant? Is this the act of the jealous mistress?"

"Jealous mistress?!" Rin snapped increasing her grip further.

"Wait Rin stop." Shirou ran over to stop the fight between them.

* * *

Luvia and her servant Lancer were just leaving the vehicle garage of their headquarters. The pair was on a motorcycle Luvia brought that he took a liking to. Even without a riding skill he learned to drive quite well thanks to August the head butler. It wasn't a horse but there was something about it that he enjoyed very much.

With Luvia arms wrapped around him as they speeded down the highway. She used cloaking magic so they can ride on uninterrupted but with the money she dropped on this bike and Lancer's impressive skills she wasn't worried about getting stopped. He wore a red leather jacket and burgundy pants with a black helmet. She wore her standard blue dress still with a spacious helmet for her hair. "Hey Hercules where are you taking me?"

"Wherever this trusty steed you bestowed upon me may lead. I am truly not deserving of your kindness my lady."

She gripped tighter as they continued down the highway. "Then let's go wherever it may lead us."

* * *

 **Brighton Beach, Brooklyn**

They ended up near the border of Queens Brighton Beach. It wasn't active considering the fact it was November so they were alone as her servant walked towards the water admiring the sunset. "It's great to see no matter where I go or what time period I'm in the sun set is always the same."

"Yeah I suppose so. Hercules do you truly have no desire for the grail?"

"Like I said before none at all."

"It's okay to have a selfish desire my knight. It's what's makes us human, well demigod for you I guess." Luvia scratched at her face correcting herself.

"If I do have a selfish desire I guess it would be helping you achieve your goal. That would truly make me happy." He showed a bright smile as to him serving a kind master is more than enough for the hero.

"That's not…." Luvia sighed giving up any way to sway him. He was her loyal knight who will stand by her side no matter what. "Fine then I will accept nothing short of victory Hercules."

"Of course my lady and victory I shall deliver." Hercules bowed out of respect for his master. "Shall we head back my lady? Once we get back we'll only have about three hours of rest before we head out."

Luvia walked over leaning her head on the man's chest with a smile. "How about we stay out here a bit longer?"

He replied with an equal warm smile. "Of course whatever you ask of me I shall follow through."

* * *

 **Fort Hamilton, Brooklyn**

 **Sun Faction HQ**

It was 10:30 p.m. and everyone was ready for the operation to begin the attack. Lancer, Luvia, and Rin waited at the front door for their allies. Seth and Alan joined quickly with both their servants in tow. Rin was leaning on the wall with her arms crossed waiting for them.

"So this is it huh ringlets?" Rin said looking at Luvia through the corner of her eyes.

Luvia kept a serious face keeping her mind focus for battle. "Ringlets? Haven't heard that in a while. Don't tell me you're actually worried?"

"I shall protect my Master from harm lady Rin. "

"I'm not worried. We're rivals after all." Rin got off the wall and walked away after that.

"Well that was certainly dramatic." Seth said followed by a light laugh.

"Master don't tease them. That's rude." Rider placed her hands on her hips while scolding Seth.

Luvia tried to not let the irritation on her face show as she turned around hiding it. Alan shook his head as his servant covered her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Okay we're heading out now!" Luvia shouted with attitude in her voice as they proceeded to Manhattan.

* * *

Rin made her way to the main lobby where Jason and Jax were. Her mind were full of potential outcomes for tonight. They could very well take out four enemy servants in one go or loose everyone or anything else in between. Rin sighed as she walked over taking a seat. Rin, Jason, and Jax sat in the lobby of their building as Damel and Berserker were walking out.

"Alright were going to cut loose out there." Berserker said excited as always.

"Alright man good luck, let's have a drink when you get back." Jax gave a half assed wave at them.

"Sure." Damel replied with a similar gesture.

"Don't screw up out there." Jason said with a grin. His feet were propped up on a table as he examined his Winchester Shotgun.

Sherlock was walking in with a cup of tea while Saber paced back and forth anxiously. "Hey Jax where's Archer?" Saber wondered as she saw the time quickly approaching.

"Oh he outside something about laying traps of the sorts." He talked it off in a matter of fact like tone.

"Well then let's see if our plan is a success. Fortunately within the confines of my territory all mysteries shall be solved. So if someone does get close I'll know even with the highest rank of presence concealment won't be immune within my territory."

Rin turned to their Caster and had a very similar annoyed look on her face towards the man. "You didn't mention that? Were you ever planning on sharing that secret?"

"You never asked Miss Tohsaka." Sherlock replied as Jason started snickering.

"You seem to be in a good mood today." Rin snapped towards him with a glare.

"Me? Shouldn't you be worried about your boyfriend haven't seen him around in a while."

Rin looked around and thought about what they talked about. 'Damn it Emiya, we've got a war to fight. I can't spare time for this.' "It's fine. He must have run off somewhere."

"Whatever you say lady let's get this started then I've waited long enough. I hope someone does try to attack us." Jason rolled his eyes as he took out his phone checking a text message.

* * *

 **Lower East side, Manhattan**

It was just a few minutes before midnight as the scout team were in the subway station waiting to begin the plan. They were silent as the seconds ticked away slowly. Luvia was actually wearing pants for once instead of a dress. She was wearing a blue leather outfit that she managed to fit in despite her curvaceous body. Alan stared a little to long as both Assassin and Lancer shot him some nasty looks. Alan flustered slightly averting his gaze. As for himself he had on burgundy jeans and a brown sweater. Seth wore his traditional executioner work clothes.

They saw the station was empty so they wouldn't have to waste too much magic getting rid of the people in the area when they started. It was 11:55 p.m. now as Luvia checked her watch as she coughed to get everyone's attention. "Let's move out. Damel should be above ground getting ready to approach their base."

"Alright then lead the way, captain." Seth said in his general laid back tone as they started their infiltration.

"Hopefully they don't screw up." Assassin addressed her concern as they proceeded.

The scout team walked down the subway tunnels with magic to illuminate the path. It was the Lexington Avenue line which is normally fairly active even at this time of the night. Luvia had to create a mobile bounded field to deter unwanted interference. As the clock hit midnight they felt the calm before the storm.

"Anyone feeling like we're about to get attacked right now?" Seth said with some sarcasm as they continued down the tunnel.

"Nonsense I would have…." Rider jumped ahead blocking him when she felt danger. "Stay behind me something's coming."

They stayed quiet as they heard what sounded like marching approaching them. The sound was getting louder. The sudden appearance of rats scurrying from further in the tunnel caused Luvia to jump on top of her servant in a scream. The rats continued running as the sound got louder.

"Everyone be prepared we don't know their estimated force but it's definitely a lot of enemy combatants at least 100." Lancer said while staring down the tunnel. He drew his spear that his bow had been transformed into. It was a pole arm halberd with a silver-colored axe with a spear tip. With it he could stab or chop away at a foe.

"Yeah got it, but did you see the size of those massive rats? They were huge!" Seth was stunned seeing them.

"Possible witchcraft at work maybe?" Rider looked disturbed at the massive rodents.

"No I'm afraid that's normal for the sewer rats here." Alan was calm and unbothered about the rodents. "Last time I was here we had a run in with a few in the Bronx they were fearless and tough little monsters. Some weigh in at 25 lbs and kill stray cats and dogs for food."

"In what world are rats larger than raccoons normal to you?" Assassin spat out still stunned by them and she's seen her fair share of weird in her life.

Finally the marching came to a halt as they got visual of the source. It was a group of mannequin looking men in military attire. In the middle of that was a creepy looking man with a staff and dressed in all black. The soldiers all aimed their weapons at the group and held at the ready. The man who stood out was obviously a Servant and took a step forward staring down the intruders.

"Warriors of the Sun Faction my name is Vlad Tepes the III, Lancer of the Moon Faction. You are trespassing and shall be dealt with extreme prejudice!" His eyes cold, voice colder and yet polite. He was royalty after all but today he's a soldier. Behind him stands soldier's of the Moon Faction ready for battle.

Hercules put Luvia down behind him and walked forward. "I am Lancer of the Sun, Hercules hero of Greece. I have been order by my mistress to destroy the members of the Moon Faction including yourself. It is not personal hero of Wallachia." He quickly turned around to his teammates to give them a quick whisper of words. "When you see an opening get pass him and proceed further down the tunnel."

"Got it Lancer." Rider nodded.

Assassin gave a nod as she activated presence concealment lurking back into the shadows.

"Well then let's begin. Charge!" Vlad lead the charge towards the Sun faction with Hercules rushing in locking spears with him. They swung their weapons clashing causing large echoes to be heard throughout the tunnel. The soldiers ran passed them and went to attack the masters and Rider.

Seth deployed black keys the signature weapon of the executioners and began to slice at the first soldier in front of him. Rider blasted several of the soldiers with mana from her staff as she quickly dotted around protecting Seth from getting overwhelmed.

Luvia used reinforcement magic as she ran up to one using what appeared to be an old rifle with a bayonet attached. She uppercut one then grabbed another by the leg and span it around to the other group. As that group fell down she appeared above them as she went for a heel drop onto the soldiers on the floor. She then held her hand open above them as she chanted a powerful spell to blast them. The soldiers got up except for the one who took the brunt of the blast and began to walk towards her. "Low rank created warriors. Most likely by their Caster."

Heracles and Vlad continued as they maneuvered around the tunnels as their weapons clashed. Neither were showing a sign of weakness but Hercules clearly had the superior strength. He however wasn't acting on it just hitting away his foe's weapon. He was reluctant to make a decisive move in case Lancer of the Moon had some tricks up his sleeve.

Alan managed get past the chaos first meeting up with Assassin. "Are you unharmed Master?"

"Yeah. Shall we continue then?"

They began running down the tunnel closer towards the enemy base.

Luvia and Seth were back to back as soldiers continued to surround them. "Even with Rider this is a bit much. Should you stop holding back lady Luvia?"

"I'm not, this is the best I can do down here unless you want me to cause a cave in?"

Seth laughed lightly. "I suppose that would be bad. I guess I'll have to then. Rider give us some room please!"

"Yes Master!" Rider with her superior speed dashed in taking down a group of the soldiers. She charged right through them with no trouble at all. She resisted the urge to go all out knowing that harm might be inflicted on her master and Luvia.

Seth picked up one of his blades and cut the palm of his left hand then the palm of his right. He then used his blood to create a massive broadsword and turned towards a soldier that tried to jump at him. "I might have to get a bit serious then." Still happy and upbeat he slashed through the soldiers down the middle. "Come on!"

* * *

Both Lancers continued jumping through the tunnels matching strikes. Vlad was impressed with the skill of his foe. He saw a true hardened warrior and thought to himself that even if he didn't say his name one would figure out that was indeed Heracles the great hero of Greece. He just held that much confidence and power. Vlad also felt like the man was holding back not that he should talk they were just out of range of his Demonic Defender of the State skill. As they continued to clash he did see right when his own lance was knocked away from Heracles the man would briefly glance back towards his master. "Impressive hero. Even within the heat of combat you still find time to confirm your master's safety. I applaud your commitment." Vlad had a wide grin as he continued his assault.

"You honor an enemy? I need no praise of my proof of loyalty to my mistress. Instead of summoning me as the mad demigod she called for me as the brave and honorable man. Whatever she orders of me I shall do it. If she so requires my life to end then so it shall!"

The pair jumped back staring each other down. Heracles then placed both hands on the base of his weapon as he decided that he got enough out of his foe. He was reading how Vlad attacks from all angles and deals with attacks. "My lady shall I take his head?"

"If you judge it possible without great risk, yes. Yes you may!" Luvia gave a smile as she german-suplexed a soldier.

Hercules jumped with an increase of speed towards his foe. He took a swing at Vlad who even blocking with all his strength got flung back towards a support beam further down the tunnel. Hercules rushed him then took an upwards swing that damaged the ground and some track work as he tried to cut Vlad in half. Vlad stabbed his weapon into the ground as he blocked again yet still being knocked away. The superior strength of the demigod was pushing him back. Vlad needed to retreat less he finds himself missing a limb or head soon. Hercules rushed in again taking a wide swing pushing Vlad back more. He was also knocking him away from the base which made things trickier to get back.

* * *

Damel and Berserker made their presence known as they walked up 2nd Avenue towards the enemy base. As they walked they saw a woman with long blonde hair walking towards him. A jolt of lightning appeared behind her as a massive warrior landed behind her.

"Oh so this is our first opponent. A little open don't you think?" Berserker said as he noticed there was no one on the block as if people were ignoring the area.

Damel eyes widened as he looked at the enemy servant. The woman he recognized as Lucy smiled as she placed a hand on her hip. She spoke in a confident manner as if she already knew the outcome. "Berserker let's do this." Her servant growled as Berserker of the Sun rushed towards them.

* * *

As Alan and Assassin made it within the confines of enemy territory they felt danger. The sound of eerie whistling froze the pair as it increased slowly. They looked down the deep dark tunnel and saw a small flame get closer. It was a cigarette. The man who approached them had on a green old style uniform with a red cape. He had messy brown hair and what looked like a coat of metal over his right arm. He had a golden tipped spear pointed up as he carried it.

"Hey, what's up?" The man raised his hand in a friendly manner as he greeted the pair.

Assassin jumped in front and took out a Syrian saber as she plotted an attack. "Watch out, his Master could be around hiding."

"Sorry this old man is all alone, I told my Master to wait above ground. Is there anyone else around though I rather not fight a young woman." He put his left hands over his eyes as if looking for another servant.

"Sorry Servant of Moon but it's just me. I got to ask though, are you a Rider class? You're teammate introduced himself as a Lancer but here you are with a spear."

"Oh me sorry about that." Before their eyes his weapon morphed into a long sword. He rested the golden blade on his shoulder as he smiled. "I'm actually our Saber but I can use both. I do prefer my spear but I'll play along. As for you though miss you don't strike me as a knight class. So I'm guessing Assassin."

"Be careful something tell me he's dangerous."

"I'll be fine. Just try not to get in the way." Assassin rushed in at her target. Saber easily blocked her and pushed her back with one hand on his sword.

"Not bad you're fast but I have experience dealing with the swiftest." He started pushing forward as she was helpless against the difference in strength. "I'm also stronger." Saber kept a carefree easy going attitude as their clash continued.

Assassin jumped back and tossed throwing knives at him. Saber casually avoided them all as he walked towards her. Assassin then leap into the shadows making use of her presence concealment. Saber didn't bother looking around he already knew where she would appear. He turned his body just out of the way of Assassin who lunged at him from behind. She caught her footing and tried to retaliate but was grabbed by her arm and got tossed into a wall. Alan was angry but knew he couldn't do a thing against that Saber.

"You're pretty skilled Assassin unfortunately that's it. You rely on your speed, and stealth against a warrior like me you're just delaying your defeat."

Assassin tossed more daggers and ran around her target. She was running extremely fast circles around her foe waiting to see a blind spot. Saber kept his cool as he waited for her to come to him. Assassin did just that as she rushed at him with a sword swing. She span around going for a wide cut which was met by Saber's sword blocking it. However she let go of the blade and tried to land a kick to his head. Saber was knocked back but didn't let it get to him as he regained his stance. The man rubbed his chin not really bothered but more so annoyed.

"Agh you kicked me."

"I'm going to do more than that!"

Assassin ran at the man while he was still recovering from the first strike. Her knife in her right hand was stopped by Saber. "You better hope you're Noble Phantasm can end me quick or I may end up killing you." His voice was a bit more serious as Saber wasn't even trying yet the difference between them was great.

A blast of mana came right for Saber which he guarded with his arms. "Should have used a higher ranked spell. I got Magic Resistance rank A."

"Hey pal need some help." Seth showed up sweating as he glanced at their foe. "Who's this?"

"Saber class."

"Could look a bit happier to see me we are friends after all." Seth smiled at Alan who refused to return it. He kept his gaze fixed towards Saber.

"Enemy servant of the Moon Faction I am Saint Martha summoned as a Rider class stand aside or face the lord's wrath." Rider proclaimed in her standard fashion.

"Oh got some attractive looking women on the Sun team. Wish I was on the brighter side."

"Use caution with this one Rider." Assassin stood next to Rider as they stared down Saber.

"Goodness me I'm outnumbered maybe I should flee in terror." Saber shrugged his shoulder with his hands up without a care in the world. "Or that means I'll have to start fighting for real." Saber turned his sword back into a lance and got in place to use it. "I warn you two ladies if you're not careful I may take your lives." Saber rushed in alternating between both targets clashing weapons and standing his ground. He would then leap back gaining distance then rush right back in pushing them back further.

"So this is the strength of Moon Factions strongest class." Seth was amaze by the skill and ferocity Saber of Moon had.

"Strongest? You overestimate this old man I'm just a seasoned warrior. Besides there's scarier things than me." Saber spoke casually as he avoided attacks while still keeping up an impressive offense.

"Ridiculous even Lancer would have a tough time against this guy." Assassin said as they were being pushed back. Saber continued to put the pressure on them as he planned how to end this already.

"I'm curious is one of your allies the Greek hero Achilles?" Saber asked out of curiosity for his enemies.

"Achilles? No the closest we have to him is Heracles. Why ask Saber?" Rider brought up. Assassin slapped her face as Rider divulged sensitive information.

"I sensed some Divinity and heard you're Lancer is tough so just taking a guess. Wouldn't want to fight him again anyway. Although as long as it's not him, I'm not worried."

Saber took a swing at Rider then delivered a hard kick to Assassin. Pushing her back a considerable distance. Rider tried to blast him but his spare and defense held blocking her mana based attacks. Saber twirled his weapon as he fixed his gaze towards Riders weapon.

"Not him? You fought Achilles before? That would mean? Rider we got to retreat this is bad!" Assassin yelled as she jumped towards her master.

"What?!" Rider jumped back in a hurry trying to find out why.

"That golden blade, the skill, and power that's Durindana, the trusted weapon of the hero of Troy! Hector the strongest of Troy!" Assassin grabbed her master and jumped back several more feet. "Fighting him here can get our masters killed if we're not careful."

"Oh running away that's fine. I don't feel like chasing you down." He yawned as he sat down on a bucket nearby. "Besides two of you maybe but if I got surrounded by three or more of you I'll get killed most likely." Hector was happy that his Proof of Friendship skill let him discern at least Achilles is not among them. As they jumped back two servants went passed them towards Saber. It was both Lancers as well as Luvia was running to keep up with both.

"What's going on why are you two retreating?"

"Sorry boss the enemy Saber is a bit to dangerous for us to be close in this underground location." Seth said rubbing the back of his head.

"Unfortunately the hero of Troy is strong, Lancer might have a better chance against him." Alan added as he caught his breath.

"I see then, I suppose it's up to our servants from here on out." Luvia gripped her hand as she looked at her command seals. "Rider, Assassin backup Lancer if need be retreat together." The other two servants nodded and made their leave.

Seth did an exaggerated stretch as he looked towards the exit. "Well then I certainly hope they are having a better time back at HQ."

"Yeah hopefully." Luvia added thinking of their temporary home.

* * *

 **Fort Hamilton, Brooklyn**

 **Sun Faction HQ**

Saber was prowling the rooftops for any sign of the enemy in the area. She was upset she didn't get to go on the scouting team but hoped trouble came close to them. She saw Archer waiting on top the base laying down. She tried to get him to patrol with her but had no such luck. She missed the Shinsengumi and the fact she couldn't be with them through the end.

It was as she was a bit further out a sense of danger triggered her Eye of the Mind(False). It was a sixth sense of danger hardened through training she could predict attacks. She saw an attack coming her way an arrow and it wasn't from their Archer. Saber jumped down into an alley as she drew her katana. Saber was excited an enemy picked her out and tried to kill her. "Let's see the arrow came from the east so towards the park." Saber took off with her great speed towards the area.

* * *

"So what's the chances of us getting attacked anyway?" Jax yawned while cleaning his ear.

"Gross." Rin said to herself with her arms crossed.

"Not very likely this is just to see what we're dealing with. Hold on. It seems Saber left the area of our base." Sherlock rubbed his chin. "Must have been baited by the enemies Archer."

"Saber get your ass back here now!" Rin shouted out loud and through her connection to Saber.

'What? Master…..can't …..hear….you going through…..tunnel. Beeeeep!' Saber faked a bad signal and stopped replying.

"I'll clobber her." Rin clenched her fist in a heated rage.

* * *

As Saber arrived in the park her eyes darted around looking for her target. She ran behind and pressed up along a tree in a stealthy manner. She listened and sensed for the enemy. Several arrows flew towards her as she reacted cutting them down.

"So the enemy Archer is my opponent. Come out and face defeat bowman!"

"So a puny ass Assassin servant. Should have targeted someone else." A disappointed voice was heard as Saber keyed in on the feminine voice.

Okita ran through the heavily forested area with her superior speed. Appearing in front of the female Archer, and went straight for the kill. "I'm our Saber."

Saber's katana was blocked by a pair of black and white swords. Saber was pushed back and came face to face with her attacker. She was about the same height as herself and wore a red jacket which was split in half at the waist. She also wore a black metal top underneath and with what look like black metal shorts. Finally the woman had light brown skin with lavender white hair. "A bow woman with swords? What class are you servant of Sun?"

"Servant of Sun? I'm an Archer class, little Saber." Archer taunted the girl.

Saber rushed back in as they exchanged attacks. Archer was quick and agile but Saber kept her on her toes. Archer would swing with both blades to get countered and then dodge a precision stab from Saber. Archer jumped back and took out her bow firing arrows at Saber. Saber cut them all as Archer appeared behind her firing a broken phantasm arrow. As the weapon flew through the air Saber was already behind Archer taking a swing at her. She almost landed a fatal wound but only landed a small cut on Archer's back.

'Shit she's fast. Probably more so than Lancer.' Archer retreated back as she took aim again.

"Don't drop your guard!" Saber appeared behind her again managing another stab this time into the shoulder of the woman. Okita's usual upbeat disposition was replaced with that of a cold killer. She accelerated towards Archer leaving cracks where she stepped from her footsteps in the ground. With all her big talk Okita wasn't full of herself in speed. The only servant to surpass her in that would be Achilles.

"Shit I miscalculated." Archer blocked the charge with her four layer Rho Ais stopping Saber dead in her tracks.

"You're a funny servant there sis. You use a bow, fight with multiple blades, and can use high-speed mage craft. I'm going to enjoy killing you." Okita had an innocent smile on her face as she spoke. Then she went right back into kill mode. Archer teleported further into the trees out of sight. At least what she would have thought until Saber was running and jumping over the branches right for her.

Archer projected several blades in the air and aimed at Saber. "Sword barrel fire!" She swung her hands as about a dozen blades flew towards Saber. Saber jumped through the branches avoiding the projectiles and rushed in at Archer. Archer retreated back again and jumped up in the sky. She took out another broken phantasm arrow and was ready to blow up the surrounding area. Saber was just about to rush and attack the woman until she saw her put her bow away. Saber stopped waiting to see her next move.

"Are you serious? I'm busy! Fine!" Archer looked annoyed as she landed to the side. "This call saved your life Saber!" Archer pointed with irritation towards her foe.

Saber nodded as she withdrew her katana. "Trust me Archer it saved yours. Next time I'll kill you with absolute sincerity!" Saber tilted her head with an innocent like smile despite her words. Archer disappeared leaving an unsatisfied Saber.

* * *

 **Midtown, Manhattan**

 **Subway Tunnels**

Saber of Moon sat as he saw both Lancer's go at it. He didn't see any reason to intervene as they both seemed about equal within the confines of Vlad's territory it gave him a rank up in parameters. Both Lancers locked their weapons as they tried to over power each other.

"Well hero of Greece you truly are something."

"I should be saying that about you Lancer of Moon. You seemed to have gotten a lot tougher."

Both men relented and began running down the tunnel taking swings at each other. Vlad would block attacks while Heracles would dodge. It would look like a race down the tunnels but the men were trying to find a way to overcome the other. As well as Heracles wanting to see what other enemy defenses await further in.

As Hector waited he saw two more familiar servants approach. "You two came back, that's surprising."

"A saint shall not show fear in the face of the enemy!"

"Just ignore her on that one, I rather just kick your ass for earlier."

Hector got up and yawned. "Wouldn't you two rather play with someone other than this old man?"

Both of the women nodded at each other before they ran towards the man. They took swings at him but he casually dodged them while drawing his sword. Hector kicked Assassin back and locked weapons with Rider as she struggled to push him back. Assassin came at him from behind and Hector jumped out of the way. As soon as the man landed he was back on the offensive holding them off.

"Are you using Disengage?" Saint Martha demanded as she readied her next attack.

"You noticed darn." Hector said while rubbing his head.

"If that's the case then." Rider prayed on to her staff as Saber switched from sword to lance. As the man was about to counter Assassin he noticed a light emit from his torso, followed by an explosion knocking him back. He flew back a few meters then landed spinning around looking for another opponent. He saw the Saint praying and another light appeared on his torso. He tried to jump back but was attacked again.

"Okay that's not normal." Saber said while clenching his chest. His high magic resistance was great but the pain was still there. "You're cursing me?"

Rider gave a haughty laugh as she banged her cross staff on the floor. "This is no curse, but a blessing from the Lord. Repent for your sins." She sent another "blessing" his way.

Saber got knocked back again. "That's some kind of messed up logic. I guess I'll have to get a bit rough with you." As Saber dug his feet in the ground bracing the attack he aimed at Rider. He tossed his spear at the Saint impaling her lower torso as she dropped back. "I can fight at a range as well. You're lucky I didn't release my Noble Phantasm. I would have too much paperwork to fill out about the damage I caused."

Assassin rushed over to Rider and tried to help her up. "Rider are you….?"

"I'm okay." Rider stood up gripping the hole left by the spear. Saint Martha practically had a unique skill where despite being fatally wounded if she said she was okay everyone would believe it. Assassin nodded and took out her saber. "I'm at a disadvantage down here. I can't summon my dragon in these tunnels or the whole place will crumble."

"I could use my Noble Phantasm with no problem but it'll give away my identity immediately. That and with that wound it's best for us to retreat."

The fight between both Lancers continued with each still relatively even. Neither wanted to show their trump cards but it looked like it would come to that for a victor. Both men rushed in at each other slamming their weapons. Every attack clashed as both fought with skill, strength, and speed.

"Well looks like you would have to stop holding back hero of Greece if you wish to win." Vlad had a wide grin as he acknowledged him as a worthy foe.

"You would have to go all out yourself than for me to give my all hero Wallachia."

"Lancer we're falling back. Their free to retreat." It was Hector who landed close by. "The boss lady got a kill confirmed but needs to retreat." Hector turned to the intruders pointing his sword at them. "You guys can regroup for now but proceed further and you'll have to deal with us and our Berserker." Hector gave a warning to the group.

"That's to bad our showdown will have to be for another time then Lancer of the day!" Vlad tucked an arm over his body and gave a swift bow. "Go tend to your allies."

Heracles stared at Saber as he withdrew his weapon. "Kill confirmed? You mean a servant right? Did one of your allies go rogue or did our?"

"Lancer of Sun don't worry about it just fall back. Wouldn't want the first day of battle to have to many casualties." Saber and Lancer both turned around and walked back towards their base. As Rider and Assassin stood behind from their Lancer.

"Lancer we're clear to fall back?" Rider was still covering the wound she received.

"Yeah, let's regroup with our masters. The operation is a failure." Everyone left to make their way back as their scouting mission only produced minimal results.

* * *

 **Lower East Side, Manhattan**

Luvia, Seth and Alan were in an alleyway right by the entrance to the subway station they entered. They were waiting to hear back from their servants as they have been waiting for about a half hour already.

"Excuse me Miss Edelfelt question if I may?" Seth was going to have a moment with her.

"Huh what is it?"

"Just curious about that outfit you're wearing that's all."

"What about it?" Luvia crossed her arms as she started to get an irritated look on her face. Hercules insisted she wore something warm since it was going to be cold and damp in the subway tunnels.

"Just wondering why an all leather outfit was your choice. It can't be comfortable I'd imagine. Unless you're into…well those aren't words right for a lady."

"I think he's just curious if you're into some kinky stuff. You know the hairstyle doesn't help either." Alan stated plainly.

Luvia's face resembled a tomato as Seth busted out in laughter. "You,you." The leader of the group mumbled in rage and embarrassment.

"Oh man Alan I am such a good influence on you." Seth continued his laughter as he found himself held up in the air by Luvia, needless to say who was livid.

"You find something funny huh?!"

"Come on play nice this isn't the time or place." Seth kept his smile trying to hold back his laughter.

"Oh I'll show you nice alright!"

"Oh their back." Alan pointed out as Luvia swiftly dropped Seth and turned her attention to her knight.

Lancer kneeled down on one knee as he bowed his head. "I'm sorry my lady I wasn't able to steal the enemy Lancer's head. He proved to be quite formidable. Unfortunately the mission was a failure I take full responsibility for the results."

"Oh no Saint Martha you're hurt, and you got blood on your gown. I do hope that won't stain." A mildly concerned voice came out of Seth's mouth as he looked over his servant. Now if it was genuine or in good fun no one could tell.

"It's fine Master I'm okay, I was just careless."

Assassin and Alan both looked at each other and saw both were okay and didn't exchange words.

"It's fine Hercules, you came back to me that's all that matters." Luvia gripped his hand with both of hers and spoke in her over dramatic fashion with her servant.

"You spoil me, your kindness is wasted on one such as myself. I assure you next time I shall take the life of an enemy servant."

"There is one more thing I do want to ask than." Seth cut into the touching reunion. "Are you and Lancer….." His mouth was swiftly covered by Alan who shook his head knowing where he was going.

"Trust me don't ask. Not even Jax would." Alan whispered in his friend's ear hoping to not get him killed. He was a bit curious himself but it seemed safer for his health to not ask. He would just leave it like that.

"Mistress the enemy stated they had a confirmed kill from their leader. Is everything okay at the base?"

"What? Yeah of course I was just in contact with Rin over the phone no intruders although Saber did engage an enemy servant she's back at the base as well."

"Hello?! Damel and Berserker!" Assassin pointed out stating the obvious to her.

"I'll call him now." Luvia searched him up and placed a call, it ominously went straight to voicemail.

* * *

 **Sun Faction**

Rin Tohsaka – Saber ( Okita Souji)

Luviagelita Edelfelt – Lancer ( Heracles)

Jax Lucas – Archer

Seth Izunia – Rider ( St. Martha)

Jason Fulcrum – Caster (Sherlock Holmes )

Damel Lancaster (?) – Berserker (Beowulf) (?)

Alan Winchester – Assassin

* * *

Berserker of Sun – Beowulf

Strength – A

Endurance – A

Agility – C

Mana – D

Luck – A

NP – A

Mad Enhancement – E-

Berserk – A

Instinct – B

Battle Continuation – B

* * *

Lancer of Moon – Vlad III (Demonic Defender of the State active)

Strength – B+

Endurance – B+

Agility – B+

Mana – A

Luck – C

NP – A

Demonic Defender of the State – A


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the help for the people that made this possible.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Incompetence**

"Come at me, Berserker of Moon!" Berserker of the Sun yelled as he charged at the other Berserker. Wielding both his powerful swords he swung at the massive warrior. Berserker of Moon stood over three meters tall and held a terrifying appearance. Sun's blades were blocked by a giant blunt weapon of enemy. When the blades hit the sound that followed was roaring thunder.

"…" Berserker of Moon grinned as he saw a man with strength able to rival a demigod. He couldn't truly communicate but his partner knew that he only wanted to fight strong Servants. His legend isn't as well known but yet he wanted to solidify his standing as the strongest.

"Ahahaha! That weapon you got is ridiculously strong." Berserker of Sun yelled out as he swung violently in a series of attacks against the giant.

Berserker of Moon endured it all and took a swing launching his foe down the block.

"Did you really think you'll be able to match my Berserker with such weak ass attacks?" Lucy smiled as she took out her whip and pulled it between her hands. "Now for us."

Damel teleported in a long sword and planned his next move. He knew her whip was durable enough to deal with blades, so he'll just have to get in close to contend with her. He held a defensive stance as he slowly walked in closer.

"Berserker go deal with his Servant, I got Snow White to deal with." Lucy turned her attention to the white haired mage.

"…" Berserker of Moon growled loudly as he walked off towards his down enemy.

Lucy shot an irritated look back at her Berserker. "Who the fuck do you think you're raising your voice at?"

Damel saw the moment of opportunity to rush in straight for the kill. He wasn't taking a chance that Servant of hers was going to kill Beowulf. He lunged for her chest. As swift as a cobra strike her whip coiled around the sword stopping him as well as pushing the tip up away.

"I bet you thought because I had a whip and you had a sword I would prefer mid range combat." The whip ensnared Damel, as it coiled around his arms going for his neck. "Looks like someone underestimated me." She provoked him while wagging her finger.

Damel clicked his heels then threw a kick which launched a small blade straight for her. Lucy pulled her whip back letting go of him as it blocked the knife. Damel retreated back running down the vacant street. As he ran everyone failed to notice the two observers in an alleyway.

A blonde Servant held Neil's arm around his shoulder as they were looking at the sight.

"Did that just happened or was that just the alcohol?" Neil sounded skeptical as he wondered how did he end up here.

* * *

 **Two Days ago**

 **November 3rd** **2012**

 **Jamaica Estates, Queens**

 **Morrison Household**

Neil woke up from a night slumber with his alarm. The song playing was _"Let Me Blow Your Mind" by Shawn Lee_. There were no interference or intruders in his room. Specifically from Archer or Caster. A rare occasion but one he welcomed. He scratched his head through his curly hair. He smiled as heard no trace of fighting or explosions or any other unfortunate event to befall his home.

"It's too quite, its never a peaceful day here anymore." He got up and stretched. He noticed lately his body has been back in shape maybe even better than before. The past two months of training with his servants have really paid off. Although he's still vastly inferior to most mages he did have his reinforcement magic. It was the only thing that seemed logical. It didn't have complex mechanisms or formulas to learn. It was just using mana to strengthen your body. Something he seemed to have had a natural talent for. It was so similar to the chi training for martial arts.

As Neil finished stretching and a light warm up he opened his door to see Caster kneeling in a Victorian era maid outfit. "Good morning, Master." She fought the urge to display a smile trying to keep a neutral expression.

Neil stared at the woman with no noticeable expression.

"Do you require me to do anything Master?" She was only showing one tail and it was twitching sporadically as her face struggled to not emote.

"If I don't give an order I expect you to wait there, like a good little maid." Sarcastic in response he tried to maneuver around the maid. Her arm reached up grabbing hold of his leg stopping him in his tracks.

"What is it? I'm not playing along with this."

"But, Master I did thorough research into this. I looked through you're browsing history and maids are you're most frequent porn searches." Caster whined as she tried to appease her love.

"You did what?!" Neil eyes opened up wide as he leaned in closer to his invasion of privacy. He felt like a knife stabbed him in his back.

"You're second most popular is Milfs, then there's cu….." Neil started covering her mouth as he felt his vulnerability being increased over her naming out his fetishes.

"You aren't allowed to go snooping through that. Do you understand?"

"It's the only way you're loving wife is going to get any from you. Or would you rather watch from behind close doors?" Caster had slightly red cheeks as she leaned in closer.

"No I rather be the one being, actually no were not doing this!" Neil shook his leg free as he was now embarrassed beyond belief.

"But Master I already walked in…"

"Bring that up and I'll tell Lancer we'll be having skewed kitsune for dinner." His eyes were serious as Caster started to panic.

"I get it!" Caster had a frantic face on as she left in a hurry as she didn't want to risk an attack from Lancer.

"To early in the morning for this shit." Neil yawned covering his mouth as he scratched his stomach.

"But why stop there my beloved Master?" Archer snuck up on him clinging to his back. She started rubbing herself up and down. Neil felt the warmth and something else stood out to him.

"Archer please tell me you're not, naked!" Neil hoped he was wrong but couldn't quite tell.

"Let's call this Schrodinger's Servant. Is the servant behind you wearing clothes or not?"

"Schrodinger's Servant? That wouldn't make any sense. You're just using a popular phrase incorrectly, that better not be a reference to something stupid!"

Archer began to pout as she placed her head on his shoulder trying to look at his face. Even though Caster gets on his nerves he sometimes let the smile show on his face that he doesn't hate her. "At least joke with me like Caster. Isn't she's the one you like or is it Lancer?"

"You guys are all my comrades I don't dislike any of you. Now get off of me!" Neil stood not trying to pry her off but waiting for Archer to leave on her own.

"Yet you continue to ignore my advances. Is it because you like Caster? If so just say it and stop being so indecisive. Or you can have us all." Archers voice was noticeably upset as she tried to understand his reluctance.

"I don't want you all! More trouble than it's worth and most importantly I don't see why you're acting this way. I told you before to stop being fake with me!"

"What do you mean acting that way? You don't want me to have any interest in you?"

"You're faking it! Even Caster as weird and unusual she is still genuinely finds things she likes about me. I seem to recall that you only started acting this way to annoy Caster!"

"What? Shut up! Don't talk to me like that!" Archer pushed herself off and projected a white t-shirt and shorts on. "What makes you think you're the high road here? You're just a washed up killer!" Archer was pushing his buttons and was starting to get to Neil.

"At least I'm genuine, you're a faker, and a sister killer!" Neil remembered the dream of what could only be Archer's past, she apparently killed her sister. He said that out of frustration and regretted it immediately. He slapped his face as he apologized. "I'm an ass, I'm sorry."

Archer's face was contorted in rage as she was ready to attack him. He was right however she did fake it just to annoy Caster. She didn't hate him nor found anything remarkable about him. However he just crossed the line with the latter statement.

"What's with all the racket?" Rider walked by looking at the scene.

"It's nothing I was just leaving!" With angst from her mouth, Archer left swiftly slamming the side door on her way out.

Rider looked at Neil who was knocking his head on the wall. "Trouble in paradise lad?"

"You have no idea."

Rider put his arm on his back and dragged him towards breakfast with everyone else. Before them were rice, vegetables, and fish. Neil wasn't particularly fond of fish but it was one of the few things Saber actually cooked. Neil took a seat and placed his head on the table and groaned.

"That got out if hand with you and Archer didn't it?" Saber ripped the band aid right off which was an arrow in the back to his master.

"Not like the bitch didn't have it coming." Caster hissed as she took a seat next to Neil.

"Caster, Saber please be more sensitive to Archer. She comes off as well rough but she is very passionate and has a lot of pain behind her face." Assassin the kind hearted one tried to see the good in everyone. Lancer sighed as she ate having nothing to add to her feelings about Archer.

"She also kept turning me down." Berserker looked upset but turned to Neil. "You and I are love rivals for lady Kuro's heart, Master."

"We aren't rivals in anything man." Neil still groaned to his response.

"You don't acknowledge me as a contender for her feelings?!"

"I don't acknowledge myself! Stop lumping me in with you!"

Caster then picked up a bit of fish and rice to try to feed Neil who was still laying his head down. They were awaiting the war which was starting in two days. They never worked out a foolproof plan for the battle deciding it might be better for them to let the enemy come to them. They knew there top 3 strongest were Saber, Lancer, and Archer. The rest fell in the middle with Assassin dead last. However other factors were to be considered. Saber would not allow help when he declared a duel as his teamwork was more of leading the charge and picking his own battles like approach. Lancer said while she doesn't mind fighting alongside her companions she's not good at fighting alongside others. The same can be said about Archer. Rider has no problem either way same for Caster. Berserker well he just enjoys a good fight. As for Assassin well she's nice.

* * *

The sound of the phone ringing shot Neil up from his sad state. Caster however already ran to grab it. "Hello good morning Morison household. Huh? Neil, who is this? Katherine?" Caster tilted her head. She knew she heard that name before somewhere.

Neil heard the words and ran over trying to pry Tamamo off the phone. "Come on damn it move." He tried in a comedic like fashion to get her off.

The reaction from Neil helped her connect the dots in her head. Killing intent, a murderous dark aura flowed off of her as she realized who it was. "Katherine, you don't say. He never mentioned you once."

"Please I'll do anything, just get off the phone!" Neil begged. 'Why her of all people had to answer?'

Caster told her to hold as she covered the mouth piece and turned to Neil with glittery eyes. "Anything?"

"Nothing including harming Katherine."

Caster looked a little disappointed though she did decide her terms. "You owe me a date once a week away from everyone else."

"Deal!" Neil grabbed the phone and took the call. He sweated profusely out of nervousness he hasn't spoken to her in months. The last time was when they had that fight. "Hey Katherine sorry about that. It was family visiting."

"It's okay, how have you been?" Her voice sounded exactly the same as he remembers. Sweet and passionate the woman he loved made his heart flutter.

"Terrible. I mean terribly great yeah terribly great." He paused over his choice of words. "It's great to hear from you again."

He heard a light laugh. "Happy Birthday."

His life has been so hectic lately he totally forgot he turned 21 today. "Thanks I appreciate it."

"Of course I wouldn't forget it. Hey I'm supposed to be coming into the city tomorrow. We can all meet up and celebrate if you don't have plans."

"Sure no problem."

"Okay we'll go to the place on the corner West 47th street and 7th."

"Yeah sure, six is good for you?"

"Sure see you then."

"Yeah, I…..miss you." Neil was hesitant but didn't want to continue to be indecisive over it anymore. "Come on please, I still love you let's not let one fight ruin this!" Caster was practically shot through the heart hearing the words that broke her. She was frozen in shock. Neil gripped the phone tightly hoping to hear her say something. All he heard was the dial tone as his hand trembled. "Katherine, damn it." Neil started slamming the phone on the receiver and continued to repeat his words. "Damn it. Damn it! Damn it!"

Everyone was looking uncomfortably at his outburst It was abnormal to see Neil a wreck like that. He was snarky and sarcastic at times but tried to keep a level head as much as possible. He didn't do irrational. Lancer walked over and grabbed his arm with the phone.

"Master please calm down."

"Get off me!" Neil slapped Lancer's hand off his.

He had midterms approaching, plus situation with Archer, the impending start of the war, now this slip up it was all a lot of stress piling up. He missed being the cold killer. Rider was next as he punched Neil out on the floor.

"Rider?"

"The hell old man?!"

Neil grabbed his face as he went to attack Rider. He reinforced his arm and threw a punch at Rider's face. His punch wasn't anything substantial but more effective than one from a normal human. Rider's head moved back slightly. "That the best you got kid?"

"I ain't a kid! I'm a man now!"

"Not from where I'm standing. You're the same brat with mommy and daddy issues that got used by a criminal."

The share dreaming was an invasion of privacy that came back and bit him in the ass real quick. Neil increased the reinforcement and took another swing at Rider this time with everything he got. Rider looked at the fist on his face and smirked.

"Not bad a few more years and you might be worth the effort to block."

"Shut up! You don't get to act high and mighty to me, pirate!"

"And this pirate, is telling you to act like a leader! Now stop making a fool out of yourself!" Rider clenched his fist as if he was getting ready to throw another punch.

Saber this time got between the two. "That's enough. Rider apologize for your actions. Master we shall give you time to cool off."

"No I'll be in the garage. Rider we're fine!" Neil trudged off not saying another word.

* * *

The dining room was uncomfortably silent for a time till Assassin spoke. "Uhm this food was delicious as always Saber. Thank you."

Caster immediately started bawling her eyes out. "Master…..master…master….said…..love about someone other than me. Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa." The stream of tears increased as Berserker went over to pat her on the back.

"It's okay Caster I'll never make you cry." He posed flashing a smile to the woman.

Still crying Caster was fierce in her reply. "Now this creepy pervert is trying to hit on me!" As the tears continued. Berserker was also hurt by her words as he now felt two strikes and the morning just started.

"Was I to hard on him?" Rider exhaled as he turned to Lancer for council.

Lancer looked down at the cracked phone and sighed . "No, it was what he needed to hear. He must certainly be under a lot of stress unfortunately."

"First Archer now Master. Please, I don't want anyone else leaving." Assassin whined as she saw them slowly falling apart.

"It looks like Caster might at any second." Saber spoke as he grabbed a cup of tea. "Regardless we shall be at war soon. All of this nonsense shall stop from here on out. We can be attacked from anytime and anyplace."

"We should make sure Archer is on the same page. I suspect she'll be taking that independent action literally, which can be trouble." Lancer said while anticipating what has yet to come.

"She wouldn't be that reckless." Rider thought about what he just said and decided to fix it. "She would be that reckless."

"Unfortunately yes. On another note Saber I'm curious did you and master agree on a plan of action?"

"Well it was a tricky topic to discuss. On one hand we have seven Servants on our team but only about two or maybe three of us can function at full power at a time outside of Caster's territory. There's also the fact we know nothing about who or what we're facing. Also add in the young master's ineptitude in mage craft he's relying on his own skills. We have yet decide on a final plan."

"A wait and see like approach. Unfortunately there's a chance that the enemy can form an alliance and attack us together. However us joining a truce with a side can be tricky."

Saber took out a small notebook he and Neil worked out some ideas together over. They had no idea where the enemy strongholds were nor if they knew where they were located. It was something they needed to decide a final decision over soon but he never got around to it.

"The best idea we came up with is to go to the scene of the first battle and identify at least one person on each side. From there plan attacks accordingly. My suggestion is a challenge to one on one battles. Also from now on we should have one of us consistently paired with him until our true strength is deduced. It would have to be someone who is strong yet mobile enough to get him out of trouble in haste. I would suggest myself but I'm better suited for fights to death so I would probably be of little use to protect."

"That would also mean Caster and Assassin are out. Leaving myself, Berserker, Rider and Archer."

"But Master needs me to fight at his best!" Caster yelled in protest regaining some composure.

Saber inhaled deeply as he understood what she meant however it was the wrong move. "I know that but letting the enemy know our hand to soon can be disastrous. Also I would like to remind if you were to die we'd lose our territory which would be worse."

"I know but…"

"No."

Caster was again struck with disappointment. The Servants continued their discussions about the plan as the war was just one more day away.

* * *

 **Flushing Queens**

 **Church neutral territory**

Bazett and the false Ruler were awaiting the war start. They were in the office section of the building.

"Agh yes the blood soaked carnage of the war will soon begin. Aren't you excited Overseer?"

Bazett was reading a book not really interested in the conversation. She knows the false Ruler knows more than he is willing to share but seeing how it's not her war it wasn't her problem. "Yeah."

"You really aren't the talkative type are you?"

"Yeah."

"Well how about we make things interesting. We know who summoned who. Want to start placing some friendly bets on who get eliminated first?"

"Does money even have worth as a spirit?"

"True how about this then, each one you get right I'll reveal a bit of info of what I know."

She placed her chin on her fist and thought about his offer. "Okay I'll take that wager."

"Excellent so we officially have three factions in this war and 21 servants. The first battle will definitely be at midnight the day of. Who do you think is going to get killed first? As far as servants go anyway the Masters don't matter."

"Well logically speaking the Sun and the Moon faction should be most likely to battle first. As for who probably an Assassin or Rider class. As for which one from both sides are most likely to get it first?

"Interesting choice Bazett, however if I was to put my money where my mouth is I would say-"

* * *

 **Jamaica Estates, Queens**

 **Morrison Household**

Rider was crying as he finished Assassin Creed 4 Black Flag. He would have finished it weeks ago but he was busy completing every single Final Fantasy game in preparation for Lightning Returns. He was hoping for 13 versus but this one would have to do for now. As for Assassin's Creed 4 he considered it his favorite by far. It brought him back to the Caribbean seas. He loved the characters and the interpretation of himself was great. He did see more of himself in the main character Edward Kenway then the game version of Blackbeard but it didn't deter him from enjoying it at all.

"That was a masterpiece I can't wait to play the next one." Rider took out the disc and placed it in the limited edition box he brought. Which what he spent most of the money Neil had saved up on. When he got a game he always sprang for the most expensive version. He loved all the accessories that they came with. "Let's see the Kingdom Hearts franchise. Yes I had to order the Japanese import of the final mix versions if I want the limited editions. Let's see PS2 check, Nintendo 3ds check, and PSP check. Time to start a new series." Rider ended with a boisterous laugh as he started another journey.

There was a knock at the door in the garage door. Neil jumped at the sound dreading facing anyone. It was about that time for Saber's sword instruction. He walked over to the door to leave.

"Yeah I'm ready for our lesson." He saw that it wasn't Saber but Lancer, Scáthach the servants keeper, teacher, big sister and mother. She denied her status but Saber and her, well mostly her were the authority over the others much like Neil is.

"I don't really teach anymore, you know that."

"Yeah my bad." He rubbed the back of his head and shifted his eyes about not wanting to make eye contact. "Sorry about that earlier. You guys shouldn't have seen that."

Lancer leaned in closer looking up to see his eyes.

"Wh-what something on my face?"

"I see that's what she likes about you, your eyes."

"She? My eyes? Who are you talking about?"

"Yes your eyes. They remind me of someone I used to know. He had red eyes however. As for who, Katherine. Sorry but the shared dreaming showed me her a few times. I believe we all get different memories of the past and I guess I seen most of them with her."

"So is this about to be a lecture?"

"No, it's just some advice between me and you. I saw what happened, her father helped you out. You wanted to keep that part of your life secret but she found out anyway."

"She found out and confronted me about it. I lied trying to hide it but that was the wrong move."

"Well she obviously didn't like the drinking problem or the lying or when you…."

"Lancer I don't want to run down my past mistakes right now just get to the point."

Lancer leaned back and with her eyes closed. "My point is you aren't acting like the Neil I know. If you go into this without a focus mind it can cost us the war." She added while pointing her finger at him.

Neil didn't have anything to say to Lancer. It was her honest opinion and a fact of the situation. She placed her hand up to his shoulder and looked into his future. Something she has done before but can never get a consistent outcome. She could predict the death of her favorite pupil, but Neil's life was one in such turmoil an absolute future can never be truly determined. All of which she sees is a tragic end for him. She seen him frozen in a block of ice. She seen him riddled with bullets. One where he's impaled by blood weapons. A vision of his heart just ripped out. The visions of gruesome deaths persisted some she rather not remember. 'Please don't die.' It was a constant thought in her mind.

* * *

At the end of the day Archer was still nowhere to be found. Assassin was in the living room and seemed to be the only one that worried however. She developed a close bond to Archer or at least she would think so. Sure Archer would leave a mess around their room, and sure she was rude and insulted her constantly. Yet she would sometimes show her vulnerable side. Assassin saw one day Archer was crying in the mirror and saw someone who hated herself. "Is anyone going to find Archer?"

"We have no need for a soldier who can't follow orders." Saber shot her down immediately.

Assassin turned to Rider who was to busy playing his handheld game. She then looked to Caster who just entered the house, who had a repulsed look at the idea. "Get real she can die in a ditch for all I care."

"Berserker?"

"I would love to but my darling Kuro's golden personality is so stubborn it would just incur her wrath." He shrugged his arms at the suggestion.

"Lancer? Your reasonable right?"

"Assassin please understand that she left on her own accord. Us begging for her to return would mean that she can do as she please."

"Out of the way useless Assassin!" Caster ran by almost tripping into the woman as she carried a cake.

"I'm sorry! Wait is that a cake? Yum!" Assassin had a sweet tooth and would drool over pastries. "Are we going to eat it?" She eyed the cake like a predator stalking its prey.

"We aren't eating anything. It's for masters birthday he turned 21 today. So I took it upon myself to bake him a cake." Caster was proud she was got Neil his favorite chocolate cake.

"Objection! Sorry Ridder had me playing Ace Attorney. What I mean is, that cake is from Juniors restaurant in Brooklyn isn't it?" Assassin spotted the lie in Caster's statement.

"Master won't notice though. Right?" The would be wife nervously sweated hoping to hear what she wanted.

"Wrong! He loves chocolate cake trying to pass that off as homemade will just incur his wrath." One of the few things Assassin was confident about was sweets. "You should be punished for you're naiveté!"

Caster couldn't believe she was getting scolded by the weak Assassin. She growled at the thought of being put at the bottom hierarchy in the house. As much as she loved Neil she knew contrary of what one might believe Scáthach their Lancer not Neil was at the top of the hierarchy in the house. Then it would be master Neil, then Saber, then she would like to believe it was herself, followed by Archer which is questionable at the moment, next Rider, then Berserker and then at the bottom Assassin. "No I'm not the bottom bitch in the house!" Caster exploded as she busted in Neil's bedroom door.

His attention snapped to the door away from his phone. "Yes?! Caster, what did I tell you about busting in unannounced?"

She ran over shoving the cake in front of him. "Please accept this cake, happy birthday."

Neil let go another one of many sighs but looked happy over the cake. "You didn't have to Tamamo but thanks." He pat her head which turned into rubbing and scratching between her ears. Caster was in heaven over the sensation.

"Oh Neil **-sama**!" There was a moan in her voice. She tried to hold back but the feeling was too much to contain. Tamamo leapt at him pushing him down to the floor, dropping the cake in the process.

Neil eyes couldn't believe what he saw as the cake dropped in front of him killing him eternally. Perfectly good cake wasted.

"Damn it."

He found himself pin to the ground under Tamamo who looked like a hungry predator. "You know if the roles were reversed this would be a serious crime."

Caster placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I don't want to lose you Master. Is that so bad?"

Neil looked off to the door hoping no one saw him like this. "I know but surely you can move on with this fixation with me by now?" He asked the rhetorical question.

"Nope I can only love you." Caster nuzzled herself on him more not wanting to let go. "Can we just stay like this a bit longer?"

Neil thought it wasn't to bad. Sure she's a 10 on the hot and crazy scale on both sides but her devotion was impressive. If he really wanted to he could just run away forget the war and enjoy life without the hassle. Unfortunately it was just a passing thought as the woman in his heart was still Katherine. There was something special about her he wasn't willing to let go of. "Sorry Tamamo I can't." He slowly rose up pushing her off.

Caster rose up and was wiping her face trying to hide the tears. "That undeniable devotion to the one you love is another reason I love you." She was trying her hardest but it wasn't stopping. "Will you please excuse me Master I got something in my eyes. Besides it's late goodnight."

"I made another girl cry." Neil had a brief tear appear in his eye as he stared at the still destroyed cake. He cleaned it up and climbed into bed awaiting tomorrow.

* * *

In the living room Rider and Saber sat on the couch hearing the conversation from the room next door.

"Well Saber you won that bet. I was sure he was going to give in tonight."

"I understand why you would think that but my instincts told me otherwise. Although it was a close call. If just one thing was different tonight could have turned out differently. Don't forget you got some heavy duty cleaning for a week pirate!"

"Damn you remembered that?"

* * *

In the shared room of Caster and Lancer they kept a fairly neat space. It helps the fact that Caster distorted the space so they both share a large portion each. They even had a couch in the middle for them. Lancer who has definitely opened up more as a person did try to be friendly with her roommate, despite the occasional antics and excessiveness of Tamamo.

Lancer was on the couch looking at a magazine as Tamamo walk in. " So how did you're cake plan go?" She didn't look up but was still interested in the conversation.

"It was fine." Caster was still sobbing as she tried to just hurry off into her bed.

"Freeze!" Caster stopped dead in her tracks looking at the sliding door into her area. "What's wrong?" Scáthach squinted at Tamamo as she questioned her.

"It's nothing." Caster took a deep inhale turning around with a stoic look to face Lancer. "See? It's nothing."

Lancer walked over looking down at the woman obviously lying to her. "Don't lie to me. It's obvious when you do."

Caster didn't bother to try to hide it anymore. Lancer was practically her elder sister after all. A title that she would tease her with which would annoy the former queen. "Big sis I got rejected."

"By Master? He does that everyday, what was different this time?" Lancer cringed at the title. "And don't call me that."

"This time I went all out. I gave it my all so he would accept me and yet, and yet, he just refused me." Caster started to tear up again.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have gave him a cake."

"No that's not it." Tamamo sunk her head as she took a seat next to Scáthach. "It doesn't matter, maybe you have a better chance than me."

"I know what you're insinuating but you realize he would have to love me for that to happen?"

" It's not fair!" Caster placed her head on Lancer's chest crying her eyes out.

"It's alright, life is never fair to our kind." Lancer patted the back of her sobbing friend.

* * *

 **November 4** **th** **2012**

Assassin woke up and checked the top of her bunk to see Archer has yet to return. "Archer come back to us."

At breakfast they were short two at the table with Archer having yet to return and Caster staying in her room. It wasn't as rambunctious and chaotic as usual. Rider gave him a wave acknowledging his presence. Saber handed out baked fish again.

"Good morning." Lancer spoke in her default tone as she grabbed some food.

"Hey….Master." Assassin gave a half assed greeting as she was still worried about Archer.

Neil took a deep inhale as he looked at Mata Hari. "Well this is depressing. Assassin what's wrong?"

"Archer hasn't come home yet. What if she's in trouble?" Neil groaned looking at her pitiful state.

"That's enough talk about her, Assassin. She left on her own accord and therefore of no concern of ours!" Saber didn't like the attitude Archer carried around. He considered it liability. She was brash and reckless.

"I'm sure she's fine." Neil raised his left hand showing proof of him being a Master the golden spade symbol on his hand. It was a solid shape unlike the normal command seals. "You guys are connected to me by this right? Then I know she's fine."

* * *

After breakfast Neil was supposed to do mage craft training with Caster, but seeing that she was still in her room he wasn't planning on forcing her out. Not that he felt like he should either way. It was fine he figured he'd do some studying and get his homework done before heading out today.

Once several hours of studying went by it was about time he headed out. He didn't bother to invite any friends it's going to be just himself and Katherine. 'I'm also going to have to bring someone out with me. None of the woman obviously, Saber is probably not the best idea. So either Rider or Golden.' "Yeah Berserker best suited to being out and not acting like a killer. A condescending snob is perfect for Manhattan."

Saber was in the backyard as well as Lancer and Rider watching him practice his swordsmanship. It wasn't like his skills will dull it was just an act of self discipline he had.

"Saber I didn't notice you lead with your left hand. That's unusual for samurai ain't it?" Rider took note as he also saw that it looked familiar to some moves he's seen in some anime.

"Yes it's something most found surprising about how I wielded my blade. Despite me being right handed leading with my left felt more natural. Care to test it?"

"Me? No that's fine Saber, Lancer is much better suited for that!" Rider sounded a bit nervous earnings a laugh from Saber.

"What's the matter? Surely you would do fine you out rank me in strength and endurance don't you?" He looked heated as he assumed a stance pointing his blade towards Rider.

"Just barely. But you're too dangerous to deal with ordinarily." Rider raised his hands in a defensive manner as he backed up. "Although I'm curious to see who's the strongest between you two. Is it the unlikable spear woman or the fiercest of the Shinsengumi?"

"Hey guys I'm heading out, and don't worry I'll have Berserker with me. I'll be back before midnight."

Saber was annoyed about it but relented. "Fine, do be careful young," Saber paused as he corrected himself. " Be careful Master Neil."

Rider simply nodded as he and Neil have yet to work out their spat yesterday. Lancer agreed after having a brief discussion with Berserker to the side.

* * *

 **Midtown, Manhattan**

Neil and Berserker were just got off the train and were walking towards the bar that Katherine wanted to meet up at. "Oi, Master so I finally get to meet this mysterious Katherine. What should I say? Something golden right?"

"You! Are going to hangout at the other end of the bar. You are not to speak to her. So unless someone is trying to kill me just blend in."

"Really? You're no fun man."

"Berserker, please?" Neil was pleading with him, Katherine meant a lot.

They got inside the bar and saw that he arrived a bit early. It also wasn't to packed being a Sunday night so he was expecting things to go smoothly. He took a seat at a booth and Berserker was in the one behind him. The atmosphere was typical for bars of the area. Loud RnB music offset by the European pub like décor. Neil inhaled and exhaled slowly. He was sure things were going to work out smoothly with no issues.

As six rolled around he ordered his first legal drink in the country no longer needing a fake ID to get alcohol and other things. "Hennessey on the rocks please." His favorite. As time went by he still hasn't heard from Katherine with him getting a drink every 20 minutes. The time was already seven thirty and still no word from her. "Hey master you sure she's still coming it's getting late?"

"Of course….I'm sure….Ber, Ber, Berserker." Not quite slurring his words yet but definitely starting. The effects of the were already creeping in as put away his fifth drink.

"Okay then I'll trust you're judgment. This woman better be golden to make us wait this long."

Neil reached up and grabbed Berserker's arm. "She…is. Actually man…...sit here. Let's have…..chat."

Berserker busted out laughing not seeing his Master like this often. He ordered two more drinks of whatever Neil ordered. "So what is it my drunken Master? How goes it?"

"You know? Sakata…I…..feeeel likeeee…..we….don't…..hang…as much…as…..weeeee…..should." Neil just finished another drink as Berserker looked disgusted after trying it.

"Yuck! Master you drink this toilet water so easily?"

"Hey…it's the New Yorkar…..special. But…eeeenough…of….that talk…..weeee neeeed…to plan…..moooore…..bonding…..days. Whadya…..say?"

Berserker was looking at a waiter asking for a golden drink and no more of that brown swill for him or Neil. "Master, how long do you plan on waiting for this girl?" Berserker was seriously staring into the eyes of his drunken pal wanting to get a honest answer.

"As…long…..asssss...she'll take." Neil's face was dropping as he placed his head down on the table relaxing his mind as his body tried to move the poison inside it.

"Alright then, I'll guess I'll try to catch up. Waiter let me get a bottle of that Gin charge it on my friend's tab here."

"That will be $140 sir."

"It's fine he'll enjoy it when he's up."

* * *

Another hour went by as Neil got up not quite sober and but still buzzed as he saw another half of a bottle. "Hey we got a bottle."

"Agh, you're awake. You know this reminds me of hanging out at work after my shift."

"That's right you do have a job." Neil vaguely remembered the fact.

"Yeah my golden self provides funds for my own habits." Berserker poured the man a cup and slid it his way.

"Oh I don't know? I'm sobering up now. Do I really want to….." Neil stopped himself talking as he grabbed a drink anyways. "This is my last one then we'll call her and see where she's at."

* * *

 **November 5th 2012**

 **Midtown, Manhattan**

That last drink turned into seven more as Neil was off at the karaoke section having the time of his drunk life.

"I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day" Neil sung albeit off tune though most people in the bar were too drunk to notice. He was accompanied on stage by a couple of drunk college students that found their way over to the stage. One of the woman their he had his arm wrapped around as they all tried to make their way off stage.

His vision was blurry, his body slow, and memory hazy. Sakata was in the audience clapping and laughing as he was the one who chose the song. Neil checked his phone to see no miss calls and decided to give Katherine a piece of his wasted mind. His brain was probably telling him don't do it drunk calling is going to get him into trouble again.

The phone rang out to voicemail and he had a few words to say. "Heya bitch itsa me your ex. I juss think…..itsa….crazy how…you…were…the…..one…..with…..the….plan. Now…I'm…here…waiting…..for…..a…..stuck-up BITCH….who won't…..gimme a chance. The leastya….coulda….done…..is….not bother….calling. So….I'm telling ya…I'm…done…trying. I'm living…witha….host…of…hotties now….so…..I can get some whenever I want." Neil shook his head vigorously so he can say this last part clearly. "Kiss my black ass!" Neil hung up the call and tossed his phone across the room most likely forgetting what he said and did. The other patrons gave surprised and or nasty looks. Sakata realized it was him and decided it was time to go.

"Well that's my cue to leave, it was golden guys." Sakata waved to the college students he was with and made his way over to Neil.

Sakata grabbed the broken phone from the ground and his master clearing his tab. "Oi Master we messed up. We were out far too late." He had one of Neil's arm slung around over his shoulder as they walked towards the east side towards the train station.

"It's fine, besides I got the unstoppable Berserker here with me. What's the worst that can happen?" Neil tried to focus but the beautiful night sky distracted him.

As they continued to walk they slowly realized the eerily lack of people out on the streets. It wasn't natural to be out at night in Manhattan and see no one outside. "Hey Sakata do you hear things underground?" Neil wasn't sure what the sound was but knew it wasn't a train.

"Yeah about that those are Servants fighting below us." Sakata was casually smiling as he knew they weren't in a position to fight with Neil still drunk. It was a lapse in judgment on both of their parts doing this. The nervousness in his voice was obvious. He hoped someone from back home had the sense to head out this way just incase seeing as tonight was going to be deadly.

"Shit they warned us and I didn't listen. What now?" Neil grabbed his face with his free hand in frustration and out of still being under the influence.

"I try to get you out of here without causing an issue."

As the pair continued to walk they heard with what sounded like an earthquake to the left of them. A large man got slammed into the pavement and struggled to get up. He had short blonde hair and was shirtless. He was scarred all over and held a red great sword. He was beaten up all over but got up laughing. "To think my first opponent is a monster like you! I will strike you down Berserker of Moon."

"That just happened right?" Neil was unsure of the chances of that. Berserker's battle instincts were kicking in. That other guy was already strong they both could tell at a glance that the Berserker of Moon they have yet to see must be a monster.

"Hey we might be in the middle of battlefield." Sakata's voice crackled as his mad enhancement was calling him to fight.

* * *

"Damn I already lost Naegling!"

Damel was running down the street trying to maintain visual of his servant. That enemy Berserker that they were fighting was unreal. No one on his side matched that thing in strength. He was grabbed by a whip on his left arm holding him back. He pulled with all his might but wasn't able to free himself.

"Well, well, well looks like I caught my prey. I've been wanting to rip you apart since we first fought." Lucy was holding him down with her whip and smiling sadistically. She wore the same outfit from their first encounter a white button up and black skirt except this time she was wearing an unbuttoned crimson red trench coat and tall black boots. She looked up at her servant who was walking down the street. He was massive in size easily three meters tall. He had blonde hair down to his back. He had dark blue pupils on his black sclera. There was an object on his forehead that stood out. He wore no armor but had on a white fur cape and boots. He then had a gauntlet on his right arm which he held his massive weapon.

Damel teleported throwing knives in his hand and tossed them at his attacker. Lucy retracted her whip knocking them away freeing Damel. He then took off at full speed towards her. He brought in a large blade and smashed down at her. He was close to close for her to rely on her whip to knock it away. She jumped to the side just avoiding the swing but not the punch from Damel. He hit her with everything he had knocking her back. "Got to say-it didn't feel right hitting a woman like that."

As soon as the words left his mouth Lucy was on him retaliating. She roundhouse kicked his rib cage knocking him back and planting him on the ground. "Got to say-it does feel right hitting a little bitch like that!" Lucy spat back at him.

Damel got up grasping his possibly fractured ribs and took off running in the opposite direction of the woman.

"You keep running and I'll trap us in a bounded field!" Lucy yelled wanting someone to challenge her head on. Yet a good chase was fun as well.

Damel kept running as he got attacked with a projectile weapon. It tagged him on his right side almost causing him to fall. "She got the jump on me again today, we need to retreat!"

Beowulf got knocked down as he was covered in bruises and blood. "Your even tougher than the dragon. I Beowulf declare you the strongest!" Beowulf picked up his lone weapon as he got ready to charge at the enemy Berserker.

"We need to go. We can't win this." Damel was already exhausted, he was tough but Lucy has proven herself better.

"I refuse to retreat!"

Berserker of Moon came took a swing with his weapon. Slamming back Beowulf he was knocked further away. "Berserker I know you're having fun but please stop knocking him further away I can't put them in the mirror world or do you not want to go all out?"

The creature simply roared in response. As he ignored the enemy Master. Lucy's Berserker was only interested in fighting tough opponents. He continued his march towards the downed Berserker. As he walked his attention turned towards another enemy servant to the right of him.

"Master I need to fight that thing! I can't hold back any longer." Sakata let go of Neil who was still under the influence. As the creature raised its arm pointing at him.

"Berserker why are you stop-, wait hold on. What class of servant are you?" Lucy stared at the pair in front of them.

"I'm the golden Berserker miss!"

"Hahaha oh this is perfect I'd figure you would stay hidden but showing up here and now with a Berserker. I have an idea a three-way Berserker showdown to prove who's the mightiest! I am Lucy Cain Master of Berserker of the Moon Faction."

Neil stood up on his own. With everything going on it got his blood rushing. He looked at his Servant then the enemy. He swore he was hallucinating. That thing out ranked his no he had more strength and endurance than anyone on his team. "Berserker we can't it's not possible that things the final boss. No that's the secret boss you unlock after beating the game."

"Yeah I know. Unfortunately I have to." Berserker changed into his servant gear with a black trench coat and a massive axe. "You should run Master."

"So this is the other Master. Now this is going to be fun. Berserker let's begin I'm going to use it now!" Lucy reached into her pocket revealing a blank card and aimed it forward.

"Berserker of Sun I command you with a command seal to retreat from battle with me. Now!" Damel shouted as his servant was forced to comply with the orders.

"Damn it kid why did you interrupt my fun?!" He was forced to comply as he ran towards Damel grabbing him just escaping the range of the barrier being placed.

"Shit get out of here Master!" Sakata pushed Neil back far enough to get out of range of the light that encircled him and his foes. Then they suddenly vanished.

* * *

 **Mirror World**

They were teleported to a pseudo space. A dimension between worlds. A place where their actions wouldn't affect the outside. "Where are we?" Berserker looked around noticing it looked like where they were before but space was distorted.

"This, is the mirror world and also you're grave site."

"….." Berserker of the Moon said nothing as a small growl escape his mouth.

"I'm guessing I can't leave till I kill you? Fine by me, I the golden Berserker shall have your life Berserker of Moon. Sakata charged in without hesitation. He wasn't afraid he got to at least protect Neil I'm the end. 'Damn my incompatibility with Neil weakened me but even if I was at full power that thing would still kill me. I hope they find a way to beat this thing.'

Sakata swung his axe at the enemy but it just got brushed off. He swung repeatedly with no results. The enemy Berserker swung his massive weapon slamming Sakata into a building through another one.

"It's a shame really I was expecting a good fight but both Berserker's in this war disappoint me. It looks like mines is the…..strongest." Lucy had a slight pause in her speech and stride. "Berserker before you kill him make sure I get to see that EX Noble Phantasm at full power."

Berserker picked up Sakata by his face and slammed him down to the ground repeatedly. 'This sucks a fearsome creature like this even has a Noble Phantasm that strong that's cheating.' Sakata tossed his axe at Berserker's face. It didn't do anything all his attacks were ineffective. Even with his Monstrous Strength skill it was doing nothing against this spirit. 'That reminds me I didn't get to give my job my two weeks notice, I hope they aren't too mad at me.'

Berserker flung the man down the block. He looked at his foe who was covered in blood struggling to get up.

"…."

"What? What do you mean no point to use it? Come on that's why I brought us here."

"…"

"I don't care I need to see it and know the cost!"

As they bickered between each other Sakata was trying to think of who it was that he was fighting. 'This monster is on the level of a Divine Spirit.' He stood up placing his axe on his shoulder at least planning on landing a decisive hit. "Lady Kuro, it's a shame we couldn't get together. I wish we just had one date." Sakata started glowing as he smirked. "But now is the time for me to do something truly golden!"

" A noble phantasm? It won't do you any good!"

Berserker eyes opened up as he could tell what kind of attack was coming his way. A devilish grin appeared on his face. "…..Come on!" Berserker 's voice was thunderous.

* * *

 **Midtown, Manhattan**

Neil was shuffling around trying to figure out what happened. They simply vanished without a trace. 'He's still alive he has to be.' Neil looked at the golden spade on his wrist and decided to use it. It wasn't limited to three like the others. It was the power that let him summon seven Servants after all. "Berserker I order you return to my side!" The symbol glowed brightly but to no results. Wherever he was it wasn't anywhere he could reach. " I guess I'll have to summon someone from home here. I order you…"

"Master!" Lancer interrupted him as she landed next to him. She was in her battle gear holding her spear and wearing a mask as she landed.

"Lancer? Thank God listen Berserker got…" A loud smack was heard echoing through the alleyway. Neil grabbed his searing cheek looking at her trying to figure out why he got attacked.

"You irresponsible fool!" Lancer removed her mask displaying a rare anger.

"….." Neil didn't know what to say.

"Nothing is all you can say? You not only put your life in danger but everyone else's as well. Do you know how incredibly selfish you acted?" Lancer was giving him the scolding from hell and she wasn't even done yet. "Answer me Neil. Give me a reason to not break our contract right now!"

"….." Neil stood there unable to form words out of his mouth.

"I assumed you were different I guess I was wrong."

Neil dropped down to his knees as tears flooded out of his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

With a cold stare that hurt worse than any weapon Lancer replied. "Apologize to Berserker."

* * *

 **Mirror world**

Sakata launched his Noble Phantasm at Berserker of Moon and hit it with everything he got. The smoke cleared as the mysterious Berserker was uninjured from the attack.

"What are the chances that you were aligned to lightning as well? Berserker show him how it's done. De-atomize him!" Her gaze was now cold which matched her voice. She was ready to exterminate the third Berserker. Berserker of Moon placed Lucy on his shoulder as he floated up into the air a considerable distance away.

Sakata was exhausted he put everything he had left into that attack. He closed his eyes awaiting the end as an image of everyone at Neil's house were together enjoying themselves. "I wish the good times lasted longer."

" **Come to me, lightning! Go mad and rage on past the limits of nature! MJOLNIR!"** Twelve lightning pillars descended down as the attack obliterated everything in the area. Even in this pseudo space the neighborhood was completely obliterated beyond recognition. There was just destruction left. If this attack happened outside of this space Manhattan would be a wasteland.

"This…war…..is….ours." Lucy said weakly as she was noticeably out of energy. Lucy dropped off her Berserker as she landed with a wide grin unable to move. "I'll be…...fine after some…..rest, get…. us out of here."

* * *

 **Midtown, Manhattan**

"I'm sorry!"

As Lancer heard his apology she also heard another voice, in her head this time. 'Lancer have you found him yet?' It was Caster in a panicked voice as herself and Saber moved throughout the city. Unfortunately sensing other Servants about made things difficult as they would be spread too thin to fight well.

"Yes but I'm busy. Everyone return home we'll talk later."

Neil was still on the floor inferring what Scáthach words meant.

"That was Caster just now. Did you know despite everything that happened she was still worried about you?" Lancer's voice toned down a bit and wasn't as hostile but still noticeably angry. As she felt something was coming she grabbed Neil by his arm and jumped several blocks away landing on roof dropping him roughly. She looked back towards their location as she saw a massive Servant carrying a woman appear out of nowhere. The Servant took to the rooftops and headed north the opposite direction of them.

"That's them. They took Berserker somewhere I couldn't call him back from!"

Lancer's eyes widened as she looked at the weapon the enemy carried. "Berserker is dead we suffered the first casualty and have nothing to even show for it!" She gazed down at her Master and saw that face before. It was the face of a boy who just killed his friend. "You killed him tonight I hope you remember that. He died because of you, not the enemy. You're incompetence got one of our own killed." That pair would have killed him tonight if not for Berserker. She saw it as one of her possible predictions for his demise. She told Berserker if he was to ever encounter a massive servant while with Neil get him away as fast as possible. Though she didn't expect the encounter happening so soon.

"….." Neil was silent again the words hurt. They struck him hard as he tried to cope with what he was hearing. He placed his hand over his face rubbing his eyes as he just tried to focus. Unfortunately memories of Sakata kept flowing to him. They were just with him for a little over two months but they all felt closer than that by now.

"Make your decision here and now. Do you still plan on continuing this war or do you plan on quitting? I want an answer now!"

* * *

 **Twilight Faction**

 **Neil Morrison**

 **Saber - Hajime Saito**

 **Lancer - Scathach**

 **Archer - Chloe Von Einzbern**

 **Caster - Tamamo-no-Mae**

 **Rider – Edward Teach**

 **Assassin - Mata Hari**

 **Berserker – Sakata Gintoki (Dead)**

* * *

 **Berserker of Moon – Thor?**

 **Strength – A++**

 **Endurance – A++**

 **Agility – D**

 **Mana - A +**

 **Luck – B**

 **NP – EX**

 **All Crushing Hammer of the Thunder God Anti Fortress/Anti Army A++**

 **Storm of the Thunder God Roaring with Thunder Anti City EX**

 **Skills**

 **Mad Enhancement – EX**

 **Battle Continuation – A+**

 **Bravery – A+**

 **Divinity – A+**

* * *

 **Berserker of Sun – Beowulf**

 **Strength – A**

 **Endurance – A**

 **Agility – C**

 **Mana - D**

 **Luck – A**

 **NP – A+**

 **Grendel Buster Anti Unit A+**

 **Hrunting Anti Unit A**

 **Naegling Anti Unit B**

 **Skills**

 **Mad Enhancement – E-**

 **Bravery – A**

 **Instinct– B**

 **Battle Continuation – B**

* * *

 **Berserker of Twilight- Sakata Kintoki**

 **Strength – B**

 **Endurance - B**

 **Agility – C**

 **Mana - C**

 **Luck – D**

 **NP- C**

 **Golden Spark Anti Army/Anti Unit C**

 **Golden Eater Anti Unit B**

 **Skills**

 **Mad Enhancement – E**

 **Divinity – D**

 **Animal Dialogue – C**

 **Natural Body – D**

 **Monstrous Strength – C**

* * *

 **1\. The reference Archer was making was from a bad manga I remembered from years ago Oniichan control chapter 12(it's bad don't look it up)**

 **2\. Berserker of Moon will get clarity soon although I'm sure anyone can search and figure it out. (don't recommend it but you will probably do it anyways)**


	8. Side Chapter 1

**Side Chapter 1**

 **September 7** **th** **2012**

 **Black Faction HQ**

 **After the fight in Queens between Lucy, Damel and Jax**

"Wow that was amazing Ms. Cain. You were so cool." Yuzuki looked up to the older woman seeing how she handled herself with the fight earlier.

Lucy looked uncomfortable at the smaller girl as she backed up from the ecstatic younger woman. Yuzuki grasped her hand between both of hers and had gleaming eyes of admiration for the woman. "I hope I get to live up to your expectations. Actually, I hope get to be at least half the mage you are one day."

"Ugh thanks." Lucy said feeling uncomfortable to the overly friendly girl.

Sasuke pried off his sister from Lucy trying to drag her back. "Okay I think she gets it sis. Give her some room."

Lancer appeared in front the woman bowing to Lucy. "I ask you to forgive her she is of the rambunctious sorts but when the time comes she can be serious."

Watching the scene unfold from a distance Augustus looked in amusement of the display.

"You look like you want to join them." It was a voice from the man behind him Michael, Lucy's younger twin brother.

Augustus was just observing them nothing more nothing less. "No I'm fine here. Besides we will be enemies before long."

The taller man yawned walking over deciding to get petty revenge on his sister for earlier. "It's fine Lucy always did want a cute little sister."

Yuzuki jumped up ecstatically running back over. "I can be a cute little sister!"

Sasuke groaned seeing her act like this but knew once her mind was made up there was no fighting her against it. "Sis can you please stop embarrassing yourself and by extension me."

Lucy stared at her with an annoyed look. She saw the almost child like innocence in young girls face. Not a hint of lies to be held. "I'll think about it." She said disliking the situation she was put in. She turned her head briefly to Michael who was going to have hell to pay later. 'I'll clobber him!'

"Right then, I believe since my sister's trigger happy tendencies went off we haven't had time for everyone to formally meet. I am Michael Cain the younger sibling of Lucy and Master of Caster. He's is currently in his workshop so you won't be seeing much of him."

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke Sento. I'm also the younger twin." Sasuke looked over to the other side of the room seeing the odd green haired man off to the side. "Who's that?"

Lucy sneered as she switched to put the teen on the spot. "Yes come introduce yourself."

Augustus sighed and shrugged his shoulders as he walked over reluctantly. He averted his gaze to the group looking off to the side. "Augustus Octavius, 18 years old."

"Hey I'm Yuzuki let's work well together." She reached out to grab his hand but Augustus jumped back denying the contact. "I'm sorry, should have asked."

Sasuke spoke to his sister in **Japanese**. " **Maybe he has gynophobia. Best leave the weirdo alone."**

" **That's not nice to call him a weirdo. Don't be rude."**

" **Look at him he has green hair must be up to no good or something."**

" **If you insist on being rude and talking about someone in a different language, at least confirm if said person doesn't speak it."** Augustus snapped back surprising the siblings of his knowledge of the language.

"Sorry about that Sasuke can be bad at social cues. I apologize for that." Yuzuki bowed her head asking for forgiveness.

"You're one to talk about social norms!" Sasuke argued in his own defense.

Augustus tensed up as talking to the two mages annoyed him. He looked like he was going to say more but the main door opened up as a large sharply dressed man entered the room. Next to the man was his servant.

"So these are the other Masters?" Wesley said looking down at the other three. He was the tallest man in the room and most muscular towering over the rest.

"All but one unfortunately. Karaat Utsutsukowashi he was supposed to arrive today." Lucy looked at the young man's file which didn't have much. Just that he was located in Mexico and has yet to summon a Servant. He probably didn't even know how to.

"Well then have you run them over the specifics of the war?"

"No I figured you wanted to."

Wesley proceeded to summarize the full proposal of the war. The first thing he mentioned was payment towards the Masters outside the family for participating. They could get it in any form of currency they wanted as the amount was just pocket change to the son of the richest man on Earth. They also had some guidelines as for the battle. Any damages that accumulated during the battle was to be handled by the family. Which was to be filled for and submitted. Any extensive damage for plain recklessness will see a fee deduced from their payments.

The next order of business was the Mirror world. Every Master would receive a blank card made from an unknown material. Said card would transport them to an outside space adjacent to their own reality. Any amount of chaos unleashed inside wouldn't affect the outside world.

The last thing to go over was leadership. The head of the family would normally be the one to lead in this situation but Wesley pointed out the flaw in that. He simply stated that the fact that he was a business man first and foremost made him ill-equipped to lead and order the Moon Faction in the field. Something Lucy was much better suited for. So anything related to that was her department.

"Any questions from the newcomers?"

Augustus raised his hand. "Yeah about this Servant summoning just a few. I believe that there's seven Servant classes and we each summon one per class. From what I heard the three best classes are Saber, Lancer, and Archer in that order. So where does that leave me? I would think you three have summoned them already right?"

"Not quite our elder brother Wesley has indeed summoned Archer. I however summoned Caster for good reason myself."

"I summoned Lancer already. Sorry about that as soon as we landed a few days ago, wanted to get the summoning done right away."

"Okay so that leaves me with Berserker or Rider I assume?"

"No that leaves you with Saber only! I shall be summoning Berserker once I get his catalyst here." Lucy corrected Augustus.

"Me? Summon Saber? You guys sure about this? I mean I'm fine with that but they are considered the strongest class aren't they? Legendary sword users with unparalleled skill."

"Lucy said you'd be perfect for the job. Stop being so modest." Michael teased him on more hoping to get a rise out of him.

"It's fine I'll do it. I already have someone I would like myself anyway." Augustus smiled as he walked away from the group making distance from the rest.

"I do believe this settles matters then. I shall be on my way let me know if anything else comes up."

"Later bro." Michael waved his hand in a playful manner as Wesley made his exit with Archer.

"Yes that will be all. I'll have the staff set you up with everything." Lucy whistled loudly as three elderly looking men entered the room swiftly. "Alfred, Jarvis, Jeeves, tend to the twins make sure that they stay out of trouble." Lucy then looked over at Augustus, "I doubt you would want a butler or maid following you around."

"Yeah I'm good without one." Augustus shook his head as he walked towards his new room.

"Thank you for taking care of us." Both Yuzuki and Sasuke bowed to the butlers who showed them to their rooms.

* * *

 **September 9** **th**

 **Jamaica Estates, Queens**

The Morison household was going through another one of its usual episodes. Yeah that's what one would call it.

"Archer get back here!" Caster yelled while chasing down Archer in the house.

"Piss off mongrel!" Archer retorted as she continued her evasion.

"Guys stop please." Assassin begged

The three were home without the others and a fight eventually ensued between Caster and Archer. They were arguing over what show to watch on the on-demand service in the living room. Assassin discovered it as she was searching through it. Caster got involved and demanded to watch Modern Family. Archer caught wind and took the remote she was keen on watching Breaking Bad. As one would imagine things got out of hand rather quickly. Neil was out with Rider and Lancer, Berserker had a job surprisingly which meant Saber was going to keep order. However he saw an add for a sale on groceries and headed towards the store across town to get them.

"Give me the remote now!" Caster appeared outside a window with Archer on the other side. Archer can only describe her as a beast reaching in. She fired a mana blast from her hand at Caster.

"Ouch! Why the hell does an Archer use swords and mage craft?!" Caster yelled out as she rubbed her face.

Assassin desperately tried to catch up to them to try and stop them. Unfortunately she neither had the strength or courage to stand up to those two. "Guys please Lancer and Saber may get angry. What if something breaks?"

* * *

 **Queens Center Mall**

Meanwhile Neil was walking with Rider and Lancer by his side on their way to the entrance of the mall. Neil had on a dark blue hoodie zipped up all the way and boot cut jeans. Rider had on black pants and a leather jacket with no undershirt. As for Lancer, Neil begged her to wear one of his jackets over her skin tight suit for obvious reasons. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her traditional attire.

"Hey, GameStop is having a sale shall we go collect?"

Neil smiled at Rider for his sense of priorities. "Should hit the clothing stores first man. You're normal outfits scream I'm a warrior displaced from time."

"Then pick out some shirts for me I'm heading to GameStop." Rider rushed in scaring a couple of kids on his way. Leaving Neil alone with Lancer, Scáthach former Queen of the underworld. He sighed internally because he hasn't truly figured her out yet.

"Is everything okay, Master? You seem unwell."

"Me no I'm fine just thinking what to say?" He rubbed the back of his head as he let out an uneasy laugh.

"Is it something about me your uncomfortable with? I'm sorry if I did something to upset you."

"No never, it's just you're not as extravagant as the others I'm not sure how to act around you."

"The same way you act around everyone else is fine. You don't have to go out of your way for me."

Neil hung his head and let out a slow exhale of air. "It's not that it's just I always act a certain way with each person you know? It's just easier to play the role that pairs best with said individual."

"I see so what if I wanted a spineless wimp to talk to instead? Would you play that role?"

"Hahaha I guess I could try but wouldn't really work out would it?"

Lancer smiled as she walked over pointing at the food stand. "I seen these, pretzel carts correct?"

"Yep the finest in the land or at least the mall. Want one?"

"Of course. I shall never decline food you offer."

The pair walked over to get on line. "Oh yeah I've been meaning to ask. I know everyone else's besides Archer and yourself. Your wish for the Grail, what is it?"

"Do you really want to know? You won't like the answer."

"Won't like? What is it world domination? Because let me tell you it's overrated and not worth the time." Neil laughed lightly as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh were next."

"How may I help you two?" The man asked with a bored face.

"Yes can we get six jumbo pretzels?" She then turned to Neil. "Would you like any Master?"

'Six? Jeez these guys have an apatite.'

* * *

 **Morrison House**

The argument between Caster and Archer has escalated from a chase to a full blown fight. Assassin gave up trying to stop them nor did she wish to get injured in the process. They stood off on the roof. Thankfully since Caster's temple territory creation was active they were concealed to the outside.

"Archer, think I won't hurt you?" Caster was pissed as she held up her hands with one holding a fireball and the other an ice ball. She had a malicious smile as the air thickened.

"I should be saying that to you mongrel." Archer was cocky but prepared. Without warning a ball of ice came flying at her. Archer blasted a mana ball destroying it. "That the best you can do?"

"Hardly."

Caster launched a massive fireball towards Archer which she jumped up out of the way of. She then was greeted with a wave of flames coming at her. She charged mana in her blades and cut through clearing a spot for her. As the path cleared Caster came flying in delivering a deadly kick to her foe. Archer wasn't expecting that attack as she got sent back a considerable distance towards the edge of the backyard.

Archer began to laugh as her eyes turned deadly. She coughed up blood and needed payback. As she got up still laughing and performed trace overedge on her signature blades. "Your so dead, Casterrr!" Archer rushed in towards the fox woman.

* * *

 **Queens Center Mall**

Neil let out a big yawn as he waited for Lancer to try on clothes. He was also anxious to get back to the house he just had the feeling something was going on at home but wasn't sure what. Lancer then emerged from the changing room as he stared at her.

"Well does it suit me?" She asked with no nervousness or fidgeting like Neil would have expected. Not particularly of her, it's just that he figured a stoic woman like her would have a shy side. She wore a cream colored sweater and as he looked further down to find a lack of pants. Just a long thigh length sweater. He smacked his face as he took note.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Neil pointed down in a sour tone.

Lancer looked down and twirled looking for something that's out of place. "I don't think so. Oh is it my shoes? I figured we'd get that next."

"Pants or a skirt maybe? I don't know, something below that!" Neil pointed out as he raised his voice at the spirit.

"What's wrong with this by itself?" Lancer squinted while looking at him questionably.

'Oh I really wish I wasn't here right now.' "Okay hear me out there's a lot of creeps in the city."

"I fear no one. I welcome any challenger."

Neil rolled his eyes to the side. "How about leggings their probably your style."

After a few more stops the group got back together and took a cab back home. Rider sat on one end, Lancer in the middle, and Neil on other. Rider was looking positively giddy. "What are you so happy about?" Neil looked over at him.

"I got all the God of War games. I can't wait to start this series." Which was followed by his usual boisterous laugh clutching the games.

"Wait a second didn't you just buy a game series the other day, man I'm not made of money!"

"It's fine when we win the Grail I'll pay you back. Besides you're meager collection has been exhausted."

"Rider I'm not making money since I quit my old career. School is expensive and you guys eat, a lot! Not to mention my car repairs since somebody lacks riding skills I need to save up what I got left!"

"Master relax your turning into a hoarder. You have a lot saved up for a guy you're age."

"I had over 300 grand saved up before you guys now I'm down to about 200. That ain't right. Who blows 100 grand in three weeks?"

"Well collector editions are expensive. You also got…..."

"No simply no, it's wasteful, unnecessary and you don't care." Neil stopped as he saw the man was reading the game booklet for the first one. "Well, hopefully noting else can go wrong." Neil hoped he could at least do some homework in peace. Unfortunately this wasn't going to be the case.

As the cab arrived they got out and it wasn't till Neil took his first step on the porch when he noticed it. The front windows were destroyed, the roof had several holes in it. The yard was half green half wasteland and swords were scattered all over. Then he saw Assassin laid out with a couch over her and her eyes spinning.

Caster who was looking around for her foe was stopped when she saw the frozen face of her master.

"M...my...house."

"What happened Caster?!" Lancer demanded as one could see the fiery rage in her eyes.

"Oh hi Master…..Lancer." Caster went from a cheerful wave to fidgeting with her hands. She looked terrified as she looked at the house that's been through a battlefield. "Wait no this was Archer's fault. You see she took the remote and wanted to watch breaking good or something like that and….." She stopped as a chunk of the roof dropped in front of her. "I can fix that!" She added in a panic tone.

In her moment of distraction Archer went in to replenish her mana. She appeared behind Caster grabbing her and doing what can only be described as the pushy guy taking the first kiss of the shy girl move. Caster shook her head sweating nervously as Archer went in for the attack. She forced herself on the fox eared woman shocking her audience.

"Ugh Archer." Lancer looked repulsed by the display.

"Oh nice a yuri scene and we didn't need any boring side quests to get it." Rider followed up in his usual laugh.

Neil was still to shocked over the state of his home to even react. After a few seconds Archer dropped Caster who was left in an exhausted and panting state with her face bright red.

"Oh hey you guys you're back already." Archer said not taking the social cues of the situation.

"Archer, Caster any last words?" Neil almost sounded like a villain as he planned his final goodbyes to the hero.

"Ugh wait what did you say?" Archer was nervous as she looked around noticing the chaos.

Caster struggled to get up and begged. "Wait it wasn't cheating she forced herself on me."

"Lancer beat them till they have just enough energy left to fix this, then kill'em." Neil sounded to calm for him to be joking. "I already turned off my supply of mana to them."

Archer thought about running or fighting but came to the conclusion that even if she was at full power neither could help her against Lancer. 'Then the only strategy is to appeal to her kinder side.' Caster had the same idea as they both got on their knees and begged.

"Please forgive us. We won't disappoint you again." They both said in unison.

Lancer walked slowly towards them with a red glare from her eyes showing.

"Please **sensei**!" Both women were now having a nervous sweat.

Lancer materialized one of her spears in her hand.

"Please big sis we're begging you, take it easy on us!" They were now frantically sweating in a panic hoping to get off easy.

"I'm neither your mother, teacher, sister, or lover. I'm the one who dishes out your punishment." Lancer said with a cheerful smile as she got ready to show them why she was the most feared warrior. Neil let out a maniacal laugh as he looked at how terrified the pair was as they screamed.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Cost of Power**

 **November 5** **th** **2012**

 **Lower East Side, Manhattan**

The night sky was partly cloudy, the time was about 2:00 A.M. The first battle of the war was already over and one Servant was already eliminated. The spells keeping normal people unaware of the conflict were still in affect. Karaat and his Servant were watching from just out of range of detection as the last of the Servants and Masters left the area. His face was stunned still as he has seen the Moon Factions Berserker.

"Partner, you been quite for a while now, I think we wasted enough time already."

"Th…th…that thing did you see the size of it? His stats, that's not fair. No Servant should be that strong. In the books it says, Gilgamesh, Karna, Achilles, Heracles, Lancelot, and King Arthur would be considered top Servant's. But that weapon it could only be Mjolnir. They can't summon Thor, he's a Divine Spirit that's not possible." A nervous sweat dripped from his face as he looked on, unwilling to move.

"The God of Thunder in Norse mythology. The only legend more famous than his own mythology. I'd imagine if they did find a way to summon a Divine Spirit and he has that kind of power-that's probably the strongest Servant I can think of."

"We need to rethink our strategy for this. If they have that monstrosity I don't know if you and Sherlock could take him out."

"Hmmm, yeah, in one on one combat I doubt any servant could take him. Even if Caster and I were supposed to fight him together I doubt we would win." Drake held her chin thinking of their next plan.

Karaat thought back to what he saw when a tare in space opened up. The Servants disappeared into what look like a distorted parallel space. But when it opened up releasing them, the inside looked like a destroyed wasteland. It was just for a second but the destruction he saw on that scale was engraved in his memory. "Yeah, we might have to think of a new plan."

* * *

 **Moon Faction HQ**

Michael and Caster was the first to arrive back. They had nothing to report as no one even tried to challenge them. He entered the castle grounds with a yawn as Caster followed behind him with his mask still on. Yuzuki walked over to greet the man.

"Welcome back you two."

"Yeah thanks." Michael stretched as he removed the brown jacket he wore. "Everyone pulled out okay?"

"Sir, nothing to add on. Everyone is on their way." She gave a half assed salute to the man as he continued walking by.

"I can sense my soldiers are no more. I guess Lancer got them killed."

"Well Caster, that means next time instead of focusing on other projects-do the task I assigned you." Michael spat back at Caster, who has wasted time not working on the soldiers. He would rather spend his time on his inventions.

"Alright, fine, I'll get to work on it tomorrow! I just got to finish up on some personal projects. Also what about my work on..…"

"That! You will still be spending time on!" Michael yelled out cutting off Edison. Something Yuzuki never seen him do since her two month stay.

"Is everything okay?" Timidly the young woman asked hoping there was no issue.

"Everything is fine. We were just referring to Caster's special skill to improve an allies weapon temporarily." Michael spoke in his usual tone despite the way he acted earlier.

However, before she would ask to for him to elaborate Berserker descended with Lucy in tow. She looked terrible as Yuzuki took notice of her condition. Berserker placed her down gently. She was on both of her knees with her head hanging down obscuring her eyes.

"Lucy?" Yuzuki asked just for her to respond.

Berserker was gone without a word he never stuck around for long. It was because of mana consumption as Lucy said someone of his rank would require several mages to sustain him.

"Lucy **nee-san**? What happened!?" She rushed over to the downed woman seeing she looked drained physically and was out of mana. She seen Lucy fight for two hours straight with no problem. "What happened, are you okay!?"

Yuzuki shook Lucy trying desperately to get a response from her. Lucy was sweating and breathing heavily as her eyes shot open grabbing Yuzuki's hand. "I'm…..fine…..stop…..making…..a fuss." She was panting between words as she struggled to maintain conciseness. Her legs trembled as she struggled to rise up.

Michael who was silently observing the scene figured out what happened. "She must have used Berserker's Noble Phantasm. Too bad, I'm probably the only one who could use him without keeling over. Oh well, she will always be hard headed."

"Well you heard her, she's fine let her be."

"But she's clearly not well. How could you say that?" Yuzuki gave an emotional response as she tried to help her up, despite her refusal.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Michael said it plainly as he knew what was coming next. As Yuzuki will continue to try and help Lucy, the act would only earn her wrath more. She's been lucky to not receive some of that "tough love" Lucy likes to dish out. As she reached for Lucy the latter's arm shook as it raised up.

"Lucy- **nee** let me help you please?"

Lucy placed her raised hand on Yuzuki's shoulder as she rose herself up from the ground. Michael couldn't believe what he saw. Lucy was actually accepting the girl's help genuinely. She didn't say any words, but yet the gesture spoke thousands to Michael. He began muttering to himself as images of his sadistic sister played through his head. _Lucy would never? She's not like that? There's no ulterior motive to, why? No that can't be? Who is this?_ Michael was frozen in place as he saw what might as well have been the equivalent of his sister living out a romantic comedy like life with some average guy she had a run in with at a coffee shop or something. A laughable and cringe worthy thought that made his skin crawl. _Why?_ Michael said silently to himself. He then put his hands in his pockets and turned around walking towards his room not wanting to look at the sight anymore.

"I'm…fine….let go." Lucy said as she took her arm off her teammate. She then placed one arm on a nearby stone pillar in the yard as she proceeded to walk inside.

"Yuzuki! I have returned." Lancer surprised her as he walked towards his Master.

"Vlad? Your back, glad to see your well."

Vlad gave his one-armed bow to Yuzuki, but her mind was occupied elsewhere.

"Is everything well Yuzuki?" Vlad sounded concerned as he stared at the young girl.

"Vlad do you know what happened to Lucy and Berserker?"

"Nothing more than the Intel you relayed, why do you ask?"

"She looks like she's been through a great deal of stress. I never seen her so exhausted."

Vlad locked on to what she was saying, putting it together in his head. "I'm afraid madam Lucy just paid the price for using a power not meant for her."

"Paid the price? What do you mean?"

"Well, how much do you know about her Berserker?"

"I never really interacted with him before, I just know he's the strongest Servant." Yuzuki was trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"Correct, he is the strongest, but the cost of such power is great. Normally, if a Servant was too strong for a Master the parameters might decrease to make them more manageable, however Lucy made sure not to let that happen. Her Servant uses a weapon which alone has enough power to be considered a Servant. Now, add in the fact that her Servant is supposedly Thor the Thunder God. Now if it actually is him, I can't say to my knowledge-no Divine Spirit should be applicable to be summoned and yet one is here holding his weapon and using it to destructive capabilities."

"I see so the cost of such mana is backfiring. That's why she told us to pullback?"

"Yes, it would be bad if the battle continued and she couldn't provide back up just in case, but I'd say so far we are even. As for tonight I assume she wanted to test the power of Berserker and used his Noble Phantasm at full. That, however, was more than she could handle."

As the beep of the elevator was heard Augustus, Hector, Assassin, and Sasuke returned. Sasuke quickly made his way over to Yuzuki seeing her distressed look. "Is everything alright?"

"Sasuke? Yeah everything is fine welcome back." Yuzuki shook off what her and Vlad talked about and was happy to see everyone returned safely.

"Thanks, nothing happened here right?" Sasuke looked at his sister who was obviously hiding something from him.

"If that'll be all I'll be heading to my room." Augustus stated as he walked past the others with his hands in his pockets. He also saw this as the perfect opportunity to do some snooping around the castle.

 _Saber was annoying but used his skills well. He could turn friendly banter into info gathering._ Saber has gathered as much detail as he could without arising suspicion by using 'Proof of Friendship', a skill many overlooked. From a few brief conversations with Berserker- if they even qualify as that, he was able to find out some interesting info. He was such a high ranking Servant that the price to use him would be excruciating for Lucy. As for using his highest ranking Noble Phantasm, it would probably leave her in critical condition.

"Hey Hector, if I call for you in a few minutes make your way to me as fast as possible." Augustus whispered to his Servant as he planned on snooping around the inner most part of the castle. He knew they were hiding secrets, but for what it is- he had an idea. Thanks to Lucy most likely being in critical condition this was the perfect time, as the staff would be in disarray.

Hector nodded as he walked over to Lancer from behind. "Hey you guys should have seen Lancer out there. He was incredible he was matching the enemy Lancer blow for blow. Never would have guessed you could take on Heracles so well."

"Heracles, he's the enemy Lancer?" Sasuke eyes opened in surprise.

"That is correct, he does indeed live up to the mantle."

"Wow Vlad I wish I could have seen you fight. You must have looked so cool." The young woman had a matching ecstatic look as she admired her Servant's strength.

"It would appear he and myself will have a score to settle soon. I would wish to do that one on one if you would allow it?" Vlad had a heartfelt smile as he did find a sort of admiration for the Greek hero. He was also sure once he activates his Noble Phantasm that he would be victorious.

"Of course I will support you with whatever decision you'll make." The young wind mage held up both her fists as she gave him the okay. "I'll also be there to watch you win."

Sasuke turned around briefly looking for Assassin who vanished living up to her name. "Well then it's late I think I'll be turning in for the night." Sasuke yawned as he started to head inside.

"Well then I guess that just leaves us. So you guys want to stay up a bit later? The kid has got me playing this card game called Yu-gi-oh. I hear it's all the rage." As Hector looked Yuzuki and Lancer were already walking away back inside leaving him alone. "Well that was rude. Oh well I suppose I'll ask Assassin if she wants to play although…" Hector let a smirk show as he paused. "She would rather play something else." Hector began to whistle as he made his way inside.

* * *

Augustus was careful not to arise suspicion as he made his way down the hallways. He studied the building well over the past two months. The maids and butlers who doubled as guards if need be would have the least amount on staff between two and four in the morning. Avoiding the few around still was easy he avoided people for a living. The hallways were no longer decorated in the over the top decorations. He could see it started looking like a real European castle. As he had most of the castle layout memorized this was the last area he never seen. It was a dimly lit hallway he walked down as he felt a large amount of magical energy. It was like a Servant no more like several.

"What the hell is this?" He darted his eyes around trying to figure out the source of it. His eye fell upon large dark metal double door. It had no identifying details but it's silver handles. He walked over placing his hand on the door trying to figure out what was on the other side. 'I think I know what they are hiding behind here. Unfortunately I'm pretty sure if I broke this door down they'll know it immediately. It's here though I'm sure of it.' Augustus took note and quickly made his escape not planning on being caught.

* * *

Several hours later it was around noon when the Augustus, Yuzuki, and Sasuke were summoned by Michael to go over Intel from last night. Everyone was there except Lucy and Berserker. The others obviously took notice that Lucy was missing. Whenever there was a gathering between them she always ordered and lead it.

"Let's get this over with. I would like to paint the picture of what we know so far. The enemy Lancer is Heracles the Greek hero, tough opponent but manageable. As for their Rider we understand that she is Saint Martha companion of Jesus Christ."

"Wait a second." Augustus stopped Michael's speech to reflect on what he just said. He pinched the bridge of his nose analyzing what Michael said. "You said Saint Martha companion of Jesus? He's real?"

"Obviously, what of it?" Michael not seeing anything that would cause a issue wrong with the fact.

"How? We have Hector here and one of our enemies is Heracles how the hell does Judeo Christianity exist if the Greek and Norse God's do?"

"The mystery of the Age of God's. If there is a legend there is some truth to it. With enough believers maybe even something that never existed is possible to. Are you done asking stupid questions?" Sasuke shed some light on the topic not questioning the situation but just accepting it.

"You know what, yeah not like life ever made much sense in the first place." Augustus let out an exhausted sigh.

"It's fine kid just don't think about it to much." Hector ruffled his master's hair ignoring his pleas for him to stop.

"Like I was saying, finally the Assassin of Sun we unfortunately don't know who she is, but Hector was confident in his ability to defeat her. Although I believe it's safe to assume that Lancer is probably their strongest servant the way they talked about him."

"Yes, he was very skilled indeed. I'll definitely will need to go all out to defeat him." Vlad spoke very highly of him despite being rivals - he looked forward to settling their battle.

Wesley who silently walked to the side with Tesla was a bit noticeably annoyed by the exchange. "From what I understand, you both failed to tip the balance in our favor. You two should have easily been able to have taken them out."

"Oh, hold on boss man, you weren't there besides it's the first day. A war fought in haste is doomed to have disastrous results." Hector defended both Vlad and himself as he saw no issue.

"Then next time I'll go myself and put a stop to this!" Tesla was growing impatient. It also doesn't help that Edison was in the room despite the command seal it was extremely difficult to hold off the urge to kill him.

"You really are an impatient one aren't you?" Hector was starting to show signs of annoyance at Tesla's words. He kept his sly grin as he walked over to face Tesla.

"Don't make me destroy you Hector!"

"You could try, but last I checked I out rank you in all parameters except Noble Phantasm. I would also like to add that you're a scientist not a warrior. If you believe you could have won the war by yourself then they wouldn't have bothered summoning Lancer and myself. Now shut up and let us do our job!" Hectors glare was cold when he finished his speech.

Everyone was shocked that Hector told Tesla off like that. He wasn't easy to anger nor was he one to pick fights so frivolously. Augustus was the most shocked as he never believed Hector could get so serious. Tesla's face boiled with rage as sparks of electricity started flaring up from the Archer as he was considering blasting him with his Noble Phantasm.

"Guys wait!" It was Yuzuki who shouted getting between the two wishing to put space between them. "We shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves! I'm sure Lucy wouldn't want that if she was here." Vlad swiftly got in front of her blocking Yuzuki from Tesla. He viewed him most likely to pull a Lucy, yes that would be the correct term.

"You sure you know what she would want?" Michael pointed out as all his attention was on Yuzuki. "I mean you only been here for two months. How well can you know someone over one who knew her for twenty-five years!" Michael walked over staring directly at Yuzuki his eyes were staring at the depths of her being as he waited to hear her answer.

Augustus looked at the team in disorder and sighed. Sure, right now would be the perfect time to act but it would be useless without at least more deaths of Servants, so for now cooperation was the best move. He sighed rather not doing this but it became apparent Lucy did keep order in the team. That means someone would have to step up until she was back. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, hating what he was going to have to do.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Augustus shouted at the top of his lungs getting everyone's attention. "The war just started yet we are doing more fighting amongst each other instead of the enemy. Until Lucy is back in fighting condition Hector shall dispatch orders accordingly. That's not because he's my Servant but he has the most experience in military tactics. Anyone see's a problem with that?"

Some of the others thought about what he said and tried to dispute it. Within the silence the first to respond was Assassin. "Sure, Saber darling is perfect for the job."

Hector looked at Augustus, a grin spreading on his face. He enjoyed teasing him as he reminded him of his younger brother Paris. 'You got stones kid. I'll give you that much-I'm fine with that I guess. Anyone else have a better ideas?" Saber specifically looked at Archer and smiled at him.

"I think that seems like the best course of action." Yuzuki stated while looking at Vlad.

"I agree with my master as well."

"Not that I technically can voice an opinion I guess I'm okay with it as well." Sasuke agreed.

Michael looked at Caster and they both reluctantly nodded as Michael hates leadership positions anyway. Then finally everyone turned to Wesley and Tesla. They both were annoyed by what they just saw.

"Well boss man, Archer what say you? This is a democracy isn't it? Or should we leave right now?" Hector knew it. They had no choice but to concede to the terms.

Wesley was red with rage as he stared at Hector. He stormed out of the room not saying a word. Tesla stuck around still emitting electricity. He then jammed his index finger into the Hector. "You better not screw up this time, we are expect results." Tesla vanished accepting defeat as the room lightened up.

"You really gave him hell there Sab…Hector." Vlad spoke up as he placed his hand on Hector's shoulder. Hector turned around to face Vlad with a wide grin.

Hector rubbed his chin as he briefly thought what to say next. "Right then as for now I'd say we file for damages that we caused so Wesley can take care of that. Also I'd say we wait to see which Servant Lucy killed. So until then we wait for now, I doubt they'll be attacking again so soon but we should be ready to move tonight just in case."

Taking charge like that reminded Hector of the Trojan war. The ten year war between the Greeks and Troy. A war he didn't approve at all, one he would have stopped the caused for immediately. Unfortunately the cause was his younger brother Paris, one he couldn't bring himself to hate. So against insurmountable odds he rallied Troy and kept the Greeks at bay for ten long years. Unfortunately with his death at the hands of Achilles the city fell without his strong leadership.

"That's it for now glad to see we are all in one piece." Hector gave on more bright smile as he took out another cigarette to smoke. It was one of the few pleasures one such as himself can have in the modern world.

"Hector you really should kick that habit. Smoking is bad for your health." Yuzuki pointed out for safety concerns as well as the smell. Unfortunately her warnings would fall on deaf ears.

Hector, however, did respect at least one of her wishes as he headed out to the front yard to smoke. Augustus saw no need to be here anymore as he made his leave from the foyer of the castle. At the same time Assassin smiled as she disappeared from sight taking astral form.

"Oh that's right I want to check on Lucy."

"You sure sis? She may not be in a good mood."

"Do you wish for me to accompany you my lady?"

"I'll be fine Vlad it's not like I'm going to a fight."

* * *

Yuzuki made her way upstairs towards Lucy's bed chamber. It was a large section in the top of the castle in the west wing. She walked down the hallway seeing two homunculus maids standing outside a door. They didn't bother averting their gazes from the wall in front of them. They had one track minds.

"Hello, is Lucy in?"

The guards didn't move from their spot or even look at Yuzuki. They did reply in a creepy monotone like manner. "Yes."

"Did she tell you two to stand guard?"

"No, we were order by her mother to wait for her to give us orders or if she seems to be in distress."

"Oh okay." Yuzuki struggled to keep a straight face as she tried to figure out how to enter the room. "Does your orders prevent me from giving her important info she asked me to let her know immediately?"

Both homunculus were silent for about five seconds until they replied. "No that was not a restriction we were asked to abide by."

"Excellent well let me go tell her." Yuzuki wasn't sure what to expect dealing with the homunculus as they seem so robotic. She however improvised her way in. When she entered she took notice of the rather plain design in the room there was a flat screen TV, with a DVD and VHS players. The walls kept the same stone design as the castle. Within the center of the room was a large king size bed. There was a dark red bed canopy covering the inside from all angles.

"Lucy?"

A whip shot from inside the canopy slamming at the door frame right next to Yuzuki's head. She jumped reacting to the sudden attack and announced herself. "Wait, it's me, Yuzuki!" She held her arms up as she panicked.

"Oh, it's you. What is it?" Lucy's voice was heard from behind the canopy but remained hidden behind the curtains.

"I just wanted to check on you. You were in bad shape yesterday, I wanted to see if you were…." Yuzuki fidgeted with her hands as she thought of how to phrase her words.

Lucy pulled open a curtain revealing her vexed face. "What?! Spit it out!" Lucy's thin black blanket dropped revealing her naked top which caused Yuzuki to cover her face.

"You're naked!"

"Obviously, it's my room. You can't have a problem with it." As soon as the words left Lucy's mouth her arm she used her whip with twitched in agony. She dropped it as she hissed and cursed in pain. "Aghhh" Not wanting to show weakness Lucy turned around gripping her left arm as she waited for the pain to subside. As her back was turned Yuzuki saw something that she never seen. Sever scarring over Lucy's upper back.

"…" The image caused her to gasp covering her mouth. The damage wasn't even fresh it looked old which confused Yuzuki as she never saw anything like that on her back before. "Those scars when did you get…." Yuzuki reached for them on impulse albeit slowly.

"Don't!" Lucy turned around facing her with fire in her eyes. "I think it's time you go. I'll be fine soon enough."

With magic she obscured the marks from view but no amount of healing would ever heal the wounds on her back from all those years ago. It was a reminder of 11 years ago when Luciellel died and Lucy was born. The day her life spiraled and most importantly the day she lost a fight against Michaell, no Michael those were their old identities one's she'll no longer accept.

Yuzuki nodded and turned around in a haste realizing that conversing with her was no longer possible. "I'm sorry for bothering you." She added as she closed the door behind her.

Lucy gazed out the corner of her eye until the door fully closed and she sighed a relief as she clenched her arm in excruciating pain. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and nothing can dwell the pain. Just reacting using her whip caused even more. Every moment since she woke up has been agony. 'I have three days to recover no more than that.' A restriction she placed on herself as she saw any longer was to long to waste. However her body may not even find that as enough time to fully recover.

* * *

Inside Caster's workshop he had mannequins walking about carrying boxes around as he looked workshop desk. A small distance away Michael sat on the floor with his back against the wall barely looking up as he stared at the palm of his hand. The workshop was filled with noises of shifting objects and other things being placed around the room.

"Michael, it's not that I don't mind you in my workshop but why are you just sitting their lumping about?"

Michael looked up at his Edison but didn't focus his gaze at him just looked in his direction. "Because Edison I can. What's wrong with that?"

"Because it creeps me out. You remind me of this vagrant that use to lounge about down the block from my home. I never saw when he arrived or left but sure enough every night he'd be sitting there. At first I thought he was casing my home for a robbery but, after a brief thought of the possibility it occurred to me he wasn't even truly acknowledging the world. Like he was an observer not meant to do more. It was like nothing truly mattered to him it was all just being removed and dissociative with life."

"That's a form of mental disorder I believe. What's your point?"

"No, here's the thing I did some research and snooping around the man had a modest life. He was fairly handsome and had a pretty good life a few years ago. Had a wife and a kid good job and apparently was pretty well liked."

"I still don't know what.."

Edison interrupted "my point is, what could have happened to him to cause such a removal from society that no one knew about? His wife and kids were still alive. His job never fired him. He had no recent deaths in the family. It was like one day he decided he would just remove himself from the world. Now that is what terrified me, someone who went through whatever caused such a change that's scary."

"Hmph" Michael got up and started walking towards the exit. "I see." He exited the room without anything more to say leaving Caster to his own devices.

* * *

"With that I attack your life points directly and I believe that's game kid." Hector gave a sly grin as he won their duel. Augustus eye twitched as he was sure he was going to win.

"No way. Did you cheat?"

"I was in front of you this whole time, how could I?"

"You only been playing for a month, how are you better than me?"

"I mean if you really got a problem with it have you consider getting good?"

Augustus looked at his cards and decided to play one more time. He grinned as he began shuffling said cards. "Yeah one last time no problem." Hector kept his smile as he began to do the same with both getting ready for another round. Unfortunately for Augustus the results remained the same as he even used banned cards to tilt the game in his favor but Hector remained victorious.

"To bad I got military tactics skill huh?"

"To bad? How does that apply to a card game?"

"It is a strategy game of war and you seem to be lacking anything to match it so of course I'd win."

Augustus eyes shot open as he slammed his hands on the table as he stood up."Bullshit! How does that help you in duel monsters?!"

"Relax Paris just….." What followed was a brief bit of silence as they both were aware of what he said. "I mean relax kid I'm kidding. I'm just good at strategy games. Although I guess that win I got over Lucy earned her a similar response." Hector than pounder his fist on his open palm as if he had an epiphany. "You know now that I think about it you two are similar maybe you two should…"

"Don't even finish that thought!"

"Oh someone is getting defensive. What's the matter? Augustus and Lucy…" Augustus cut him off by throwing a dagger for his neck that Hector caught. "Now that's just rude."

"You're a bastard!"

"Awe come on kid don't be like that we were having fun." Hector walked over ruffling his master's hair flashing a bright grin. Augustus pouted as he tried to remove his hand.

"Knock it off already it's bad enough I have green hair. You are going to give me a bald spot if you keep that up."

"Hey kid, do you still want the Grail for revenge?"

Augustus got serious as he stared back at Hector. "That's what motivates me above all else. You know that."

It was just for a moment Hector had a solemn face which he quickly replaced with a smile. "Of course and regardless I'm here to be by your side no matter what."

In the hallway outside the open door Assassin was walking by which caught Hector's eye. He ruffled August's hair again as he ran out in a hurry. "I'll see you later kid. Oh Assassin your knight is here."

As Hector made his leave Augustus sat still with a repulsive glare at his fleeing partner. "Ugh that's so wrong."

* * *

Inside the deepest part of the castle behind the giant metal doors laid a giant object of immense power. It was the Holy Grail. The ultimate tool and omnipotent wish granting device. It was suspended in the air and held by chains. It was placed here in the middle of construction for the castle and they've been waiting ever since to use it. On the bridge staring at it Wesley and Tesla were ready.

"Not much longer Wesley then the dream can be achieved."

"Of course, then mankind will unite under one banner and extend its reach to the cosmos."

* * *

 **A/N- Question for everyone Who would win between Heracles and Achiles I don't have a definitive answer.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **The Next Plan**

 **November 5** **th** **2012**

 **Sun Faction HQ**

The time was past 2 A.M. as Jason saw that he had an incoming call. He excused himself to the restroom.

"Yo, this better be important. Don't tell me you just wanted to hear the sound of my voice?"

Karaat was annoyed by that but had serious info for him. "Jason are you in a secure spot? No one listening in?" His frantic state was apparent as he was extra cautious.

Jason sighed as he removed his sun glasses and began to wipe them as they continued. "Of course. Why else would I pick up?"

"Okay, listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you this is important. I witnessed an altercation between three Berserker's tonight, I can have my Rider confirm it."

Jason froze as the words chilled his bone. "Three? Three Berserker's? What happened?"

"I was far away and the buildings didn't help either, but I can confirm three Berserkers in Midtown. Beowulf Berserker of Sun. Berserker of Moon who might be Thor and a third one who called himself the Golden Berserker. Your teams got away but Moon's killed the other one." Jason was speechless as he tried to connect the dots in his head- Trying to make sense of the situation. "I'm assuming I'm right you guys have no idea about this correct?"

"Yeah. That's unreal I heard at most 14 can be summoned plus a Ruler how could an extra be summoned?"

"I'm afraid it's possibly worst. I couldn't confirm it but there is a possibility of another one that appeared as well."

Jason's blood boiled as he thought of dilemma this meant for himself. More than just two? Maybe a third team all together operating right under our noses. "Karaat, what do you think are our chances of dealing with a third team of Servants?"

"Not going to lie, the fact that there was two unaccounted for means a high chance."

Jason punched the wall damaging it as he thought of the next move. "What are our options if another faction is a factor?"

"I'm not too sure honestly, I believe Lucy Cain seemed to have known about him. To what degree, I don't know, but if that's the case then I might need to rethink our strategy."

"Damn it! Is that damn Elderfelt bitch holding out on us?!" Jason again punched the wall as the situation only seemed to worsen in his mind. "What now?"

"I'd say maybe team up with that third faction and take out Berserker of Moon. Then, when their guard is down, take them out."

"Or we get screwed the other way around! Shit I've been gone to long, I got to go we'll talk about this later." Jason ended the call and made a fist with his free hand. He proceeded down the hallway back to the lobby as he heard the front door open.

"Welcome back. Don't you look worse for wear." Jax waved his hand at the disheveled mage. Behind him stood the imposing Beowulf and he looked even worse.

Rin had a surprised look on her face. "Damel? Luvia said they lost contact with you. What happened?"

"We unfortunately lost our encounter."

"Lost? No you made us retreat that was disgraceful!" Beowulf pointed angrily at him.

"It was savings our lives. They would have killed us for sur-"

"You don't know that! We could have taken them."

"Guys explain what happened!" Rin shouted out confused by the exchange.

Damel filled in the group about what happened and the fact that he saw another Berserker. Sherlock stayed quite as he went over the events in his mind. _'There is more at work''_ he pondered.

"I do believe I have a mystery to solve." Sherlock placed his hands together as he used deductive reasoning along with his other skills.

"Then as for the other enemy Servant what could you find out about him?" Rin bit the tip of her thumb as she thought about the prospect of Beowulf being outmatched.

Damel shook his head "That thing was a monster and Lucy was no slouch either. Consider them the strongest pair in this war."

"You sure about that?" Jason who was silent earlier spoke up. "What if there's a stronger Servant on their side, ever think of that?"

"Do you really think they got something stronger than that?!" Both men were staring each other down as the air tensed.

"Whoa! Hold it guys! This is getting out of hand." Jax got between both of them.

"Yeah that's enough!" Rin stepped in as well increasing the gap.

"You know something about this Tohsaka? What else are you hiding from us?" Jason pointed angrily at said woman.

"Me? What's your problem?!"

The dispute was about to heat up more but the door opened with the other Masters and Servants returning. Stopping the dispute had everyone turned their attention as they needed to fill each other in on what happened.

"We have returned." Seth announced in a cheerful voice. Everyone's attention were shifted as all the Masters and Servants were accounted for.

"What's going on here?" Luvia asked as she glared at the group. She took note of the uneasiness between everyone and Damel.

"Hey Master! Your adorable Saber has returned!" Okita announced as she walked in on the chaos.

"Saber? Where did you go? What happened?" Rin switched her focus on Okita and violently shook her for information.

Sherlock whistled loudly gathering everyone's attention. "I do believe it's been quite the long night for everyone. Before this gets out of hand we shall follow up with this at noon. Without any hostility preferably."

Rin exhaled as she let go of Saber and turned towards their strategist. "Yes, that would be best I suppose."

"Sherlock?" Jason shot a glare at his Servant.

"Yeah I'm beat." Jax waved off as he walked down the hallway.

The others agreed and nodded off in agreement as they all dispersed. All except Seth and Jason stuck around as well as their Servants. In an instant Seth closed the distance between them and flashed a wide grin while staring at Jason. "Hey pal how's it going? You know besides acting awfully shady."

Jason jumped back and gave a smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He shrugged his shoulders with his arms up.

"Fine, play the fool. But don't forget your allegiance to the Church. The Mage Association isn't allowed to get their hands on the Grail."

"Right. I gotcha, after all we know where it is now."

"Yes that's why I was the first to arrive and confirmed it. The Holy Grail is within the Moon faction HQ. This war is just a game, we just need to secure the Grail."

"I know, I know."

"Another thing, Alan informed me that you tried to steal from him. I convinced him to keep quiet about it, so, some gratitude should be in order. Now as for what I meant earlier. Why so sketchy?" Seth leaned in with a slasher smile as he grilled Jason.

"Was just borrowing it, that's all." Jason flashed a grin.

"Master I think we should just get rid of him he's a liability for the Church." Saint Martha raised her staff but was blocked by Sherlock who locked weapons with her. He held her back with his walking cane and a smile.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you _?" The word he said was to low for everyone except Rider which caused her to show a face no one ever would have thought they would see. Rage. Before things progressed further Seth called her off.

"Fine, but for now on I expect you to be on a short leash. Give me any reason that you aren't acting in our best interests and that's it!" Seth switched back to his cheerful face and made his exit with Rider.

Jason stayed looking at the back of the executioner plotting his next move. "Don't worry I'll make sure that I get the Grail." He said quietly to himself with a smirk.

* * *

As Rin entered her room still clenching Saber, she tossed her in the center of the room. "Oww. Master please be gentle with me it's my first time." Okita placed her hand on her cheek as she faked blushing. Rin reinforced her arms as she placed her fists on both side's of Okita's head and began to vigorously spin them while applying pressure.

"Oww ow ow stop please, I'm so sorry Master!"

"You disobeyed a direct order. I won't tolerate insubordination." Rin increased the pressure as Saber pleaded for her to stop.

"But I got some good information for you."

Rin stopped immediately and glared at her little samurai. "Talk."

"Your tsundere tendencies is why Master Shirou and you are breaking up." Okita said with a sly smile which earned her an uppercut knocking her up in the air as Rin then grabbed her and proceeded to throttle her.

"I'll kill you right now!"

"I'm sorry! I'll stop, I'm serious about having information."

Rin placed a jewel between her finger and Okita's head and had a look that sent shivers down her spine. 'That's the same scary look Hajime had. That damn wolf.' "Okay, okay, the enemy Archer I fought her. She left before we could finish but I can kill her easily."

"Go on." Rin withdrew her jewel and got off Okita.

"First thing first she was unusual. She fought with two short swords and can summon and throw blades on a whim."

"What? You can't just throw swords and call yourself an Archer."

"I know right? Anyway she can even make a shield, I believe she called it Rho Aias or something. Anyway the thing that struck me weird was the timing and her strategy. It made no sense targeting me to lure me away to fight. She should have rushed the base or retreated back to Manhattan but she did neither."

"Like she wasn't associating with the Moon faction." Rin finished where she was going with it. It started to dawn on her on what it could mean.

"So during the battle when I asked her class I called her Servant of Sun faction to see if she would correct me. She didn't even try to. She just sounded confused by the name. I'm thinking that's a 15th Servant."

"Saber….."

"Aren't you proud of your Saber?" Okita posed up with a hand on her chest. "I'm the greatest aren't I!"

Rin started connecting the dots in her head. She thought carefully about everything that has happened over the past ten years. Leylines drying up around the world and getting an increase in this location. The Mage Association being challenged to a Grail war out of nowhere. The Grail was missing but yet they announced it and it was confirmed with her getting command seals. The secret that Luvia and herself knew that the Cain family already possessed the Holy Grail. They are supposed to secure it and bring it to the Association. The fact that it all converged in the United States. A location they have little reach over. It was perfect, too perfectly planned. _They had no reason to declare war unless they needed it for a reason. How does at least two extra Servants fit in to all this? No its more important to how and are there others?_

"Master?"

'If that's the case should I consider a possibility of another team operating in secret.'

"Master!"

'Then what's the best plan of action? I can count on Sherlock more than Jason he's firmly on our side. Will he be able to make sense of all this?'

"Hey wash board, flat chest, no boobs!"

"Shut up!" Rin grabbed Saber by the face and began whirling her around.

* * *

In the bedroom Damel stayed in he was also joined by Jax and Archer.

"So I'm curious what went down with you. You look like you've been thoroughly trashed!" Jax let out a laugh as he looked at Damel.

"Yeah, ran into Lucy Cain again. Unfortunately got my ass handed to me."

Jax face lit up. "Oh boy, lucky you. Now that's a woman. The things I would.." Jax was cut off by Archer hitting the back of his head. He walked over removing his green hood. "Aghhh."

"Judging by the looks of Berserker her Servant did a real number on him. How much did you find out about it."

Damel placed his hand on his scar as he thought back to that terrifying creature. "That thing, is a monster. He was a massive Servant. He slugged off Beowulf's attacks and would have killed him if not for a surprise."

"What happened?" Jax raised up his head while still rubbing it.

"Another Servant showed up with whom I assume was his Master. A third Berserker."

"Like you said, a third Berserker. That shouldn't be possible but yet he was there." Archer was considering other possibilities.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure he's dead. He was weaker the Beowulf and even he was inferior to Berserker of Moon. That monstrosity I don't know if we could beat him."

"Well then that's certainly troubling. I guess I'll have to assist Berserker if need be then."

"Oh, Archer you taking initiative? That'll be great to see."

"We'll need it because I think I know who it is." Damel hand shook as he remembered the stats of the enemy. They were all on display including a Divinity A+. "By his weapon it had to be a massive hammer. Then the strength he wielded it with, it can only be the Divine Spirit Thor."

"That bastard hit like one that'll be a tale to tell." Beowulf noted while catching his thrown fist. "Beowulf vs Thor the Thunder God. Now that'll be a great 4th act."

"Thor? If that's the case I'll have something special to tilt the odds in our favor." Archer showed a scary grin as he proceeded to head out. "Let's talk more later. Night."

"Yeah later guys." Jax yawned as he got up and waved.

* * *

Alan and Assassin entered into their room with Assassin swiftly dropping on the sofa planting her face in a pillow.

"At least take off your shoes when you lay down."

The words she replied with were muffled by the pillow as she didn't even attempt to clarify. Alan walked over removing her shoes after he removed his and sighed. "I don't know why your acting so tired you're the one who used up my mana."

The muffled words continued. Alan smirked as he turned on the TV and pressed some buttons on the remote. After a few seconds a song started to play to the opening credits of a movie.

"Your favorite movie is on."

 _Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place_

Assassin shot up tossing the pillow at him. "Turn that shit off!" The pillow collided with his face as he hit the power button.

"Was that so hard?"

"Yes it was, besides I'm pissed because I couldn't beat that pretty boy Saber!"

"He was strong. I believe it's stated the difference in skill between Achilles and himself was paper thin. Which is impressive considering Achilles being a demi god."

"Yeah, yeah it doesn't matter he's an obstacle we have to overcome eventually." Assassin took out a throwing knife and fiddled it between her fingers. She looked up at the ceiling as she tried to figure out a way to take out Hector.

"Well I'm beat I'm going to sleep." Alan yawned as he made his way over to the bed dropping on it himself.

"Hey. What would you wish for if you got the chance to use the Grail?"

"This again I told you before I would have used it to obtain a piece of the round table. However as payment for my services professor Belfeban had the genuine article to give me. So I'm just fulfilling the arrangement made between us."

"So why didn't you use that to summon a knight of the round table instead?"

"Because I wanted to summon you. What's the problem with that?" Alan was ready to call it a night but Assassin continued.

"That was stupid if you summoned a knight from the round table you would have had a better chance."

Alan rolled over as he was to tired to continue an argument. "Goodnight."

"Yeah." Assassin put her knife away and began to hum the tune of the movie that was just playing.

* * *

Shirou returned to the building looking exhausted. He took the opportunity to go do some running clearing his head from his earlier conversations. He checked the time as it was already passed three. Shirou walked upstairs towards the room Rin, Saber and himself occupied. He entered a battlefield or the remains of one. He saw cracks in the floor and walls as well as Saber laid out flat. He then saw Rin sleeping heavily in the middle of the bed. She was sprawled out un lady like and lightly snoring. A side of Rin that only a select few were privy to. He smiled and covered her up in a quilt as he made his way over to the couch to sleep.

"Goodnight Rin, Saber."

* * *

Luvia laid down in her bed all on one side looking up at Hercules.

"My lady you always sleep so close to the edge aren't you afraid you'll fall?"

Luvia smiled looking up at Hercules who sat in a chair next to her. "Of course not. I know you'll always catch me. However if you held onto me on the bed I wouldn't be able to roll away." She said embarrassingly as her face was bright red.

Hercules smiled in return simply shaking his head. "As your knight I shall always be here to catch you if you fall."

"Right." Luvia with disappointment in her voice rolled over turning her back away from him. "Say care to tell me another story tonight?"

"Of course, whatever you ask of me." Hercules said with a smile as Luvia face did the same.

* * *

After a good night's sleep the team all assembled in there conference room to discuss everything that happened last night. Sherlock entered the room last with a cup of tea as he greeted everyone. "Well everyone looks fine and rested, shall we begin?"

Everyone nodded as Luvia and Hercules were the first to stand up and speak. "I regretfully say our status of last night's infiltration was a failure."

"Which I take full responsibility for. It was my carelessness that didn't allow me to finish off Lancer of Moon." Hercules spoke out bowing his head in shame.

"Nonsense, I was the team leader I am to blame for any outcome of the situation."

"My lady?"

"No one blames either of you, we weren't prepared well enough for the situation." Alan spoke out.

"Before we get off topic, Lancer of Moon what can you tell me about him?" Sherlock revealed a black board with a sketch of each Servant class under Moon Faction and was blank for details.

"Right. Lancer of Moon is Vlad the III hero of Walachia."

"No shit? You mean Count Dracula the Vampire? " Jax blurted out.

"Yes, however the Vampirism is just a myth. Let's see now, if Vlad was summoned here and during this era he should be above average strength as a Servant. Then his within his Demonic Defender of the State that would give him a rank up in all parameters. I'm guessing B rank across the board or B+." Sherlock said with his hands clasped together thinking and analyzing the info.

"Then I guess that leaves us." Saint Martha said rising up. "Assassin and I fought their Saber Hector of Troy."

"Hector of Troy? No, the great hero of the Trojan war. He's tough, he was a match for Achilles who was probably on par with you Hercules." Shirou blurted out as he knew how dangerous he was.

"Achilles, yes Chiron did say he and I were his best students. Although none could match his speed."

"Then we have Hector who was on par with him. It shows unfortunately he outclassed Rider and myself."

Sherlock continued to write down Hector in the Saber section as well as adding a star next to him. "He would be probably one of the deadlier ones on the team."

"Unfortunately that spot goes to Lucy's Berserker, Thor." Damel stated with Beowulf looking off to the side pissed off. Jason tightened his fist as he already knew. The others all had a level of shock to them.

"That's not possible!" Luvia shot up looking at him. "Divine Spirits aren't capable to be summoned. Right?"

"Are you sure it was him? Positive that was Thor?" Rin locked eyesight with him.

"He had an A++ in strength and endurance. Toss in A+ mana and a weapon even Beowulf's A rank Noble Phantasm couldn't push back it could only be Mjolnir. You know any other massive hammers?"

"I'm afraid not everything is absolute. They are a few sneak around for Divine Spirits so if they may have found a way to exploit the system. Maybe if they tinkered with the Grail they might have been able to summon him." Sherlock began to write down Thor with a question mark next to his name on the board as well.

"There is one more thing to add. We encountered another Berserker." Damel continued shocking Luvia, Seth, Allan, their Servants and Shirou.

"Third Berserker?!" The others who weren't privy to the info questioned.

"Damel if you would please explain everything in detail about happened?" Sherlock asked as he did his signature thinking pose.

Damel and Beowulf explained everything that happened to them several hours ago. Especially the fact that both enemies got transported somewhere else entirely. Which was followed by Okita's info about an Archer that attacked her. It was a lot for everyone to process.

"Well this is certainly turning out to be quite the turn of events. We have a Divine Spirit to deal with. Most likely another faction and quite the peculiar Archer." Sherlock smirked at the last part.

"Sherlock I've been thinking what should be our next plan of action?" Rin spoke as she stared at the new additions to the board.

"I concur, I have an idea for tonight I thought of." Luvia added.

"There will be no need. Let's have everyone recover their mana fully. There is no need to rush. Slow and steady is key. As for next time I'd say maybe four days from now. Wednesday night, then we'll try our hand at another attack. As for who, well I'm thinking Archer, Lancer and myself."

"No fair I haven't gone yet!" Okita protested. "I am our Saber I should be on the front lines!"

"Very well Saber. You shall go in my stead." Sherlock turned to Heracles next. "Lancer you shall be in charge of defense in the mean time take any action you see fit to defend us from attack."

"I will do the best I can." Hercules placed his fist on his chest and nodded.

"Oh we get to see some action this time Archer." Jax bumped his elbow in the side of green hooded Servant.

"Saber, can you stop acting like a child whenever you don't get your way?" Rin hissed.

"It's quite all right Ms. Tohsaka, Saber might be what we need for Hector anyway. Matching him against someone who's speed is on the same level as Achilles would be best."

"Saber? She's really on the same level as Achilles?" Rin had a face of shock when Sherlock pointed it out.

"In speed you can say the difference between them is paper thin. Achilles has an A+ rank Noble Phantasm with already high speed giving him borderline instantaneous movement, just a step above her 'Reduced Earth' at full speed."

"You sure know a lot about our servants Sherlock. You really are the world's greatest detective." Seth said with a wide grin.

"Thank you but I need no compliments for doing my job. I suppose that would be all for now."

"I have a question actually." Alan rose his hand as he spoke. "What about the third faction? From what we got so far there's clearly another set of Servants."

"True, that does raise the question what we should do about them?" Seth added on.

"Well, same strategy applies I believe." Sherlock stated without a hint of worry.

"You're sure about this?" Rin asked skeptically. True Saber said she could take out the Archer and their Berserker was already defeated. However there's still five more Servants unaccounted for from them and four more from Moon Faction. "Sherlock technically we're out numbered and we only know less than half of the enemies capabilities. We have to get some kind of a leg up on the competition."

"I hear your point, though there isn't much we can do. Like you said were outnumbered. Should we spread ourselves thin for reconnaissance or focus on defending our base of operations and defeating the Moon Faction? It's not the plan we had in mind but it is something we'll deal with. That call is yours and Ms. Edelfelt to make however, I'm just the strategist."

Hercules whispered into the air of Luvia. "My lady I think Sherlock has the right idea. We already have powerful foes in the Moon Faction half we don't even know about. Trying to divide our attention between both will be difficult. We should only worry about the third team if they become hostile."

Luvia paused as she weighed her options. "I trust your judgement on this Hercules. I understand Sherlock, that shall be our course of action."

Jason tightened his fist as a look of irritation formed. The others did agree with Sherlock's plan much to Jason's dismay. 'Damn that detective, what is he pulling?'

* * *

Later on in the day two mages were battling each other in the training arena.

Blades clashed swing after repeated swing as two identical blades fought. Holding one was the white haired mage Damel. His sparing partner was the red haired warrior Shirou.

"Come on, attack me with everything you got!" Shirou shouted as he pushed Damel back.

They continued taking swings at each other as their blades chipped away. Both darted around the field as the sound of iron clashing could be heard. They took notice as the damage on both blades started to accumulate. Shirou's projection of Damel's sword had a bit more damage as he decided to drop it.

"Giving up already?"

Shirou smirked. "Hardly. Trace on!" He projected a replica of the same blade. "Now let's amp it up next." Shirou used reinforcement magic on his limbs and aimed the long sword at Damel.

"Right." He did the same and they continued.

Several swings followed as Damel's sword began to further degrade. Before it could break he dropped it bringing forth a new sword. This one was a two handed heavy sword and he followed through with a heavy downward swing. Shirou held up his sword and a hand on the other end repelling the swing. He pushed it back and swiftly came around from the side rushing in. Damel let go of the sword and jump up several meters in the air avoiding the attempted stab. He brought out two curved short swords and swung down. Shirou was impressed but was ready, he spent nearly 20 years of his life training.

"Trace on!"

Shirou projected identical weapons and blocked him. He pushed him back and stared him down. "Not bad Damel, your skills are incredible."

"Me?...You're the one that can copy any weapon. You're the real impressive one and you wield them like a master."

"Thanks, but it's all just hard work." Shirou laughed lightly over the praise. "However, I do have something special for you. I've been working on this for a while so here I go." Shirou closed his eyes and began to think back to the feeling. 'My origin is sword.' Inside his head Shirou could feel his magic circuits go off. The image of a blade was in a massive landscape was his inner vision. 'My affinity is sword.' The vision of the sword became many of various sizes and styles all around. 'My body is a sword!' His vision zoomed out as the field swords became a distant image as it became apparent as they were all one sword. A sword that embodied himself. "I am the bone of my sword!" Multiple bolts of mana that looks like bolts of lightning jolted around his body. It twitched as his blades began to glow. Their shape changed making them longer and sturdier looking.

Damel stared with fascination. "This is what you call working on something with hard work? That's the talent of a genius!"

Shirou took a battle stance common for dual wielders. "Got enough blades to keep up?"

"Of course they'll be here and waiting." Damel ran at him at full speed with Shirou flashing a grin and doing the same.

* * *

 **Local Bar**

 **Fort Hamilton**

Seth, Alan, Jax and Jason sat in a booth in the corner as they just finished ordering their food. "So Seth, Jason, neither of you getting any beer?" Jax asked with a sly grin.

"Sorry we don't engage in such debauchery in the church."

"I'm good. It dulls your nerves, and besides we're at war."

"That's too bad. I do believe this is the first time you joined us. Why now Jason? Feeling extra comradery today?" Jax laughed lightly.

"You could say that. Why are we here anyway doesn't the base have a cook on duty?" Jason said while tapping his fingers on the table.

"It's fun to just get out and relax. Besides being cooped up all the time can be exhausting. Speaking of which where is Damel and Shirou?" Jax looked around as if he expected then to just show up out of thin air.

"I believe they had prior plans." Alan remembered asking them if they were coming out with them.

"So what do we do? Talk about manly tales of our exploits?" Seth laughed. "Oh! I got one did, I tell you guys about the time I hunted down and took care of some dead apostles? Oh boy Caren was not happy about that situation."

"Now that sounds interesting. What about you Jason? You seem like the type to have tales to tell?" Jax pointed to him.

"Yeah, I suppose I have seen my fair share of shit. Let's see." Jason rubbed the stubble on his chin as he thought of a good one to share. "There's the one where I was at a bar and told a nosey mage to mind his own business!"

"Ouch, harsh. What's the matter? Don't be shy, your among friends."

"Friends is a strong word don't you think?" Alan added with a light laugh as his Servant's laugh could be heard in astral form.

"I'm sure Jason is just finally deciding to trust us that's all. Isn't that right?" Seth spoke to him with a slick grin as he locked eyes with Jason.

"What about you Mr. Winchester? I hear your family is quite famous." Jason shifted to Alan.

"Oh, me and my brother travel around the country killing demons."

"What?!"

"I'm kidding, nothing remarkable happens in Kansas unfortunately. Normal life, normal family, we just got in the habit of finding things and the Mage Association relied on us for that. We found most of the catalysts you guys used. Assassin's, Caster's, Lancer's, Berserker's and Archer's. Technically I have the one Rin wanted for her choice, but don't tell her that now."

"Gentleman, I'm curious as for the Holy Grail if given the chance what would you all wish for?" Jax asked while picking up a mug of beer.

"A wish? Why I'm a Sacrament of the Holy Church I don't have any wish to be granted. I'm just here to make sure the Grail isn't used against the best interest of the Church."

"Come on Seth, no BS I'm just curious that's all." Jax almost sounded serious.

"I agree tell us." Alan showed a smile.

"You heard them Seth tell us." Jason was now the one sneering at Seth.

"Oh well fine, if I were to have to make a wish I….it would be for everyone to find salvation in God."

"A church boy through and through hahaha. Fine what about you Jason?"

"To reach the Root like all good mages."

"Sureee, like I'm buying that." Alan downed the rest of his drink.

"Oh really, what about you?"

"I already got what I wanted. A piece of the round table so I'm just fulfilling my part of the deal."

"Fine, what about you Jax?" Jason pointed at the red head.

"Me? Hahaha you wouldn't want to hear about my boring and selfish wish." Jax rose up putting more cash he "borrowed from Luvia" on the table. "There's a lady over there eyeing me, see you guys later."

"Hey wait a second, he's gone." Jason sat back down. "Speedy bastard ain't he?"

With the arrival of the waiter and their food the guys ate their lunch and continued their small conversations.

Rin, Luvia, and Sherlock were both watching the end of Shirou and Damel's skirmish from the floor above. Damel was panting lying face up on the floor while Shirou was standing up over him panting a bit himself. "You're...pretty….. good."

"Shirou has sure improved since his first days at the Clock Tower."

"Yeah he's always practicing and improving. His father has even theorized that he may be the best at projection because he might possess a reality marble." Rin looked a bit upset over the statement she said. "Unfortunately he would only ever be at apprentice level."

"I'm sure that doesn't bother him Ms. Tohsaka. Shirou is unbothered by such titles, it doesn't take away who he is in the slightest. Besides he wants to be a hero after all." Sherlock averted his gaze from Rin and looked back down at the two young men as Shirou helped up Damel.

"Reminds me of the days we use to go at it." Luvia spoke without making eye contact still looking at the two men.

"Yeah I remember, you refused to stay down. You kept getting up laughing like a mad woman. No matter what I hit you with."

"Please, no matter what I threw at you, you had a retaliation attack."

Rin chuckled to herself then let out a deep sigh. "Our next battle will be soon. Can we win this?"

"Rin, we'll retrieve the Grail and deliver it to the Clock Tower where it will be stored for safe keeping. This will be the last Grail War."

Rin turned to Luvia with a smile. "Then I suppose Saber and Lancer can have their rematch."

The blonde turned around with a smile and proceeded to walk off. "I guess it would be fun for us to have a rematch as well. Let's go Hercules."

A voice belonging to the invisible man was heard. "Of course my lady."

"Yeah fun." Rin had a half assed smile on as she turned back to the men downstairs.

"Rivals and friends, yet so hard to communicate with each other." Sherlock stated with a smile.

"Ugh how do you? I suppose it comes with being the world's greatest detective?" Rin remembered that Sherlock can accurately analyze anyone.

"It doesn't take one to see the obvious Ms. Tohsaka. Might I make a suggestion just talk about shared interests and hobbies. You two really do make a great team."

Sherlock stated as he walked off leaving Rin alone.

* * *

 **Sun Faction**

Rin Tohsaka – Saber (Okita Souji)

Luviagelita Edelfelt – Lancer (Heracles)

Jax Lucas – Archer

Seth Izunia – Rider (St. Martha)

Jason Fulcrum – Caster (Sherlock Holmes)

Damel Lancaster – Berserker (Beowulf)

Alan Winchester – Assassin


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Mutineer**

Death. He got Sakata killed. He acknowledges and dreads it. He can only imagine how it happened. Was he beaten to death? Was it quick? Was it slow and brutal? Did he hate him and regret following him?

Neil sees Sakata's body with it's head lopped off and cringed ay the sight.

"I caused this."

A guilt ridden face appeared as he dropped down to his knees. He began banging his fists into the ground repeatedly. Who was next he thought. Who would he get killed next thanks to him.

He can see the bodies of his dead allies knowing that he messed up. Finally he saw the object of his hate that Berserker of Moon. The one that killed his Berserker.

* * *

 **November 5** **th** **2012**

 **Jamaica Estates**

 **Morrison Household**

'Dead End.' Those were the last words he saw written in blood. As his eyes snapped back open he jumped up in his bed seeing Tamamo holding her glowing hands up over him.

"Agh, Mas…! You scared me." She said as she exhaled. The next thing she felt was a hug wrapped around her as Neil gripped on for dear life. He didn't let go like she would have expected. She closed her eyes and did the same.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Answer me!" Scáthach spoke with sternness in her voice.

"I…..I….I." He mumbled unable to form proper words much to her annoyance.

"You're a man aren't you? Say something!" Scáthach marched over picking him up by the shirt collar holding him up in the air. His face still sobbing. "Look at me when I talk to you!"

Tried as he might Neil couldn't face her now. He looked off to the East river instead. "Let me make this simple for you." She walked him over dangling him over the roof and a good 30 plus floors up. "If you don't answer me in five seconds I'll drop you! Five."

"I…"

"Four."

"I…..d.." Neil gripped on to her arm in case she was going to let go.

"Three!"

'Why did I really agree to all of this?'

"Two!" Her grip loosened she meant it. He needed to answer.

'Why did they count on me? I don't even have my life together yet they expected me to help their own.'

"One." Neil felt her hands let go as she forcibly removed his hands. Time slowed down as it happened. Gravity was taking him and that meant death.

"If you'll give me one more chance I'll fight!" Neil shouted as her hand grabbed him back and pulled him in.

He felt himself being dragged up looking at the woman eye to eye. Her burning red eyes seared his soul. "Never again!" Neil shook his head in conformation as she dropped him. "Respect and loyalty are earned. You had it when you summoned us. You lost it tonight, Neil."

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Neil was still gripping onto Tamamo as the sound of light rain could be heard coming from outside. "I thought I lost you. All of you." Her face was red and she started to steam up. Her tailed twitched sporadically.

She got up removing Neil from herself. "I'll let the others know your awake."

Neil looked around seeing he was back in his room and still alive. As he started to get up he felt a pluck to his head as Archer ported in. He held the spot looking up at the woman.

"That hurt."

"Good." She said with a grin and did it again. "Someone told me you got Berserker killed." She flicked him again and laughed. "You really are a pathetic Master aren't you, Neil?" Neil looked down quietly not saying a word.

'What does she want from me?'

"Oh don't feel like speaking? That's fine as long as you know your trash! All this big talk and it amounted to nothing. Your weak and pathetic although I guess it doesn't matter if you get everyone else killed more mana for me." Archer sneered as she gripped his neck forcing his head up to look at her. She stared at him for several seconds with an annoyed look. "Don't get yourself killed until I get the Grail or at least till I find someone else better to form a contract with." She dropped her hand and walked off leaving Neil alone.

Neil sighed as he reached for his phone in his pants and realized it was no longer there. He tried to remember what happened but the headache he was feeling was a good hint. He must have gotten drunker then he could remember. He opened up his door to head to the bathroom then to get food.

When he entered to the kitchen he saw everyone sitting quietly in the living room area of the house. 'Oh yeah, I guess this was coming.' He walked towards the center of the room and got down on both knees and bowed his head. He brought it down directly to the floor.

Soft spoken and sincere he spoke with almost a whisper. "I don't have any words to say to make up for what happened. I'm sincerely sorry."

 _What was the point the point? The point of me agreeing to this madness. The point of me participating. I don't have a wish to be granted or seeking some glory. It's just, it's just, me going with the flow. I don't know anymore I'm lost and not sure where to go. That is until I found them. Scáthach, Hajime, Tamamo, Edward, Kuro, Mata, and…..Sakata. They became family not one I was born into or one I was manipulated into. They were, are like the genuine thing. Like when a group of friends live together or always hangout in shows or movies, they become each other's family more than their own relatives._

"That's it? You grovel before us like a dog with it's tail tucked between it's legs!" Archer or rather Kuro had her foot placed on top his head and began forcing it down.

Tamamo looked as if she was about to do something but Scáthach blocked her with an arm and shook her head.

"So what, you expect me….expect us, to just accept you back with all problems swept under the rug? The hell you think this is?!" She stomped down busting his forehead open causing it to bleed. "You think this is some bullshit an apology can magically wish away?! Cut the crap! You got our Berserker killed and you don't have anything to even show for it! Now we have one less soldier! It should have at least been Assassin or Rider, but you got a strong piece lost!" She switched to stomping on his right hand the one without the golden spade.

"I'm sorry." He said as he groaned in pain. Neil began to raise his head but was quickly stomped back down.

"Did I give you permission to raise your head mongrel?! You keep saying you're sorry, you're sorry, well guess what? That doesn't mean shit! Your nothing but a fuck up! That's why you lost the girl, that's why you ignored our warnings, and that's why Berserker's dead!" She began stomping on his back.

"I want to make it right! Just give me a chance I'll do whatever it takes! Please!"

"A chance? A chance? You already had one!" Kuro winded up her foot to kick for real this time but was blocked by Scáthach. "Lancer? Why are you? You said he needed…"

Scáthach scraped the tip of her spear into the right side of his face drawing blood. "Yes I did. And he has. Neil shall make it up to us! Won't you?" She stared down at Neil. Even with his head down he felt the glare. The icy cold glare from Scáthach.

"Whatever it takes." With his head still down he spoke with angst in his voice.

"You know what that means right?"

"Yeah, I surrender my right as Master to you."

"Good. Caster your not allowed to heal him with magic, understand? Those scars are going to be a reminder for you."

"I get it." She said with her head down and ears drooping.

"For now on until further notice I shall be acting as our leader, with Saber as my second in command." Scáthach proclaimed with a voice of authority. "When you redeem yourself you might get the chance to be a Master again."

'Just like that I lost my leadership. I suppose it's for the best I have no right to lead.' "I understand." Neil was in a lot of pain from the beat down but he managed to get up. He grabbed his injured hand and slowly got up. "I'll be in my room." With that he grabbed a plate of food on the table and walked off into his room.

* * *

The first to break the silence was Caster. "Archer, Lancer that was cruel!"

"We all agreed that he needed the harsh treatment. We have grown to comfortable with this mundane life." Saber answered.

"Not that harsh for Mas..." A red spear greeted Caster's throat causing her to shriek.

"Neil is no longer you're Master, I am. He just supplies the mana."

"But still it's to bad about Berserker." Assassin had tears in her eyes as she wiped them. "Maybe you did go to far."

"Would you like to have seen him continue to make reckless moves and end up dead?" Lancer shot Assassin her look. "We all knew some of us were going to die. It could be any of us next. When that happens we aren't going to back out of the war or hide. We shall get revenge and continue to fight until the remainder holds the Grail even if it's just one of us left. That is the fate of our faction."

"It's a shame, Berserker was a powerful ally but we'll push forward." Saber stood up as he took out a hand notebook. "So Archer shall you tell us about the enemy base you found?"

"Yes, tell us everything that happened." Lancer was next as she put away her spear and took a seat.

"Not much to say I got lucky spotting a Servant from a distance. Blonde girl, claimed to be a Saber. We fought, during middle of fight is when I got the call from Caster to retreat because of an emergency." She did air quotes for the emergency part. "Anyway there was definitely a Caster's territory in the area. Probably low leveled. Anyhow, it's in the southern neighborhood of Fort Hamilton, Brooklyn. We should have no problem sneaking in."

"Then that shall be Assassin's job?"

"M…me?"

"Why the shitty Assassin?" Kuro had a small outburst as she pointed at her roommate.

"Yes you, because unlike presence concealment she has 'Espionage A++'. That makes her pretty much undetectable unless she attacks."

"But, but I'm E ranked across the board except my Noble Phantasm." She hung her head with a stream of tears. "Can't you just copy my skill Lancer?"

"Unfortunately no, it's a skill even I can't use, and even if I could it'll be at best A rank not potent enough for Intel gathering in the middle of so many Servants and Masters. Don't fret though, I'll be playing decoy so that should draw their attention to me."

"Butbutbut, what if the enemy discovers me anyway?" Assassin was shaking just thinking of the process.

"Then unless you can kill them or escape you'll die." Lancer said unconcerned.

"Die? Master wouldn't put me at such….." Her words were cut short ad she felt Lancer's killing intent directed towards her.

"Neil would have taken you to a party and get too wasted to make smart decisions! Besides do you have a better idea how to make use of your skills?" Lancer knew what she was asking was tough but it was the most logical coarse of action.

"Okay, I get it." Assassin sulked fearing for her life.

"Okay so that'll be Assassin, you, and myself going? That's the limit after all."

"Neil will be coming with us as well."

"Lancer?! He's been through enough already don't you think?!" Caster exploded.

"Caster. Don't question my orders!" The look, the emotion, the delivery of her demand. It was the same as the day they first were summoned. The same as when Archer challenged her. Caster knew right there and then the same fear Archer felt. It was proof that Lancer was not to be trifled with.

"Yes, I understand." Caster begrudgingly said as she backed down.

"When do we head out? Tonight?" Archer asked while looking at the downed Caster with a condescending grin.

"When Neil is in fighting condition again."

"Then just have Caster heal him, and we'll go tonight!" Kuro pointed down at the sulking woman.

"No, those wounds are to stay. He will heal naturally."

"You really complicate things for no reason." Archer shrugged her shoulders while she made her exit. "Let me know when dinner is ready."

"So that's how it's going to be?" Rider spoke up for the first time. He had almost a sad look on his face.

"Yeah, just like that."

The large man sighed as he took out a PSP and began playing it. "Fine by me I guess, mutineer."

"Caster you could help patch him up, but no mage craft. Use the first aid kit we have available only." Caster nodded happily and floated off.

Saber put his book away with all the notes and stood up. He proceeded to the basement but stopped short of the door. "Lancer, a word please."

"Of course."

* * *

The two headed down into the dojo like set up for the room. As soon as they both reached the center of the room Saber tossed her a wooden pole. He picked up a wooden sword and took an offensive stance.

"This is why you called me?" Lancer took up her stance and began inching closer.

"No I wanted to talk, but this seemed like the best way for two warrior's to converse." Saber rushed in with a stab. Lancer answered by knocking his sword up.

"Then what is it?!" Lancer slammed down aiming for his left shoulder.

"The way your acting!" Saber pivoted just out of the way and retaliated with a vertical swing aimed at her side. Lancer moved the pole to block at the last second.

"What about it?!" She brought her lance up knocking his sword up in the air. Saber swift to counter downward swung at her causing both weapons to clash.

"Your acting more brash than usual!"

Both warriors exchanged blows attacking and deflecting from each other.

"He could have died! Of course I had to be!" A minor look of irritation showed on her face.

"The others may be fooled but I know otherwise. You care a lot more than you let on!"

Both warriors continued exchanging blows with the advantage seemingly being in Saber's favor now. The speed of their attacks increase surprising even Scáthach. The fact that this regular samurai was able to contend with her.

"Of course I care if he dies we loose our war!" Lancer used a powerful swing that knocked Saber back even with him guarding the attack. The little sparing session was starting to turn into something serious.

"That's not it, that's not why!" Saber rushed in with heightened speed. He attacked violently but precise. His foe answered by aggressively knocking back each attack with her staff. To anyone else observing this was no longer a sparring match but a full blown death match.

"Then what are you suggesting?!" Lancer increased her offense even greater now grazing Saber's body, first his hands, then legs and even shoulder. None were full contact but coming from her more than lethal to the average man even Saber was surprised by it. He jumped back pulling his wooden sword up taking the Hirazuki stance. The signature attack of the Shinsegumi, and Hajime being the most feared practitioner of it.

"The wolf is baring his fangs?" Lancer stepped back pulling her spear back as well. She gripped tightly and with both hands as she got ready to attack.

"Then answer me Scáthach!" Both warriors dashed at each other.

* * *

Rider was sitting in the living room still gaming with Assassin watching him with eagerness. "Rider?"

"Yeah?" He didn't take an eye off the screen.

"You didn't like how they handled the situation either right?"

"Of course not. He's our captain we should follow his orders no matter what."

"I know, Lancer, Saber, and Archer all said he needed to realize his actions had consequences. But, but I didn't realize when I agreed to it that it would be that harsh." Assassin sunk her head in depression. "He didn't deserve that."

"Well it's not my call unfortunately." Rider saved the game and turned it off before setting it down. He then put on a white t shirt and his black trench coat.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. I'm not enjoying the game in this mood right now." With that Rider shut the door leaving.

* * *

"Okay I think I stopped the bleeding." Tamamo said as she used ointment and cotton balls on Neil's face. Even with the pain and burning he kept an emotionless face.

"Thanks."

"No problem M…." Tamamo froze as she thought about what to say.

"It's just Neil now. Not that. Never again." Neil didn't have any energy or emotion behind his words. It made Tamamo wonder how hard they beat him.

"But you'll always be our…..my….Master." Tamamo was expecting a head rub or kind words but received neither as the man just sat staring off into nothing. "Come on, please go back to the you used to be."

"…" Neil said nothing as he continued staring blankly.

"I know, you still have a deal with me to fulfill. Once a week you owe me a date!" Tamamo smirked.

"Tamamo, I'm not to sure about right now."

She pouted and began shaking him by his shoulders. "Come on. You're a man of your word aren't you? You promised!"

Neil sighed. _That's right I did say that in a haste. I wasn't sure if I was actually going to do it or not. I suppose I have no reason to refuse. But._ He looked up at the woman who stared at him with admiration. "You realize since it ain't Halloween or comic con you're going to have to change your look."

Caster jumped for joy. "Okay, I have just the thing!" Tamamo snapped her fingers as a new outfit appeared replacing her normal servant clothes. She had on a long sleeve pink and white stripped hoodie. In her bottoms she had black shorts and black thigh high stockings. "Tadah! It's Tamamo-no-Mae casual wear." She struck a victorious pose with her hands on her hips.

"The ears and tail."

"Ugh." Caster sighed, she was proud of and loved her ears and tails but knew they weren't truly welcomed in modern times among the non magi. It's gotten her in trouble when she was alive. "Fine." In a second her ears and tail disappeared from sight. "Shall we go?"

* * *

 **Fresh Meadows,**

 **Queens**

Neil and Tamamo walked down the commercial district, just north of the neighborhood not to far from his college St. Johns University. The street had several restaurants, bars, and a movie theater. It was fairly active with people being early evening on a Sunday. Tamamo's appearance earned her quite a few stares from men and women. Especially why she was locking arms with the depressed looking man. Neil had on a black hoodie zipped all the way up. She dragged his arm locking hers with his own.

"Okay! What should we eat first? I see a Japanese restaurant." Tamamo pointed over across the street.

"Anything but that." Even with sadness in his voice he voiced his disapproval. Saber was a good cook but he never expanded pass white rice, misou soup, vegetables, and fish. Feeling depressed and eating out meant fat greasy American food.

"Oh how about Chinese food?"

"That's just Japanese food with msg."

"It is not!"

Caster was disappointed that Neil has yet to cracks a smile but understood why. He messed up she'll admit it but she didn't want him to be treated that way. "Ugh Mas….Neil I want you to know I didn't agree to what happened back there, at home I mean."

"It's fine….I deserved it."

"No it's not! We all promised each other and yet..." Tamamo gripped on to his shirt and placed her head on his chest as tears dropped from her face.

"Tam….." Neil couldn't find words to say. He just put his arm on her back.

"We….we….we….should have been there for you. Because we failed to do our job they punished you for it."

Before Neil could say more he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey funny running into you two here." It was the towering and boisterous Edward. He had a shit eating grin as he held his hand up with a wave.

Tamamo immediately switched from tears to annoyance. "Riderrrrr." She growled with furious eyes. "We were having a moment!"

"Hey lad sorry about the other day and well, earlier. We held a vote and Caster and I weren't the popular opinion unfortunately." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment on his face.

Neil recognized how stupid he was being and shouldn't have lashed out like that earlier. Especially to Rider. Ed and himself were close friends. He raised up his fist extending it to the man. "Sorry about everything Ed." Edward grinned widely and returned the gesture.

"Say no more, let's go get some burgers." Edward placed his arm on Neil back and directed him towards the diner down the street. This of course left a highly annoyed Tamamo.

She muttered in annoyance as she was left behind. "C….c…..co….cock blocker!" A thought of blasting Rider to oblivion seemed satisfying but she was interrupted by a voice.

"Yo, Tamamo you coming to this restaurant still or what?" Neil turned around looking at her. She couldn't stay mad, especially at the sight of her master.

"Yes I'm coming!" She ran over locking his right arm with her left at they walked to the diner.

* * *

 **Morrison Household**

Scáthach emerged from the basement first with Saber close behind her. They noted that quite a few of them were out the house. "Caster, Rider, Archer and Neil." She placed her hand on her head out of frustration. "We should communicate better in situations like this, especially now." She bowed her head and focused on Caster. "Are you with him?"

'Yes we're on the commercial street. We're still close by.'

"Do you know where Rider is?"

'He's with us.'

"Fine be back before sunset, all of you." She turned to Saber next. "Now we wait for battle."

Hajime smirked as she mentioned battle. "That can't come soon enough."

"You really have a lust for battle don't you?"

"Of course a warrior such as myself can truly find happiness getting a second chance at combat."

"That's funny, unlike most heroes you didn't die tragically young. You lived well into old age dying peacefully at home. Not many can claim to have done that."

"It was boring, waiting for death. I was a warrior not an old geezer waiting for someone to help me to do simple tasks. This Grail War provides me the opportunity to test my skill one last time. A true blessing."

"Oh, is that so. I'm curious Hajime Saito what would you wish for of the Grail?"

Hajime took hold of his chin between his thumb and index finger as he answered. "The Grail a wish granting device. Can't say anything really comes to mind. I already lived a life with no regrets and now I get a chance to be a warrior one more time. I already am living the dream. I shall fight for the Grail and win it for the one who summoned me in exchange for the opportunity for fighting."

Scáthach laughed at the man. "Surely just a simple goal like that is worth your efforts. Really no regrets? The fall of the Shinsegumi? The path Japan took after the war? Any dead love one's or the life of someone you took?"

"You don't believe me?"

Scáthach was now hunched over gripping her gut. "It's not that. It's just that your so open and decided about your plan. It's rather endearing of you."

A vein in Hajime's head bulged slightly as he rose an eyebrow. "Well maybe you should be open about yours with him?"

Scáthach was no longer laughing as she showed obvious irritation to the man. "I am, as his Servant. I am neither his Mother, nor sister…"

"Or teacher or lover. Yes we heard it all before." Hajime began to walk into the kitchen but stopped short for one last question. "You always say that but you obviously want to be at least one of those. I wonder which title you would actually prefer?"

Scáthach shot him a cold glare without showing any emotion. "Saber, don't aggravate me."

Saber kept a serious look on his face. "I was just voicing an opi…a fact. Prove me wrong and I'll take it back with my most sincere of apologies." Saber went to prep for dinner leaving an angry Lancer behind.

* * *

 **Church**

 **Neutral Territory**

"Well Bazett, I get the first guess right after all." The hooded Ruler said with a tone of jest in his voice.

"No way you could have predicted that correctly!"

"Me? Are you suggesting I'm cheating in our game?" The Ruler looked at the custom three way chess board. It had the Servant classes and 15 pawn pieces. It was sorted by color. One side red, one black, and one gold. The black side had it Rider and pawn piece off to the side next to the red side's Caster and pawn. Finally the gold line up was in disarray with the Berserker piece toppled.

"Fine, when's our next bet?" Bazett was annoyed he called it so easily. She was starting to get heated in their little game.

"How about right now, 20 Servants remain and it's only the 1st day. Who shall fall next?"

"Let's see if the they lost their Berserker already they would be attacking for revenge I assume. Can they even take out Berserker of Moon? Or would he loose another Servant?" Bazett thought for a second and placed her wager. "I'd say-"

* * *

 **Any guesses to which of the 20 Servants remaining get's killed next?**

* * *

 **Twilight Faction**

 **Neil Morrison**

 **Saber - Hajime Saito**

 **Lancer - Scáthach**

 **Archer - Chloe Von Einzbern**

 **Caster - Tamamo-no-Mae**

 **Rider – Edward Teach**

 **Assassin - Mata Hari**

 **Berserker – Sakata Gintoki (Dead)**


	12. Side Chapter 2

**Side Chapter 2**

 **Sc** á **thatch vs Kuro**

 **September 15** **th** **2012**

 **Morrison Household**

"Lancer I'm ready for our fight." Archer addressed to said woman.

It was an unusually cold day when Archer decided to challenge Lancer. She wanted the top spot that Lancer assumed position of. The three knight classes were generally considered the best with Saber usually taking the spot of best. Which didn't sit right with her.

"I accept. Shall it be now?" Lancer slowly placed down the cup of tea she was drinking and cracked a smile.

"Tonight in the forest. Midnight." She pointed in the direction of the massive forested area several blocks away. It was for the best as the house might accidentally get destroyed.

"Fine by me, I'll meet you there."

Archer showed a grin right before she disappeared to get ready. Lancer wasn't concerned in the slightest, she was just fighting a fake hero. Even if it was Emiya she would still win after all. "Saber would you mind serving as a referee to call the match? I don't want to hear any more complaints from her."

"It would be no bother." Saber said while flipping through a newspaper.

"Are you serious going to fight Archer, Lancer?" Assassin asked as she ate between bites of cake.

"Of course I intend to. She has every right to challenge me but once that's over with her attitude better change." She stretched getting up from the dinning room table. As she turned around she faced the front door to the house and looked outside. She saw Neil running shirtless in the yard away from Caster who was trying to catch him.

"Aghhhhhh, how is this training?!"

Caster dived almost grabbing his pants with a sparkling smile. "If you don't want to end up naked you'll keep using reinforcement to escape me." She said cheerfully with a slight drool trail from the side of her mouth. Another narrow avoidance as a cut appeared on his thigh from just dodging at the last second.

"At least give me a few seconds to apply it properly!"

"No can do. The enemy won't wait. You'll have to apply throughout your whole body in an instant." Another tackle this time removing the lower left side fabric of the pants. "So close."

"Your enjoying this too much!" He yelled as he dodged out of the way.

"She has 10 more minutes than its my turn for practice." Saber turned the next page but turned to Lancer instead reading it. "Speaking of which do you intend to teach him anything? A great warrior trainer such as yourself would be a great mentor?"

Lancer closed her eyes for a moment and thought about her time as a teacher. All her students always left and died tragically. No matter what. It was sad and painful, immortality was a curse, a burden she was forced to endure. She thought to herself. _Never again._ "No."

* * *

Later that day after Neil got the beating of his lifetime from Saber, it was time for the main event. Video games with Rider and Berserker.

"Mario Party, golden time guys!" Berserker pulled out the game as he picked up a golden Wii-mote.

" Funny, I didn't even know I, had, this, console." Neil slowed his speech as he placed his hand on his mouth and looked around the room. He saw collector edition upon collector edition hidden around older stuff. "Rider! Stop spending all my money! You compulsive, wasting piece of shit!"

"Oh the games starting!" Rider said nervously.

"Wait, I want to play with Master as well!" Caster yelled as she busted in the room.

* * *

 **Forest Near the House**

Meanwhile Saber, Assassin, and Lancer approached the forest where their challenge was to take place.

"I'm here Archer, I brought Saber to be an impartial judge. Ready whenever you are!"

Saber walked forward first in the middle of the forest. He raised his hand as he spoke. "I see the challenger would like to keep an element of surprise. I'll allow it you may begin!" He dropped his hand down and jumped further away back as Lancer walked forward. She had on her mask and took out her red spear. There was no noise just silence as the cool breeze blew.

"Ugh where is Archer?" Assassin asked as she looked around frantically.

A minute went by and still nothing. "I see, Archer it would appear you have lost your nerve. It's okay I promise I won't kill you or hurt you to bad." Lancer spoke as the confidence in her voice was heard. She never underestimates an enemy rather she'll overestimates one's skill hoping one could finally kill her.

Without warning several arrows flew through the air coming right for Lancer. She smiled as she swatted them all away. Archer launched several more and took out her signature **Caladbolg III**. Lancer again swatted the arrows and sensed a stronger one coming. As Caladbolg came for her she turned towards its direction tossing her spear forward clashing with the arrow. Her spear boasting superior strength pushed the weapon away.

"Nice try."

Archer dropped in from above with her two short swords taking advantage of the weaponless Servant. At least that's what she thought. Lancer brought forth another spear blocking the downward swing. She pushed back Archer a considerable distance then sprinted right for her. She stabbed at her repeatedly as Archer frantically avoided them all trying to figure out what she was doing wrong.

'She's different than the others we fought. Not only is the gap in power more than the other Servants but her skill it's on another level.'

"If all you do is runaway Archer you can't win." Lancer grabbed Archer's leg in the middle of her dodging and tossed her over her shoulder. "And constantly retreating is a sign of weakness."

Archer got up quickly and swung her right arm as several swords appeared above her. "Sword barrel, fire!" She yelled while swinging her arm as several blades came down at Lancer. Her eyes shined as she swatted them all away with ease.

"Is this it? Is that the limit of what you can do?" Lancer turned her attention to the disgruntled Archer.

"Die!" Archer made it apparent she didn't care about the call of the ref. She wanted to kill Lancer even if it meant using her trump card.

She put both hands up as double to almost triple the amount of blades from before appeared. The blades all descended down. Lancer's eyes flashed as she knocked them all away again with no trouble. She accelerated over to Archer swinging her weapon destroying the black sword in Archer's hand. She then followed up with the white one as Archer defended herself.

"Wh….what?" _My projections are better than they were eight years ago but still?_ Archer panicked as she ducked avoiding the following wide swing. She began to project two more of her blades but was kicked across the area by Lancer, who casually did it at that.

Saber smirked as he knew from the get go this wasn't meant to be a fight. This was a demonstration of how inferior Archer was compared Lancer. He was getting excited watching the overwhelming might of Lancer. He would be overjoyed to have a fight to the death with her.

As the smoke cleared a pair of short swords flew out from the dust cloud towards Lancer. They however missed entirely as two more came and began encircling around her. Two pairs of the married swords came about and began to enclose on her. Lancer smirked as she already knows the bases of the technique Emiya used.

 _ **"Twin wings that overcome mountains, part seas, and never fall..."**_ _  
_ _ **"Triple-Linked Crane Wings!"**_

The blades got within striking range as Kuro teleports into range as well with the third pair. Her absolute attack. A Noble Phantasm meant for a decisive kill. The four blades close in from four cardinal directions as she attacks from the blind spot. One can either attack her and take the blades or deflect the blades and get attacked by her.

"Clever, but." 'Clairvoyance A+' had her already impressive dodging skills heightened to an absurd degree. She has already seen the path, speed, strengths, and weakness of every weapon carelessly hurled at her. What happened next ran Archer's blood cold. Lancer appeared behind her in speeds that seemed like teleportation. "Try harder!" Lancer swung her weapon hard into Archer. She was careful to only use the shaft as Archer flew through the air like a bullet.

Archer cleared half the forest as she was stopped inside a mound. She thought her Bazett was a monster. However Scáthach has proven that title belongs to her. She was in pain as she started to get up. She looked up seeing the path that was made by her and just in the distance a monster was walking toward her. The glowing red eyes of death were upon her as it marched forward. _Am I afraid of her?_ Archer hands trembled as she planned her last ditch effort.

"Come on Archer. Show me your more than talk! You said before you'll kill me! I want you to do it! I want you to, TRY AND KILL ME **!** " Her voice roared and as a the pressure made even Assassin fearful for her life. Her face was no longer the beautiful mature woman she known, it was now a monster. An unidentifiable monster with its target locked on her.

Archer was frozen with terror. Her body didn't move forward it was telling her to do the opposite. It told her to surrender. This fight was pointless she had no hope. _I can't do this without Illya._ As Archer started to accept defeat an image came to her. The scene of her sister's bloody corpse in her hands and her crying over it. The Grail was her goal that meant winning against everyone. Even a monster.

"Trace on!" Archer projected Excalibur(rank B+) an inferior model by far but one she be able to win with. Lancer was even surprised as she paused and thought about her next move. Archer let more mana accumulate as she prepared to attack.

"What's going on?" Assassin said as she fled the area as an attack was coming and she didn't want to be anywhere close. Saber couldn't believe that little girl was able to replicate the legendary Holy Sword. True it was from a time and place before him yet but all warriors would recognize the beautiful and vibrant sword.

"I'm impressed, but judging by the looks of it this will be your final attack. So allow me to answer you with respect!" Scáthach wrote a rune in the air and applied it to her lance. She saw her mark she'll go right through the attack and land it just short of Archer's feet.

" **Ex-calibur!"** The air tensed as the golden light of the Excalibur projection fired.

 **"Gáe Bolg Alternative** **!"** The red light of Gáe Bolg Alternative flowed. Lancer pulled back and tossed it right through the center as it tore through Excalibur's attack. The spear became many as they flew through the blast.

The clash was over in just a matter of seconds and several spears stood in the ground in front of Archer who was on her hands and knees. She looked up to see the weapons in front of her and Lancer approaching. She struggled to reach a spear bur was to exhausted from the Excalibur projection. "No….I…can, win." Tried as she might she was defenseless and unable to move.

Lancer pulled out her lance and pointed it at Archer's head. "Yield Archer."

Saber landed next to the scene. He looked at Archer for a moment. He raised his arm in declaration. "By my call, Lancer has won."

* * *

Neil in the middle of gaming dropped on the floor. "Oy, you fell asleep on us?"

"I guess the lad's not up for all-nighters." Blackbeard laughed as the two took him out of the mini game for being AFK.

"Wait guys Master doesn't drop like that." Caster pulled him up and saw he was mana drained. "Who the hell would? Archer." She answered her own question. "Well I guess I'll keep you company till you awake." She said in giddy as she picked him up carrying him to her room. "Can't complain about me sleeping with him if it's in

my room."

* * *

"Well you two are certainly full of surprises." Saber said as he locked eyes with Lancer.

"You think so?"

He turned back looking at the remnants of the clash. It was an amazing display of strength. "The child was able to replicate Excalibur and you answered with a spear that surpassed that."

"Don't flatter me if that was the real deal I wouldn't be able to match it. I would have just had to have killed King Arthur before she could use it." She looked back at the down girl.

"She? Oh yes your right the king of knights is a woman."

"Oh, problem with that?" Lancer teased but she already figured what Saber's answer would be.

"Doesn't matter as long as the person is strong." Saber grinned while staring at Lancer.

Assassin came out of hiding to check on the incapacitated Archer. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Of course she is. She's just drained of mana. She'll be fine once she gets home. Assassin carry her please." Lancer asked her to do so while she removed her mask.

"Still I wonder what her true identity is? She goes by Kuro and can use countless Noble Phantasms. Can't think of anyone like her." Saber pondered to as he walked ahead.

"Probably no one important." Lancer stopped in her stride and looked back at Assassin carrying her incapacitated ally. "I suppose I won't consider you a fake after all."

"Did you say something Lancer?" Assassin asked while catching up with Archer on her back.

"No, nothing at all."


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Find the Seventh**

 **September 7** **th** **2012**

"Yo, Vlad looks like we got trouble coming our way." Hector appeared to him outside Yuzuki's bedroom.

"I sensed it as soon as they entered my territory. A lone Servant marching in."

"Yeah, I figure as acting commander I'll dispatch you. Seeing as you were a match for Heracles and all." Hector grinned while pointing towards the direction.

"You didn't wake the others up yet or set the alarm?"

"No. Figured that if it's just one we can handle it. However if another enemy does so happen to appear I'll let them know." Hector walked over to Vlad placing his arm on his shoulder. "Kill them or fight them off either is fine."

Vlad showed his teeth as his weapon appeared in his hand. "Got it."

Hector quickly slapped his rear end while walking away much to Vlad's displeasure and disgust. "Go get em tiger."

"Ugh Hector the hell?!" Vlad turned around angrily as he saw Hector vanished into spirit form. A move he rarely did.

 **Manhattan,**

 **Central Park**

A large warrior was marching up north towards the Moon Faction's territory. He was Berserker of Sun looking for a rematch with the other Berserker.

"Oy, Berserker of Moon let's settle this! Come out and face me! Let's kill each other!" He yelled out repeatedly looking around anxiously. The Moon Faction have done their job well. A location prime for combat such as Central Park has automatic spells in place to ward off civilians by 11 at night till 5 in the morning. It was empty and quiet perfect for battle against that monster.

Suddenly stakes from the ground appeared going for him but with his heightened 'Instincts' he was able to dodge. He quickly side stepped his position and faced his attacker. "Your not Berserker who are you?!"

"Very observant." Vlad said as he walked into the light grinning at his enemy. "I am Lancer of Moon."

"Vlad? No I want Berserker, Thor! Bring him here so I can fight him!" Beowulf demanded while swinging his lone sword. He was getting more aggressive in manner and flayed about.

"I'm sorry he is indisposed at the moment. You will have to deal with me." Vlad took out his weapon and positioned his hand to attack.

"Fine I'll fight you then him!" Beowulf ran at Vlad.

Vlad however was ready to counterattack. " **Kazikli Bey** " Stakes erupted from the ground around the charging man. Beowulf side stepped avoiding a few but was attacked by one that failed to pierce his right thigh.

"Pathetic and weak ass attacks!" Beowulf tossed his sword right at Vlad who made his stakes extended up as shields. Beowulf charged right on through and charged down the wall going for Vlad.

"What kind of savage are you? You fight with no grace!"

Vlad gained distance and continued his assault with his weapons.

"I'm not the kind of guy that'll fight with strategy or grace! I'm the kind of guy that'll keep attacking until one of us are dead! Plain and simple that's how combat should be!"

Beowulf predicted the incoming stakes with deadly accuracy. His instincts were incredible. Vlad created an enclosure of stakes surrounding Beowulf. He had them erupt from inside hoping one can pin him. Beowulf ignored conventional moves and struck the ground with his sword Hrunting creating a small crater where the weapons were coming from.

"I can see your weapons aren't about power but overwhelming with number. Three or five won't hurt me but pin me down with many then that would be a different story." Beowulf smashed his fists together and licked his lips. "I acknowledge you Lancer of Moon. You might be a worthy foe. But, I…... WANT TO FIGHT BERSERKER!"

Beowulf went Berserker mode charging through the wall of stakes gunning for Vlad. Vlad had several shoot up in his path and the man swung his sword wildly cutting through while charging. He ignored his instincts like before and kept going straight through.

"A recklessness plan. I am not to be underestimated."

He increased the number of stakes and closed in on him with his hand making a closing gesture. He had dozens around him some finally piercing his monstrous body. "Well in raw power you certainly even out match Heracles. Though you abandoned your training and just figured you could charge on through now that was a mistake."

Beowulf began to laugh which shocked Vlad. He was captured but wasn't acting like it was an issue. His eyes were one of a mad man with a single goal in mind. "I will not be bound by attacks like this!" Beowulf's 'Berserk' gave him a plus modifier in physical capabilities in exchange for ignoring his Instincts. He broke on through and walked towards Vlad who looked on in awe.

"What kind of mad man are you? Do you truly crave battle just for the sake of fighting?! Devoid of reason or duty just to exchange blows until you die?!" Vlad yelled furiously at the man.

"It doesn't matter. As long as there's someone strong I want to fight them till one of us is dead!" He pointed at Vlad with a face of madness. "You're not fun. You fight with these ranged weapons. You don't ignore that and just trades blows and get lost in the madness of battle. I want to fight him! Bring him here! BRING ME BERSERKER!"

"Now, now, surely we can compromise." The feminine voice of Assassin of Moon interrupted the men. She appeared between them pointing her strange gun at Beowulf. "You said you want to fight our Berserker?"

Beowulf grinned with bloodlust. "Of course, he made me feel what none of the others could. Grendel, his mother, the damn dragon, none of them compared to him. It's the true ecstasy of fighting one so strong that I want. I can see it in his eyes! Strong opponents are what he likes to fight." Beowulf clenched his fists as his face was mad with admiration. He sounded almost profound in what he was saying. "We both can only get joy from being so close to death! One of us is going to die in bloody pile beaten to death! It doesn't matter if it's him or me either way it'll be the best match I'll ever have!"

"I see. Lancer I do believe we are done here." She turned from Lancer then back to Berserker of Sun. "Beowulf, you shall have your death match with our Berserker soon. Unfortunately that won't be tonight. I do promise it'll be uninterrupted and soon." Beowulf smiled like a child in a candy store. "Are you sure about this? He will kill you, that I guarantee."

"He's strong of course he can kill me! And I can kill him!"

"I understand. Be prepared it won't be much longer then you can fight yourself to death." Assassin waved and winked then disappeared. Vlad didn't give his gentlemanly courtesy to the mad warrior.

"Make like the Turks mad dog and get off our land!" He turned his head and took astral form leaving the battlefield.

A familiar sight a meadow with several children. The prison island home of theirs and another task from their father with a God complex. The old immortal man walked in front of then as he talked.

"This will be your first step children find and catch an animal you like and bring it back here."

It didn't take to long as the island had a decent amount of wildlife. Ramiel came back to the spot with a hawk he was friends with on the island. He was smiling smugly.

Ariel brought back a small white rabbit. She was a little messy but had a warm smile. Brandiel was next bringing back a turtle. He was also soaking wet with water. Gabriel caught an otter that rested in her arms. Michaell returned with a fish and a container of water carrying it.

"Where's Luciellel? I want to show that I out did her." Ramiel snickered as the hawk sat on his arm.

"Not bad but I won with Lutra lutra." Gabriel said using the scientific name.

"There she is." Ariel pointed towards her returning older sister with a mouse in her hand.

"That's it elder sister? A rodent? A puny one at that." Brandiel pointed at her despite the shivering.

"That's it. Good now for step two." The father snapped his fingers as the six maids all lined up with gripping hold of each animal. "You children shall kill them."

"Wh-what? Father?" Ramiel looked at his restrained friend.

The others besides Luciellel and Michaell all looked uncomfortable and disgusted at the prospect. Michaell was the first to comply as he asked for a knife from the maid holding the bucket in front of him. He nodded and stabbed into the fish. The others all looked at each other and back at their animals.

"Is there a problem children? You are all 12 now. You should all easily be able to kill." Their father eyes ran their froze the others. "Do it or it's the pit!"

The others gulped as the approached their respective animals. Gabriel was first as she put her hand on the head of her otter. It trembled as she had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Brandiel looked at his turtle and exhaled deeply. He asked for a knife and wanted to take after Michaell. "Sorry pal." He pulled it back and lunged forward towards its head.

Ramiel saw his struggling friend. With tears in his eyes and him stomaching the urge to puke he prepared himself.

"No I can't!" Ariel dropped down to her knees crying. The bunny she picked up she had no right to end its life. Gabriel walked over to her still covered in blood.

"Get up! We all had to do things we didn't want to."

"Bu-but…I….can't, even Luciell haven't made her kill yet." She pointed over to her elder sister.

Luciell stood in front of the maid still holding the mouse. She had a big grin on her face as she shifted her head left and right. "Mari, can I have a knife please."

"No problem mistress Luciell."

After receiving it she smiled even brighter. "Thanks Mari you were always my favorite." No sooner then when the words left her mouth she swung up slicing the servant's neck as blood oozed out. She chocked and tried to say words but dropped instantly. The others were all shocked by the display.

"Luciell? Why?" Gabriel got up walking to her. "Why did you kill her? She was your maid was she not?"

"Because father said kill them. He didn't specify the animal or maid so I figured I'd go with something bigger." Some blood splattered on her cheek despite that she kept a wide innocent smile.

The others were all shocked but the father showed a wide smile with all his teeth showing. "Excellent. Even better than I could have hoped." He than turned to Ariel. "I'm severely disappointed in you Ariel."

"Father please I'm sorry!"

"Take her." The other maids surrounded Ariel and began to drag away the struggling child. She kicked, screamed, and cried. She didn't want to go there. Nobody did but their father demanded it.

"Actually wait. Luciell since you did so well I'll let you decide. What should be done to your little sister." The maids dropped her and she ran off towards Luciell.

Her kind elder sister. She was talented and the envy of the others but she was still kind to her. "Elder sister." She said between sobs looking up at Luciell. She wrapped herself around her leg.

"Okay." Luciell said. She picked up her crying sister and dusted her off. "Thank you for the consideration father." She turned from him then back to her sister keeping a wide grin. "To the pit with you."

"What?" Ariel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her sister was sending her away to that terrible place. Her world was shattering around her.

"Sorry Ariel, you didn't follow father's orders so you'll have to be punished."

"Nooo! Nooo! Please anything but that!" The maids proceeded to drag her off she continued to kick and scream. Finally with that act Luciel has earned the hatred of her youngest sibling. The final nail in the coffin but that act would eventually come back reap what she sewed.

* * *

 **November 8** **th**

 **Moon Faction HQ**

Lucy awoke from her dream as she looked at the remains of a male homunculus. She needed to get more mana in her. It helped although it wasn't her style to do it this way. She wanted to win with Berserker on her own but that meant nothing if she couldn't stand. It was the first time in three days since she's been able to stand up on her own. As she walked towards the door she saw two more expired ones on the floor.

"I'll get someone to get rid of them." She grabbed a black robe and threw it on over her skin. She was still in pain and had a massive migraine but not even close to what she felt for the past three days. _I waited till near the end of October to summon him because I knew he was going to cost a lot._ She looked at her right hand staring at the dark command seals and sneered.

"One down fifteen to go."

* * *

In the foyer of the castle the others gathered over the good news. It was around 10 A.M. and a cloudy day.

"So I heard our beloved boss lady is back on her feet." Hector leaned back with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Yeah this is wonderful isn't it. That means we'll be back to the way things were." Yuzuki cheerfully motioned.

"Just in time as well. Thankfully no enemy has attacked us within the past few days." Sasuke sat perfectly still as he looked towards the door.

"For now we should appreciate we weren't the first side to receive casualties." Vlad sat like nobility in an arm chair. "Yes lucky, but I suspect that can change at any moment." He opted not to mention his altercation a few hours ago. Michael sat off by himself without Edison staring at the door. He's been even more quite than usual for the past three days. Perhaps he was taking his sister being out of commission hard as well. No one will ever know unless he said otherwise.

The door opened showing their blonde leader walking in. She was wearing a black robe which didn't cover much and she took to the front of the room. "Nothing went on since I've been sleeping I assume?"

"Right to the point boss. We'll pretend like you weren't coughing up your lungs the past few days" Hector had his playful face on full display.

Augustus slapped his own face and exhaled out of frustration. "This idiot."

Lucy shot him her signature look. Which in turn cased Hector to raise his hands in defense. "Oh the scary look again. Oh no."

"I'll cut straight to the point I got two things to talk to you about." Michael eyes shot open thinking and hoping she wasn't talking about that.

"First I would like to say Berserker and I took out an enemy Berserker Servant. However that was only one of them. In this war there is a third team involved."

"What?!" Sasuke was first to say anything as he stood up. "Can you say that again?"

"No, because we have something else to cover. The seventh Master Karaat Utsutsukowashi, he has summoned our Rider and has refused to join us. That means he's number one on our hit list."

"I'm sorry Lucy still trying to get over the third team info." Hector reached into his pocket taking out a cigarette. His lighter was out of fluid unfortunately for him which caused him frustration.

"So we're dealing with two teams? How long did you guys know?" Augustus asked out of anger.

Vlad kept quite as he thought to himself about what he heard and came to conclusions over with. Yuzuki raised her hand. "Excuse me, how does that effect the plan in anyway?"

Augustus turned to Yuzuki confused by her. "What do you mean? There's another team involved of course that changes things?"

"How exactly Augustus?" Yuzuki asked as if what he said was fundamentally flawed. "How does our plan change?"

"We-well….ugh.."

"It doesn't. That just doubles the amount we have to take out plain and simple. Vlad and Tesla provide defense. Caster provides us with mass produced soldiers and Saber plus Berserker actively take out anyone else. Finally in the middle of chaos Assassin can take out any enemy Master or distracted Servant."

Hector, Augustus, and Michael were left speechless by the woman. She hit all valid points with soundness. 'She's smarter than she let's on.' They all thought that as they all had shared looks of shock and awe.

"Yes, Yuzuki you're right. However I'm not letting our Rider slide. I want him dead and Rider contracted to one of us. Got it!" Even though she was out of commission for a few days Lucy was back.

"I got it boss. I suppose that Rider and Karaat business shall be my job?"

"Oh, thank you for volunteering Saber." Lucy grinned as Augustus cursed under his breath at Hector.

"No problem, but I'll probably need Assassin's help as well." With a sly smile Hector shot begging eyes at Lucy.

"I don't mind." As if on cue the voice of the words came from the Assassin they were speaking about. She was sitting next to Augustus nearly giving him a heart attack.

"Assassin?! When we're you?" He almost stumbled saying.

"Helloooo!" She stretched it cheerfully with a wave and a wink. "I'm an Assassin darling that means only being noticed when I want to be."

"Fine I'll allow it, but that means you two better get him when you go."

"I suppose that means business as usual for the rest of us?" Sasuke got up as he anticipated the ending of the meeting.

"Yeah. Michael how are Caster's soldiers coming along?"

"Fine we got about a 1,000 and counting in the basement waiting on orders."

"Excellent, start strategically placing them at night around our territory."

* * *

"Why did you volunteer us with that mission?" Augustus looked up hating Hector right now. "You were doing so well and now you ruined it."

"I don't see the problem? Besides it'll make us look good getting rid of a deserter." Hector was leaning back in a chair with his feet propped up. "You have a problem with that?"

"I don't have any tracking skills for a mage in a city this big. But most importantly." He shuddered at the thought. "Eight million people living in this city. Then double that with consistent tourists, making it possibly densest populated location in the world. The share absurd amount of people here its unsettling. I miss the middle east."

"Kid relax. It'll be fine. We find the Servant. Get them to lead us back to the mage. Beat the mage and add the Servant to our army it can't get much easier than that." Hector rose up and turned to the door. "Hey Yuzuki."

Yuzuki who was waiting outside the bedroom door waved nervously. "Hi."

"Well don't be shy come here." Hector gestured her over. "What can we do for you?"

"Sorry for the intrusion." She looked nervous and shifted her eyes back and forth before making eye contact. She then bowed. "I'm sorry for berating you like that in the meeting. I just thought it seemed obvious. I hope I didn't offend you."

Hector busted out laughing grabbing his gut. He couldn't believe how innocent this girl was. "Well I believe that's for the kid to respond."

Agustus nervously looked to the side scratching his cheek not knowing what to say. Yuzuki looked up only seeing his green hair. "I'm sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable."

That only made him feel more uneasy. Hector walked over to him and turned him around looking at Yuzuki. "Don't take it as a bad sign missy. He's just socially awkward, trust me he had no problem with how you spoke." He patted the back of the teen.

"Oh okay thank goodness." She rose up teary eyed with a smile.

"Well then I suppose we have a traitor to find today. We should be getting ready to head out." Hector waved her off as Yuzuki exited.

"Good luck you two."

After she was a good distance away Hector closed the door and turned back to his master. "Sweet girl, shame you plan on killing her once the last enemy has fallen and the contract is fulfilled." Hector grinned widely. "Although if you don't order it and I decide to just slaughter them all out of boredom you wouldn't be breaking the contract."

"But that's not like you."

"I mean I did think of it but I'll need Assassin's-well the help of another Servant. I would probably start with Yuzuki. Vlad is to much to deal with in a battle for me. I would then unleash my Noble Phantasm In the center of the castle in the middle of the chaos. You would have to be outside of course but I assume you would have stolen a helicopter to crane up the Holy Grail in the middle of the chaos. I suspect Berserker would have protected Lucy since he's always lurking about in spirit form. That would leave just her and probably Tesla with that damn high ranking 'Independent Action'. I assume while I'm trying and definitely failing to fend off Berserker. Then there's you who would be escaping, would definitely get shoot down by Tesla. Which means…."

"I get it already."

"Yeah with Archer and Berserker still around you can't do anything. Need both killed before taking action. That will be tough considering Archer gets fame boost here and Berserker well being Berserker. Not to mention the other Servants in the war. Truth be told two of them together can take out Lancer, Caster, Assassin and myself at the same time. Probably the other Factions."

"We'll find away to win the Holy Grail somehow." Augustus clenched his fist and with determination. "We'll take out both teams then win here."

Hector placed his hand on Agustus head and gave him a thumbs up. "Well shall we go?"

* * *

 **Port Richmond,**

 **Staten Island**

"I want you moving in on the Russians in south Brooklyn next!" The demand came from Drake as she had a cigar in her mouth over the phone. She's been busy the past few days. Taking over local street gangs and pulling them together. It was easy for her crime didn't really evolve much from her day.

A scared man entered with his face bloody and being dragged by two other large men. He yelled in **Spanish** at her cursing and hollering. " **The boss isn't going to let this slide! You moving in on the Devil Eyes territory! You bitch, when we're done with you your going to be a dirty used up whore!** "

"Boys leave us." She said waving off the two men.

"But boss he's?" They both stammered. However one look from her was all they needed to relent. They ran out of the room terrified for their lives. They know her ruthlessness.

"Now my proposal is simple you and your organization works for me now or I kill you all, simple no?" She turned around looking out her window without a care in the world.

The man in panic sprung up and took out a knife he had hidden in his belt and drew it. "Wrong move bitch." He jumped over the table trying to stab her. She didn't bother to turn as the knife broke on impact on her neck. She turned around looking at the terrified man.

"I see you want to do things the hard way." She picked him up by his neck and took out her cigar searing his eye. The man screamed and cursed in pain as he struggled to free himself from the iron grip. "You see I'm not like the regular jackasses who try to run a crime syndicate, I'm much worse." She grabbed his arm and snapped it like a twig. He continued to scream in agony as some of her men on the outside were use to it accept the new guy who looked sick to his stomach.

"Wh-wh-whatever you want you'll have my support." He said between the pain with a trail of blood running down one side and tears on the other. "We can take out my boss and you can run our mafia."

Drake dropped him and began stepping on his leg as it crackled. He continued to scream in pain. "You see the way you worded that makes you sound like a traitor. What I told you was an ultimatum for your boss. It was subservience or death!" Drake snapped his femur then worked her way around. To a Servant the human body was so fragile. What her men heard outside was agonizing scream and a cheerful laughter from their boss for several minutes until the man inside voice eventually died along with his life.

"Brandon! Get someone to clean this up!" A lean built man with shoulder length black hair combed neatly down walked in. He wore casual clothes and looked down disgusted at the pile of a man. He met Drake just a little over a week ago and have been her errand boy ever since. He knows very little about the woman besides that she's stronger than anyone.

"Yes El Draque. You heard the boss get this cleaned up!" He used to be a low level enforcer but got set up. He was going to die until she saved him. He saw such strength and speed and wondered if she was the result of some government super soldier program like in the movies. He remembered thanking her profusely but had no way to repay her. He remembers the words she told him. _Repay me with undying loyalty. Follow me into Hell if that's where my path leads._

From there she presented him with large sums of money to invest in. They brought this base and have been taking over organized crime. He felt like this was going to be a new hierarchy in the criminal underworld in New York. As he started to exit a young man walked in who look straight out of a cartoon. He had spiky black hair and a ridiculous looking purple jacket by his standards. The only one who seems to know their boss Karaat. He came and left as he pleased and talked so casually with her.

"Drake we got to start making plans for the war. You had your fun playing crime boss haven't you?"

 _War? Playing crime boss? Who does this kid think he's talking to. She's the second coming of the height of crime in this city. The Italian mafia had nothing on her_. Brandon tightened his fist furiously.

"I'm buying a boat to keep our place mobile. Besides it'll come in handy when we steal the Holy Grail. That's what you want right?"

 _Holy Grail? They mean the cup? Must be a rare collector item? I wonder how much it'll fetch for on the black market or maybe sentimental reasons?_

"Yes but the war has already started. A Servant has already been killed. We need to figure out something."

 _Servant and war? I should probably stop listening in. Whatever it is she'll tell me when I need to know._ The man pushed himself off from the door and positioned himself across the hall waiting at his post.

"We'll be fine with this amount of money my Noble Phantasm should be unstoppable!" She waved him off and began outlandishly laughing.

Truth be told Rider gave him a headache. She was unlike any woman he knew or pictured in his head. "Listen living outlandishly like this isn't going to help us with Berserker of Moon we need him dead. Either him or the Master. What are we going to do? I say we either join a fight between him and another Servant and take him out with them while he's distracted or kill Lucy."

"What of his allies? Can you and Jason take them all out?"

"Well no but if we diminished some of their forces maybe."

"Then let's do that." She got up applying her captains jacket.

"Well what do you plan on doing?" Karaat rubbed his temples as he followed her.

Brandon nodded as his leader left the room. "Hold down the fort I'll be back later."

"Aye, El Draque." He saluted to her. As for her other employees in her fort they all as well saluted to her with the same words.

"What have you done to them?"

"Giving them a strong leader and a code to follow." She grinned as a car pulled up and the woman got out holding open the back door. She raised her palm up. "I'm driving myself I'll be back later. Get in partner."

"You turned $20 into all this in just over a week? That's ludicrous."

"It's my EX luck nothing is impossible with my financial future." She floored the red Mustang and speed down the highway.

* * *

 **Moon Faction HQ**

Tesla was overlooking the city like he normal until he noticed Vlad stroll by. The man stood next to him taking in the fresh air. Both men stood in silence for sometime until Tesla spoke.

"I see you handled the intruder earlier this morning."

With no emotion or surprise he answered. "Yes but he was looking for Berserker not me. Assassin convinced him to wait for him. So he left."

"I see. Vlad are you aware of my skill 'Natural Born Genius'?"

"I'm afraid not. What of it?"

Tesla mused while he scanned across the East River. "It allows me proficiency in most skills. I don't care to use it very often except for 'Clairvoyance'. It let's me observe people in this city with accuracy. I can zoom in to minute details from several kilometers."

"Oh I see what does…"Vlad was cut off.

"It means I can see things. And besides your fight I saw a battle between Servants in Brooklyn near the Sun Faction HQ. I couldn't get a clear enough view for everything but a fight did happen. I'm hoping to ascertain some details perhaps from Assassin."

"You rang?" The woman appeared with a smile.

"Aren't you supposed to be assisting the buffoon with finding Rider?"

With a southern accent she replied. "Why yes I suppose I am. I just reckon with the talk of enemy business and myself meant little ol' me."

"I suppose your right. Fine, once your done with your first task do investigate over in kings country."

"Sure thing boss."

* * *

 **Central Park**

In an isolated section of the park Augustus sat down with his legs cross and a dagger in the ground with his right hand holding it. He clenched it as he thought what were they going to do.

"Hector I'm not sure if I can track this mage and Servant. The amount of mana from the ley-lines is so much. It makes even close range sensing difficult."

Hector stood across from him smoking a cigarette. "Well then that's why we have our professional, right?"

"Yes darling, I am the best at my job no?" Her French accent was in full showing.

"You know Assassin, I actually don't know who you are?" Augustus removed his hand from the knife turning to the woman. She was always wearing modern clothing. She had on a light green t-shirt and brown pants.

Assassin smiled as she pulled out Hector's cigarette and stomped it out. He held a sad face as he looked at her boot crush it.

"You know I am our Assassin and I am the best at my job. What more do you want to know?" She added with a wink.

The young man rolled his eyes. "Like your real name or how did you and Hector…." He shuddered "get involved?"

"Why that's personal information." She said with a grimace. "Besides my friendship with Hector is obvious. Isn't that right darling?"

"Yes it is, my beautiful Assassin. Even Aphrodite would be jealous of you." The infatuated grin of Hector brought an annoyed look out from the teen.

"Ugh you two make me sick."

"Why Hector I believe your friend might be feeling left out when we're off together. Maybe he would want to join us next time."

With a red face he in a hastily manner. "No thanks! I'm not into that!"

"My? Isn't someone quite defensive. You don't like expensive dinners, arcades, Broadway shows, walks through the parks?" She grinned at the embarrassed mage.

"You what? I thought you meant…"

"Oh that's what you thought I meant. I mean I don't mind if that's what you're suggesting?"

Hector busted out laughing his gut out. Augustus palmed his face with an exhale and turned around not looking at either of them. "Hahaha, have mercy on the kid. He doesn't do well in these type of situations."

"I hate you both!"

* * *

 **Lower East side**

The three stood on top sky scraper looking over the city. It was already 2:00 and they've gotten no closer to Rider or their Master.

"You may have bitten off more than you can handle boy." Assassin said as she balanced on the ledge.

"I already knew it wasn't my thing. It was this jackass who suggested it." He threw his arms up and yelled. "This is pointless. There's no way we can just find them in the city."

It was for a moment as Hector considered what he said. As he did Assassin and himself sensed it, a Servant. It was moving and right pass them. They were in broad daylight so they had to be in a car.

"We got something kid. Enemy movement that way." Hector pointed at the Franklin Delano Roosevelt drive or FDR for short. A highway on the east side of Manhattan spanning from the north end to the south end. "A Servant was in a vehicle heading that way."

The mage looked towards the direction then back at the Servant. "That's great but are you sure that's our Rider?"

"No but we'll have to find out either way."

"I wouldn't recommend running down the highway. That could get a bit too noticeable."

"I have an idea boys. Although it's the long game but I'll definitely be able to figure it out." Both of the guys turned to Assassin for her explanation. "Assuming that he isn't stupid he probably allied himself with another faction. All we have to do is figure out which one and probe them for information."

"And that's when I come in I suppose." Hector smiled while placing his hand on his chin. "Unless their fortified mentally, my friendly banter can get info and probably avoid battle."

"Yes darling, that's exactly right."

Augustus scratched his head as he looked back at Assassin. "Well then, what now?"

"Leave that to me. This is an assassin's job after all."

* * *

 **Moon Faction HQ**

Michael knocked on the door to Lucy's room. He heard no response, he did so again louder this time. "Lucy we need to talk!" It remained silent. "I'm coming in!"

When Michael entered he saw one of the homunculi incapacitated on the floor. He walked over looking at it realizing it has expired. Drained of more mana than it can give in a short amount of time. He looked up seeing Lucy asleep actually looking peaceful. That couldn't last however. He walked over shaking her awake.

"Hey! We need to talk! That wasn't in the plan to tell-" Michael felt an arm reach up grabbing him by the mouth and tossing him down. He was next to Lucy who had a crazed look on her face.

"I heard you before! Don't piss me off or you'll end up on the menu next!"

She let go of his mouth as he got up. "How many have you killed?"

"It wasn't on purpose. Berserker just drains a lot more than I expected that's all." She said with a smile.

"Well mom doesn't like the fact that you keep wasting then. That's why she banned you from fighting them."

She stretched as she got up from her bed. The covers left behind. "Well I needed them. It's not my fault Berserker is insatiable."

"That not all you weren't supposed to tell them about the other team."

"Mikey, don't question my decisions!" She turned around showing her vexed face and showed her younger brother a burning rage.

Michael paused then turned away. _There's no reasoning with her._ With his back still turned he began walking away with a grin on his face. _Good that means she hasn't changed._ "Do whatever you want. I'll be here, ready and waiting."

* * *

 **Sorry about the last one (side chapter) I'll make sure to keep them light and I'll be updating again soon.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **November 8** **th**

 **Sun Faction HQ**

It was just about 4 AM and a clear night. Sherlock was reading through one of the books written by Conan Doyle and raised a brow followed by a scoff from a particular line. The book in mind was 'The Adventures of the Six Napoleons'. _Lestrade would never-_ he noticed as Beowulf returned to their territory some unknown Servants entering as well. "Hmm that's peculiar?" Sherlock stated with a hand placed firmly on his chin.

In a matter of moments he was notifying Heracles of what he felt. One was keeping it's distance while the other was moving using 'presence concealment (rank A)'. "Most likely an Assassin a swift one at that. Whoever they are it looks like they are making their way towards the base."

"If that's the case I shall go and intercept them." Heracles said as he prepared himself. He notified Luvia who set the intruder alarm off. The others started gathering in the lobby of the building as the intruder made itself around the area. They were obviously looking for their exact location.

"Yay! I'll go deal with the intruder." Saber jumped for joy. She's been dying for some real combat.

"You said presence concealment? Then it's probably an Assassin. I suppose I should go take them out." Assassin suggested.

"I was planning on going myself however there are two actually." Lancer bowed his head and contemplated briefly. "Assassin join me with intercepting the intruder."

Okita looked as if the life on her face left her body. She was pale and frozen only able to mutter words, with her body hunched over and rigid. "But, I'm, our, Saber."

"Actually Saber." Sherlock got next to her and pulled her aside. "There is something that you can do for me." Those were the magic words she needed and she perked back up with excitement.

"Really? I mean of course you do."

"Yes, your right. A secret mission."

"It would have to be, after all a great Saber like myself is also a skilled assassin." Okita confidently placed her hand on her chest as she shined with radiance, and a smirk.

"The rest of you be on guard. We shall dispatch the invaders! If anyone else get close deal with them accordingly." Lancer spoke as he took out his halberd.

The Masters minus Damel and Rin all got there a little later but heard the final parts of Lancer's little speech. "Hercules I'll be following from a distance. In case an enemy Master is close. However fight to your hearts content."

"Good luck!" Alan said to Assassin who just waved it off with an eye roll and headed outside.

"I guess that leaves the rest of us doing nothing. Sherlock's territory makes coming at us suicide." Seth yawned as he rubbed his eyes. "Would you call for us if you need it? Storming the base at 4 AM who does that?" Seth turned around with Rider and walked back to his room.

"I'll be ready for anything!" Rider proclaimed as she left.

"Archer is there anything you plan on doing?"

"I'll wait on the roof and set back up my traps." With a creepy smile he vanished.

Rin entered the area last with Shirou right behind her. She marched over finishing buttoning her top and turned to Sherlock. "How many Servants we're dealing with?"

"I believe two are here to fight." Sherlock said while flashing the same amount of fingers.

Rin with an apparent look of agitation darted her eyes around. She clenched her first. "Where's Saber?"

"Oh don't worry about that I sent her off on a mission, she's just following orders."

 _She's lucky this time._

* * *

 **Rooftops Fort Hamilton**

Lancer and Assassin made their way to the northern section of their territory to find the intruders. Though with the 'presence concealment' that was going to be difficult. They jumped from building to building scanning the area. Sherlock was a unique case for territory control. His range was consistently expanding. He had almost all of Brooklyn under his reign by now. If anyone gets about half a kilometer in to the borough he knew instantly.

"Hey Lancer, shall I take the Assassin?"

"It depends on the second enemy."

As soon as they began their conversation three arrows came their way. Two for Lancer one from Assassin. Lancer took them out and Assassin dodged hers.

"I guess that answers who the second one is." Assassin pointed in the general direction of the attack.

"Go deal with her. I shall continue searching for the other Servant." Assassin nodded as she took off.

As Heracles watched her hurried off towards the Archer he stood on top of the roof of an apartment building. He was enjoying the serene night sky. He didn't get lost in it's radiance for too long as he was also looking for the intruder.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" The words of a woman he didn't recognize. He didn't jump or prepare to attack. Below him on the balcony a dark-haired warrior clad in black with red eyes stood crossing her arms waiting.

"You're the enemy Assassin I presume. Not very good at your job are you?"

The woman chuckled as she jumped to the top of the roof meeting Lancer face to mask. "I suppose I'm not much of an Assassin, although it's for the best. After all the only class I can ever really be is…." She took out a red spear and twirled it around locking eyes with him. "A Lancer of Twilight."

Heracles smiled as he took his stance with both hands on the weapon. "Lancer of Twilight, I am Lancer of Sun."

The woman smiled underneath her mask and pointed her spear at him. "I know who you are Heracles. I've seen your deeds when you were alive."

"That's interesting I don't ever remember seeing you before. Have we met?"

"No I just seen you with these eyes. Though, that is neither here nor there. I do have a question for you before we begin. Would you care to answer?"

"It depends on the question."

"Is your Berserker, about three meters tall and wields a weapon called Mjölnir?"

"Unfortunately no that would be Berserker of Moon."

The woman sighed. "Wrong choice on our part unfortunately. However that's enough of that let's begin." With a grin she ran at him and he did the same.

Assassin hurried towards the general direction of the attack landing in an empty construction site. She sensed her enemy and Archer of Twilight did the same. They both walked over meeting face to face drawing their blades.

* * *

 **Moon Faction HQ**

Okita sat at the rear steps of the base with a cheerful smile and her hands on her face. She sang out loud to herself with a bubbly attitude. "Going to wait right here on standby. Then when all hope seems lost the hero Sakura Saber shall take the stage."

Jason walked by stopping to observe the Servant. He laughed out loud and shook his head. "It's obvious Sherlock played you girly."

Saber turned around with her face fuming. "Nuh-uh, Sherlock wouldn't lie. He told me my mission is to wait here and when he gives me the signal charge in killing every enemy in sight!"

Jason laughed so hard tears left his face. "Okay big shot hero what's the signal?"

"Well that's obvious its-" Okita realized a crucial piece of information and the life left her body even worse then before. Her eyes blank and the color left her being. She resembled a corpse more than anything else at this point.

"Played like a violin." Jason walked off leaving shaking his head leaving the mumbling Servant.

"But, I'm our...Sa-ber."

* * *

"Hey Beowulf!" Damel matched over angrily to the man. He looked up at him staring at his imposing size. "Why am I waking up lethargic?"

"Because I used your mana obviously. What of it." Beowulf was leaning against the wall trying to look like a tough guy which further infuriated his partner.

"What happened?!"

"I went for my rematch with Berserker. Why else?"

"You idiot! I told you, you can't beat him! The hell are you trying to accomplish?"

"You don't get it brat! Your so short sighted, that's why your such a loner!"

"Don't you talk about that!"

"Oh what, the fact that your disowned by your family? Or how about the fact you got expelled from the academy for your own stupidity? I got a list to say so don't criticize me!" The large warrior clenched his fist as he thought about his battles to the death. His fight with Grendel was his favorite. Just two monsters trying to kill each other. Berserker of Moon was no man he was a monster and the only way to beat a monster is for a stronger monster to defeat it. _Heracles knows it. He's a monster in human skin like me. Raging beast that do battle till death._

"Beowulf?"

"Soon, so very soon, then our battle can commence. A battle to decide the greatest monster." The crazed face of a warrior was all that was shown as Damel walked off in frustration.

* * *

 **Rooftops Fort Hamilton**

Both Lancers clashed and there was a clear difference between them. Heracles could tell plain as day. Out of anyone able to be summoned as a Lancer, the few that would surpass him were rare and only one he can think of that can be this gifted with the red spear Gae Bolg, and 'he' was not standing in front of him. "I just want to ask, you're not Cú Chulainn are you?"

The woman's eyes open up at the sound of the name. "No." She strikes with a her red spear from the right. Heracles blocks it but gets pushed back. She rushes at him and lunges her spear forward, he moves to the left dodging the blow and swings his halberd. She blocks the shaft of the weapon with her foot. He raises his spear up throwing the woman in the air. She maintains her balance and swings down aiming for his skull. The man uses both hands gripping the halberd blocking the attack. During the clash the ground beneath his feet began to cave in as the battle between Servants has only just begun.

Luvia just arrived seeing the battle from a distance and begins to tremble when she reads the stats of the enemy. With her mental link she informs the Servant of the pressing issue. "Hercules she out classes you in strength, agility, and endurance. Who is she?"

 _Someone who shouldn't exist in this war I'm afraid._

The spear woman strikes swiftly using power and speed. Attack after attack was landed dished out with Heracles struggling to keep up. She not only surpassed him in power and speed but the difference in skill was astonishing. After several exchanges Heracles could tell this was going to be impossible without activating his Noble Phantasms. He just had one last thing to ask before so. "I have one more question for you. If your not Cú Chulainn then I'm assuming you're the one that trained him, Scáthach of the Haunted Grounds."

A devilish grin showed as she removed her mask. She charged Heracles. Her skill with lance showed, she lived up to the legend as a God Slayer. Each attack was precise her perception surpassed even his he admitted silently to himself. The several exchanges between them was having a toll on the man as he was receiving more than his fair share of cuts to his skin. "You are correct hero of Greece. But can you kill me?"

She ran around after kicking him back several meters going for his flank. Heracles did a wide swing locking weapons with the woman who seemed unbothered by his defense. She pushed him back further to the edge of the roof. Heracles knew he made the right call, Assassin would have died to her spear by now. Not that it lessens her skill, but Scáthach has proven to rank as a top Heroic Spirit. Even now he still felt like she wasn't trying her hardest.

It was a in a swift motion but Scáthach managed to land a deep stab into the shoulder of Heracles. He grinned as he backed away holding the wound. "It would appear I need to tilt the odds in my favor." His body gave off a glow as the air got heated. " **King's Order, Goddess of War!** " In an instant a beautiful belt appeared with amazing details adorning Heracles around his waist. "I believe I am now on equal footing with you but just in case." Heracles turned down to Luvia staring down as if waiting for something to be said.

"I allow the activation of it. But you are not allowed to lose more than two." Luvia looked upset at her conformation. Heracles nodded in acceptance and a faint red aura briefly appeared over him. **God Hand** has now been activated. An odd mix of a passively active skill. Luvia and him kept it turned off to allow him to fight much longer than he normally would and conserve mana.

Heracles rushed in with an increase in all parameters except luck, matching Scáthach in speed and endurance. Her only factor was her 'God Slayer' skill that allowed her to gain a plus modifier against a spirit with divinity. But due to God Hand's description it means nothing if it isn't an A rank attack from strength or a Noble Phantasm.

They were evenly matching attacks. Heracles did a leg sweep with his weapon trying to knock her off balance. Scáthach slammed her spear into the weapon locking them both into the floor. Reacting quickly he got up balancing himself on the spear and with just one hand on it extended his reach kicking the woman across the roof into the stairwell exit. The exit was destroyed and Scáthach sat among the ruble with a smile.

"With your monstrous strength any lesser Heroic Spirit would have been killed by now, good." As those words left her mouth Heracles already closed the distance between them and was driving his weapon forward aiming for her head. She shifted her head to the right with her eyes closed avoiding the attack. "Your Caster's territory is at the level of the age of Gods. My 'Clairvoyance' hasn't been as effective since I've been in it."

The man showed no emotion in his response. _She dodged that at such a close margin for error. Does she have a death wish?_ "Yes our Caster is quite invaluable."

"I've deduced petty tricks won't be as effective in here for enemies either. I've acclimated I'll just have to rely on a different skill." 'Eye of the Mind (True)A'

Heracles was gaining the advantage. He jumped back assuming a defensive position. His foe got up dusting herself off and walked towards him keeping about 20 meters apart. Scáthach was smiling, a gesture Heracles couldn't help but return. They were enemies meant to fight to the death and yet she was ecstatic over it. "You seem to be happy about something queen of the Haunted Grounds."

"Of course I am. I haven't had a real fight in a while. Now I shall fight you to till I'm satisfied." Before his eyes the female Lancer pulled out a second identical lance and poised herself. "Let us really have fun."

Lancer rushed Heracles and they both exchanged blows. Gaining a second lance didn't slow down or weaken any of her attacks in the slightest. In fact Heracles felt like her fighting improved with the two. One spear to get rid of the enemies guard and the other for his life.

She knocked away his weapon going for a stab but was repelled at the skin. Even with that however she pushed him back. Even with **God Hand** he still felt the pain. Even with his immense strength and skill plus two Noble Phantasms he was still only about even with her.

"That's some tough protection you got. I could tell at first glance but I had to try piercing it anyways." Several weapons appeared in the air around her. More spears, some swords, and daggers. "I'm curious about how much damage it can take."

* * *

Heracles and Scáthach continued combat as he took hit after hit from her weapons while still clashing spears with her. A blade to the leg, a dagger to the knee. Multiple lances attacking his chest. None could wound him.

"Why try to dodge and block if my attacks aren't piercing you?!" She yelled while attacking from the air.

"Force of habit I'm afraid, but if you truly had no way to kill me you would have fled by now. So I'm keeping my guard up for when that attack comes I'll be ready!"

The two warrior's have been fighting for quite a while the sun has started to rise and Luvia had to place a spell, to ward off civilians. Scáthach used her athletic build to her advantage maneuvering around the larger man who was no slouch himself. He easily displayed the mobility and dexterity of a Lancer and Assassin. Yet Scáthach's smaller frame allowed her to be a bit faster. They clashed weapons and she would move around attacking from another position entirely. Much like his battle with Okita. Not as fast as her but both using their size to their advantage. Now toss in the fact that she's substantially stronger and this fight has easily earned his top pick for one of the greatest battles he ever had.

The sound of metal clanging repeatedly comes to a halt as they stand opposite ends of each other. "Heracles, Chiron trained you well. I suppose should thank my own student who had beast like agility as well. Fighting you reminds me of him. However I believe I shall be coming for your life now!" She traced a rune in the air that caused both her weapons to glow. She jumped a good distance back hunching over with both spears still in her hands. She was low to the ground in a position similar to but not quite like a sprinter start as one hand with a spear was still up.

"What's with that stance?" Luvia stated with fascination. The mana in the air froze and the atmosphere contorted. Both her spears looked like they were on fire with mana.

"Hear I go! Stab and penetrate! Thrust and drill! **Gae Bolg Alternative!"**

With incredible speed she took off like a rocket with her right spear piercing up right into the man's body. His attempts at dodging and parrying were useless. It was as if the spear was fated to stab him no matter what. The attack launched Heracles into the air freezing him depriving him of his movements.

"Hercules!" Luvia yelled out with a look of distraught.

The second lance in Scáthach's hand was being pulled back by her left and aimed with her right. She tossed with such might it looked like a missile going right for the pinned Heracles. The spear had one target and that was the Servant in the air. It struck him with such force the impact caused an explosion of mana that shattered the spell around them lowering the barrier Luvia produced. The blinding red light left as quickly as it appeared. After the attack Heracles laid flat on the ground with his front facing down and a gaping hole in the center of his back.

Scáthach looked over from a distance with an annoyed look. "Tch. Guess for next time I'll know better."

Heracles was bested by that attack as his body laid out stiff. He was dead after all. Despite his current state of as a corpse Scáthach did not feel victorious. Luvia looked angrier over the fact that he was killed.

Light started glowing from his wound as the wound began to heal. His eyes came back to life as he started coughing out blood. Heracles has returned from death and slowly got up as he regained motor functions. That attack not only pierced him but packed such power that it took out three of his lives. He turned back looking at the gatekeeper with his eyes focusing on her spears.

"The day is beginning Lancer of Sun. Our fight shall be put on hold for now. I suspect next time you'll be trying your hardest to kill me." Lancer of Twilight nodded her head as she leaned her body off the building making a quick withdrawal.

* * *

During the fight between the two Lancers, another battle between Archer and Assassin was taking place. Both were woman of similar height and skin complexion although their ethnicity varied greatly. One was a Japanese/German, human/homunculus. The other was a middle eastern warrior. As of right now they were enemies.

Assassin swung her weapon around while Archer of Twilight attacked with dual blades. The weapons were matched evenly. They were locked trying to overpower each other.

"Not bad Archer. Saber said you were an easy kill."

Archer reacted as expected. "I'll kill that brat when I'm done with you!" Archer jumped back and took out her bow firing several shots in succession. Assassin dodged each one as she ran at her foe. She took out one her 40 knives and tossed it at Archer. The dagger was deflected as the bow woman projected a large ax-sword. She ran at Assassin carrying the massive weapon over her back as they were practically the same size.

Assassin sensed danger and immediately jumped to a higher building. Archer looked pissed and put the sword away. She smiled and disappeared from Assassin's sight. She re appeared above her with several blades floating in the air. "Sorry, this it. Sword barrel fire!" With a swing of her arms blades descended down towards Assassin.

As Assassin looked up in surprise at the attack certain parts of her body began to glow, feint tattoos began to glow blue. They were marks on her arms legs and back. "Oh help me D-"

* * *

A man with a trench coat was sprinting over the buildings racing to catch the battle. It was Sherlock and he had so many questions for the Archer. It took him a while to figure out it was her that returned. With a playful smile he pinpointed their location and was ready to dissect her for information. "Almost there."

She was about to invoke her Noble Phantasm but was interpreted by the interference of their Caster. He appeared in front of her swatting away the blades closest to her. His walking cane glowed white with mana as he knocked away the blades with the efficiency of a Saber.

"Caster? Why?" She asked in a fit.

"I'm sorry, but when I realized it was this Archer I simply had to see for myself."

"Lucky, two on one huh?" The Archer took back out her blades and performed trace overedge on them.

"No, one on one!" Assassin stepped ahead of Sherlock.

"I'm sorry Assassin but I must insist. She has my curiosity." Sherlock said with a smile as he stepped forward again.

"She's my target. Go find someone else you pedophile!"

"Shouting insults won't get you anywhere. Now I am ordering you on grounds as your superior she's mine." Sherlock sounded a bit more serious than normal. Assassin tightened her grip on her sword. Her face pissed beyond hell.

"This isn't over Caster!" She changed her sight to Archer and aimed at her. "You better not die till I get a chance to kill you!" Assassin then faded into the shadows.

"Well, that was dramatic. What, didn't want me to kill her?" Archer shrugged her shoulders with a tired expression.

"No, that's nor it. You two are about even. No actually she was probably going to defeat you. However there's something about you that strikes me odd." Sherlock gripped his chin and rubbed it.

"You think so huh? Then I'll kill you and prove you wrong." Archer ran at Sherlock and swung both blades from the outside closing in on the man.

He slammed his cane in the center blocking both blades from locking in on him. As they locked weapons a mechanical arm appeared from underneath his jacket which looked like it held a giant lens blasting her back with mana. "Kanshou and Byukuya twin legendary short swords formed by the Chinese blacksmith Gān Jiàng. Also favorite of the spirit Emiya."

Archer was frozen with shock. _This Servant couldn't know about Emiya. No, worse he analyzed the blades perfectly. Who is this guy?_

"If you're wondering who I am I'll simply tell you."

"Why?"

"Because it's simply elementary my dear. You have a dashing Caster in front of you with a British accent and gentlemanly rhetoric. Toss in great deductive reasoning skills, I can only be the detective, Sherlock Holmes." He said striking a finger up in the air.

Archer busted out laughing. "So we have a detective who fancies himself a hero? That doesn't change a damn thing! I'll beat you then that Assassin, then that arrogant Saber!" Archer got in position and started inching closer.

"Oh my the irony of that statement. Which reminds me I have a question for you. Why do you look like Illyasviel Von Einzbern?"

Archer's face crackled and contorted. Hearing that man mention her name flew her into a fury. "Drop dead!" She yelled as she fired several swords from the air right at the detective.

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders and casually walked towards her. He shifted his body left and right and only swatted away two swords with his cane. He swiftly adjusted his head only shifting slightly grabbing the last one plucking it right out of the air. He eyed it over and shook his head with a disapproving noise. "Good attempt but your projections are still inferior to his. B rank by what I can tell."

Her voice started to crackle as her face was red with rage. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut uppppp!" Archer projected double the amount and fired them again.

Sherlock shook his head and picked up his cane. It glowed as he swung up then down then up again. Each swing deflecting a sword as he continued to advance. Archer rushed him with her swords and swung wildly at the man. It was sloppy and redundant in his eyes as he fended off the mad assault.

"I would assume that's a sore spot for you. Good." Sherlock smiled a small sadistic part of him loved exposing someone's secrets, and this girl was full of them.

"Shut up you damn detective! I'll kill you till your dead!" Archer projected Gae Bolg and had her sights locked on Sherlock.

"Oh dear, you mean it with that weapon." Sherlock didn't sound worried at all. He just stretched out his left hand gesturing her to come.

Archer did just that. The red spear that aims for the heart was locked on Sherlock. He stared it down with no fear. The spear glowed red and prepared to attack. Sherlock's weapons all deployed from his back. He had eight arms holding eight large looking lenses aimed at her. They all fired mana at Archer's spear as it tried to pierce him. The weapon was promptly destroyed shocking Archer.

"Ho- how? No! That spear alters fate. How did it fail?"

"My dear I am a detective and a damn good one at that. Do you think I believe in fate?" Sherlock said mockingly. It also helps the fact that he has extremely high Luck and an EX rank Territory making him the most dangerous Servant in the Sun Faction within it's confines. Probably a first for a Holy Grail War. A war where a Caster was more deadly than a normal Saber or Berserker. "Besides that's Cu Chulainn's attack that you tried to initiate. Even if it was from him though that attack would have failed. It's illogical after all."

"Now I'm curious. You have Illyasviel Von Einzbern's face and Emiya's powers but neither should be possible. I mean Illyasviel doesn't even existing on this Earth. Unless?" Sherlock stopped and started pondering.

Archer has lost. She realized this guy was on a level she couldn't hope to match. It was frustrating. It was infuriating. It was pathetic. She was pathetic. She was a sham and a fraud. She looked at her hands as she dropped her blades. "This form and powers borrowed." Archer jumped fleeing the battle. As she landed on another building Sherlock was there, ready and waiting.

"I'm not done with our chat yet."

"Wh- how?" Archer was confused she. She dashed back and jumped to the next building. With Sherlock landing right next to her simultaneously.

"No!" Archer jumped away instantly diving straight down the building landing in an alleyway. As she turned to bust out in a sprint but Sherlock was also there.

"I really want to know. I won't be able to focus on much else till I figure this out." Sherlock pondered and peered at Archer analyzing her. _She has his outfit, well a modified version of it. She has his powers and Illyasviel's face. She's a bit older and taller however. There's also the obvious skin complexion. Is it natural or from over use of projection mage craft?_

Archer teleported a block over and again and again. She repeated doing so even giving Sherlock a hard time to follow. "Teleportation? Now that's a unique skill, which shouldn't exist but is a possibility. Now I know I'm missing some pieces." Sherlock finally let the girl get away as he stood bringing his hands together in his usual fashion. "I wonder if this mystery is unrelated to the war or a key to me figuring it out."

* * *

"Hercules?" Luvia ran over to the man still sitting on the floor. "I know you had the resurrection ability but seeing you die was still traumatizing." She raised his hand with a distraught face as if checking for a pulse.

"I'm sorry I worried you my lady." Luvia placed the back of his hand next her face.

"You're still here with me that's what matters." Teary eyed she looked up struggling to smile. Her Servant took notice of it and wiped away her tears.

"Don't she'd any tears for me. I am undeserving of such precious jewels. The man that you should weep for should be deserving of those tears being shed."

"You're an idiot." She said as she planted her face into his chest as tears continued to fall. The sobbing increased and Hercules made an uncomfortable look that Luvia was too busy to nervous.

 _Why is it always like this? Why do I always hurt people close to me? I've abandon my rage and still I made my mistress I serve feel such sorrow._ Hercules patted her back as he saw those who he killed. Directly or indirectly his brashness and strength caused him pain. He lost his wife, his children, teacher and friends. The nightmares towards the end of his life would keep him up at night as sleeping was impossible. _With all the strength and skill, I wasn't able to save any of them._

He remembered the first day he met Luvia after being summoned. He saw a relic a shard of metal as he stepped out of the summoning circle. He tossed himself at her knees feeling like she made a mistake. He had no rage inside him he was calm and at peace. "I'm sorry my would be Master I seem to have been summoned outside a state of madness. I'm afraid you wasted your time."

With her arms crossed and assertive voice this woman surprised him. "It's perfect right? Your free from your rage and you shall serve as my loyal knight. Will you be my spear Hercules?"

"But I don't understand? I am to be used as a wild killing machine, correct? To mindlessly kill for the purpose of winning the war. I don't understand."

"I asked if you are worthy to serve as my knight?!"

It was in that moment he realized, Luvia wanted a loyal knight and she got one. All regrets and doubts faded away with her. This woman he would gladly serve to make sure she achieves her goal no matter what. "I am!"

* * *

 **Moon Faction HQ**

It was later in the afternoon and the others minus Okita has gathered in the conference room. Fallout from the surprise attack was the main thing on everyone's mind.

"So what were they trying to accomplish?" Rin looked over at Sherlock who had his back turn in the revolving chair. He was lost in thought with his hands clasped together as he processed the information he gathered about the Archer.

 _Let's see a Servant with the abilities of Shirou Emiya the counter Guardian. One who came from an alternate timeline of the Shirou Emiya helped stopped the Fuyuki Grail Wars in 2004. That has three different out comes. That's four parallel universes of the world tree up to this point. I can't forget about the first universe with the Tokyo Holy Grail Wars, although that's highly unlikely. Finally there's the universe similar to this one in some regards where the Grail War became a Great Holy Grail War. Now there's this one. None of them have an Illyasviel like this one I'm sure of it._

"Holmes?!" Jason shouted out to the quiet man.

The man raised his head turning around with a shake of his head. His eyes met Jason's then the rest of the team. His attention shifted to them snapping him out of his mind. "Sorry about that, was thinking about our enemy."

"She's still alive, right." Assassin tossed a glare over to the man who nodded in conformation.

"Yes, she fled the scene before I was able to figure out her mystery-I mean identity." The man got up pacing back and forth appearing to be back in his own world.

Heracles coughed as he walked over to Sherlock's board. "I've encountered the other Lancer as well. Her identity I do know."

"Oh a lady spearman? She must really know how to handle-" Jax was knocked on the head by Archer.

"Our enemy Lancer of Twilight is Scáthach. Queen and gatekeeper of the Land of Shadows."

"Who?" Rin baffled.

"Oh I'm sorry most of you wouldn't know her. She is the teacher of Cú Chulainn."

"Oh, we like to call him Irish Hercules. No offense." Alan hastily added.

"None to be taken. Where was I? Agh yes, she is the great hero trainer of several heroes in Ireland."

"Who shouldn't be here." Luvia said with a small cracks in her voice. She bit the tip of her thumb and her face showed anger. "She never died. She should still be guarding the gate."

Alan shot up from his seat and ran at the room. "I'll be right back let me check something!"

"I'll bite, how tough is she? This hero trainer I mean?" Seth had his hand raised but didn't bother to wait for a response.

Heracles bowed his head thinking back to their battle. "Extremely. I had to use two Noble Phantasms to keep up but she did ended up getting the better of me with hers. I died."

"Hey genius your right here in front of me. You going senile or something?" Jason scoffed at his remark.

"You fool Hercules has a resurrection ability. It stands for his 12 labors so he has 12 lives." Luvia laughed at his face while pointing back at her Servant.

"You got something to say rich bitch?!"

Luvia started trudging over furiously but was held back by Heracles. He wrapped one arm around her waist holding her in the air. "Let me go! I'll clobber him!"

"Please my lady you asked me to help keep your temper in check." Luvia's resistance died down quickly which was followed by him letting her down gently. He turned his attention to Jason. "It would be wise of you to not insult my mistress in front of me. We are allies but try my hand and you might regret it." There was a cool rage behind the calm demeanor of the response he gave. His attention quickly switched to the door with Alan running in.

"Check this out." He put down a massive binder and took out a laptop. He flipped through pages of information his family has gathered on Celtic history. He pointed on a page with her name and a crudely drawn woman holding a red spear. "Queen of Dun Scath, warriors would have to leap over a ravine, could see into the future of individual's. Yeah nothing here about her ever dying. Could this be her sister, Aife or daughter Uathach, maybe?"

"No definitely her. Had to be, I would say I have the scars to prove it but I'm healed."

"Regardless of the matter she is a match for Heracles. It might be best-"

"Was a match for me." The man cut off Rin correcting her statement. It was a mistake on her part he just felt the need to correct. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I wanted to make sure you didn't say any false information. Her spear can no longer harm me. That Noble Phantasm she used against me is now worthless."

" **God Hand** was highly adaptable. After injuring you, the same attack won't work twice. It also gives you a stock of 12 lives. There's also the fact that if you were summoned as a Berserker and had a Master with enough mana, you could even have the stock replenish although you wouldn't be able to use your other legends." Sherlock spoke breaking him out of his spur. Heracles looked at his companion with a confused look. He switched to a warm smile and shook his head.

"The world's greatest detective indeed."

"So that leaves us with a dead Berserker, an unknown Archer, and Scáthach as a Lancer. This third faction is going to be trouble." Rin dropped her head onto the desk in front of her. "Damn it! If I summoned King Arthur we would have been fine! If only I had the scabbard or a piece of the round table."

Alan had a nervous sweat from the back of his head. Seth who was sitting next to him held off the urge to laugh.

"I believe this brings us to our final arrangement. We've been attacked by this third faction and as far as I'm concerned declared war with us. What are we going to do about it?" Jason tilted his head looking towards Luvia and Sherlock. Even with his sunglasses on they could tell he was staring directly at them.

"It seems their main priority is Berserker of Moon. That's who she was asking about, Scáthach that is." Heracles said.

"Regardless that means all of us have a stake in this. Their mysterious Archer also has a score to settle with us. So they consider us both as immediate enemies. Ordinary one would think to team up with the Moon Faction but something tells me they won't be playing ball with us." Sherlock noted as he drew up imaginary scenarios in his head.

* * *

"So basically that leaves us with-" Jason was cut off by Sherlock.

"We seem to have company everyone."

The others all tensed up and looked at the fact it was still day time. "No, it's broad daylight." Rin rubbed her temples.

"What the hell are they doing? It's forbidden to expose ourselves!" Damel slammed his hand on the desk.

"They aren't the same Servants from before and their at the edge of my territory. Can't really say anymore than that. I wonder what they're up to?"

Jason clenched his fist and slid out from his seat. "Sherlock and I will check it out!" He sounded anxious and responded swiftly.

"Why that's alright Jason. Sherlock already went out to fight maybe I should go?" Seth said while grinning at the young man.

"No we'll go!" Assassin got between them and had an equally annoyed look as Jason.

"It's fine I should-" Heracles stopped himself and thought about the fight earlier. He should only go into unknown situations at 100% and he did expand Luvia's mana by a decent amount already. Although she has plenty to spare he rather not risk it if she wasn't in top condition. "My lady I would be fine to go but using two of my phantasms at once during that last battle surely has had its effects. I say sit this one out till absolutely necessary."

Luvia inhaled and sat in silence for a moment while looking down. She turned her attention to Rin who shook her negatively. No words needed to be said the best option was clear.

"Sherlock do whatever you see fit. Our main concern is not to engage in battle in the open."

"I see, Assassin, Rider and I shall go to delegate the situation. We'll notify you if back up is needed."

"Sherlock, we don't need these other guys slowing us down. We can handle this!" Jason argued back with an increase in frustration in his voice.

"Jason, we can't take any chances with multiple Servants. What if it's their Berserker?" Rin said calmly and calculatedly.

"No! It's not him yet! When he's ready he and I shall have our life and death battle!" Beowulf had on the same look he had before when talking about the Berserker. That mad look of admiration.

"Why are you so sure?" Jason raised a brow at him?

"Because I went to their territory last night looking for him to fight. Their Assassin told me he was indisposed but he'll be ready to fight in the next few days."

The others all looked at Damel who shook his head rapidly. "I didn't tell him to go. He did it while I slept."

"We'll talk about this later, let's get ready to move." Sherlock stated as he walked over to the door. "Meeting adjourned everyone."

* * *

 **Williamsburg,**

 **Brooklyn**

A young man and a slightly older woman sat at the back of a restaurant. The young man shifted his eyes back and forth looking around as sweat ran down his face. The crimson haired woman had no such issue as she happily ate steak and held a mug of some lager.

"You're not eating?" Rider asked her partner.

"The hell I am! You brought me right into Sun Faction territory what are you thinking?"

"Relax. It's all part of the plan. Someone from the Moon Faction should be on their way since we drove through their territory."

Karaat violently got up and got his face in hers. "The hell kind of plan is this?"

"The kind that works. Now just remain calm it's middle of the day. Although if they start a fight we can reap the benefits in the ensuring chaos."

Karaat rubbed his face with his hands shaking. He clenched his fist as another vein protruded on his head. "You really think we're that lucky?"

"They'll gather here and if a fight may ensue or at the very least gain some info on the Moon Faction. We know all about the Sun but nothing of them or the third Faction. That means this is the best strategy. Three stones one bird." She down her drinking waving then over to the waved over for more.

Karaat looked down with his face stunned. He tried to piece together her rational and terrible analogy but came up with nothing. "You are seriously trying to screw us over! I'm calling Jason, we need insurance!" He called said man but the phone kept ringing out much causing an increase in frustration as he looked at his Servant happily eating away. "The hell Jason? I haven't been able to reach him all day." The man began tapping his finger on his head as he thought what to do.

"You still don't get it do you? It's simple a couple of Servants meet up near the border of Sherlock's territory so even the other Faction should know what's going on. They'll be curious and send someone over likely their Assassin to investigate. Unfortunately for them Sherlock would be able to pick them out rather quickly. We chase them down in the ensuing chaos and find out where they are hiding." Drake grinned as she picked up her refilled mug.

* * *

They were in an alleyway way a block away from the building the Servant was in. Assassin led using her Presence Concealment. Sherlock was right behind her as well as both their Masters. Seth and Rider took to the main streets coming in from the open. Sherlock has noted besides the Servant and Master inside the building two more Servants were approaching the area.

"I believe they are coming around this way." Sherlock pointed down the empty back alleys.

"Hey you and Sherlock should try to avoid combat if possible." Alan said as they continued the walk to their destination. He felt a tap on his shoulder as Jason held him back. He turned around facing the man who's face showed extreme focus.

"You and Assassin should just hang back and be our back up on this."

"What are-"

"THE HELL ARE YOU SUGGESTING?" Assassin stopped her lead and flipped on Jason. She marched over taking out one of her knives.

Jason didn't try to run or defend himself. He just sneered down to the girl in front of him. "Buzz off little girl before you cause trouble for your master."

"Little girl?! I should-" Assassin reached for his shirt collar as Alan reached to pry her off, however they were alarmed by a familiar sound of whistling. One that Assassin would never forget and made her blood boil.

* * *

As Seth and Saint Martha walked through the crowd they held hands sticking close to each other. Seth smiled a bit uneasily has he mused to himself. The building one of the Servants were in were just down the street.

"You don't have to hold my hand you know?"

Martha pouted at his words. "We can get separated in this crowd."

"Of course silly me, your absolutely right." Seth said with a smile while scratching his cheek. He looked across the block and locked eyes with someone. "I believe someone's been staring at us from across the street for a while now."

A blonde woman with her hair pulled into a side ponytail. She had on a green short sleeve shirt and brown pants with black boots. She was waving happily with a grin.

"Master, what should we do?"

"We can't be too sure. How about we say hi."

Martha looked at him as his words shocked her. She couldn't see why he would try something so reckless. "You jest right? Surely you don't mean?"

Seth already took the lead pushing through the crowd and stopping in front of the building they were sensing another Servant inside of. He looked at the door then the enemy Servant in front of them. His eyes met hers as she stopped in front of him. Martha grilled her but remember not to act in broad daylight.

The woman slowly raised up her had in a greeting gesture holding it open infront of them. "I suppose I should say something first. I am Assassin, howdy."

* * *

Servant Profile

Caster of Sun

Sherlock Holmes

Gender: Male

Height: 183cm

Weight: 65kg

Region: England, The Whole World

Alignment: Neutral Good

Hidden Attribute: Star

Origin - Elucidation

Strength – C (B) Endurance – D (C) Agility – B+ (A+)

Mana – B+ (A+) Luck – A++ (A+++) NP – B

Territory Creation EX- While not known for possessing true magic from the age of Gods Sherlock, still possess the skill at such rank. Instead of a floating Fortress or an impregnable tower, the area that he marks as his territory all within its confines are known to him. Any skill or weapon that is A+ rank or below is exposed, analyzed and if it goes against his logic he can lessen it's effectiveness. (Skills that rely on a sixth sense or future sight are prime examples but are not limited to) He can also make use of other Class Skills Ridding, Magic Resistance and Presence Concealment (up to A rank each) within its confines and ranks up all parameters.

As his knowledge of the land expands so does his territory. It is said even if he was blindfolded he can always find his way around London for it was a place he studied and analyzed to great detail.

Hypothetical Reasoning A+ Similar to Eye of the Mind True but further enhanced with Sherlock's keen intellect which allows him to think of every possible scenario in parallel to overcome a problem presented.

"I don't think five moves ahead, I think of every possible move."

Natural Insight A++ - is the ability to grasp the essence of things. Perceptive eyes for observation that will not overlook any information. Although the principle is entirely different, he can perform foresight equivalent to the future foresight of Clairvoyance.

"It's all eyes and brains."

Baritsu B++ - Sherlock Holmes can make use of striking techniques from the combination of this Skill and boxing, in addition to baritsu's specialty of throwing techniques and counters. If conditions are met, it can also be utilized as a special move on the level of a Noble Phantasm's True Name release but...

"I'm not one to resort to such roughness unless absolutely necessary"

Elementary My Dear (Rank B) Anti Unit/Anti World

Even if the enigma that is being opposed is truly an unresolvable mystery, the route and the clues that will finally arrive at the truth of it will " _appear_ " without exception. For example, even if the key to a treasure chest is lost, the key will end up " _not being lost_ ", and it appears that it can be definitely discovered somewhere in the world. (However, as one would expect, it does not suddenly appear in the middle of one's hand, and wherever it is, Holmes and his collaborators must discover it.)

When using in tandem within the Confines of his territory the effectiveness rises significantly. Sherlock uses this his territory and other skills to always be several steps ahead of a foe. The more he learns about them the easier it is for him to exploit his foes.

 **I tried to elaborate on the vagueness they give on Sherlock as his Territory Creation is just blank with info besides being EX rank and Hypothetical Reasoning also being blank. So I did some research and I think these are what suit Sherlock. As long as he's within the confines of his territory and an enemy isn't just too strong and have no weaknesses in combat *cough we know who they are cough* he can find a way to beat them or at least not be defeated.**


	15. Chapter 13

**November 8** **th** **2012**

 **Fort Hamilton, Brooklyn**

Neil and Assassin sat in the back of a city bus on their way right into the enemy base. The bus would drop them off around the block from it. Scáthach has placed a rune on Neil to temporarily mask his mana dispersal that leaks out. Assassin on the other hand was using her skill to remain incognito and shaking nervously.

"Mata get a grip would you?" Neil whispered over without turning his head. He kept his arms crossed and staring out the window.

She was still shaking as they were entering the heart of the enemy territory. "I'm trying but you would be nervous to if you were sneaking in there."

"I'm here with you. I'm just not entering the base." Neil reached inside his pocket and pulled out a tiny device smaller than a dime. "Set this somewhere in the base. It's a listening device I'll be able to listen in at anytime."

Assassin grabbed it and placed it on the inner portion of her belt. "Yeah I got it." She said sinking her head down.

"Also, see what you can find out about them without drawing attention to yourself. Don't forget to split before sunset. Hopefully if you get out of there before night you won't get attacked."

"Hopefully?!" Her voice echoed as the hair on her neck stood up.

"Keep it down." Neil rubbed his face then covered his mouth from yawning. "Yes hopefully, no plan is certain unfortunately. Sometimes bad Intel can get you surrounded by enemies. Or just being off timing by one minute means costing you a shipment. Negligence can cost you badly."

Mata just looked more nervous now. "Can I just abandon the mission?"

His face sulked as he thought. "Technically you can. You don't actually have to follow orders but I'm sure Lancer wouldn't be to happy about that."

A sudden chill ran up her spine thinking about a pissed as all hell Lancer. Her scary eyes were all she could think about. She could picture it now. Lancer giving her that look and getting ready impale her for being a coward. "Ugh, why can't you be our leader again? You wouldn't put me through this."

Neil gave a tired exhale as the words hit him. "Because I'm a screw up."

* * *

 **Outside Sun Faction HQ**

Neil and Assassin looked at the sky and saw the sun rising. That meant Lancer was about to leave. They were going to wait a little while longer and then she was going to begin her mission. Her job was to pose as a female staff member that worked there. Neil saw the building that looked like a small luxurious hotel. "How much money did they spend on this?" They sat on a bench for the bus stop and waited a bit longer.

"Ugh Mas…Neil, we have a problem."

With his arms crossed and head down he replied. "What is it?"

"A mage from the building is coming this way, quickly." Assassin felt one approaching, which caused Neil to shoot his eyes open in a panic. His eyes darted around

quickly and as he planned what to do.

* * *

A red headed mage out for his morning jog ran by the bus stop. He didn't normally pay much attention as he sometimes see people there other times it was empty. This time he did notice two people making out on the bench obscuring their faces. He saw the larger man lock his arms around the woman's head. Shirou noticed the uniform as one of the female staff and stumbled landing right next to him.

"Aghhh oww." He got up looking at the couple who turned around nervously looking at him. He put his hands up awkwardly shuffling around. "Sorry. What you do on your off hours is none of my business!" With an embarrassed face Shirou ran off without another word leaving Neil exhale with a sign of relief.

"Holy shit, that was close."

Mata on the other hand was bright red. "Y-y-you k…k….k….k…kissed."

"I panicked. It normally works in the movies so I figured." His breath calmed and figured now was as good as time as any.

"Wh…wh…what do I do?" She cupped her face and moved about awkwardly. "What do we tell Caster?"

"Yo! Mata!"

"Huh?" Assassin snapped out of it."

"Game time girl. Time to go!" Assassin nodded and reluctantly began her infiltration.

* * *

The spy saw the side entrance and made her way inside. She had the blueprints of the building memorized. Neil bought them by under the table means. She just had to make her way down to look for the side entrance. It was easy for her. She was used to being in places behind enemy lines. She wasn't good for combat, or even assassination. Her skills were best used for gathering intelligence. During the first World War that was her duty after all.

A nod, a courteous smile, and greeting was usual all it took. Act like you belong and they'll believe it. They'll just think to themselves 'Oh right how could I forget?' There were always people like that, people who never really stood out, those who blended in the background. That one coworker in the back you swore was new but has been working for the past 6 months. That was how she got around.

She looked at the intricate and we'll designed structure of the building. Whoever designed it made it to stand out and last. She was sure it would be listed as one of the top luxury hotels in the city after they were done with it. She sensed a Servant and Master walking by and tried to keep her cool. A green hooded man with a mage next to him with the command spells visible he was most likely the Master. The mage stopped walking and made eye contact with her. She was nervous, was she found out she thought.

"Man, Luvia gets the best maids." He smiled cheekily.

"Let's go Jax, she already told you no fraternizing with the staff." His Servant spoke.

"Awe but you flirt with them no problem."

"Because you cause problems with your debauchery." The man shook his head as he walked ahead.

Mata just nodded and laughed lightly as she waved walking away. _That was close._ Assassin found her way into the kitchen where she intended to plant the listening device. She knew that one place where dirty laundry was aired was that room. The staff would hear all sorts of things and talk about it amongst themselves. She just had to find the best place to put it. As the spy walked pass the fridge she considered putting it on the top of it. As the thought came to her she opened it and heard footsteps. Not wanting to look suspicious she looked like she was searching for something. Her eyes eventually fell on a box of cake. Her staring and drooling a person stood right behind her doing the same.

"Delicious right?" A voice from a younger women spoke as she looked at the pastry and Assassin.

"Yeah I love cake." Assassin spoke callously as she paused realizing it was a Servant. Her head turned seeing a blonde teenager a bright kimono.

"Lady Okita, Ms. Tohsaka has expressed you to not steal from the kitchen." A butler this time spoke as he placed a hand on the shoulder on the young samurai.

"I wasn't I swear!" Okita panicked and took astral form appearing to leave the room. The man turned to the door and swiftly followed in suit.

"Make sure she doesn't cause any trouble in case she gives me the slip." The butler said as he ran out.

Assassin could tell Okita stuck around as she stayed hidden from view. In a few seconds Assassin took out the cake that was in the fridge and cut out two slices. "I won't say anything if you won't." She said out loud while pointing at a slice. Okita jumped out excitedly grabbing it.

Neil was listening in realizing she has yet to place the device. He was on the bus heading towards school where he was going to meet Hajime who was going to accompany him. _Well so far so god hopefully it all goes as planned._

The former Master unfortunately had a test to worry about so he couldn't really afford to much attention.

* * *

Scáthach waited on the outskirts of the territory for Archer. She was still thrilled from her battle with Heracles. Fighting him brought back great memories. Memories of training her students especially Cu. It's been over 2,000 years since she's seen any real true combat like today. Her excitement faded quickly as she turned to her approaching ally.

"You're late!" Her words were directed to Archer who was looking noticeably winded and upset. "I know you all can't keep astral form for long but it might've been easier to escape using it." Scáthach scolded.

"I can't." She looked away unable took the woman in her eyes. "Probably because the same reason you can't take astral form."

"You couldn't have? Hmmm, I see no matter it doesn't change things." Scáthach looked back towards the base. "You were wrong about this territory by the way. It was made to look weak but it's a mightier territory than Caster can make."

Archer sounded surprised. "You mean that weirdo out ranks Caster?"

Scáthach shook her head as she remembered being inside the area. "If it was just A+ I might've been able to know. But it's even more powerful. It's probably an A++ or maybe even higher. Even I couldn't see into the future inside it. Assassin better be careful, they might already know she's about."

"Then what should we do now?" Her lack of her usual enthusiasm was obvious to her leader.

 _She's in no condition to fight anymore. I'll ask Assassin to talk to her._ "Head back home. I'll stick around on the outside of the territory waiting for Assassin."

"Okay." With a tired conformation the teen walked off in silence.

* * *

 **Morrison Household**

Caster and Rider sat in the house as Caster tried to see what was going on. She was trying to make use of her mirror to observe the territory but all she got was static.

"I think you got a bad reception Caster."

"It's not that! I'm not use to doing this, I'll get it in a minute. Come on damn it work!" She swung her arms up and down in a tantrum.

"Have you tried turning it off and on?"

"Yes let me hit the power button on a magic mirror!" Caster rolled her eyes as she picked up the mirror and began shaking it violently. "Work damn it. I know you can." She began violently bashing it on the floor. "Aghhhh!"

* * *

 **Sun Faction HQ**

"Thanks ughh" Okita placed a finger by her mouth as she thought. "Sorry I don't remember the staff names. I'm Okita Souji, Saber, Sakura Saber." She posed with her two fingers forming a V over her eyes. "Pleasure to meet you!"

"Oh I'm Ma- Maria I'm new on duty." She curtsied with a smile.

"Yay, I'll show you around!" Okita jumped for joy grabbing her wrist and ran around the building.

"This is the lobby, the main entrance." Okita smiled proudly as 'Maria' caught her breath. "Next spot." She dragged her around showing her the dinning room, her bedroom, the garage, the bathroom, the massive Japanese style bath, the kitchen again.

"Oh this is our conference room where we talk war stuff and espionage." Saber said pointing at the door they stood outside from.

"Oh I bet you want to show me in their right?" She asked with a nervous laugh.

"Nope, it's boring let's continue!" Saber grabbed her before she could open the door and ran ahead. She sprinted down the hall and eventually ended up on the roof of the building. The air greeted them with a refreshing breeze and Okita coughing up blood. She looked pale and blood ran down her mouth.

"Oh my?! Are you okay?!" Mata panicked gripping her head as she shifted left and right. Her feet scattered in a panic she never knew of a Servant getting sick.

Okita raised her hand between coughing. "It's okay, this is normal." Her coughing fit died down as she continued. "All Servants posses skills from their legend and one of mines is 'Weak Constitution'. It is a signifier of the tuberculosis I had in life. It's not so bad since I'm in the west but it still randomly shows up weakening me." Okita wiped the blood away and smiled while she began to look normal.

She placed her hands on her hips and boasted proudly. "And I'm back. Good thing I wasn't fighting or that could have turned out bad."

"That's so scary!"

"It's not that bad." She waved it off. "Hey, why don't we hangout for the rest of the day?"

"Ugh I'm not to sure about that." She faked a smile and a laugh as she looked at the girl showing puppy dog eyes. _I need to get more intel, this girl is an airhead._

* * *

 **Green Point**

 **Brooklyn**

After sending Archer off Scáthach waited outside of the Caster's territory in the northern most region of the borough. She kept her 'Presence Concealment' on to remain undetectable. She wore modern clothes to blend in, though modern fashion sense still eludes her. By chance or by humor the outfit she wore resembled that of a modern school teacher. A black blazer over a white button up with a black knee length business skirt and black shoes. She also wore glasses although they were an accessory she picked out herself. She did get some amusement out of wearing them. All communication attempts with Assassin failed, the Territory of the Sun Factions Caster made things difficult.

"Mommy I'm hungry." A small child said as he walked hand and hand with an older woman.

"You just ate." She laughed as they waited at the cross light.

"But I'm hungry again."

"Okay, I'll tell you what Jack, we'll get you something to fill your belly real soon." The child jumped for joy as the signal changed.

* * *

As she watches them she remembered her child and the days before making the contract. The vision of a little girl looking identical to herself was twirling a training pole. The girl hit herself in the face by accident and she drops it out of pain. She struggled not to cry as Scáthach patted her head with a motherly smile. "It's okay Uathach. You don't have to rush."

"It's not okay. I want to be an awesome warrior like you mama." The girl protested as she picked up the wooden staff she dropped.

"Oh is that so? I didn't know warriors still wet their beds, Uathach?" She said with a teasing smile and heartfelt gaze.

The girl was red and hid her face. "Mommy stop!"

"Why are you so keen on rushing to get so strong anyways?"

The little girl rolled her eyes and put her hands behind her head with a smirk. It was obvious when children were going to lie and her mother didn't need to read her mind to know. However she was neither in the business of raising children who lied to their mothers.

"No reason, I just want to be strong like mama."

"Uathach!" She stared into the being of her daughter who was immediately terrified. Her mother's eyes can show great love and great intimidation, with the later in full swing.

"Okay!" She looked off to the side not making eye contact. "I want to get strong enough to find papa, beat him up and drag him back here. He shouldn't have left mama and made her sad!" She announced as her gaze looked down and her hands turned into fists.

Scáthach exhaled with a laugh and placed her hand on her daughter's head. "You shouldn't wish for strength because of him."

"Grrrr. It's not for him! It's to protect you mama! I want to protect you!" She removed her mother's hand looking up at the woman with her child like innocence. Scáthach couldn't help but smile at her daughter and began tickling her against her wishes. "Agh, stop. Mama hahaha, please!" She said between tears of laughter.

"A strong warrior would be able to endure such a weak form of torture."

* * *

"What makes you think you pathetic boys have what it takes to train with Scáthach the great spear woman, the God slayer, the warrior Queen of Dun Scath and the Land of Shadows." An older Uathach who resembled a 17 year old version of her mother proclaimed to a group of men who came to study under her mother.

"The hell kind of a stupid long title is that?" One of the younger men argued as he cleaned his ear.

"Silence pleb. None of you may train with her unless you can make this jump." She pointed at the ravine and a dangerously steep drop below.

"The hell is this?" One of the red headed warriors asked.

"No way that's impossible?" A dark shaggy haired man said.

"No one can do that!"

"Who are you to say?"

"Fools I am her best student and watch." She performed that leap easily leaving the men in awestruck. "Don't even think about training under her until you could do at least this."

Uathach stood in front the gate of her home with her mother standing on top looking over. "I see some brave new souls come seeking guidance."

"Nonsense mother, all of them were fools." As if on cue a handful of men were seen approaching the castle with the one with blue hair her daughter referred to as the stupid one.

"Oy let us through we passed that test!"

"Nonsense, impossible. This boy couldn't have-" Cu showed irritation on his face as he grilled the woman in front of him who insulted him. He approached her drawing his blade.

"Shut up we all made it! Now I demand to be trained by Scáthach!" Uathach looked infuriated at the man as she drew her red spear aiming it at the man.

"Enough! Let them in!" Scáthach shouted interrupting them before a fight could breakout. She counted the men that appeared seeing seven. She jumped from the castle wall landing into the courtyard sitting in her chair as the warriors entered. The one man from earlier drew his sword at her howling about.

"I am Setanta, also known as Cu Chulainn and I demand to be taught by you!"

Scáthach stared down with apathy ay the boy who made petty threats. However she saw something in him. Something in the boy that earned her attention. _He shall learn discipline first._ She agreed to it after making an example out of the boy. She thrashed and humiliated him in front of everyone in the time it take to for an apple to hit the ground after dropping from a tree.

* * *

"You bitch!" The words came from her sister Aife who looked more than just ruffled as she flared at her sibling. She was just ravaged by Cu Chulainn her favorite student after they fought off and defeated Aife with her invading army.

"You're the one that decided to attack me." Scáthach said matter of factually. She looked at her from behind a cell that held her sister.

Her sister was not like typical woman. She was more like an angry brute with a great deal of rage. "You deserved it! You took from me that of which was mines!" Aife's former lover. He was one of Odin's former students much like herself and was captivated by the beauty of Scáthach which resulted in her child Uathach.

"You think you can just take whatever you please Scáthach! Mark my words we are no longer family, I curse you're existence and the life that goes with it! I hope you suffer for an eternity! May you never find peace and damn your student for what he has done to me! When he dies I hope it's full of sorrow and pain!" She continued her verbal abuse but Scáthach decided to leave. She supposed the least she can do is teach him a lesson and tell Aife about the beating she's about to inflict on him.

"Goodbye Aife. May we never cross spears again."

* * *

"I hate you!" Uathach yelled at her mother words she would believe she would never hear. "It's true then that you stole Aife's lover? She told me and I ignored it. Yet you repeat it with my lover, how dare you?! You're no longer my mother!" That was the last time she ever saw Uathach. That same day she lost her students she lost her daughter. Things were never quite the same after that. She failed as a sister with Aife. She failed as a mother with Uathach. She failed as a teacher with Setanta. After she trained Connla, Setanta's son she received no more students as her land became cut off from the mortal plain entirely not to long after.

She lived a long life. An existence that should not be as she could not die. No matter how many times she stabbed her heart with her spear, no matter how much poison she ingested, death would not come for her. She didn't want to live any longer, she was alone for such a dreadful long time only getting short interactions with spirits, wraiths and divine beings who came about her gate. She fought and kept fighting wishing for one to kill her. A wretched woman, no a wretched monster such as herself should be killed in the worst way possible. Her wishes would unfortunately go unanswered.

Relegated to looking at the outside world and humanity for over 2,000 years she's seen many great and awful things. She seen the evil humanity is capable of. She also seen the good some are capable of. She seen the exploits, trials and tribulations between many but one in particular took her interest. The Holy Grail War. A battle of Heroes long pass for the wish granting device. It called heroes from the throne of Heroes to battle in a chance to get a wish. However due to her state she was not able to be summoned and battle. That is until she saw something that astounded her. King Arthur a woman warrior who was summon from a time long gone yet still alive being summoned. She looked back to the woman's story and saw how she made a contract with the world and got the chance to get a wish granted. She fought in the third Holy Grail War and that's when Scáthach realized her way out.

She requested just that of the world. She no longer had a gate to guard since the end of the Age of Gods. As payment for her service let her be summoned into a Servant container and a chance to win the Grail. She will wish for her death and end to her existence. It wouldn't be for a just or righteous cause, she just wanted death as a person. To move on from her existence and end it. She waited so long for death and she'll have it by the end of the war.

* * *

"Excuse me dear, I'm looking for the Giuseppe's restaurant." A feeble voice of an elderly woman spoke to her as she pulled on her sleeve. Scáthach turned to her snapping out of the gaze. She read the woman's thoughts figuring out what she was looking for.

The woman was meeting her son for a late lunch today. He was supposed to pick her up from her apartment but was running late. She decided to head over there herself but could not find the exact location of the restaurant. As Scáthach was about to point her to the right direction another voice was heard.

"Mom, there you are. I told you to wait for me." He wore a blue business suit and had neatly trimmed brown hair. "I'm sorry if she bothered you mam."

Scáthach smiled and waved her hand off. "No trouble at all. I was just going to direct her to the restaurant."

"Sorry for the trouble miss. Shall we go Derrick?" The woman gripped onto the man's arm as his face had a slight hue of red. Walking with his mother like that in public must still embarrass the man. They waved at Scáthach who waved back to the couple.

"Did you enjoy that-Caster?" Scáthach said as she looked up to the sky with a scowl.

* * *

 **Twilight Faction HQ**

 **Jamaica Estates**

"Aghhh!"

"Damn she's good." Rider grinned as they backed up from the mirror.

'I do hope you have a reason for stalking me?'

She was terrified of the key insight the woman displayed. "I wasn't stalking!"

'Caster speak now! What is it?'

She was sweating nervously as rushed to answer. "Well, while I was trying to make my mirror see through the enemies territory to check on Assassin but was getting no luck. I did come across an interesting sight. Several Servants are on the move gathering at a location not to far from you."

* * *

 **Green Point**

Scáthach used her Clairvoyance skill to find her new point of interest. She smiled as she walked into an alley deciding to use the roof tops to traverse the location. _Let's see what they are planning._

* * *

 **Sun Faction HQ**

Okita was laying in 'Maria's' lap with her eyes close resting in tranquility. They were still on the roof and the day was nearing it's end. She has failed to learn anything besides the fact that Okita is a lighthearted fun loving girl. She reminded her much of herself back when she was a child. However it didn't look like she had much of a child hood after observing her. She used impressive footwork remaining practically silent when moving about. The girl she thought could be no older than 13 had to be at least a grown woman. That much she could tell.

 _She mentioned the Shinsegumi, I bet Saber could tell me more about her. Though she seems so sweet, I hope we won't have to fight her._

"Hey Maria what was your child hood like?" She asked while remaining down still appearing to slumber. Mata looked nervously and tried to talk her way out of the topic. "Agh come on you know all about me. Pleaseeeeee." She begged opening her eyes twinkling with wonder.

"Oh fine, alright." The woman let out a tired exhale as she didn't like remembering the past. "Once upon a time there was a girl named Margaretha but let's call he-"

"Maria!" Okita inserted with enthusiasm.

"No Saber, let's call her Margreet."

"But your name is Maria right?"

"Saber, it's rude to keep interrupting a story!"

"I'm sorry."

"Now where was I? Agh yes Margreet had a normal childhood. She had two loving parents four siblings." But really it wasn't that great. She would tell a nicer version as the truth was more depressing. "She went to a-"

* * *

 **Williamsburg**

 **Brooklyn**

Scáthach came upon a most curious scenario. They were three Servants in a back alley and two in front of a building while one was inside said building. She watched from a rooftop and contemplated her action. _At least one of those Servants have to be from the Moon Faction. This could be my chance to gather info on them. Though why are they all gathering here? I wonder?_ The woman planned her next move very carefully.

"Hello Assassin of Moon, I'm Rider's of Sun's Master. Pleasure to meet you." Seth said extending his hand for a shake. Assassin looked down at his hand then fixed her gaze back to the man ignoring his gesture.

"Likewise."

"Rude!" Rider shot daggers from her eyes at the woman as she grinded her teeth.

"Now, now, no need to get too excited." Seth looked over at his heated Servant and tried to calm her down by cupping her cheek. "Now for you Assassin, what brings you to our neck of the woods?"

The Assassin grinned as she pointed into the building next to them. "I'm guessing you know about that Servant in there. So I'll cut to the chase. We believe the Servant is our Rider who refused to join us. We would like to deal with them as swiftly as possible."

Seth smiled back not trying to show any other emotion. "What makes you think that it's your Rider and not the third faction?"

Assassin closed the distance and gave Seth a look that had every hair on his neck stand up. His hands freed up and got ready to retreat as Martha got ready to pounce at a moments notice. Assassin's eyes looked like that of a psychopath. A foreboding sense of danger from the woman caught the two. "I know It's not them. They attacked you early this morning. Now if you're hiding them we're going to have a serious problem!"

"I must say I'm curious myself." Scáthach's voice was heard as she walked in the middle of the conversation.

Seth and Rider were surprised as the mysterious Servant walked in from the side. They took note of her hair and eyes and matched them with description of Lancer of Twilight. Assassin looked back and forth between the two and shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

"That sound. It's that bastard Hector!" Assassin of Sun motioned as she took out her sword. Alan opened up his hands as they prepped for mage-craft. Sherlock didn't take any action and simply watched as the man came into view. The said man was smoking a cigarette and wearing a dark green blazer over a brown shirt and blue jeans. Messy brown hair in a ponytail and a smile.

"Hey it's Assassin. How you doing girly?" Hector waved but quickly sidestepped dodging the charging Servant. "Whoa, hold on a second!" He held up his hands as he continued avoiding attacks. "I'm not trying to fight in broad daylight."

"Assassin stop!"

Jason whispered into Sherlock's ear. "I think it might be Karaat he's been calling me non stop. That bastard Seth has been watching me like a hawk for the past few days."

"Well then master Jason it seems he has screwed up."

Assassin growled as she held her stance firm with a blade held ready to lunge. Jason took off his sunglasses and checked the area for people. Sherlock simply observed their actions.

"Down girl, I'm not trying to start anything, I just want to talk." Hector kept his grin and hands up as he slowly slid away from blade. "See?"

Assassin kept her glare and stance as she kept her feral like growl. "Try anything and you're dead." She said as she reluctantly stepped back but kept her sword drawn.

Hector scoffed at her words. "As if girly." The man then turned his attention to the rest of the group. "So I recognize the brat and her Master, what about you two?"

"That's on need to know bases." Jason scoffed at his question.

"I am Caster of the Sun Faction, but I do find that title so dreadful. Sherlock Holmes if you will." He reached out his hand towards Hector who returned the gesture despite Jason's visual frustration with him.

"Oh nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Hector of the Gleaming Helm, strongest of Troy and eldest of the king. I could tell right away."

Hector dropped his cigarette out of his mouth and let out a laugh at the man. "Gee you got me there. No shit, you really are, the worlds greatest detective."

"Please, it was just simple observation."

Sherlock smiled back and Jason finally reached the peak of his frustration limit. "THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Oh yeah thanks for reminding me. Anyway, question for you. Do you all happen to have an eight Servant running around on your team? Specifically a Rider."

"What are you talking about?" Alan looked over puzzled at the man.

* * *

"So essentially your looking for a defector from your team and think they are secretly working with either of our Factions?" Martha stated as her mind tried to wrap around it.

"Interesting, but unfortunately no in our case." Scáthach spoke unenthusiastic-ally as she was also the furthest away between the other two.

"No this is good to know." _That means I'm right someone is playing us. That means if it had to be someone it's either Jason, Damel, or Alan._ Seth let a sly grin show as he thought that. "Fine good to know thanks."

Suddenly a loud bang was heard as the other went on alert and the pedestrians in the streets all jumped. "Explosion?"

"Did a bomb go off?"

"Someone call the police?!"

They all were starting to panic as the others thought somebody started a fight in broad daylight. "Oh no! Martha let's check it out." Seth and his Rider made a dash for the entrance of the alley as that's where the source of the sound originated.

Assassin was above Hector who was struggling to drop her blade down onto his skull. Hector was pushing back but the ground beneath sank in do to the force. "Do you really, want to do this, now?!" Hector complained.

Alan palmed his face as his Servant lost control. Saint Martha and Seth arrived and the woman raised her staff preparing to "bless" Hector.

"Sherlock this is getting out of hand we-" Jason was interrupted by the sound of Caster hitting the ground with his cane.

"Consider it done master Jason." Sherlock had deployed a bounded field.

Assassin of Moon appeared walking behind Hector and shaking her head. "Well looks like they aren't as rational as I thought darling." She then took out a pair of her guns and aimed them toward the Sun Faction. "But seeing as you are all here. Hector be a dear and help me take home a prize."

Hector pushed back Assassin gaining some distance and smiled cheekily at her. "Of course whatever you want."

Without warning a volley of mana bullets fired towards them giving little time for retaliation. Rider pulled Seth behind her as she spun her staff knocking away the projectiles. At the same Assassin of Sun grabbed Alan and leapt up in the air to some roof tops but she was tagged in the leg during her escape. Sherlock however simply deployed his lenses to blast the incoming attacks.

Scáthach has yet to join them in the alley. She had a decision to make about what to do. It was a tough one, does she leave them to their own devices or try and engage them in combat? She sighed as she began walking towards the chaos switching to her Servant attire. Her red spear was in her hand as she prepared to use it.

Hector cracked hid neck right before taking off towards the enemies. He rushed forward towards Rider designating her as the one most dangerous to deal with. His spear met hers as they tried to overpower each other. However the one with superior physical strength was clear. Hector began pushing her back as his care free look turned into that of a warrior.

"Master, you need to get out of here!" Martha strained to say to Seth who was still behind her. He gritted his teeth as he tried rush out, but a blast of mana passed right by his face from Assassin.

 _Dang she has me pinned down. What's our best course of action?_ Seth began sweating nervously. His mage-craft wouldn't do much against a Servant and one on one against Hector Rider was loosing.

Assassin was on a roof top on the building behind them on top of Alan not letting him get up, as it was risky with bullets flying overhead. "Sorry, but she got us at the worst possible moment."

Alan hands began to glow as he tried to use his mage-craft to help all of them escape. However the sound of the bullets ceased from over them. "Assassin, was that Rider or Caster who stopped her?"

"How should I know?!"

* * *

Scáthach ran out and began swatting the blasts away as she dashed for Assassin of Moon. Her spear was ready to take her life. Assassin smirked as she now focused on Scáthach. "Come, witch!" She fired a volley with her left gun and aimed to the building with the right. She blocked the main volley but the right gun made the real impressive feat. Assassin of Black's mana bullet bounced around in an almost nonsensical manner. It was like a scene straight out if those fantasy gun trick shot scenes.

Scáthach was impressed but her Clairvoyance in combat gave her 360 degree vision. She cut right avoiding the attack. "Is that all you-" It was a moment of error for the spear woman. Yes she was one of the most powerful if not, the most skilled Lancer that could be summoned. Even then she had a state higher than this one. But that also led to her not taking things as serious as she should. One of the trick shot bullets did more than what she could have anticipated as it jumbled around coming from the side she dodged from. She was no longer even trying to anticipate them. However the bullet came and struck her in the ribcage ignoring her Magic Resistance entirety.

"You're former immortality, and unparalleled skill made you cocky. Yes you are a top ranking heroic Spirit and even among them you rank as one of the best. However I can anticipate arrogant fools, especially a Gree-" Assassin was cut off as she nearly lost her head from Scáthach.

The Lancer knew what she referencing and took great offense. She tossed her spear forward going right for her head. Scáthach wasn't injured to bad she had A rank Endurance after all. "Assassin, are you prepared to die?" She asked calmly as her spear appeared in her hand as she walked forward.

Assassin herself holstered one of her guns and began laughing outlandishly. She covered part of her face as it was something off putting in the way she sounded. "Do you really think it'll be that easy you dumb ass?!" Assassin aimed both her guns out and began firing while jumping around the area attacking from different angles.

Scáthach wasn't letting her get away with a shot like last time again. She spun around Gae Bolg Alternative defending herself from all sides. As that went on Assassin of Sun charged out going straight for Assassin of Moon.

"Die!" The hot head shouted as she had her blade drawn. She was going to cut off the other Assassin's head. However what happened next surprised everyone there.

Assassin of Moon not only avoided getting cut that wasn't surprising. It was what she did next. As someone who uses guns one would imagine close combat was a no go for her. However Assassin of Moon proved that wrong. What people of modern day refer to as gun-kata or gun-fu was a skill she possessed no it originated from her. She thrust her gun up blocking the downward swing and fired at the same time. As well as using the second two fire several times at her torso as well. "You people think I wouldn't be this confident without some tricks up my sleeve would you?!"

Assassin of Sun was bleeding from several wounds as she dropped down from the air. Scáthach was amazed. That was a skill not even she could use as whoever that Assassin is she was more than just a little skilled. Sherlock on the other hand was watching carefully. They weren't in his territory but his other skills were still active. He cupped his chin as he watched every detail about her carefully.

In midst of all the chaos however just as things were getting more intense an explosion happened. It was loud and grand as the others were all cut off guard by it. The explosion came from underneath them as it made a mess of the alley. Alan was safe on the roof as well as Jason making a wall of ice to defend himself. Rider managed to rescue to rush Seth up the building before the explosion got to him.

* * *

It was louder than any noise the Servants were making and stretched out passed Sherlock's bounded field. Civilians would be taking notice soon.

Assassin of Moon gritted her teeth and spat as her modern clothes were ruined in the attack. Her hands gripped her weapons tighter as mana began to build up in them. Hector appeared next to her placing a hand on her shoulder. He shook his head as anymore might get them in trouble with the overseer and false Ruler. "But Hector our-"She sensed it as soon as she began her retort. Their Rider was long gone by now. "Let's go then." The two took spirit form leaving the scene.

"Thanks for your help Lancer." Seth said as he extended his hand towards the woman.

"You thank an enemy? You are quite foolish child." Scáthach said despite returning the gesture. Which earned her a glare from his Rider.

"Nonsense, I can tell your not a bad person." Seth said with a laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. Scáthach pulled him in closer for him to get a better look at her eyes that froze most people in fear.

"I'm much worse than you think."

Martha pulled back Seth wrapping her arms around him. She was borderline growling as her face showed more tension. "You smell like Pagan, you witch!"

"Enough! Lancer do you believe in what that Assassin said?" Jason noted as he saw no trace of either Assassin or Saber remaining in the area.

She looked over the area one more time and saw they were long gone as well as the Servant in the restaurant. "It's likely she was telling the truth."

"What?! Master, surely you guys don't believe such a tale?" Rider argued back with the lack of reason.

"She's probably right. Unfortunately we are just far enough out of the range of my territory that I couldn't tell anything about them." Sherlock said as he took note of the situation. _This alley was perfect for a fight. Secluded and away. They knew a fight would break out here. That explosion was meant to kill the Masters here, interesting._

"Yeah sorry Martha but it looks like either the Twilight Faction or the Sun Faction has a traitor."

"My money's on Jax or yourself Seth!" Jason pointed accusingly at him with a tone of seriousness.

"Really now pointing fingers at me?" Seth turned to face Jason staring him down.

"Seriously Jason? Your accusing our comrades?" Alan looked over in disgust at his accusations. "In front of an enemy no less, what's wrong with you?"

"Me? Don't try to flip this! Maybe you're the one we should be worrying about!"

"US?! Assassin marched over with her hands ready to ring his neck. Despite the injuries she was positive about getting away with it. "You're the one that spent all the time in Staten Island away from the base! Maybe we should be-"

"Should what?! That's the reason I kept my distance, incase any of you were being underhanded. And what do you know, I was right."

Sherlock groaned as he massaged his temples. Scáthach thought briefly of attacking them. _I could probably strike their Caster first but something tells me it won't be that easy. While I don't mind fighting two on one those three together can be trouble. And Martha controls a beast like the one Gae Bolg was formed from. It'll cause trouble if we do battle. The neighborhood is likely to get decimated before I kill it. Not to mention the other two._

"Would it be prudent of me to ask if we can suspend our discussions for now?" Sherlock looked over at Scáthach who nodded at his request. Sherlock ever the charmer swiftly placed his lips on the hand of the queen out of respect. "It was a pleasure till next time Queen of Dun Scath."

* * *

Karaat was sweating profusely as he was a few blocks away using binoculars. Rider had an escape tunnel prepared in the restaurant through the sewer. She was nowhere to be seen as she remained a distance away in spirit form. "Rider that was it? A bomb? All the masters are fine, what the hell?"

'Relax, all according to plan. We got a Servant of Twilight to follow. We find out where they are held up, and lead a battle to them. Simple, maintain your distance and I'll stay out of her detection range.'

"Rider this could get us killed."

'You want the Grail or what? Just go she's heading east. I won't be to far and I'll intervene if things get hectic.'

Karaat sighed as he began going rooftop to rooftop keeping his distance.

* * *

 **Sun Faction HQ**

"Right, so what do you think Maria? Today was great right." Okita looked up at her as if seeking approval from said woman.

"Yeah, definitely." She said weekly as she slumped over in exhaustion. _This girl ruined my plans. What now?_

"Hey look at that night time is starting soon already! We might fight again tonight. You might get to see me in action!" The girl jumped up and down for joy as she Assassin took notice as well.

"Well there goes the day. Gee I almost forgot I have to go meet my little brother today." Her voice was lacking any form of enthusiasm or any general attempt to not sound like a lie. Assassin has deduced that this Saber was incompetent in all forms of the word. She wondered how did this child become a heroic spirit. They were walking towards the way Assassin snuck in as Saber clung to her leg.

"You should stay longer. You haven't met Sherlock yet. He's so smart, he's the best at board games." Assassin tried prying her off as politely as possible but the girl was resilient.

"Now, please miss Okita I need to go. So please get off."

"But your so fun and nice! I don't want you to leave!" She gripped tighter which made things worse for Assassin. "At least promise you'll come back to play!"

Assassin kept pulling with all her might but wasn't able to budge. "Yes, I promise I'll be back soon!" Suddenly the resistance stopped and she was freed. Her dress was pulled up knocking the listening device out from her belt onto the floor in the corner.

"Okay. I'll see you soon then Maria." Saber waved happily as she did a complete 180. Assassin wasn't going to question it however since she knew it was getting late.

"Ye-yes goodbye!"

Assassin made her way out the building and began walking away from the enemy territory. _Well that was a bust. Hopefully Lancer isn't to mad._

"Oh wait Maria!" The voice of Okita was heard as it startled Assassin. She turned around with an uncomfortable smile as a sword strike came towards her.

* * *

Before Assassin can get any words out of her mouth the Japanese steel plunged right into her Servant core. Mata reached out as the strength left her body and an unemotional face of Saber. No that wasn't quite right her expression was cold as her eyes were devoid of any empathy as if the hours they spent together met nothing. It only lasted just a few seconds but felt like eternity to Mata.

"Bu….but, I…though-"

"Right, sorry but I hate spies." Saber voice was cold as she pulled out her blade and began to clean it.

Mata Hari dropped in agony as she felt the life being pulled out of her. She gargled trying to form words but was unable to anymore. Tears ran down her face as she looked up in horror at Okita who glanced coldly at her.

* * *

 **A Few hours ago**

"Okita, I have one more thing to add actually." Sherlock said to her.

She nodded eagerly in anticipation. "What is it?"

"Another enemy entered my territory. They are making use of the Espionage skill so that makes them hard to detect even by me. However for the moment they are keeping their distance. I need you to lie to everyone here until you confirm who the spy is. But Judging by the rank I'm sure it can only be one spirit, Mata Hari, Assassin."

"And what should do you want me to do?"

"See what you can find out about them and make sure she doesn't try dancing in front of anyone. You're fast enough to cut her down before she uses her Noble Phantasm. Finally eliminate her when you see fit. Don't let her escape."

Okita saluted at the man. "Roger sir I'll be waiting for the enemy Assassin then!" Okita began to walk off to obtain her post.

Sherlock began to walk off but stopped a few steps away. "One more thing Okita, you're Weak Constitution will be acting up soon, be ready for it."

 **End**

Okita stood over the dying Servant. "I enjoyed our time together, rest in peace." She added back with her childish charm as she walked away seeing her body begin

to fade away. "Mission complete."

* * *

 **Twilight Faction**

 **Neil Morrison**

 **Saber – Hajime Saito**

 **Lancer – Scáthach**

 **Archer – Chloe von Einzbern**

 **Caster – Tamamo-no-Mae**

 **Rider – Edward Teach**

 **Assassin – Mata Hari (Dead)**

 **Berserker – Sakata Gintoki (Dead)**

Assassin – Mata Hari

Strength - E

Endurance – E

Agility – E

Mana – E

Luck – E

NP – B

Skills

Presence Concealment - ?

Espionage – A++

At this rank, as long as the user is not outed by her allies, it is impossible to discern any hostility from the user. However, the instant when Mata Hari attacks directly, this Skill loses its effects

Pheromone – B

Even without being a beautiful courtesan, Mata Hari can dissolve the wariness of men and women alike and, so long as she makes no mistake in the approach of the conversation; she can probably even obtain intelligence from the innermost circles.

Double Cross – B

No information available

Noble Phantasm

Mata Hari: B

Anti-Army

The Girl Who Has Sunny Eyes is the Noble Phantasm of Mata Hari. The materialization of the legend called "Mata Hari", it is a brainwashing Noble Phantasm. By means of a bewitching dance, it forcibly numbs trains of thoughts. Civilians and Masters are a matter of course, but this applies also to Servants who do not have mental resistance Skills or who are not under Mad Enhancement. Those who fail at their checks are, fundamentally, Mata Hari's puppets.

Mata Hari the weakest Servant in the Holy Grail War. Unfortunately for her death was bound to come sooner rather than later. Not to say she has her uses and if used strategically she can be a dangerous weapon, but Sherlock knew she was coming. Her Pheromone skill would have probably worked on everyone else but she treated Okita like a child which was a grave mistake. Perhaps she reminded her of a simpler time we may never truly know.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I had to save the semester for college and I did. Got all B's but I'll make sure to practice better time management from now on. Not to mention I has an extremely tough time with this chapter. I promise for now on to do everything I can to keep a consistent output of chapters. I'm also working on another project I hope to have out by July. It'll be a bit different more light novel like take as you can imagine. So those of you who seen Freezing, Chilvary of a failed knight, etc you might like it. I want to have it all written out and drop them weekly like an anime. Again I'm sorry see you all again soon.**

* * *

Here's a sneak peak at what I'm working on.

The Emiya residence the place of residence for Shirou Emiya. He was up late last night practicing his projection magic and has overslept. Something he hates to do, not only because he was running late but because his wake up call.

Footsteps from a woman approached the door as she quietly entered his room. She fonds over his sleeping face and stares for a few seconds. Suddenly she leaps landing right on top of him wrapping her arms around his head.

"Morning Shirou!"

"Aaghhhhhh, mom stop!" Shirou terror of the wake up call caused him to shake tremendously as he tried to pry off his foster mother, Irisviel Von Emiya.

"Awww but with Illya still gone I have no kid to love." She kept up her grip snuggling on his face. "My baby boy don't leave me like your sister."

"Illya is away on a mission mom and I'm 17 not a baby!" He continued trying to pry off the monstrous strength of his mother. For a fragile looking woman she's too strong!

She stared projectile crying further frustrating Shirou. "Teenage rebellion?! Why?!"

"Get off already!"

After fighting with Irisviel, Shirou was in the kitchen preparing a breakfast for them. Irisviel sat at the table slumped over groaning about her lack of breakfast. "Shirouuuuu, mama is hungry."

"Yes. It's almost done." Shirou focused on the stove as he was scrambling the eggs he had on the stove.

"Dad isn't eating with us again is he?" Shirou lacked his usual upbeat attitude as he continued looking at the eggs.

Irisviel lost her usual energy and frowned at the question. "He and Lancer are very busy, they are the ones in charge of singularities in Japan and-"

"It's fine I understand." Shirou turned his frown into a forced smile as he placed a plate of food down for her. As he did the bell rang.


End file.
